El Gavilán y La Rosa
by Rucky
Summary: Italia 1797 La condesa Caroline Forbes tendrá que lidiar con los problemas suscitados por la Revolución, así como enfrentarse a la amenaza de El Gavilán, el seductor ladrón enmascarado de ojos verdes que robará su corazón. AU/AH-OOC C/K, E/E, K/D & J/A. Adaptación, escrita por RIONA25
1. Chapter 1

******ESCRITA POR RIONA25******

**CAPÍTULO 1**

Desde la colina observaba con su catalejo como se aproximaba la carroza por aquel árido sendero y que no tardaría en adentrarse en el bosque. Allí, a caballo, escondidos tras las sombras que les brindaba el espeso follaje, aguardaba con Alaric, Jenna, Marcel y algunos hombres más que, preparados, con sus rostros ocultos, esperaban sus indicaciones.

-Aquí están -sentenció con una media sonrisa y su mirada de esmeraldas brillando de satisfacción. Cerró el catalejo guardándolo en su morral, tomando después el pañuelo que le servía de máscara y, colocándolo sobre su cabeza, lo anudó en su nuca. Apenas si le dejaba al descubierto parte de su rostro, su boca, sus ojos verdes y algunos mechones de su rubio cabello que escapaban rebeldes al amarre de aquel tejido tras el que ocultaba su identidad.

-Entonces, la información era cierta -puntualizó Marcel. -Al fin pondremos las manos sobre el dinero que financia a las malditas tropas francesas.

-Y además llega sin escolta -añadió él complacido. -¡Vamos! -les ordenó espoleando su caballo.

-¡Señor! ¡Señor! -voceó el cochero con acento extranjero al observar una figura a caballo que se interponía en el camino mientras detenía el carruaje. -¡Retírese, señor! -insistió. De repente vio como aquella figura se dirigía hacia él elevando una pistola, apuntándole directamente. Su primer instinto fue buscar su arma.

-Yo que tú no lo haría -le dijo su atacante mientras se acercaba hasta él, sin dejar de apuntarle, escuchando como sus compañeros cabalgan hasta apostarse tras él. Ante tal amenaza, el hombre no pudo menos que levantar las manos en señal de rendición.

-Baja de ahí, cochero -le gritó Marcel. -¿Comprendes, francés? ¡Baja! -le ordenó.

-Los de dentro -exclamó el joven enmascarado hacia el carruaje que presentaba todas las cortinillas corridas sin permitirle observar el interior. -Baja y se les perdonará la vida -habló, sin bajar su arma en momento alguno -¡¿Me oyen?! -alzó la voz impaciente, en vista de que nadie se dignaba a contestar.

Escuchó entonces como la dorada manecilla de la carroza se abría lentamente. Alzó la mano indicando a sus compañeros que aguardasen antes de cualquier movimiento. Esperaba que algún soldado francés que pudiera ir escoltando el cargamento intentara atacar pero, había que esperar antes de cometer el error de matar a alguien inocente. Sin embargo, al abrirse la portezuela, no fue un uniforme azul francés con lo que se encontró sino con la muchacha más hermosa y deslumbrante que jamás había tenido ante sus ojos. Su tez blanca, nívea contrastaba con lo rubio de su largo cabello que le daba un aspecto fascinante, casi irreal. La observó bajar la escalerilla con gran seguridad, a pesar de verse apuntada con un arma, su frente altiva y su mirada oscura y profunda sin ninguna muestra de temor. El muchacho sorprendido, tratando de guardar la compostura, apartó la pistola de su objetivo.

-Evidentemente, nos hemos equivocado de carruaje -la escuchó decir a la muchacha con su voz igual de serena que su mirada. -Por lo tanto ¿tendrán la gentileza de ofrecerme me excusas y dejarme ir?

-¿Y usted quién es? -se rió él ante tal desenvoltura.

-¡Quítate esa máscara! -Le desafió ella. -Que al menos pueda mirarte a la cara.

-No parece francesa -sugirió él bajando del caballo y caminando hacia ella.

-Soy tan italiana como vos -respondió con firmeza.

-Entiendo -sonrió divertido, dirigiéndose ahora hacia la carroza, para comprobar su interior. -Entonces, si usted no es francesa -continuó mirándola de nuevo, tras cerciorarse de que no había nada de valor en ella -y viendo que no transportan lo que buscamos, tal vez podría decidirme y los dejo ir.

-¡Oh, cuánta generosidad de tu parte! -manifestó llena de sarcasmo. Él se rió inclinando la cabeza aceptando su ironía. -¿Puedo saber cómo te llamas? -preguntó ofendida.

-¡Las preguntas las hacemos nosotros! -gritó Marcel -¿Dónde está la guardia francesa?

-"El Gavilán" -le respondió él ignorando la interrupción de su compañero. -Me llaman El Gavilán -le repitió mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos, sin observar ningún tipo de inquietud en el rostro femenino y que habría sido de esperarse. Sonrió maravillado. Quizás no hubiera escuchado nunca hablar de él, cosa que ya era improbable, pero le sorprendía gratamente que tampoco le amedrentara el verse asaltada por un grupo de malhechores enmascarados.

-Déjala ir -les indicó finalmente a sus compañeros.

Caroline se dispuso entonces a volver a la carroza.

-Si usted es tan gentil -la detuvo él -tal y como lo he sido yo contigo, concédeme tu nombre.

-Soy Caroline Forbes, Condesa de Vilastagno -le dijo alzando su barbilla, mientras sostenía la verde mirada masculina.

-¿Caroline Forbes?-titubeó él, cambiando su gracioso semblante por otro lleno de inseguridad, casi de pavor.

-Veo que el nombre del Señor de estas tierras te hace temblar -se mofó ella ante la gravedad de su rostro.

Sin embargo no solo él sino que todos los jinetes se agitaron a escucharlo, incluso Alaric se había adelantado un poco para ocultar tras él a Jenna, quien ya había tomado la precaución de bajar su rostro para ocultarlo, aún más si era posible, en cuanto hubo visto a la muchacha descender de aquel coche.

-Lárgate ahora -le ordenó el joven con premura -Casi han llegado a casa. ¡Lárgate!

Ella obedeció mientras él cerraba la portezuela de la carroza. Ya en la seguridad del carruaje, Caroline se llevó las manos trémulas al pecho respirando agitada, preguntándose de donde había sacado esa valentía que le era del todo desconocida para enfrentarse a un bandido como aquel.

-¡Vamos francés! -le voceó Marcel al cochero instándole a marcharse -¡Vamos!

Los jinetes se apartaron del camino y dejaron que la carroza reanudara la marcha.

-La información no era exacta -se lamentó Alaric -No había ningún tesoro.

-Al menos no el que esperábamos -se rió el muchacho negando con la cabeza.

-Yo me temo que tendré que dejarlos -anunció Jenna, señalando el carruaje que casi desaparecía ya de su vista.

-Si vas por el atajo del riachuelo llegaras antes que ella -le susurró insinuante Alaric.

-Gracias por la indicación -le sonrió Jenna.

-Ve con precaución -le pidió el joven cabecilla -Nosotros volvemos al refugio.

-Igual ustedes -les dijo ella tras lo que espoleó su caballo y se marchó.

En cuanto la vieron alejarse, el resto de sus compañeros emprendieron la marcha en dirección contraria a la que había tomado la mujer para adentrarse en el bosque y dirigirse a su escondite.

** 0 **

El sonido de un arcabuz rompió el silencio reinante del bosque. Tras la humareda producida por el disparo, se vislumbró apoyada en la culata, una espesa, larga y ondulada cabellera negra que enmarcaba un bello rostro de ojos cafés. Una gran sonrisa de regocijo se dibujó en sus labios.

-Un gran tiro señora marquesa -la alabó uno de los criados.

Hayley le lanzó el arma, que el sirviente cogió al vuelo, y se dirigió corriendo hacia un árbol cercano donde le aguardaba un joven noble, moreno, de agradables facciones.

-No erraste ninguno, querida -le dijo mientras la recibía en sus brazos.

-Herir el corazón es mi especialidad -le sonrió ella sugerente -deberías saberlo.

Sin esperar respuesta alguna por parte del joven comenzó a besarlo con pasión.

-Hayley, te lo ruego -le pidió, tratando de alejarla de él del modo menos ofensivo posible.

-¿Tu prometida no merece ni siquiera un beso? -se quejó haciendo un mohín infantil.

-No estamos solos -le aclaró él besándola en la frente a lo que siguió la expresión de fastidio de ella. -Será mejor que regresemos a casa -le sugirió recogiendo su propia arma -mi hermana estará de vuelta de París de un momento a otro.

-Estoy ansiosa por conocerla -concordó Hayley. -¿Tu hermana Caroline ha buscado ya marido? -inquirió la morena mujer a su prometido mientras cabalgaban ya hacia la finca. -¿Han conversado sobre eso?

-No -negó él. -No es algo de lo que se pueda hablar por carta.

-Mañana, en la recepción que celebra la Condesa Camille O'connell estará también el Capitán Tyler Lockwood -puntualizó ella. -Una unión con un oficial francés podría ser muy útil políticamente -le sugirió.

-Lo importante es que Caroline encuentre a un hombre que la proteja y que le asegure un futuro tranquilo -la contradijo. -El Capitán Lockwood es un capitán de un ejército invasor, Hayley. Todavía no entiendo como puede ser él la persona adecuada -discrepó -Además será Caroline quien decida.

-Le gustará -insinuó Hayley sin darse por vencida -Es un hombre fascinante.

-¿Debo estar celoso? -se rió él.

-Yo ya tengo mi trofeo, Forbes -sentenció ella.

-Apresurémonos o Caroline llegará antes que nosotros -le indicó su prometido que azuzaba su montura.

Efectivamente, la carroza ya se estaba aproximando a Vilastagno, los criados habían corrido a abrir las verjas para dar paso al coche. Caroline observó por la ventana la majestuosidad de la finca, todo seguía igual. En cuanto llegó a la puerta principal, la servidumbre se apresuró a recibirla.

-¡Condesita Caroline! -exclamó Jenna corriendo a su encuentro.

Caroline se apeó del carruaje y caminó hacia ella sonriente.

-¡Qué placer volver a verla después de tantos meses! -la saludó la sirvienta mientras besaba sus mejillas. Caroline, aún sonriente, se dirigió a otra de las muchachas.

-¡Rose! -la saludó besándola también.

-¡Bienvenida, Condesita! -respondió la doncella.

Caroline se separó también de ella y se dirigió entonces a una joven doncella que esperaba al lado de Rose y a la que abrazó de modo efusivo.

-¡Katherine!

-¿Ha ido bien el viaje, Condesa? -le preguntó.

-No, por desgracia he tenido un encuentro bastante desagradable -le dijo Caroline ahora con rostro serio mientras caminaban ya hacia la casa.

-¡Santo Cielo! ¿Qué encuentro? -se alarmó Rose.

-Bandidos -les dijo. -El jefe llevaba una máscara, se hacía llamar el...

-El Gavilán -la interrumpió Katherine.

-Sí -se sorprendió Caroline -¿Lo conoces?

-En Vilastagno no se hace otra cosa más que hablar de él en estos los últimos tiempos -le informó Rose.

-¿Y quién es? -quiso saber Caroline.

- Tú lo has dicho -le indicó Katherine. -Un bandido.

-Para algunos es un héroe -añadió Trevor.

-¿Un héroe? -se molestó Caroline -¿A un villano enmascarado que asalta carrozas lo llamas héroe, Trevor?

Las doncellas lo miraron con desaprobación mientras él hacía una mueca de disconformidad.

-Venga, Condesa, la acompaño a su habitación -la instó Jenna a la que también acompañó Rose.

-¿Estás loco? -le reprochó Katherine duramente a su hermano, tomando su brazo para detenerlo. -Defender a ese bandido delante de la Condesita.

-Si fuera de verdad un bandido como tú dices, a esta hora la Condesita no estaría aquí -le rebatió Trevor.

-¿Y mi hermano, Jenna? -preguntó Caroline estando ya en su habitación, un poco más calmada. -¿Cómo que no ha venido a recibirme?

-Tu hermano salió con su prometida a cazar -le aclaró. -No te esperaba tan pronto.

Caroline asintió entristecida mientras se sentaba sobre su cama y miraba a su alrededor.

-Qué hermoso estar en casa -suspiró.

-Te hemos extrañado tanto -le sonrió la doncella.

-Jenna, ¿cómo puede Trevor ver con buenos ojos a ese bandido? -preguntó Caroline extrañada.

-Querida niña, hace mucho que no venís a Vilastagno -le dijo Jenna -y en los últimos tiempos han cambiado tantas cosas...

-Allí están, ya vuelven de la caza -las interrumpió Rose que observaba por la ventana a los recién llegados.

El rostro de Caroline recuperó la sonrisa y se apresuró a encontrarse con su hermano. Mientras bajaba por la escalinata de piedra lo vio ayudando a su prometida a bajar del caballo.

-¡Elijah! -gritó llamando la atención de ambos. El muchacho corrió a su encuentro y ella se lanzó a sus brazos.

-¡Qué felicidad poder volver a abrazarte! -exclamó él mientras giraba con ella, abrazándola con fuerza. -Acaban de decirme lo que te ha sucedido de camino a casa -la miró con aprensión dejándola en el suelo -Aquí estás segura, pequeña.

-He tenido tanto miedo, Elijah -le confesó -Pero he tratado de que él no se diera cuenta -admitió. -De hecho, apenas oyó el nombre de Forbes fue él quien se asustó -le comentó extrañada.

-Elijah -los interrumpió por detrás una voz femenina. -¿No me presentas?

-Perdóname -se excusó él. -Caroline, al fin puedo presentarte a la Marquesa Hayley Labonair.

Caroline se acercó a ella y le besó las mejillas, cosa que sorprendió a la joven.

-Deseaba tanto verlos -le sonrió Caroline -Pero después de todo lo que me ha escrito Elijah sobre vos es como si ya te conociera.

-Yo también conocía mucho sobre vos pero ignoraba tu belleza -la alabó Hayley. -Siento que tu regreso a Vilastagno haya sido arruinado por un desagradable episodio.

-Aquel bandido esperaba a otra persona -le narró con rostro serio -Apenas se dio cuenta del error me dejó marchar.

-Has sido afortunada -discrepó la marquesa. -El Gavilán es un bandido muy peligroso. Por suerte están los franceses para protegernos.

-Ahora vamos a festejar tu regreso de Caroline -trató Elijah de cambiar a otro tema un tanto más animado. -Vamos, pequeña -le dijo tomando su mano y caminando con ella hacia la casa.

-Gracias -le sonrió ella.

** 0 **

-Se suponía que teníamos un informador muy fiable -se quejó Alaric mientras entraban en la cabaña, todos con caras de decepción fruto de una operación fallida.

-Ve a fiarte de un francés -se quejó Marcel -Deberíamos haber verificado si la Condesita llevaba dinero o joyas -se lamentó iracundo.

-Sí, claro, robar a una señorita... un gran gesto -se mofó el joven cabecilla. -Pensaba que éramos rebeldes -le reprochó soltando con un golpe su espada sobre la mesa, dejando clara constancia de cómo le contrariaba aquella opinión -no ladrones.

-¿Crees que los campesinos que tienen hambre se preguntan de dónde viene la comida? -le respondió.

-¿Y tú crees que robar a una joven indefensa puede traer a esta tierra la paz? -se le enfrentó.

-¿Joven e indefensa? -se rió el muchacho. -¿Te tengo que recordar que esa joven indefensa es la hermana del Conde Elijah Forbes? ¡El único que no se ha opuesto al abuso de los franceses sobre esta tierra! -se exasperó Marcel.

-¿Y yo te tengo que recordar que ha habido una guerra y que el Piamonte la ha perdido? -le contradijo. -Si los soldados golpean es porque el Capitán Tyler Lockwood ha dado la orden de golpear, si roban es porque el Capitán Tyler Lockwood ha dado la orden de robar -argumentó. -Así que el problema no es Elijah Forbes, el problema es el Capitán Tyler Lockwood -sentenció. -Nosotros no somos como él, no robamos y no golpeamos.

-Eres bueno jugando con las palabras, Klaus -aseveró Marcel lleno de sarcasmo -pero ese es un lujo que sólo se pueden permitir los nobles como vos, no los campesinos.

-¿Sabes por qué la gente está de nuestra parte, Marcel? -atajó Alaric con timbre calmado y sereno. -Porque hacemos como dice él -señaló a Klaus. -Nadie debe tener miedo de nosotros, aparte de los franceses.

** 0 **

-Oh, bravo por Jenna -exclamó Elijah mientras entraban a la biblioteca -has hecho traer una botella del mejor vino -agradeció mientras olía el exquisito brebaje.

Caroline entró siguiendo a su hermano aunque no se detuvo a su lado sino que continuó hasta donde estaba colgado un retrato de su madre, la Condesa Elizabeth Lombardi de Forbes. A Caroline le emocionaba contemplar aquel cuadro en el que su madre se mostraba en toda su belleza y esplendor. A pesar de no ser una noble, conquistó por completo el corazón de su padre, el Conde William Forbes y, tras enfrentarse a todo y a todos por su inmenso amor, consiguieron unir sus vidas. Caroline fue el fruto de esa unión. Elijah, en realidad, era hermano suyo sólo por parte de padre, podría decirse que fue la consecuencia de un desliz de juventud. Pero Elizabeth jamás se lo reprochó a William, al contrario, en cuanto supo de la existencia de ese hijo, mucho antes de que pudieran incluso casarse, insistió sobremanera para que Elijah fuera reconocido como un Forbes. Y gracias a Dios que así lo hizo. Su padre fue vilmente asesinado poco después de que ella naciera y, a los pocos años, con el corazón destrozado, y sin poder superar la muerte de su esposo, Elizabeth falleció, así que Elijah y su querida prima Elena eran lo único que le quedaba en el mundo.

-Elena me escribió informándome de que ella y su marido asistirán a mi matrimonio -le contó su hermano mientras servía las copas de vino. -Serán nuestros huéspedes por unos días.

-Me alegro mucho de tener la oportunidad de volver a verla pronto -le dijo Caroline sin retirar la vista del lienzo.

-Heredaste su belleza -le susurró su hermano al oído ofreciéndole la copa. Caroline sonrió aceptándola.

-Querido, deberías dejar que nos sirvan -puntualizó Hayley con cierta apatía -Es por eso que existen los criados.

-¿Porqué? -refutó Caroline -Es un gesto cariñoso y me gusta que mi hermano mayor continúe ocupándose de mí -sonrió mientras observaba a Elijah. -Me hace sentir protegida.

-Sí, y por eso existen los maridos -le sugirió Hayley.

-¿Para servir el vino? -se mofó ella con fingida inocencia.

-Para dar protección, querida mía -respondió la marquesa -Dar seguridad a las muchachas que dejan la casa paterna -concluyó ofreciéndole su copa para brindar con sonrisa pícara. Hayley tenía muy claros los planes que tenía para aquella jovencita y, al día siguiente, en la recepción de la Condesa Camille, empezaría a ponerlos en práctica.

De hecho, comenzó ya en la carroza, de camino a Turín. Le lanzó un par de miradas insinuantes a Elijah, mirando de reojo a Caroline. Elijah con gesto de desgana asintió, entendiendo a que se estaba refiriendo su prometida.

-En la recepción estará también presente el Capitán Tyler Lockwood, el comandante de las tropas francesas en Vilastagno -comentó Elijah.

-Es un hombre fascinante y con un gran futuro -añadió Hayley entusiasmada, entusiasmo que Caroline no compartía.

-Pequeña, creo que ya va siendo hora de pensar en tu futuro -le dijo su hermano al ver la apatía de su rostro.

-Elijah, me casaré cuando sea el momento justo y con la persona que amo, como es tradición en la familia Forbes -sentenció Caroline bajando del carruaje -Y tú mejor que nadie deberías saberlo.

** 0 **

El Palacio O'connell se presentaba majestuoso ante sus invitados, no sin motivo eran conocidas y muy bien valoradas las fiestas de la Condesa Camille. En el salón principal, deliciosamente ornado por los artistas más afamados de toda Italia, un piano forte ponía la melodía a la exquisita voz de la soprano que amenizaba la velada. Toda la alcurnia piamontesa se agolpaba a su alrededor mientras, desde uno de los rincones, con claro hastío y sopor, observaba la escena el Capitán Tyler.

Cuando entraron en el salón, Elijah dirigió sus pasos hacia su amigo, el Conde Jeremy Summer, quien escuchaba con gran emoción cada una de las notas que resonaban en la estancia. Su ensimismamiento se quebró al ver llegar a su amigo en compañía de su prometida y su hermana. Al terminar la sonata, tras lo que los asistentes rompieron en vítores, aprovechó para acudir a saludarlos.

-Caroline, bienvenida -la tomó las manos observándola. -Estás espléndida -le sonrió ampliamente.

-Eres siempre demasiado gentil conmigo, Jeremy -le agradeció ella el cumplido. -Es una alegría volver a verte.

-Marquesa -saludó el Conde a Hayley tomando su mano y besándosela. -¿Y desde cuándo mi amigo Elijah Forbes frecuenta los acontecimientos mundanos? -se dirigió a su amigo.

-Desde que tu amigo Elijah no está solo para decidir -admitió inclinándose con gesto de resignación mientras Hayley lanzaba una risita. Fue entonces cuando su mirada, accidentalmente, se posó sobre los pies de su amigo. Atónito comprobó que se había calzado con zapatos distintos, si bien eran del mismo color crema, y que, por suerte había hecho que fueran a juego con su casaca, eran definitivamente distintos pues los broches que adornaban el empeine así lo eran. Efectivamente, su querido amigo era una completa calamidad.

-Lo sé -le respondió Jeremy a la mirada reprobatoria de su amigo -Llegaba tarde como siempre. Es lo mejor que he podido hacer.

-Caroline ¿puedo presentaros a mi hermana Bonnie? -Hayley se acercaba a ella con otra muchacha, que, aunque no era de belleza tan llamativa como la de su hermana, su candidez y encanto eran remarcables.

-Encantada de conocerte -se inclinó Caroline

-Mi hermana me había hablado de tu belleza, pero la superas cada una de sus descripciones -le sonrió Bonnie.

-Marquesita -la saludó besando su mano Elijah. -Seguramente conoces al Conde Summer.

-Conde Summer -se inclinó Bonnie. Jeremy, sin embargo, contemplaba sin habla la preciosa imagen que se presentaba ante sus ojos. Elijah tuvo que carraspear para devolverlo a la realidad.

-Marquesa Labonair -dijo al fin, besando su mano a la muchacha que había enrojecido.

-Ven Caroline -interrumpió con desgana Hayley la idílica escena.

Tomó a la muchacha de la mano y la condujo hacia el rincón donde se encontraba un muchacho de facciones agraciadas aunque angulosas y de pelo negro, atado a la nuca con una cinta de raso, mas no fue ese el detalle que llamó su atención, todos los nobles solían recoger así sus cabellos, sino el hecho de que su cabello fuera tan largo, casi alcanzaba la mitad de su espalda. Sin duda muchas mujeres envidiarían un cabello así. Viendo su uniforme de oficial francés y sus galones pudo suponer que se trataba del Capitán Lockwood.

-Marquesa Hayley Labonair -se inclinó el capitán al verla llegar -Estoy complacido de volver a veros.

-Capitán Lockwood, imagino que no conoces a la Condesa Caroline Forbes. -sonrió Hayley con malicia.

-Capitán Tyler Lockwood -se cuadró ante ella -A tu servicio, Condesa.

Caroline se limitó a inclinar la cabeza, esforzándose por dibujar una sonrisa en sus labios que no reflejara su desinterés.

-Al fin tengo el honor de conocerte -continuó él. -Tu fama te ha precedido... "la joven y deliciosa condesa que hizo frente a El Gavilán".

-El Capitán Tyler dirige las tropas francesas en Vilastagno -le informó Hayley.

-Al menos aquí estaremos seguros de aquel bandido -afirmó Caroline, no sin cierta ironía en su voz.

-Ahora entiendo como lo has enfrentado -se maravilló el capitán. -No te preocupes he controlado personalmente la lista de los invitados y El Gavilán no se encuentra entre ellos.

-Aquel encuentro me ha turbado mucho, capitán -quiso atajar Caroline ese juego que no estaba dispuesta a continuar.

-Estate tranquila, lo apresaremos pronto -le aseguró Tyler con firmeza. -La próxima vez que lo veras estará colgando de una horca.

Por descontado que Caroline tampoco pretendía que la conversación tomara un cariz tan... violento. Miró a Hayley con mirada suplicante pero ésta, lejos de darse por enterada, le guiño un ojo y, disimuladamente, se distanció de ellos para dejarlos solos.

-Mientras tanto -continuó el capitán -vos me podrías ayudar contándome cualquier detalle de vuestro encuentro con él. En aquel saloncito podríamos hablar más tranquilamente -le insinuó con declarada intención.

-¿Ahora? -dijo ella con fingido asombro -Sería descortés aislarse en un recibidor ¿no crees?

-Caroline -la voz de la Condesa Camille le sonó a absoluta salvación -al fin te vuelvo a ver.

-Magnífica recepción -la felicitó Caroline.

-Imagino que has vuelto al Piamonte por la boda de vuestro hermano -supuso la condesa -así que espero que permanezcas algún tiempo en Vilastagno.

-Puede ser, veremos...

-Te entiendo -la cortó Tyler -Para mí, por ejemplo, Vilastagno no es París, pero apenas he descubierto que también en el Piamonte se pueden tener encuentros interesantes. Sería un pecado que te marches tan pronto -susurró el capitán.

Un invitado recién llegado, que trataba de resultar inadvertido para el resto de los presentes, los observaba desde la distancia. Klaus contemplaba con deleite a aquella hermosa muchacha a la que había asaltado por error el día anterior y a la que no había creído que volvería a ver. Comprobó con satisfacción que se había equivocado y quiso gozar desde la lejanía de aquella imagen fascinante que suponía su femenina y delicada figura, a pesar de tener que admitir que le desagradaba sobremanera la identidad de su actual acompañante.

-De veras que es muy Caroline -susurró Camille que se había acercado a él con sigilo.

-Tu belleza no tiene comparación.

-Siempre tienes el don de ser galante y la desgracia de ser mentiroso -afirmó ella con falso reproche.

-No es una novedad -se rió él.

-Es Caroline amenaza para cualquier mujer -admitió mientras miraba el objeto de las miradas de su amigo.

-No para ti, Camille -la quiso adular aunque ella bien sabía que había poco de cierto en esas palabras.

-¿La conoces? -quiso ella cambiar de tema.

Klaus la observó durante unos segundos, sonriendo. Jamás podría olvidar aquel primer encuentro con ella.

-No -respondió al fin.

-Es la Condesa Caroline Forbes, hermana del Conde Forbes- le informó Camille.

Klaus continuó observándola, hasta que al fin Caroline notó su presencia. Sus miradas se fundieron durante varios segundos y Caroline no consiguió encontrar explicación alguna a porqué no era capaz de despegar sus ojos de aquellas pupilas verdes con las que, accidentalmente, se acababa de encontrar.

-Ven, te la presento -se ofreció Camille en vista de su interés.

-Gracias pero no, Camille -se negó él apartando por un momento su vista de Caroline -Ciertos encuentros prefiero hacerlos a mi manera -le susurró insinuante. Ella le sonrió divertida.

Klaus volvió sus ojos hacia Caroline de nuevo y le complació ver que ella seguía observándolo con una mezcla de curiosidad y deslumbramiento en su mirada. Él le dedicó una media sonrisa muy sugerente y, sin más, salió del salón, sumiendo a Caroline en una incomprensible desilusión.

-Conde Forbes, su hermana es verdaderamente preciosa -le dijo Tyler a Elijah que se acercaba en ese momento a ellos. -¿Dónde la has tenido escondida durante todo este tiempo?

-En el colegio, en París -respondió él.

-Le ruego que me excusen -una necesidad muy difícil de obviar impulsó a Caroline a querer salir de aquel salón y buscar a aquel desconocido que tanto la había cautivado -hay tantas personas que no veo desde hace tanto tiempo y que me gustaría saludar... -le mintió.

-Me apena muchísimo -le susurró -pero eso no puedo impedírselo.

Caroline se inclinó y se alejó de ellos. Se dirigió hacia el jardín pero no había rastro de aquel desconocido que la había deslumbrado así. Suspiró tratando de conseguir algo de tranquilidad y se encaminó hacia un pequeño mirador cercano. Era ilógico ese desasosiego por alguien que sólo había visto un momento y que, tal vez, jamás volvería a ver.

-Señorita -Caroline escuchó una voz masculina tras ella.

-Capitán Tyler, eres verdaderamente muy insistente... -dijo con tono molesto mientras se volvía encarándolo para, de forma inesperada, encontrarse con aquellas esmeraldas que la habían hecho prisionera hacía unos minutos. Ahora, así, tan cerca, podía apreciar la perfección de sus rasgos masculinos, helénicos, digno modelo del propio Miguel Ángel. Su cabello rubio recogido en la nuca se esforzaba rebelde por escapar de su atadura, dándole un aire incluso más varonil.

-Perdóname -alcanzó a decir ella, mientras Klaus la observaba con cierta frialdad, casi con altivez -Pensaba que era otra persona.

-¿Te sientes mal? -le preguntó con la misma frialdad que reflejaba su rostro.

-Si...no... -titubeó ella ante su actitud distante -Tenía necesidad de un poco de aire -se excusó.

-Entiendo, quizás la fiesta te aburra -dijo él ahora con desdén, sin apenas mirarla.

-Quizás -se molestó ella -pero eso no te importa -le dio la espalda. -De hecho también he venido aquí para estar sola un momento.

-Yo también -afirmó él -¡qué coincidencia! -exclamó con falsa sorpresa. -¡Por favor, continua! -prosiguió él con su comportamiento casi hostil. -Se puede estar perfectamente solos, aunque estemos aquí los dos. De hecho, ignórame, no me dirijas la palabra -concluyó alzando su barbilla, evitando mirarla en ningún momento.

Y así, quedaron uno al lado del otro, observando aquel majestuoso jardín italiano que se abría ante sus ojos... en completo silencio. Klaus tuvo que hacer gala de todo su esfuerzo para no reír ante la situación que él mismo, a conciencia, había provocado aunque, para Caroline, que no entendía la actitud de aquel muchacho, se había convertido en uno de los momentos más violentos de su vida. Cuando, para ella, se volvió insostenible, decidió volver al palacio.

-¿Ya te cansaste de la soledad? -le preguntó Klaus con sonrisa arrogante haciéndola detenerse.

-No creo que te deba ninguna explicación -aseveró ella molesta. Reanudó de nuevo sus pasos pero paró cuando comprobó que, frente a ella, en el jardín, paseaban Tyler y Hayley y, por sus miradas, habría jurado que estaban buscándola. Caroline los observó con disgusto. Lo que menos quería ahora era tener que soportar otra conversación con aquel capitán que le resultaba del todo desagradable. La sonrisa de Klaus también se tornó seria al ver que el francés buscaba a Caroline.

-¿Quizás has cambiado de idea? -siguió él con su juego, aunque caminó disimuladamente hasta ella para ocultarla de la vista de aquel capitán obstinado.

-No te muevas, por favor -musitó ella, rindiéndose. Prefería su compañía a tener que soportar la charla insulsa de Tyler. Klaus se giró entonces observando a la pareja, dando a entender a Caroline que comprendía la situación.

-Qué difícil debe de ser para ti -le dijo -venir a la fiesta, vestida a la última moda parisina para permanecer sola y pasar inadvertida... ¡Te comprendo tan bien!

-¿Sabes que si me provocas puedo responder a tus ofensas? -le inquirió molesta.

-Pero yo no quería ofenderte -dijo Klaus con cálida voz inclinándose sobre ella, clavando su mirada sobre la suya. -**Una rosa roja no puede pasar desapercibida en un campo nevado**.

De nuevo Caroline quedó prendada de aquella verde luz que despedían sus ojos, sin habla, y sin acabar de comprender como aquella actitud fría como el hielo había sido borrada de un plumazo por aquella calidez que surgía ahora de sus labios y que parecía ser capar de devastar toda su voluntad.

Klaus se volvió un instante a observar a la pareja que había decidido volver al salón.

-Ya te puedes ir -habló él -Si aún lo quieres -le dijo en una clara insinuación.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que he cambiado de idea y deseo quedarme? -titubeó ella, confundida.

-Sólo una esperanza -se inclino de nuevo, murmurando sobre su oído.

Aquellos orbes de esmeralda, esa voz aterciopelada, aquel cabello teñido de oro...

-¿Nos hemos conocido antes? -preguntó Caroline con voz tenue, casi imperceptible.

-No, no lo creo. No lo habría olvidado nunca -susurró Klaus inclinándose más sobre ella, acercando su rostro más y más al de la joven.

Sin embargo, su vista se desvió por un momento y vio con disgusto que el Conde Elijah Forbes se dirigía hacia ellos. Tomó entonces su mano y se la besó.

-Condesa Forbes -dijo a modo de despedida tras lo que comenzó a caminar apresurado.

-Entonces, sabes mi nombre -acertó a decir Caroline pasados unos instantes, pero Klaus ya se había adentrado en el jardín.

** 0 **

REVIEWS

5/5/14

**A/N** Hola hice unos pequeños cambios nada importante si quieren no tienen que volver a leerlo.


	2. Chapter 2

******ESCRITA POR RIONA25******

**CAPÍTULO 2**

-¿Quieres saber un secreto, Katherine?

Caroline se hallaba sentada en su tocador mientras la doncella le ayudaba a acicalar sus cabellos.

-¿Yo? -se sorprendió la muchacha. -¿Un secreto?

-Eres mi confidente ¿no? -la alentó Caroline.

-Soy sólo su camarera -le recordó tímidamente.

-Y amiga, espero -la corrigió la joven alegremente. Katherine sonrió, honrada ante la preferencia de su señora, aguardando a que ella hablara.

-Yo... no he besado nunca a un hombre -le confesó con las mejillas enrojecidas. -¿Y tú?

-Nunca he tenido novio -respondió avergonzada.

-No es necesario tener novio para besar a un hombre -la corrigió Caroline.

-Yo creo que sí, Condesita -admitió Katherine.

-Yo, sin embargo, creo que no -insistió la joven -basta con encontrar el amor, el verdadero -suspiró.

-¿Entonces... lo has encontrado? -preguntó con entusiasmo. Caroline afirmó con la cabeza, con un deslumbrante brillo en sus ojos que iluminaba su rostro sonriente.

-¿Cómo se llama? -cuestionó con gran curiosidad.

-No lo sé -se encogió de hombros aun sin perder la sonrisa, ante la expresión divertida de Katherine. Sólo sabía que un par de ojos verdes habían cautivado sin remedio su corazón...

-Te veo un poco cansado hoy, Klaus -se burló Alaric viendo que Klaus apenas había podido resistir el embate de su florete. El joven, sin embargo, consiguió deshacerse de su presión y se alejó de su contrincante, aunque no fue capaz de esquivar la maestría de su siguiente ataque que hizo que se le resbalara el arma de las manos, golpeando sobre la alfombra de la biblioteca. Alaric se mantuvo alejado, pero apuntándole con el florete en postura amenazante; le dejaría recoger su arma más sería conveniente que no bajara la guardia. En cuanto Klaus la tomó, recuperó la posición de defensa, caminando en círculos, enfrentado a Alaric que seguía sus movimientos.

-Dime la verdad -se rió Klaus -¿Te entrenas a escondidas?

-Es que yo de noche, al contrario que tú, duermo -se mofó Alaric.

-Quizás pronto haya solución para eso -le guiñó el ojo -si por fin decides hablarle a Jenna.

-Más respeto, jovencito -le exigió con falso reproche -¿Y quién es la afortunada esta vez? -le preguntó sin dejar de girar, siempre apuntándole con la espada. Klaus le dedicó media sonrisa -No me respondes ¿eh? -continuó Alaric. -Entonces es algo serio -exclamó lanzando entonces su ataque y que el joven esquivó rápidamente, inmovilizando su arma contra el suelo, haciéndolo inclinarse.

-He visto a Caroline Forbes -le confesó.

-¿A quién? -clamó alarmado.

-A Caroline Forbes -le repitió separándose de él, permitiéndole el poder erguirse.

-¿Te has vuelto loco? -le acusó siguiéndole con la mirada -Te ha visto desde muy cerca con la máscara del Gavilán.

-No tanto como yo quisiera, Alaric -bromeó Klaus.

-Cierto, te gusta el riesgo y jugar con fuego -aceptó -pero esa muchacha puede ser muy peligrosa.

-Lo sé -se rió, aunque pronto su expresión se tornó furibunda.

-El Capitán Tyler estaba también en la recepción -agregó Klaus -y ha puesto sus ojos en ella.

-Bien -exclamó Alaric con ironía, alzando los brazos -¿Alguna otra buena noticia?

-Quiero volver a verla -admitió Klaus con mirada pícara.

-¿Y te atreves a burlarte de mí? -se rió -¿No eras tú quien decía que enamorarse era como terminar en prisión? -añadió.

-Amigo mío, eso era un modo de hablar.

-Pero no en este caso si el Capitán Tyler está de por medio -le advirtió. Una mueca de disgusto se dibujó en el rostro de Klaus como respuesta.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

-Bueno días, Elijah -lo saludó Caroline entrando en la biblioteca. Elijah levantó la vista de los documentos que estaba revisando. -Voy a dar un paseo a caballo -continuó. -Nos vemos más tarde.

-¿Y no me dices nada de ayer? -la detuvo.

-Si la verdadera pregunta es si me ha gustado el Capitán Tyler Lockwood -le insinuó ella -la respuesta es no, aunque tu querida Hayley se haya esforzado mucho por conseguirlo -añadió con apatía.

-Lo hace sólo por tu bien -le aclaró poniéndose en pié, caminando hacia ella. -El Capitán Tyler es un oficial con un gran futuro, lo que lo hace adecuado para protegerte.

-¿Porqué te casas tú con Hayley? -quiso saber ella, sin ocultar una segunda intención en su pregunta.

-¿No has visto lo Caroline que es? -la miró sorprendido Elijah. -Además de que la familia Labonair es un fragmento de historia del Piamonte -prosiguió. -Para mí es un honor unir el nombre de los Forbes al suyo.

-Has dicho que es bella pero no has dicho que la amas -puntualizó Caroline -Habría preferido que me dijeras simplemente eso.

-Razonas como una jovencita -se excusó Elijah, sabiéndose descubierto.

-Sí, yo soy una jovencita -aceptó Caroline -y por eso tengo derecho a creer que una toma un esposo por amor, no por protección -se defendió -y hace algún tiempo también lo creías tú -le reprochó finalmente.

-Sé a lo que te refieres -admitió Elijah con severidad. -Pero Elena es nuestra prima.

-Prima segunda, lejana -se apresuró a corregirle.

-Y una mujer casada -agregó derrumbando ahora todos los argumentos de su hermana. -Y muy pronto yo también estaré casado -le recordó.

-Buenos días, querido -irrumpió Hayley en la biblioteca.

-Buenos días -respondió él besándola en la frente.

-Tu hermana causó una gran atención ayer por la tarde -se regocijó la marquesa. -¿Se lo has dicho? -se dirigió a su prometido.

-¿Decirme el qué? -quiso saber Caroline.

-El Capitán Tyler ha quedado prendado de vos -le sonrió maliciosa. -Y si tu huida fue una táctica de seducción, ha funcionado por completo.

-Hablan del amor como si fuese un campo de batalla -la miró ella con desaprobación.

-Caroline, querida, el amor es un campo de batalla -le confirmó -¿No estás contenta de haber conseguido su favor?

-Verdaderamente, vos no has entendido nada -espetó la joven con desagrado mientras abandonaba la biblioteca.

-Discúlpala -la excusó Elijah -es aún muy joven.

-No por eso debe faltarme al respeto -le recriminó -y no debes permitirlo -le exigió con firmeza. -Pronto seré de tu familia.

-Cierto -concordó Elijah dubitativo.

Mas Caroline no claudicaría tan fácilmente... ¿cómo podía su hermano no estar de acuerdo con ella en algo semejante?... pensó mientras cabalgaba sin rumbo por el bosque. Su propio padre y su intensa lucha por hacer valer frente al mundo entero su amor por una joven de baja alcurnia deberían haberle servido de ejemplo. Pero ahora, no sólo iba a desposar a una muchacha insensible y coqueta por Dios sabría qué motivo, sino que pretendía que ella se uniera al Capitán Tyler sólo por el hecho de otorgarle seguridad y protección. No le resultaría tan sencillo...

En ese instante, Caroline escuchó el rugir del agua, como de una cascada y decidió detenerse a comprobarlo. Ató su caballo a un árbol y cogió del morral el libro que traía consigo. Quizás disfrutaría de un agradable momento de soledad.

Sin embargo, pronto descubrió que no sería así pues, cerca del pequeño arroyo halló otra montura. Curiosa, caminó con cautela, queriendo descubrir a quien pertenecía. Se detuvo en un árbol cerca de la orilla, de donde colgaba una camisa y dejó el libro a sus pies. Fijó su vista en el torrente, sin duda el dueño de esas prendas estaba tomando un baño, cuando vislumbró el brillo de unos cabellos rubios surgir del agua. Aunque estaba de espaldas, el fuerte latido de su corazón no dejaba lugar a equívocos. Era aquel muchacho de enigmáticos ojos verdes del que había quedado cautiva sin remisión. Quizás debería haberse retirado antes de que él se percatara de su presencia pero, encontrarse de esa forma tan inesperada a aquel hombre de figura tan perfecta que parecía esculpida por los mismos dioses, no le permitía hacer gala de su raciocinio. Se quedó inmóvil apoyada en aquel árbol, observando aquella deliciosa aparición. Klaus se giró entonces hacia ella y su expresión relajada se tornó en una mezcla de sorpresa y satisfacción.

-Buenos días -la saludó alegremente.

-Buenos días -titubeó ella enrojecida. -¿qué haces aquí? -preguntó Caroline, arrepintiéndose al segundo... estúpida turbación...

Klaus sonrió mientras extendía los brazos abiertos, abarcando aquel escenario con su mirada, denotando con ello lo evidente de su visita al torrente.

-¿Y tú? -quiso saber él -¿Es una afortunada coincidencia o quizás me estás siguiendo?

-¿Yo? -se defendió -¿no serás tú quien me está siguiendo?

-No creo que haya dudas sobre quién llegó primero -se rió Klaus. Caroline sonrió mordiéndose el labio... otra feliz torpeza.

-Es como has dicho-dijo finalmente -una coincidencia.

-Una _afortunada_ coincidencia -la corrigió él sonriendo. -¿Quieres darte un baño?

Caroline negó con la cabeza.

-Lástima -le dijo con mirada insinuante -hace mucho calor hoy.

-Resistiré -respondió ella bajando el rostro, sonriendo tímidamente.

-Entonces -continuó mientras caminaba hacia ella -si no tu entras, tendré que salir yo.

-No, te lo ruego -se volteó ella avergonzada. El verlo emerger del agua, como una divinidad marina, con únicamente un pantalón cubriendo la perfección de su cuerpo...

-Se ha dicho de que has tenido de frente al Gavilán en persona -le escuchó decir detrás suyo, casi pegado a su espalda -¿y, sin embargo, tienes miedo de mirarme a mí?

-Él no estaba... -titubeó -como estás ahora.

-¿Quieres decirme entonces que él te daba menos miedo que yo? -sugirió con manifiesto tono de provocación mientras se inclinaba sobre ella.

-Tampoco me das miedo -se defendió ella.

-¿Segura? -susurró sobre su oído.

Caroline suspiró cerrando los ojos y, respondiendo a su insinuación, se volvió a mirarlo. De pronto se halló perdida en aquellas pupilas verdes, que parecían hablarle, como si le lanzasen un silencioso conjuro, nublándole la razón. Klaus se inclinó sobre ella, rozando levemente con sus dedos aquel delicioso rubor que adornaba sus mejillas. Bajó la vista hasta su boca, sonrosada, plena y la locura de besarla se instaló en su mente como un estigma y, aunque debería haberse resistido, aquellos labios trémulos eran demasiado tentadores. Consciente de estar sobrepasando el límite del peligro, acortó la escasa distancia que los separaba y la besó, despacio, suave, disfrutando de aquel primer contacto y del dulce sabor de sus labios, delicioso y adictivo.

-No sé ni nombre -musitó ella con la respiración entrecortada.

-NiKlaus, me llamo NiKlaus pero me puedes llamar Nik o Klaus -susurró atrapando su boca de nuevo, acariciando línea de su mejilla hasta su nuca, acercándola más a él. El cálido néctar de su aliento pronto se expandió por su ser embriagándolo y la abrazó, aferrándola a su cuerpo. Caroline no supo si fue la humedad de su cuerpo, la calidez de sus manos o aquellos labios que la besaban con apremio, pero un sentimiento de total abandono la hizo perderse en aquellos brazos.

-Debo irme -murmuró sin aliento, recuperando de nuevo la cordura y separándose de su abrazo.

-Caroline -la detuvo.

-Caroline -lo corrigió ella bajando el rostro.

-Tu... -dudó -tu libro -decidió al fin sonriendo, ofreciéndole el tomo. Ella asintió agradecida. -¿Vienes a menudo al riachuelo? -preguntó esperanzado.

-¿Y vos? -respondió. Klaus inclinó la cabeza como una manifiesta indicación. Caroline sonrió entendiendo -¿Y tú vienes a menudo?

-Desde hoy, todos los días -contestó él como una clara invitación mientras la envolvía de nuevo con su mirada. Caroline le dedicó una leve sonrisa, alejándose con gran esfuerzo del embrujo de aquellos ojos. Klaus la observó mientras se alejaba en su caballo, preguntándose cuanto tiempo transcurriría hasta que despertase de aquel maravilloso sueño para hundirse en el más oscuro de los infiernos.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Caroline suspiró un par de veces buscando sosiego mientras caminaba por el corredor de camino a la biblioteca. El fulgor de sus mejillas no le pasaría inadvertido a su hermano pero esperaba que la excuse de haber galopado hasta la finca fuera suficientemente creíble. Llegaba a la biblioteca cuando escuchó voces en su interior.

-El Gavilán no intentaba robar a tu hermana -le informaba Tyler a Elijah. -Esperaba a otro carruaje que llegaba desde Francia con el dinero de la financiación de las tropas francesas en el Piamonte.

-También Caroline tuvo la impresión de haber sido víctima de un error -le confirmó.

-La llegada de ese cofre había sido aplazada -le indicó, -pero El Gavilán volverá a intentarlo, así que debemos anticiparnos a sus movimientos.

-¿Y por qué has venido a hablar conmigo? -se extrañó Elijah.

-Porque debemos hacer algunas confiscaciones en el pueblo y necesito tu apoyo -le aclaró.

Elijah lo miró con desconfianza.

-Debemos aislar a ese bandido -insistió Tyler -y muchos campesinos le apoyan.

-Sabes que muchos campesinos están en la extrema pobreza -puntualizó. -La guerra los ha diezmado.

-La guerra ha terminado -le corrigió con firmeza -así que no existe justificación para los campesinos que apoyan a un bandido. ¿O es que la emboscada a tu hermana no ha sido suficiente para ti? -añadió en vista de lo impávido de su rostro.

-Te daré mi apoyo -aceptó al fin. -Por suerte Caroline ha vuelto a casa sana y salva, pero, como bien decís, nuestra vida no puede depender del humor de un bandido.

-Me alegra que comprendas mis razones -sonrió satisfecho. -Ahora, si fuera posible, necesitaría hacerle algunas preguntas a tu hermana.

-Salió a cabalgar y aún no ha regresado -le informó.

-Qué contrariedad -dijo con declarado disgusto. -Si me disculpas entonces -se cuadró ante él antes de retirarse. Mientras tanto, Caroline se apresuraba a llegar a su cuarto para evitar un encuentro indeseable con el Capitán.

-¡Condesita! -la recibió Katherine en su alcoba.

-El destino me ha hecho encontrarlo de nuevo -le contó emocionada.

-¿Has vuelto a ver a aquel noble? -se entusiasmó. Caroline afirmó sonriendo.

-¿Sabes su nombre? -preguntó curiosa.

-Klaus -le dijo.

-¿Klaus...?

-Klaus y nada más -asintió resignada -sigue haciéndose el misterioso pero conseguiré quitarle la máscara -le sonrió. -¿Y tú dónde vas tan bonita? -quiso saber de pronto al verla vestida de calle.

-Estaba dejándole una nota -le dijo. -Iba al pueblo con Jenna, Rose y mi hermano.

-¿Hay espacio para uno más en la carreta? -le guiñó el ojo.

-Por supuesto -sonrió la doncella.

-Iré a avisar a mi hermano -le informó mientras ambas salían de la habitación.

De camino al pueblo, Jenna y Trevor se encargaron de ir poniendo al día a Caroline sobre los acontecimientos en lo que desembocó la llegada de las tropas francesas a la zona. Caroline contempló contrariada como había desmejorado el pueblo.

-Trevor, ¿aquella no era la casa de Zach? -preguntó Caroline mientras bajaba de la carreta una vez habían llegado al centro del pueblo, donde, su aspecto se presentaba mucho más desolador.

-Sí, la habitaba él, Condesita -le confirmó el muchacho.

-Estas son las cosas que ha traído la guerra con los franceses, Condesa -le narró Jenna. -A muchos se los llevaron.

-Y algunos también se marcharon después de que llegara la paz -añadió Trevor.

-¿Por qué motivo?

-El Capitán Tyler Lockwood -respondió Trevor. Caroline lo miró sin comprender.

-Por desgracia -intervino Katherine -mi hermano está en lo cierto, condesita.

-Tras la tregua llegó él -le dijo -Nos decía que debíamos colaborar aunque, sin embargo, nos trataba como esclavos. Algunos se revelaron

-¿Ha encarcelado a campesinos de Vilastagno? -se alarmó Caroline ante el sombrío rostro del muchacho.

-Incluso los ha colgado -se apresuró a añadir él.

-¡Trevor! -le recriminó su prometida -Quizás estas cosas no le interesan a la condesa.

-No, Rose -la contradijo. -Por supuesto que me interesa -se giró hacia Trevor. -¿Estás seguro de lo que estás diciendo?

Sin embargo, el golpeteo de cascos de caballos la interrumpió. Un destacamento francés hacía su aparición en el pueblo. A la cabeza, cabalgando con porte erguido sobre su corcel negro azabache, comandaba la tropa un joven muchacho de atractivos rasgos y negro cabello ensortijado que anudaba cuidadosamente sobre su nuca, el Teniente Damon Salvatore.

-¡Requisar las armas! -ordenó a sus hombres con potente voz, posicionándose en mitad de la plaza.

-¡Inspecciona las casas! -agregó el Sargento Shane.

Los soldados franceses obedecieron, bajo la atónita mirada de los habitantes del pueblo que observaban como los militares irrumpían en sus casas confiscando todas las armas que allí encontraban.

-¿Qué hacen? -preguntó Caroline desconcertada.

-Confiscan las armas -le aclaró Jenna tratando de controlar su rabia.

-Requisa esa carreta -se escuchó gritar al joven Teniente señalando la carreta de algún campesino.

-¿Por qué están haciendo esto? -Caroline seguía sin comprender.

-Temo que sea por culpa del Gavilán, Condesa -le sugirió Katherine, -por el asalto a tu carruaje.

-Carga las armas -voceaba Damon.

-Teniente, no podes confiscar las armas -le dijo Caroline -los campesinos las necesitan para cazar, para poder comer.

-Lo sé y lo siento mucho -se disculpó él. -Le aseguro que, en cuanto capturemos al Gavilán, devolveremos las armas.

-¡Bastardos, perros franceses! -se le encaró Trevor.

-¡No! -le pidió Rose, pero Trevor ya había intentado llegar hasta el Teniente para agredirlo.

-¡Trevor! -Katherine corrió hacia él tratando de impedírselo, pero los fuertes brazos de uno de los soldados la atraparon deteniéndola mientras Shane ya elevaba su puño dispuesto a golpear al hermano de la joven por su osadía.

-¡Deja a la muchacha libre! -gritó Damon -¡Y a él también! -les ordenó -¡Estamos aquí solamente para requisar las armas!

-Pero el Capitán Tyler... -comenzó Shane.

-Sargento, ¿quieres discutir una orden directa? -le amenazó. -¡Déjalos libres, he dicho!

Tanto el soldado como Shane obedecieron, aunque a regañadientes.

-¡No es salvándome como te salvarás, puerco francés! -le escupió Trevor.

-Recoge las armas y marchémonos -les indicó Damon, ignorando los insultos del muchacho, azuzando su caballo para abandonar el lugar.

Los soldados amontonaron todas las armas requisadas en la carreta tras lo que siguieron al Teniente.

-Esto no se quedará así -masculló Caroline entre dientes observando a la tropa alejarse de allí.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

-Debes intervenir. No puedes permitir estos abusos -Caroline irrumpió en la biblioteca ante un sorprendido Elijah.

-¿De qué hablas? -preguntó extrañado.

-El Capitán Tyler ha requisado todas las armas al pueblo -le aclaró.

-¿Las armas? -cuestionó pensativo. -Me había dicho que iba a hacer algunas confiscaciones...

-¿Tú lo sabías y no lo has impedido? -le acusó.

-El Capitán Tyler cumple con su deber -se justificó. -El Gavilán se está convirtiendo en un peligro, tú misma fuiste su víctima.

-¿Pero qué tiene que ver el pueblo? -se exasperó Caroline.

-Hay quien apoya a ese bandido, por desgracia, y el Capitán está tratando de aislarlo -le dijo -A fin de cuentas ha sido muy correcto al venir aquí y pedir mi apoyo.

-Nada es más importante que la gente de Vilastagno y tú no puedes permitir a los franceses que actúen en contra de ellos -le rebatió. -¡Han habido ejecuciones! -exclamó.

-Caroline -Elijah la tomó por los hombros intentando calmarla -a causa de la guerra, nuestra tierra está bajo el control de los militares franceses -admitió -y es necesario detener las tentativas de rebelión, sólo así se puede proteger al pueblo de Vilastagno.

-No es justo que pague esa pobre gente -se deshizo ella de su agarre. -Sabes que hubo un tiempo en que no era así, Elijah -sentenció marchándose de la biblioteca. Elijah la vio alejarse, preguntándose si estaba manejando con ecuanimidad el legado que dejó su padre, al ocupar él su lugar.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

A la mañana siguiente, Caroline se apresuró a dejar la finca, no tenía ánimos para compartir con nadie. La discusión con su hermano el día anterior la había malhumorado. Además, sabía que Hayley no tardaría en llegar para acompañarlos a la iglesia y, lo que menos le apetecía era tener que escuchar sus alabanzas hacia él, según ella, apuesto y distinguido Capitán Tyler. Sólo había una persona en el mundo que deseara ver en esos momentos y esperaba, con desconocido fervor, poder encontrarla.

Ató su caballo en el mismo árbol que el día anterior y se sentó con su libro a orillas del arroyo con la esperanza de que aquel muchacho de hipnotizadora mirada decidiera visitar el torrente. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que escuchó cascos de caballo cerca. Se volteó y comprobó llena de gozo que Klaus ya se aproximaba a ella, con su arrebatadora sonrisa dibujada en sus labios.

-Había algo que me decía que hacía bien en venir -tomó sus manos ayudándola a levantarse.

-Llegas tarde -le dijo ella con falso reproche. -No es buena costumbre hacer esperar a una dama.

-¿Teníamos una cita? -sugirió Klaus con deje divertido.

-Yo estoy aquí y también tú -titubeó ella -¿Cómo llamas a eso?

-¿Otra casualidad? -bromeó él.

-¿Y si fuese el destino? -Caroline se mordió el labio. El rostro de Klaus se tornó serio.

-Entonces, disculpa por el retraso -musitó estirando de sus manos hacia él para atrapar sus labios. Una voz de alarma se volvió a instaurar en su mente pero, el delicado e intoxicarte tacto de esa boca femenina lo hicieron olvidarse de lo demás.

-Buenos días -la saludó al fin tras separarse de ella.

-Buenos días -suspiró Caroline enrojecida, que apenas si conseguía recuperar el aliento.

-Tengo algo para ti -sonrió, ayudándola a sentarse. Klaus vislumbró una pequeña sombra en sus oscuros ojos.

-No me gustan... los obsequios -le anunció con clara inseguridad en su voz, sin pretensiones de ofenderlo.

-¿Si te dijera que es algo que me pertenece y que deseo que conserves tú lo aceptarías? -aventuró el muchacho.

Tras pensarlo un momento, Caroline asintió, provocando de aquella luminosa sonrisa volviera al rostro del joven.

-Entonces cierra los ojos -le pidió.

Caroline hizo una pequeña mueca de disgusto.

-Tampoco las sorpresas -susurró.

Una carcajada escapó de la garganta de Klaus.

-Cualquiera diría que perteneces a la nobleza -bromeó él. Caroline bajó la cabeza ruborizada.

-Te prometo que no hay nada que temer -tomó su barbilla alzando su rostro. Caroline lanzó un suspiro de resignación, accediendo. -Cierra los ojos -le pidió. Caroline hizo ademán de quejarse pero Klaus posó sus dedos sobre sus labios. -Por favor -insistió.

Caroline obedeció finalmente tras lo que notó como un suave tejido envolvía sus ojos. Mientras Klaus lo ataba tras su cabeza, el peculiar aroma de la tela alcanzó sus sentidos. Sin duda aquello le pertenecía pues rebosaba de su esencia de forma cautivadora. Pero no fue sólo aquello la que obnubiló sino la cálida caricia que su boca masculina posaba sobre la suya con infinita ternura.

-¿Me sientes cerca? -le susurró Klaus liberando sus ojos.

-Sí -musitó ella, perdida de nuevo en la profundidad que aquellas pupilas verdes.

-Tómalo -le dijo entregándoselo -así recordaras que siempre estoy junto a ti.

Caroline bajó entonces el rostro hacia su regazo y vio que se trataba de un delicado pañuelo blanco de raso, con una letra _N_ finamente bordada en plata y oro en una de sus esquinas.

-Tiene tu inicial -sonrió ella -¿Niklaus y qué más?

-Simplemente Klaus -respondió, tratando que su rostro no reflejara el tormento que aquella sola pregunta creaba en su interior.

-Quiero saber quién eres -insistió Caroline -no me interesa el corazón de un desconocido.

-Soy el Marqués Klaus Mikaelson -respondió tras un instante de duda.

Caroline sonrió satisfecha de haber descubierto al fin el nombre del dueño de su corazón mas, para Klaus significó el dilatar algo más el fatídico momento que sabía no tardaría en llegar. La certeza de acabar de encontrarla para poder perderla después lo desesperó. Capturó sus labios con afán, tratando de alejar aquella idea de su pensamiento y sumergirse en la dulzura de sus labios.

-Debo irme -se lamentó, separándose de ella. Los ojos de Caroline reflejaron su desilusión. -Nos vemos mañana -trató de alentarla, a lo que ella asintió entristecida. Se despidió besándola brevemente y, reticente, se alejó de ella, dedicándole una última sonrisa antes de espolear su caballo y marcharse.

A los pocos minutos avistó el refugio. Habían recibido un aviso de Jenna y debía reunirse con sus hombres. Cuando llegó allí, vio a Alaric hablando con ella y no pudo reprimir una sonrisa de complicidad.

-¿Seguro que estás bien? -se interesó Alaric tomando una de sus manos. Jenna sonrió aceptando su galantería.

-¿Qué ha sucedido? -les interrumpió Klaus causando que su amigo soltase, tras mirarlo con fastidio, la mano femenina.

-Presentaste aquí así, vestido de noble... -se rió Marcel.

-Tengo una cita importante así que mi visita será breve -Klaus ignoró la ironía del joven -decime.

-Una nueva maldad del Capitán Tyler -le anunció Alaric.

-Han confiscado todas las armas de los campesinos -le aclaró Jenna -en el pueblo no queda ni un fusil.

Klaus se mantuvo pensativo, con claro disgusto en su rostro.

-La gente espera que El Gavilán intervenga -le advirtió Marcel.

-Y así será -le aseguró Klaus. -Pero antes me gustaría saber porqué Elijah Forbes permite al Capitán Tyler actuar de esta manera.

-Elijah Forbes no es William Forbes -le recordó. -En la misma situación, con el padre, las cosas hubiesen sido de otro modo -se lamentó. -Hubo un tiempo en que se vivía bien aquí.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

-¿Dónde está el conde? -se quejó Hayley, aceptando a regañadientes la ayuda que el sirviente le brindaba para bajar del carruaje. -Sabía que veníamos.

-Voy enseguida a buscarlo, Señora Marquesa -le indicó.

Tras ella descendió Jeremy, que ofrecía su mano a Bonnie para ayudarla.

-Ha sido tan amable de acompañarnos con su carruaje -le agradeció la muchacha tímidamente.

-No ha sido amabilidad -la corrigió -ha sido un placer.

-Pero quién sabe a qué hora te has levantado para llegar tan temprano a Turín -insistió -para volver enseguida aquí y luego...

-Nosotros los hombres de campo estamos acostumbrados a levantarnos temprano -la interrumpió restándole importancia.

-No me puedo pasar la vida buscando a mi hermana -la poderosa voz de Elijah se hizo escuchar mientras el joven se acercaba a ellos.

-¿Qué ocurre? -quiso saber Hayley mientras Elijah besaba su frente a modo de saludo.

-Nadie sabe dónde ha ido Caroline -respondió furibundo.

-¿Y cuál es la novedad? -se rió ella con sarcasmo -Vos la has acostumbrado a ser tan liberal.

-No podemos esperarla más -dijo conduciéndola al coche. -De otro modo llegaremos tarde al oficio.

Jeremy hizo lo propio con Bonnie y se encaminaron hacia la iglesia del pueblo. Sin embargo, cuando llegaron allí, Elijah se sorprendió de ver a los aldeanos apostados fuera del edificio.

-Trevor ¿porqué no entran? -le preguntó al joven dirigiéndose a él. Su claro malestar se hacía patente en su rostro y en el de todos los allí presentes. -¿Por qué esas caras? ¿Qué ha sucedido? -insistió.

Por fin, Trevor le indicó con la cabeza cierta carroza situada al otro lado de la plaza. El semblante preocupado de Elijah se tornó duro y lleno de ira.

-Espera aquí -les ordenó.

Elijah entró en la iglesia, con paso decidido, viendo entonces, dándole la espalda y acompañada por quien debía ser su criado, la figura de una mujer vestida de riguroso luto y que parecía rezar. Elijah se asqueó ante tal ironía.

-¡Vos! -le gritó deteniéndose -¿Cómo te atreves a venir aquí?

La mujer entonces se volteó a mirarle. A pesar de lo desmejorado de su aspecto debido al curso de los años y de su apariencia enfermiza, sus envejecidos rasgos dejaban entrever la que en su día fue una mujer extraordinariamente hermosa, mas había sido su hermosura malvada y pérfida. Aún se lo mostraban sus ojos que lo miraban con soberbia y maldad.

-Ésta es una iglesia, Elijah -el sarcasmo se esparcía por sus palabras como veneno -no es tu casa.

-Te ordeno que te marches inmediatamente -le exigió.

-Vos no tienes ninguna autoridad de ordenar nada -se encogió de hombros con sonrisa sagaz.

-Tendrías que estar en la cárcel no aquí -masculló entre dientes -Deberíais tener el pudor de no presentarte ante la gente de Vilastagno.

-Conde, te lo ruego -intervino el sacerdote. -Estamos en la Casa de Dios.

-Y vos acoges a asesinos -le acusó duramente.

-Nuestro Señor acoge a todos -se excusó.

-No tengo ninguna intención de asistir a misa en presencia de este... ser -escupió Elijah. -Lo siento, Padre George.

Cuando Klaus llegó a la plaza, le pareció escuchar un vocerío salir de la iglesia. Alaric lo recibió con mirada de advertencia. Al bajar del caballo, vio salir a Elijah del edificio y terminó de comprender. Alzando su barbilla caminó hacia él.

-¿También tu aquí? -se detuvo Elijah en seco al verlo llegar -¿Eres tan imprudente como para no saber estar en tu lugar?

Klaus se detuvo frente a él, calmado, con rostro impávido, casi con una sonrisa, queriendo demostrar así que no alcanzaría a ofenderle con sus insultos.

-¡Fuera de mis tierras! -le gritó Elijah exaltado ante su arrogancia. Klaus continuó impasible provocando aún más la ira de Elijah.

-Elijah, por favor -le pidió Jeremy tratando de calmarlo, instándolo a caminar hacia el carruaje.

-Si, Jeremy -le dedicó a Klaus una última mirada de repulsión. -Vayámonos.

Klaus lo observó marcharse. Finalmente, flanqueado por Alaric, entró a la iglesia y caminó hacia aquella mujer que lo miraba ahora con ojos llenos de aflicción.

-¿Estás bien, madre? -le preguntó tomando su mano.

Ella asintió con gesto lastimoso.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Elijah deambulaba nerviosamente en círculos por la biblioteca. Se detuvo en su escritorio y, con gran furia contenida, golpeó sobre la mesa. Aquella maldita mujer otra vez... Esther Mikaelson... el sólo recordar su nombre en su mente le producía náuseas. Aquel horrible episodio de su vida que trataba de alejar de sus pensamientos cada mañana, volvía a ponerse frente a sus ojos, casi reviviéndolo en su carne...

A pesar de ser un hijo bastardo, William, su padre, y gracias a la intervención de Elizabeth, lo había reconocido en cuanto supo de su existencia, cuando la madre moribunda de Elijah lo hizo llamar para decírselo. Ahí fue la primera vez que vivió la maldad de Esther Mikaelson que, habiendo sido un desafortunado amor de juventud de su padre, se presentó ante él como la madre del pequeño, como su verdadera madre. Quiso hacerle creer a William que se dio cuenta de que había quedado en cinta poco después de que rompieran su relación y que, por tanto, creyó que él nunca se haría cargo del pequeño, así que, dejándose llevar por la inconsciencia de su inexperiencia y juventud, entregó al recién nacido a una campesina. Por suerte, poco tardaron en descubrir que era una vil calumnia, una mentira ideada para separar a su padre de Elizabeth, por lo que no pudo impedir que contrajeran matrimonio, obsequiándole entonces con el mayor de los regalos, su hermana Caroline.

Sin embargo, no acabó ahí su rastro de perversidad. Al cabo de un tiempo se dio a conocer el hecho de que la Marquesa Mikaelson formaba parte de una conjura que planeaba asesinar al Rey y que su propio padre ayudó a desenmascarar, aunque fue entonces cuando sobrevino la desgracia a Vilastagno. Uno de los amantes de la Marquesa que también formaba parte de aquella conspiración y que se sabía descubierto, tomó venganza antes de enfrentarse al verdugo y asesinó vilmente a su padre. Elijah se estremeció al rememorar la escena... Elizabeth arrodillada en el suelo, bajo la lluvia, sosteniendo en su regazo el cuerpo ensangrentado de su padre que rogaba con su último aliento a Dios que le permitiera vivir para no separarse de ella, mientras su esposa lloraba con desesperación.

Elijah reprimió con esfuerzo las lágrimas de rabia que asomaban a sus ojos, al recordar la ola de tristeza que sobrevino a Vilastagno después y que le costó, a los pocos años, la vida a una desconsolada Elizabeth. Para su desdicha, no todo concluyó ahí. El propio Elijah tuvo que presenciar con sus ojos de niño como la Marquesa, en su huida, acababa con la vida de los padres de Elena, a sangre fría y sin compasión... aquella malvada asesina...

-¿No fuiste a misa, Elijah? -la voz de Caroline lo alarmó.

-¿Dónde has ido? -le gritó él presa de un arrebato.

-A cabalgar al bosque -susurró temerosa Caroline, que observaba el desencajado rostro de su hermano. -Perdóname, te avisaré la próxima vez.

-No, discúlpame -se apresuró a excusarse Elijah, acariciando su mejilla, borrando una lágrima que trataba de escapar de sus ojos -Discúlpame, no estoy así por eso.

-¿Qué ocurre, Elijah? -preguntó Caroline sin entender.

-Es algo que no te he dicho -reconoció -lo supe hace algunos meses...

-¿Es tan grave? -le interrumpió con impaciencia.

-La Marquesa Esther Mikaelson ha vuelto a Vilastagno -le dijo finalmente.

Caroline palideció ante aquella inesperada noticia, sintiendo el suelo desmoronarse ante sus pies... un maligno fantasma del pasado volvía del infierno para, sin duda, tratar nuevamente de desbaratar sus vidas.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

REVIEWS

6/5/14


	3. Chapter 3

******ESCRITA POR RIONA25******

**CAPÍTULO 3**

Esther Mikaelson, con expresión fatigada y respirando con dificultad, se dirigió su recámara.

-Ya le dije que no debería haber salir -le advirtió Michael, su fiel sirviente, que la ayudaba a acomodarse. -Eso puede afectar a su delicado estado de salud.

-Me ahogaba encerrada aquí -se lamentó ella colocando su pañuelo sobre su boca, evitando toser. -Un puñado de campesinos es mejor que estas cuatro paredes.

-¿Estás cómoda? -se interesó el sirviente.

-Ya puedes retirarte -le pidió ella.

El criado asintió y obedeció su orden. Era cierto que se hallaba extenuada tras su visita a la iglesia del pueblo, pero había resultado de lo más interesante... Elijah Forbes. No lo veía desde que era un niño y, sin duda, tras el paso de los años, era visible que había heredado la gallardía de su padre. Maldijo para sus adentros el nombre de Elizabeth, tal y como siempre hacía cuando recordaba a William. Si esa maldita campesina no se hubiera entrometido ella se habría convertido en la Condesa de Vilastagno. Se arrepentía de haber empleado métodos tan sutiles con ella, como el fingir ser la madre de Elijah... directamente debería haberla matado, como hizo con los padres de aquella chiquilla que intentaron descubrirla cuando trataba de huir a Francia.

Por suerte, sus mañas y su encanto sí le sirvieron luego para engatusar al que se convertiría en su esposo, no porque lo amase, sino por la estabilidad y la abundancia que su fortuna le brindaban. Fue fácil después "deshacerse" de él... _un fallo del corazón ,_le informó el médico. A partir de ahí, la _desconsolada _viuda gozó del respeto que él se había labrado a lo largo de los años, al igual que de su dinero, aunque, sobre todo, obtuvo de él lo que, desde entonces, se convirtió en centro de su vida, su hijo NiKlaus. Sólo le restaba un último deseo por cumplir y ése era regresar a la que fuera su patria y, con el triunfo de los franceses sobre Italia, y siendo ella viuda de un noble francés, consiguió que la exoneraran del único delito del que obtuvieron pruebas para acusarla... la conjura contra el rey.

Aquella era la primera vez que abandonaba la finca tras varios meses de haber vuelto, mas nunca creyó que fuera a ser tan satisfactoria.

-Madre, ¿Cómo estás?

Klaus caminó hacia ella y la besó en la frente.

-Siento mucho lo que ha sucedido hoy en la iglesia -se disculpó su madre con voz lastimera.

-No tienes culpa alguna...

-Yo soy odiada en Vilastagno, lo sabes -le cortó ella -y es por eso y por el mal que me consume por lo que no he salido nunca del castillo desde que estoy aquí.

-No me debes ninguna justificación -la calmó su hijo.

-Sí, pero es verdad que he conspirado contra el rey -añadió con arrepentimiento.

-Hace mucho tiempo de eso y ya habíamos hablado de esa historia -negó Klaus con la cabeza. - Cometiste aquel delito, lo sé, pero me has explicado los motivos que te impulsaron a hacerlo; la fe en un ideal de justicia.

-El rencor de los Forbes, todo ese odio hacia mí... -se lamentó ella afligida. -Yo a ellos jamás les hice nada, créeme.

-Te creo -le aseguró él. -Ahora debéis descansar.

-Sí, tienes razón, debo descansar -murmuró acomodándose en la butaca -Pero tú mantente lejos de los Forbes -agregó suplicante. -Te lo ruego.

Klaus no contestó, sólo volvió a besarla, tratando de ocultar la culpabilidad que asomaba a su rostro. Por primera vez, iba a contradecir un deseo de su madre.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Caroline caminaba animada por el corredor de camino hacia la biblioteca. No había sido un día nada agradable después de descubrir que la Marquesa había vuelto al Piamonte pero acababa de hallar un motivo por el que sonreír de nuevo. Cuando entró a la biblioteca encontró a su hermano estudiando unos documentos con aire sombrío.

-Elijah ¿no vienes a cenar?

La voz de su hermana lo sobresaltó. A Caroline no le pasó inadvertido su rostro preocupado; a él, el haber visto a esa mujer, también le había afectado y no era para menos.

-Esta noche no tengo hambre, perdóname -se disculpó él.

-Sería una descortesía hacia nuestros invitados -le advirtió su hermana con un deje de insinuación en su voz.

-¿Qué invitados? -preguntó extrañado.

-Elena, por ejemplo -le informó alegre.

El efecto que causaron esas palabras en su hermano fue tal y como ella lo había esperado. Todo su pesar quedó opacado por la gran sonrisa que se dibujaba en esos momentos en sus labios. Se levantó de su escritorio y, seguido de Caroline, se apresuró hacia el salón. Allí la encontró acompañada de su esposo, que contemplaba con interés uno de los retratos, mientras ella, con la mirada perdida, observaba el paisaje por el ventanal. Al notar su presencia, se giró a mirarlo y la sonrisa de Elijah resplandeció aún más, si eso era posible. Seguía igual de hermosa que siempre, su ondulado cabello negro cayendo por su espalda, adornando sus perfectas facciones. Ella le dedicó una de sus encantadoras sonrisas y comenzó a caminar hacia él. Elijah la recibió entre sus brazos.

-Déjame verte -se apartó de ella para observarla detenidamente. -Estás preciosa -le dijo mientras se perdía por un segundo en la profundidad de sus ojos cafés. Un leve carraspeo lo devolvió a la realidad.

-Conde Forbes, es un placer volver a ver -le saludó el marido de Elena.

-Matt Donovan -se dirigió a él -Lo mismo digo. No nos vemos desde su matrimonio.

-Cierto -aseveró él.

-He oído que tus cuadros comienzan a tener cierto valor -le alabó Elijah.

-Sí, pero para los artistas tienen únicamente el valor de la emoción que sentimos cuando lo creamos -respondió él secamente, casi ofendido. -Son los comerciantes de arte los que juzgan las obras por el valor económico.

-También es importante la opinión del que lo observa -intervino Elena tratando de apaciguar la conversación. -Deberías ver las obras de Matt, es un artista extraordinario.

-¿Es cierto que cada artista tiene una musa que le inspira? -preguntó Caroline con curiosidad.

-Puede suceder -reconoció él.

-Entonces la tienes fácil -añadió Elijah dirigiendo sus ojos a los de Elena.

-Mis primos son muy amables conmigo -lo miró halagada.

-Si no es mucha molestia -espetó Matt -después del viaje quisiéramos ir a nuestra habitación.

-Yo te acompaño -se ofreció Caroline.

Matt inició su camino hacia la recámara sin esperar a su esposa, que se despedía de Elijah con una leve sonrisa.

-¿Cómo te encuentras en Florencia? -se interesó Caroline.

-Es una ciudad bellísima -respondió Elena muy animada.

-Quería decir con tu marido -se atrevió a decir, viendo que el artista iba bastantes pasos por delante de ellas.

-Ah -Caroline percibió cierta sombra en los ojos de su prima -Bien -se apresuró a decir Elena. -Va todo muy bien.

-Me alegra -sonrió Caroline. -También yo sueño con un matrimonio por amor.

-Claro -asintió Elena. -Pero primero le toca a tu hermano.

Fue ahora la mirada de Caroline la que se ensombreció.

-También su matrimonio es por amor ¿no? -quiso asegurarse Elena.

-Sí -vaciló Caroline. -Creo que sí.

-A veces la vida nos guarda extrañas sorpresas -concluyó Elena con resignación.

-Hayley ¿has visto que vestido tan maravilloso llevaba Caroline en la fiesta de la Condesa Camille? -le preguntó Bonnie mientras jugueteaba con uno de los frascos de perfume que había en la cómoda de su hermana.

-Demasiado sencillo, absolutamente fuera de lugar, diría yo -respondió con desgana. -No veo la hora en que esa niñita mimada se quite de en medio -suspiró con fastidio. -Si Elijah no le encuentra marido pronto tendré que hacerlo yo.

-¿Tú?- se sorprendido Bonnie -¿Y por qué?

-Porque necesita de un marido que la cuide y de una casa de la que ocuparse -afirmó, -ya que de Vilastagno me ocuparé yo -añadió admirándose en el espejo. -Si no se hubiese comportado como una estúpida a esta hora tendría un pretendiente.

-¿Y quién sería? -frunció el ceño la muchacha.

-El Capitán Tyler Lockwood -dijo con una maliciosa sonrisa en su boca. -Sería perfecto... Caroline estaría casada y yo sería la cuñada de un prometedor oficial francés.

-Perdona pero no puedes pretender que Caroline se case con Tyler sólo porque tú lo quieras -la contradijo su hermana.

-Tyler es un hombre fascinante y si Caroline tuviera una pizca de inteligencia en el cerebro no lo dejaría escapar -agregó molesta. -Por otra parte -miró a su hermana de forma inquisitiva -con todos los problemas que ha ocasionado nuestro padre, querida, tú también deberías buscar un buen partido.

-Nuestro padre tan sólo ha tenido mala suerte -lo defendió.

-Ha dilapidado toda nuestra fortuna en el juego y en burdeles -la corrigió. -Eso no es mala suerte. Si él no piensa en nuestro futuro debemos hacerlo nosotras.

0

-¡Qué bien huele! -exclamó Caroline levantando la tapa de una de las ollas del fogón, oliendo el aroma que bullía.

-Tenemos como invitados a comer a los Marqueses Labonair -le informó Jenna -y debemos quedar bien con los futuros suegros de tu hermano.

Caroline le respondió con una mueca de apatía, a lo que Jenna sonrió divertida.

-¿Necesitas algo, Condesita? -le preguntó al ver que la muchacha parecía revolotear por la cocina en busca de algo.

-Sí, afirmó -Necesito queso, pan, dulces y algunas galletas -señaló una bandeja sobre la mesa. -Y un saco como éste -agregó tomándolo de encima de una silla.

-Llega el Conde -le murmuró Jenna. Caroline ocultó el saco y le hizo una seña con el dedo sobre los labios para que no dijera nada.

-Buenos días, Señor Conde -lo saludó animada Jenna. Elijah observó detenidamente a ambas mujeres cuya actitud le resultaba del todo sospechosa.

-¿Qué estáis tramando? -quiso saber.

-¿Has dormido bien? -preguntó Jenna. Elijah le hizo una mueca, sabía que estaba cambiándole el tema. -¿Te hago un huevo revuelto para desayunar? -añadió ella con sonrisa inocente. Elijah se echó a reír y besó su mejilla.

-Katherine te está buscando -le dijo ahora a su hermana. -¿Vas al pueblo?

Caroline asintió.

-No llegues tarde -le pidió. -Los padres de Hayley vienen a conocerte.

-Está bien -concedió ella.

Elijah besó su frente y salió de la cocina, no sin antes mirarla con gesto acusatorio y señalándola con el dedo a modo de advertencia.

-¡Tranquilo! -le respondió ella.

Ya en el pueblo, con ayuda de Katherine, Caroline repartió los dulces a los niños que se arremolinaban a su alrededor.

-Despacio, despacio -les decía Katherine. -Es todo para todos.

-Arroz, pan, queso, dulces para los niños -enumeró Marcel sorprendido.

-La generosidad de la condesa es tan grande como su belleza, si me lo permitís -la halagó Trevor mientras repartía los víveres a los campesinos.

-Es tu prometida quien te lo debe permitir -le sonrió Caroline.

-Permiso concedido, Condesa -concordó Rose sonriendo a su vez. -Eres siempre tan generosa...

-Esto no sirve para nada -masculló Marcel.

-Perdonado, Condesa -le pidió Trevor que miraba al muchacho con desaprobación.

-Sé que he hecho muy poco -se lamentó Caroline. -La próxima vez me organizaré mejor.

-No es eso -la corrigió Marcel con tono de disculpa en su voz. -Aún con mucho trabajo los campesinos se procuran el sustento. El problema es que no haya nadie que los proteja de la avaricia de los franceses -escupió la última palabra. -Menos mal que está El Gavilán...

-Pero El Gavilán es un fuera de la ley -lo miró Caroline sorprendido.

-Sí, es cierto -admitió Rose. -El Gavilán es un bandido, pero quizás no es tan malo como dicen.

Caroline la miró disconforme.

-Perdóname, Condesa -se excusó la doncella -pero a lo has visto, te dejó ir sin hacerte ni un rasguño, ni siquiera quiso tus joyas.

-De acuerdo, pero no por eso deja de ser un bandolero. ¿Por qué lo defiendes?

Caroline notó entonces que uno de los niños tiraba de su vestido, llamando su atención.

-¿Sabes que el capitán de los franceses se llevó a mi papá? -le dijo con voz cándida mientras Caroline lo miraba sobrecogida. Quizás cuál era más bandido de los dos...

En cuanto terminaron de repartir los alimentos, decidieron emprender el camino de vuelta a Vilastagno. Sin embargo, cuando pasaron cerca del riachuelo, Caroline no pudo impedir los deseos de detenerse.

-¡Para, Trevor! -exclamó de repente.

-¿Qué sucede, Condesa? -se alarmó el muchacho mientras detenía los caballos.

-No es nada -se excusó -Sólo quiero ir un momento al riachuelo.

-Condesa, ya es tarde y tu hermano te espera en Vilastagno -la advirtió Katherine.

-Es sólo un momento -le dijo bajando ya de la carreta.

-Con tu permiso te acompañamos -le informó Trevor. -El Señor Conde nos pidió que siempre estuviéramos con vos.

-No, sólo quiero ver si encuentro una cosa que olvidé ayer –se apresuró a mentir. -Esperen aquí, vuelvo enseguida.

Caroline apuró su caminar hacia el torrente, quizás Klaus no estuviera allí a esa hora pero rogaba con todas sus fuerzas que así fuera, necesitaba tanto verlo...

La fortuna la acompañó y vio al muchacho sentado cerca de la orilla, quien se ponía en pié al escuchar pasos que se acercaban. La recibió con una sonrisa.

-Condesa -se inclinó ante ella con seriedad. Sin embargo, la respuesta de Caroline a su broma no fue la esperada, la leve sonrisa de la joven no podía ocultar la tristeza de sus ojos.

-¿Te encuentras bien? -se preocupó Klaus.

-Abrázame -le pidió ella de súbito.

-¿Qué sucede? -se alarmó él, refugiándola entre sus brazos.

-Vilastagno no es lo que era -le contestó afligida. -Primero está ese bandido que acecha los bosques, el pueblo que parece desprotegido frente a los abusos del ejército francés y luego, he descubierto que ha vuelto una persona que ha hecho muchísimo daño a mi familia.

El rostro de Klaus se endureció ante esto último. Si bien no acababa de comprender el rencor de los Forbes hacia su madre sabía que existía y esa sombra también le acechaba a él. Y en cuanto a lo que se refería a El Gavilán... él era el único culpable de eso.

-Quédate junto a mí, te lo ruego -lo miró la muchacha con ojos suplicantes. -Te necesito -titubeó ella.

Klaus respondió ante eso de la única forma que supo. La rodeó de nuevo entre sus brazos y la besó con ardor, como si fuera posible el borrar con la caricia de sus labios toda esa consternación.

-¡Condesa!

-Es Trevor -le informó al joven. -¡Ya voy! -gritó hacia el camino. -He de marcharme, me esperan en Vilastagno.

-Está bien -aceptó Klaus. -Nos vemos mañana -le acarició el rostro.

-¡Condesita! -la voz de Katherine sonó a lo lejos.

Caroline le dio un último beso y se separó de él, caminando hacia la carreta, acudiendo al encuentro de Trevor que ya iba a buscarla.

-Perdóname, Condesa -se detuvo el muchacho. -No la veíamos volver y nos preocupamos.

-¿Qué buscabas, Condesa? -preguntó Katherine mientras Caroline se acomodaba a su lado.

-Una cosa que había olvidado, ya te lo he dicho -respondió mirando hacia el camino por el que se había alejado Klaus, -pero parece que ha desaparecido -murmuró. -En fin, vamos. Me están esperando.

-¿Qué te ha sucedido esta vez, Jeremy? -le preguntó Elijah a su amigo, que descendía de la carroza de los Labonair, al verlo llegar con un apósito en su ojo.

-Un pequeño accidente de caza, nada grave -respondió restándole importancia al suceso, mientras ayudaba a descender a Bonnie del coche y que lo miraba con una leve, pero divertida, sonrisa. -Un poco de pólvora del disparo me cayó en el ojo -reconoció al fin.

Su amigo tuvo que impedir la risa que escapaba de sus labios, cosa que no consiguió Matt, quien había acudido con Elena a recibir a los invitados y que hizo resonar una desagradable risotada frente al avergonzado joven, llamando, innecesariamente, la atención de todos.

-Elijah, ¿dónde está tu hermana? -preguntó la madre de Hayley aceptando el brazo que el muchacho le ofrecía, acompañándola al interior del castillo. -Estamos tan ansiosos de conocerla...

-Sé que quería ir al pueblo -le explicó, -pero su retraso es verdaderamente inexplicable, estoy muy apenado con ustedes.

-¿Al pueblo? -preguntó sin oculta irritación el Capitán Tyler que se había unido a ellos por invitación de Hayley.

-Sabe que para los campesinos es un momento muy difícil -se excusó Elijah.

-Ellos se lo han buscado -respondió Tyler secamente.

-Nosotros los Forbes en Vilastagno hemos tenido siempre la responsabilidad de...

-¿De defender a los bandidos? -atajó el Capitán. -Creía que coincidíamos en que la culpa de lo que sucede es sólo de los campesinos. Vivirían todos mejor si no apoyaran a El Gavilán -masculló.

-¿No nos arriesgaremos a darle demasiada importancia y hacer de él un héroe? -intervino Hayley, a la que Elijah estaba ayudando a acomodar a la mesa. -En Turín no se habla de otra cosa más que de este... Gavilán.

-No es un héroe -espetó el joven capitán. -Es sólo un bandido.

-En eso el Capitán tiene razón -admitió Elijah. -Hay que pararlo.

-Basta con esta conversación tan aburrida -se quejó la madre de Hayley. -Veo que tu hermana por lo pronto no llega -puntualizó. -¿No le habrá sucedido algo?

-No te preocupes, madre -la cortó Hayley. -Llegará. Por lo poco que la conozco sé que ama las entradas con efecto -sonrió con malicia.

-Comenzaremos entonces -concluyó Elijah haciéndole una señal a Jenna para que empezara a servir la mesa.

-Excúsenme todos -irrumpió ruborizada Caroline en el comedor.

-Caroline, nuestros invitados han venido a Vilastagno expresamente a conocerte -la recibió su hermano tratando de dominar su enojo.

-¿Me pueden perdonar Marqueses Labonair? -se inclinó ella disculpándose. -No era mi intención faltarles al respeto.

-No te preocupes por nosotros, Condesita -la miró con comprensión el padre de Hayley.

Caroline bajó el rostro agradecida y acudió a sentarse al único puesto que quedaba libre, que vino a ser frente al Capitán Tyler. Caroline no pudo ocultar la expresión de disgusto en su rostro.

-No esperaba verte -expresó ella su pensamiento en voz alta. -Me habían dicho que se trataba de una reunión familiar.

-Se ve que para alguien estoy considerado como parte de la familia -se regocijó él ante la disconformidad de la joven.

Aunque la presencia de los padres de Hayley amenizó la comida, Caroline deseaba que ese encuentro terminara lo antes posible. La compañía de Tyler le era del todo indeseable. Tras los postres, Elijah invitó a todos a pasear por los jardines.

-Qué pintoresco este lugar -frivolizó Matt señalando el paisaje. -Incluso cuenta con un misterioso bandolero como si de una mítica leyenda se tratara -se mofó el artista.

-No tiene nada de mítico -le contradijo Tyler. -El Gavilán es únicamente un malhechor que pronto colgará de la horca en la plaza del pueblo, al igual que toda su banda.

-¿Estás seguro de que la mano dura es la solución más justa? -intervino Caroline.

-Oiré encantado cualquier sugerencia tuya sobre la moda parisina -se rió él. -Pero sobre cómo tratar a un bandido creo tener más experiencia que vos.

-Si pueden disculparme -quiso retirarse Caroline, insultada.

-Por supuesto, Condesa -dijo él besando su mano. -Aunque es una lástima que vayas llegado tarde. Podríamos haber pasado más tiempo juntos.

Caroline miró a su hermano contrariada y se dirigió hacia el castillo.

-Yo también me retiro -anunció Tyler al ver la figura de Damon a lo lejos, que acudía en su busca. -Marquesa, lo siento pero no puedo quedarme más tiempo -tomó la mano de Hayley, inclinándose.

-Con todos los compromisos que tiene, ha sido un honor tenerte aquí -le respondió ella, sin soltarse del brazo de Elijah. -Adiós, Capitán.

Tyler se cuadró ante ellos y se retiró. Mientras Hayley lo veía alejarse, su mirada se topó con la de Elena.

-Tu prima y su marido han llegado muy pronto con todos los preparativos que aún tenemos que hacer -le insinuó a modo de queja. -Y por no hablar de esa cabeza loca de tu hermana.

-Es cierto -admitió Elijah. -Caroline no es la misma desde que volvió. Su comportamiento es intolerable.

-Si no conseguís casarla sería mejor enviarla de vuelta a París, donde creo que estaría muy bien -le sugirió ella.

-Hayley, Caroline no tiene edad para ir al colegio -la contradijo Elijah. -Es la Condesa Forbes y hasta que no se case Vilastagno será su casa.

Hayley asintió afligida, haciendo creer a Elijah que había sido demasiado duro en su apelación.

-Perdóname -se apuró a disculparse. -Es sólo que estoy preocupado por Caroline -le explicó. -Aunque alguna explicación debe hacer para su comportamiento insólito. Quizás... -añadió pensativo.

-¿Qué? -quiso saber Hayley.

-¿Es posible que la otra tarde, en el Palacio O'connell, haya podido conocer a alguien? -aventuró Elijah.

-¿Aparte del Capitán Tyler? -se extrañó Hayley.

Mas Elijah no andaba nada desencaminado. Aquella noche, inquieto, acudió al dormitorio de su hermana y la observó mientras dormía. Le vino a la mente aquel día en que, a pesar de ser un niño, prometió a Elizabeth en su lecho de muerte que siempre protegería a su hermana. Mientras acariciaba suavemente el cabello de Caroline pensó si no estaría incumpliendo, inconscientemente, su promesa. En ese momento sus ojos repararon algo que su hermana sostenía en su puño, lo que le pareció un pañuelo. Lo liberó despacio de su mano y comprobó que efectivamente era un pañuelo, pero de hombre, y con una letra_**N**_bordada en una de sus esquinas. Elijah sonrió para sus adentros al vislumbrar por fin la respuesta a su preocupación.

A la mañana siguiente, Elijah la citó en la biblioteca. Tenía algo que comunicarle y, si sabía manejar bien la situación, era posible que averiguase si era verdad lo que suponía.

-Buenos días, Elijah -la saludó ella animosa. -¿Querías verme?

Elijah se levantó de su escritorio y, tomándola de la mano, la instó a sentarse junto a él en uno de los sillones.

-¿Sucede algo? -le preguntó Caroline ante su seriedad.

Elijah tomó aire, alentándose a plantearle el asunto a Caroline que, presumiblemente, no sería de su agrado.

-Los padres de Hayley quieren celebrar un baile de máscaras, en tu honor -le dijo sin rodeos.

La expresión mortificada de Caroline no se hizo esperar.

-Elijah, sabes que...

-Sí, lo sé -la interrumpió Elijah, -pero no pude negarme cuando me lo propusieron -se excusó. -Su única intención es la de congraciarse contigo.

Caroline lo miró disgustada.

-Haz un esfuerzo, Caroline -le pidió él. -Además como será una fiesta en tu honor podrás invitar a quien quieras... -añadió Elijah poniendo en práctica su plan. Al observar a su hermana pensativa, estuvo seguro de que había funcionado.

-¿En quién piensas? -insinuó Elijah.

-En nadie en particular -se apresuró a decir ella.

Elijah no pudo evitar reírse.

-Tus mejillas dicen lo contrario -le aseguró aún riendo.

Caroline bajó el rostro, aún más apenada.

-Caroline -le tomó ahora la mano cariñosamente. -En mí puedes confiar.

Su hermana lo miró insegura.

-¿Recuerdas cuando de niña te enamoraste del hijo del granjero? -agregó él en vista de su silencio. -Por semanas estuviste intratable... igual que ahora -añadió divertido. Caroline no pudo evitar sonreír. -Háblame de él -insistió Elijah.

-Se llama Klaus -dijo Caroline al fin. -Es el Marqués Klaus Mikaelson.

-No creo conocerlo -admitió pensativo.

-¿De veras? -se sorprendió ella. -¿Estás seguro de no conocerlo?

Elijah asintió.

-Espero que no sea uno de esos nobles descarados rompecorazones -bromeó el.

-No, él es especial -sonrió ruborizada. Elijah besó la mejilla de su hermana ante su ternura. -¿Entonces puedo invitarlo? -preguntó ella buscando su aprobación.

-Sigo pensando que te equivocas al no tomar en consideración al Capitán Tyler -se cruzó su hermano de brazos.

-Elijah, por favor...

-Déjame terminar -la cortó. -Pero estoy contento por el amor que sientes por ese joven -le dijo, para alivio de Caroline, con una sonrisa. -Es hermoso encontrar una persona especial -dijo ahora con cierta tristeza.

-Hubo un tiempo en que pensé que tú también la habías encontrado -le respondió Caroline con declarada intención.

-¿Aún sigues con eso? -le reprochó su hermano. -Elena es una mujer casada y con un artista -le recordó con amargura. -Eso quiere decir que no estaba hecha para alguien como yo -reconoció con pesar.

-Matt, debemos inventarnos algo para el baile de máscaras -le propuso Elena a su marido que ordenaba algunos bocetos en su mesa.

-Yo no me pongo una máscara por ellos -respondió con desgana.

-Pero han sido muy amables con nosotros al invitarnos -replicó ella.

-Eso no significa que me gusten -la contradijo él mientras lanzaba los bocetos sobre la mesa -y tampoco significa que esté dispuesto a ir a ese estúpido baile.

-Creía que algunos días en el campo te tranquilizarían -apuntó ella.

-Y yo creía que tú sabías que hay una única cosa que puede tranquilizar a un pintor y eso es pintar -le refutó airado. -Estiércol, caballos, cerdos, campesinos... nada de eso me tranquiliza.

-He vivido mi infancia aquí...

Matt puso los ojos en blanco y elevó las manos al cielo.

-Qué aburrida eres con tus recuerdos y tu pasado -espetó saliendo de la habitación.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Los labios de Caroline dibujaron una gran sonrisa al separarse de los de Klaus.

-Te hace muy feliz el habérselo contado a tu hermano -puntualizó él.

-Es que temía se reacción -reconoció ella. -Pero lo ha tomado muy bien. No ve la hora de conocerte.

-Ya tendremos ocasión de conocernos...

-Antes de lo que piensas -le cortó ella. -Me ha dado permiso para invitarte al baile de máscaras que los padres de su prometida darán en mi honor mañana.

Klaus no pudo ocultar la contrariedad que mostraba su rostro.

-Bueno -dudó ella. -Quizás me he apresurado mucho al contárselo a mi hermano -sugirió ella insegura.

-No, Caroline -se apresuró a negar él. -Desde que te conocí sólo pienso en ti, noche y día -le aseguró clavando sus ojos en los de ella, que seguían nublados por la duda. Klaus la rodeó entonces fuertemente entre sus brazos y atrapó sus labios con intensidad. La besó con insistencia, queriendo grabar en su piel todo el amor que sentía por ella, arrastrando con su boca cualquier rastro posible de duda que pudiera acecharla, dejándola sin aliento.

-Ven a la fiesta -alcanzó a susurrar ella. -No me agrada en absoluto la idea pero si tú estás conmigo...

-¿Por qué será que eso no me sorprende? -preguntó divertido.

-Por favor... -insistió ella.

-De acuerdo -accedió él al final.

Caroline lo besó mostrándose feliz.

-Me temo que hoy soy yo el que debe marcharse pronto -se lamentó él. Caroline asintió comprensiva. -Te veo mañana en el Palacio Labonair -añadió Klaus inclinándose hacia ella para besarla como despedida.

-El próximo beso en la fiesta -se apartó de él con sonrisa sugerente.

-Una buena treta para asegurar mi presencia allí -admitió él sonriendo también. -Está bien, hasta mañana entonces. -Dijo mientras caminaba hacia su caballo. Lo montó y miró a Caroline por última vez, saludándola con la mano, tras lo que azuzó al animal para dirigirse al refugio donde lo esperaban sus hombres.

-Esta vez el informador es seguro -le anunció Marcel -El carruaje con la financiación francesa llegará mañana.

-Bien -asintió Klaus. -Podremos ayudar a mucha gente con ese dinero. Controla que los hombres no beban esta noche -le pidió. -Mañana es un día muy importante.

-Entendido -concordó Marcel.

-¿Todo bien, Klaus? -le preguntó Alaric a un pensativo Klaus mientras cabalgaban de vuelta al castillo -¿Todo bien? -Insistió en vista de su silencio.

-He sido invitado a una fiesta de máscaras mañana, en el Palacio Labonair -le informó el muchacho, con mirada ausente.

-¿No estarás pensando en acudir? -le sugirió con temeridad.

El suspiro ahogado que escapó de la garganta de Klaus confirmó sus sospechas.

-Tú no tienes sentido común -le acusó Alaric. -No puedes pensar en ir a esa fiesta. El Conde Forbes te retará a duelo en cuanto te reconozca.

-Es un baile de máscaras -le aclaró. -No podrá reconocerme.

-Ah, claro, todo arreglado entonces -ironizó él. -No hace falta que busques máscara que ponerte -se mofó. -Besa a su hermana con la máscara de El Gavilán y seguro que pasarás desapercibido.

-Necesito sólo algo de tiempo para decirle quién soy en verdad -le aseguró. -Luego... -vaciló -afrontaré las consecuencias.

-Debemos asaltar un carruaje mañana -le recordó Alaric. -Mi consejo es alejarse después a algún lugar para ocultarse, no ir a una fiesta.

-Ric, he mentido a la persona que amo -se exasperó -Y lo he hecho para no perderla. Si no voy a ese baile la perderé para siempre. Debo decirle la verdad... al menos una de ellas.

-Pero es muy peligroso -le advirtió su amigo caminando ya por los corredores del pasillo. -El otro día tuviste suerte de que Caroline no acudiera a la iglesia. Faltó poco para que te descubrieran...

-Lo sé -admitió Klaus.

-Es inevitable que la Condesita Forbes se entere -le insinuó Alaric.

-Sí, pero no me puedo arriesgar a que sea otro el que le diga quién soy en realidad.

-¿Por qué? -se hizo el sorprendido. -¿Si se lo dices tú la conquistarás?

Klaus respondió con una mueca a su sarcasmo.

-Caroline es diferente de su hermano -le aseguró el joven. -No creo que su rencor hacia mi madre esté tan arraigado en ella como en él -concluyó. -Lo entenderá.

-¡No es posible! -la Marquesa Mikaelson retorcía las manos en el dosel de su cama al escuchar las palabras de Michael. -¿Estás seguro de haber oído pronunciar ese mismo nombre?

-Me temo que sí, Señora Marquesa -se lamentó el sirviente. -Pero Se lo ruego, le sienta mal inquietarte -se alarmó.

-No… no... Justamente ella no -escupió con rabia. -No podré soportarlo.

El aire amenazó con faltarle en sus pulmones y comenzó a toser ahogadamente. El sirviente trató de asistirla pero Esther lo apartó de ella con suficiencia.

-Esa ramera no tendrá jamás a mi hijo -masculló entre dientes. -Michael, te necesitaré como en los viejos tiempos -le dijo. -Tú serás mis ojos, mis oídos y mis manos.

-Por supuesto, Señora Marquesa -accedió el criado con gran veneración en su voz. -Como siempre, a tu servicio.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

REVIEWS

6/5/14


	4. Chapter 4

******ESCRITA POR RIONA25******

**CAPÍTULO 4**

En el patio del Fuerte San Bartolomé, el Teniente Damon pasaba inspeccionaba a la tropa, doce muchachos que se preparaban para su siguiente misión. La llegada del Capitán Tyler, acompañado del Sargento Shane les alertó, cuadrándose todos a modo de saludo.

-Descansen -le indicó Tyler, permitiéndoles adoptar una postura más relajada.

-El cofre ya está de camino -le informó Damon.

-El Gavilán podría haber sido informado de su llegada así que es mejor estar prevenidos -puntualizó Tyler.

-No se preocupe, Capitán -respondió el joven Teniente. -Enviaremos un patrulla para salvaguardar la carroza.

-Enviar un batallón llamaría demasiado la atención de los bandidos -le contradijo. -Mandaremos un par de soldados como escolta y variaremos el trayecto del carruaje -le ordenó mientras señalaba a dos brigadas bajo la mirada contrariada de Damon. -Indicarle al cochero que se desvíe por el camino del Este.

-Pero... -quiso rebatirle el muchacho.

-No perdamos más tiempo -añadió el Capitán, haciendo caso omiso a lo que Damon trataba de decirle y haciéndoles una seña a los soldados para que cumplieran sus órdenes.

-A sus órdenes, Capitán -exclamaron ambos al unísono.

-Esperemos que esta vez El Gavilán no salga vivo -masculló Tyler viéndolos marchar.

Tal y como sospechaba el Capitán, Klaus y sus hombres ya aguardaban ocultos en el bosque a la espera del contingente francés.

-¿Por qué esperamos aquí? -se quejó Marcel. -Estamos demasiado lejos del camino.

-Temo que decidan cambiar de ruta -le aclaró Klaus. -Desde esta altura más elevada contamos con ventaja y controlamos el cruce de caminos. ¡Fíjate! -le señaló a lo lejos. -Acaban de llegar dos soldados, seguro que como escolta.

Apuntó con su catalejo hacia una revuelta del sendero y, a los pocos segundos, hizo su aparición un carruaje. Así como había supuesto, el par de soldados salió al paso del coche.

-Ahí está -sonrió Klaus satisfecho. -Prepárense.

Sus hombres obedecieron y procedieron a ocultar sus rostros. Más, de repente, comenzaron a escuchar disparos.

-Demasiados tiros para ser de cazadores -aventuró Alaric.

Klaus echó otro vistazo con su catalejo y, atónito, observó lo que sucedía.

-Alguien está asaltando la carroza -les anunció, sin acabar de creer lo que estaba viendo.

-Deberíamos aguardar -sugirió Jenna. -Podría ser muy peligroso.

-¡Malditos! -exclamó Marcel. -Se nos han adelantado.

-Sí -concordó Klaus. -Pero ¿quién? -preguntaba mientras observaba con su catalejo. Era un grupo de seis hombres y, lógicamente, sus rostros estaban cubiertos. Perplejo, Klaus comprobó que sus intenciones no eran sólo las de robar el cofre... estaban asesinando a todo el séquito francés.

Uno de los enmascarados descendió de su caballo y se dirigió a uno de sus compinches, indicándole que desmontara.

-Asegúrate de que están todos muertos -le ordenó a lo que el otro hombre obedeció prontamente. Se acercó a uno de los soldados abatidos y, sin comprobar si estaba vivo o muerto, le disparó en la espalda, viendo como convulsionaba violentamente y siendo estas últimas sacudidas su último hálito de vida.

Tras observar con satisfacción la obra de su subordinado, él mismo se aproximó a uno de los cuerpos que, boca abajo, parecía respirar. Con la punta de su bota le dio la vuelta al infeliz que, como había supuesto, agonizaba. Para deleitarse aún más de su hazaña, lentamente se descubrió el rostro, disfrutando al ver como el rictus moribundo del soldado se teñía de horror al comprobar la identidad de su asesino. Con una sonrisa endiablada en sus labios, su verdugo apuntó directamente al pecho ensangrentado del joven y disparó.

-¡En marcha! -ordenó a sus hombres ocultándose de nuevo el rostro.

-Se alejan -anunció Klaus cuando los vio irse.

-Vamos a ver entonces -sugirió Marcel.

Al bajar la loma, comprobaron con pavor la escena dantesca que se mostraba ante ellos. Los cuerpos de cinco soldados franceses yacían alrededor del carruaje acribillados, desangrados.

-Era el carruaje que esperábamos -les confirmó Marcel saliendo del coche. -Llevaba el dinero del ejército francés -añadió, ofreciéndole a Klaus una pequeña pieza redondeada, parecida a una moneda pero de cera roja. -Es el sello de la República Francesa.

-Ric -exclamó Jenna. -Ven, rápido -le pidió alarmada. -Este muchacho aún está vivo y está intentando decir algo -le dijo arrodillándose junto al joven soldado, haciendo que su cabeza reposara en su regazo.

-¿Quién ha hecho esto? -se apresuró a cuestionarle Klaus mientras Alaric revisaba al muchacho.

-El Capitán... -susurró con lo que parecía su último aliento -...Lockwood.

-¿Tyler Lockwood? -quiso asegurarse Klaus, estupefacto.

El muchacho asintió con la cabeza.

-Rik, debes salvarlo -le exigió Jenna.

-La bala está alojada en sus pulmones -se lamentó Alaric negando con la cabeza.

-¡Pero él podría testificar contra Lockwood! -prorrumpió Marcel alterado.

Entonces, Klaus sintió el agarre de un puño tembloroso en su camisa. Bajó la vista y se encontró con la mirada suplicante del muchacho, moviendo frenéticamente su boca, en busca de aire y de las palabras que se negaban a salir de sus labios.

-Juro que esto no quedará así -le murmuró Klaus tomando su mano ensangrentada, alentándole en esos instantes finales, antes de que el joven soldado emprendiera valientemente y con una sonrisa esbozada su último viaje.

-¡Tyler, maldito asesino! -bramó Klaus mientras Alaric cerraba los ojos sin vida del muchacho.

Mientras tanto, el prometedor Capitán Tyler se regodeaba en su despacho, contemplando en uno de sus cofres, el botín que acababa de incautar. Al escuchar el golpear de nudillos en la puerta, cerró el cofre bajo llave.

-Adelante -dijo después.

El Sargento Shane entró en la estancia cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Avanzó unos pasos y se detuvo ante la mesa de Tyler, cuadrándose.

-Buen trabajo, Shane -le felicitó Tyler, abriendo uno de los cajones de su escritorio y lanzándole un saquito con monedas de oro. Shane asintió en agradecimiento.

-Por cierto, ¿qué hay de los idiotas que nos han ayudado? -quiso saber el Capitán.

-Arreglaré ese asunto por la mañana, señor -le aseguró Shane con sonrisa ladina. -Nadie notará su ausencia, ni siquiera Damon.

-Muy bien -se regocijó Tyler.

-Tu idea de asaltar el carruaje antes que El Gavilán ha sido excelente -le alabó su subordinado.

-Todos, incluido el simple de Elijah Forbes sabían que El Gavilán iba tras ese carruaje -le recordó Tyler. -Nadie tendrá dudas de que ha sido él quien lo asaltó -sugirió comenzando a servir un par de copas de vino -y quiero ver si alguno tendrá ahora el valor de defenderlo -concluyó. -Brindemos -le dijo entregándole una copa, que Shane aceptó halagado.

-Por El Gavilán, entonces -bebieron ambos hombres.

-Será un placer colgar a ese "bruto asesino" -se rió Tyler. -Ahora vayamos a comunicarle la mala noticia al distinguido Conde Forbes.

Esta vez el Teniente Damon sí les acompaño a Vilastagno. Aunque trató de mostrarse sereno y contenido, tal y como acostumbraba a ser su naturaleza, no medió palabra en todo el trayecto, temiendo que el timbre de su voz reflejara su consternación. Cinco de sus hombres acaban de perder la vida, cinco muchachos preparados y valientes que él mismo había entrenado y que habían estado bajo sus órdenes en infinidad de batallas. Y no sólo se sentía atormentado por la pérdida, sino culpable. Debía haber insistido más con el Capitán para que todo el batallón hubiera acudido al encuentro del carruaje. Si bien no esperaba un acto tan despiadado por parte de aquel bandido, estaba claro que se equivocaba, y, tal y como habían desembocado los acontecimientos, el mandar únicamente a dos hombres había sido un acto suicida.

Llegando a la finca, observó a su Capitán entrar en la quinta y él, deseoso de encontrar algo de sosiego, se apartó de Shane y del resto de la tropa. Fue entonces cuando lo único en el mundo que podía calmar su aflicción en ese instante se cruzó ante sus ojos, aquella delicada muchacha de largo pelo negro y ojos cafés que viera en el pueblo el día que acudieron a confiscar las armas. En ese arrebato suyo en el que corrió a liberar de las manos de sus soldados a aquel muchacho que había tratado de agredirlo, se personificó ante él _La Mariana_, aquel símbolo de la Revolución Francesa en forma de mujer y que avanzaba impávida y con paso firme portando los valores de los ciudadanos franceses y cuya ideología era la que él mismo defendía con su propia vida: Libertad, Igualdad y Fraternidad; una mujer valiente, fogosa y luchadora, como esa preciosa joven que caminaba hacia él.

-Buenos días, Teniente -se detuvo Katherine ante él, en una leve reverencia.

-Buenos días, señorita -se inclinó él, sonriendo al volver a escuchar el sonido de su voz, como un dulce repicar.

-Quería agradecerte el haber liberado a mi hermano el otro día -le sonrió ella.

Damon se regocijó para sus adentros al conocer la identidad de aquel muchacho... su hermano.

-¿Y no me agradeces que te liberara a vos? -inclinó la cabeza hacia ella, insinuante.

-Entonces ¿me recuerdas? -preguntó ella bajando ligeramente su rostro, aunque ampliamente complacida.

-Por supuesto que me acuerdo de ti -respondió él. _Cómo olvidar aquellos ojos cafés que se habían clavado en su alma de forma tan fulminante, marcándolo a fuego._

-Mi hermano es demasiado impulsivo -continuó ella, -pero es un buen muchacho.

-Veo que lo de actuar de forma impulsiva es cosa de familia -sonrió Damon sugerente.

-¡Katherine!

La muchacha se alarmó al escuchar la voz de Rose que la llamaba a lo lejos.

-Con permiso, Teniente -se despidió Katherine con una rápida reverencia y corrió hacia la doncella.

-Si tu hermano se entera de que coqueteas con ese francesito... pobre de ti -murmuró Rose como advertencia. -Vamos a la cocina.

Katherine asintió mordiéndose el labio y comenzó a caminar junto a ella, no sin antes voltear su rostro de modo furtivo, para encontrarse con aquella mirada azul que la contemplaba de modo penetrante, turbándola.

Damon había deseado con fervor que la joven le regalara la posibilidad de poder ver su rostro una vez más y sonrió satisfecho cuando ella se giró a mirarlo.

-Katherine -susurró para sus adentros. Iba a ser un verdadero placer acompañar al Capitán a aquella finca, de hecho, estaría gustoso de hacerlo tantas veces como a él se le ofreciera...

Cuando Tyler llegó a la biblioteca, encontró a Caroline y Elijah hablando animadamente.

-¿Y con ésta qué tal estoy? -preguntaba Elijah colocándose una gran máscara oscura, que cubría casi todo su rostro.

-Es una fiesta de máscaras no la reunión de una secta secreta -se rió Caroline.

-¿Y vos? -les interrumpió entonces el Capitán -¿Cómo te vas a vestir esta tarde? Me complacería mucho ir acorde con vos.

Caroline no pudo ocultar el desagrado que le producía no sólo la irrupción sino también su presencia.

-Los dejo hablar entre hombres -se giró hacia Elijah con expresión disgustada.

-Estaría bien tu también deberías escuchar que vengo a comunicaros -la detuvo él.

-¿Ha sucedido algo? -se interesó Elijah al ver su expresión preocupada.

-Aquello que temía -le anunció. -El Gavilán ha asaltado el carruaje que traía la financiación desde Francia y, por desgracia, a los pasajeros no les ha ido tan bien como a vos -se dirigió a Caroline cuya mirada expresaba su reticencia a creer lo que estaba insinuando Tyler. -Ha sido una masacre -le confirmó finalmente.

-Si lo esperabas ¿porqué no lo has remediado? -le acusó Elijah.

-He hecho cambiar la ruta del carruaje y he enviado una escolta -se defendió -pero hubiese sido mejor no haberlo hecho porque ese bandido no ha tenido piedad y ha matado a esos pobres muchachos.

-Caroline, ¿entiendes ahora por qué cierta dureza es necesaria? -le indicó su hermano.

-Yo no creo que El Gavilán pueda haberlo hecho -se negó ella.

-¡Basta de justificarlo! -se exasperó Tyler. - El Gavilán ha mostrado su verdadero rostro y no es más que un vil asesino -concluyó con rudeza. -Les notifico que mis hombres están colocando pasquines en tu finca y en el pueblo -le dijo ahora a Elijah. -Una recompensa por El Gavilán -le informó -vivo o muerto. Ahora si me disculpan...

Tyler se inclinó y salió de la estancia. Se sentía orgulloso de lo bien interpretado de su papel y, aunque esa jovencita no pareciese convencida, lo estaba su hermano, que era lo que él pretendía.

-Teniente, iniciamos la marcha -le indicó a Damon en cuanto alcanzó la salida. -Debemos coger a ese criminal cuanto antes.

-Sí, Capitán -se cuadró Damon, tras lo que acudió en busca de sus hombres.

-Permítame unas palabras, Capitán -le susurró Shane en cuanto Damon se alejó.

-Dime, Shane.

-Falta un cadáver de la lista -le reveló. -El soldado raso Montrè, señor.

La expresión de Tyler dejaba claro su profundo malestar.

-Quizás se lo han llevado los animales -aventuró Shane.

-Y si aún está vivo podría reconocernos -le atajó Tyler. -Continúa buscándolo -le exigió -y sólo con hombres de fiar.

-Sí, Capitán -asintió el Sargento.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

En cuanto llegaron al Palacio Labonair, los padres de Hayley acudieron a saludarlos. Caroline llegaba del brazo de su hermano y Elena en compañía de su marido Matt que, a regañadientes y negándose en rotundo a portar máscara, había accedido finalmente a ir a la fiesta. Situada tras sus padres y con mirada sugestiva, Hayley recibió a su prometido.

-Estás radiante -la saludó él besando su mano.

-Y vos pareces alerta- dijo ella.

-Caroline me ha confesado que se ha enamorado -le anunció -y me lo presentará esta tarde.

-Pero yo he invitado al Capitán Tyler -le dijo contrariada. -Nos arriesgamos a quedar otra vez mal con él.

-No he dicho que vaya a impedir esa unión -le aclaró, -solo que voy a conocerlo -le sonrió buscando su comprensión. -Podemos confiar un poco en el amor ¿no?

-Sí, aunque vos confías demasiado en los caprichos de tu hermana -concluyó ella mientras alzaba su rostro por encima de la gente, buscando a Tyler. Claramente llegaba con retraso... mas la causa de ello tenía un nombre... El Gavilán.

-¿Qué sucede? -vociferó el Capitán molesto hacia el exterior de la carroza que se había detenido.

Asomó la cabeza por la ventanilla y comprobó que el carro de un campesino que había volcado bloqueaba el sendero.

-Libera el camino -le ordenó a sus hombres. -Ayuda a ese patán ¡rápido!

Y fue entonces, aprovechando la soledad de la carroza, cuando Klaus irrumpió en ella, pistola en mano.

-No te preocupes -le dijo Klaus respondiendo a la mirada altiva que le lanzaba Tyler, a pesar de lo desventajoso de su situación. -No morirás ahora pareciendo un héroe pues serán los tuyos lo que te ahorquen... por traidor.

Ahora el rostro de Tyler dejaba adivinar el temor al imaginar a qué se estaba refiriendo aquel bandido.

-Sí -le confirmó -sé que has sido tú quien ha asaltado el carruaje y ha masacrado a esos pobres muchachos -lo acusó con dureza -y lo demostraré. Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo cosas que hacer...

Y antes de que Tyler pudiera reaccionar, Klaus golpeó fuertemente su mentón, dejándolo confuso para así darse la posibilidad de escapar.

No muy lejos, a la espera y atentos por si se presentaba algún contratiempo, le esperaban sus hombres.

-Ya está advertido -les dijo.

-¿No le estaremos provocando? -sugirió Alaric.

-Al menos que no crea que se está saliendo con la suya tan fácilmente -le corrigió Klaus. -Y, si me perdonas, he de ir a prepararme para una fiesta -le guiñó el ojo a Alaric.

Azuzó su caballo y se apresuró a encaminarse hacia el refugio, allí dejaría de ser El Gavilán para convertirse en Klaus Mikaelson, sin tener la certeza del cuál de las dos identidades sería la que le haría perder a Caroline.

-Como de costumbre, Caroline sigue sintiéndose incómoda con este tipo de celebraciones -le indicó Elena a Elijah viendo a lo lejos la expresión contrariada de la joven.

-Al contrario que tú -concluyó Elijah sonriendo, a lo que ella asintió con mirada cautivadora. -En cualquier caso Caroline tiene otro motivo por lo que estar inquieta -añadió. -Parece que su cita se retrasa.

-¿Cómo? -se asombró Elena.

-Caroline me ha confesado que está enamorada -le aclaró.

-¿De veras? -preguntó emocionada. -¿De quién?

-No lo sé -respondió Elijah. -Supuestamente lo conoceré esta tarde.

-Ya veo -sonrió Elena divertida.

-Creo que se han estado viendo a escondidas -le confesó. -Pero no puedo regañarle por eso -se encogió de hombros. -Caroline tiene derecho a vivir su amor ¿no?

Una sombra de melancolía borró la alegría y la sonrisa de los labios de Elena.

-Todos debemos tener ese derecho -bajó ella el rostro -y cuando llega es un pecado renunciar a él.

-Elena, yo...

-Elena, querida -los interrumpió Hayley, acercándose a ellos, -¿dónde está tu marido?

-Creo haberlo perdido -respondió ella, mirando a Elijah entristecida.

-Muy mal -exclamó con ironía. -Al marido hay que tenerlo muy cerca -le sonrió tratando de disimular su malestar. Se colgó del brazo de Elijah y dando muestras de quien de las dos manejaba la situación allí, se lo llevó bajo la mirada impotente de Elena.

-¿Qué haces aquí sola? -la voz de Caroline la sorprendió.

-Acabo de saber por Elijah que estás esperando a un joven -bromeó con tono pícaro.

-Qué chismoso -bajó la cabeza ruborizada. Elena emitió una risita divertida.

-¿Ha llegado ya? -quiso saber.

-No, y empiezo a preocuparme -respondió nerviosa.

-Creo que está llegando alguien -le indicó señalando la entrada al salón. -Puede que sea él.

Caroline comenzó a ojear por encima de la gente para comprobar si efectivamente era Klaus cuando, para su disgusto, se encontró con la mirada prepotente del Capitán Tyler.

-Buenas tardes, Marquesa -se inclinó ante Elena. -Condesa -le tomó la mano a Caroline para besársela -Ninguna máscara podría ocultar tu hermosura -añadió con tono sugerente.

-¡Capitán Tyler! -se apresuró Hayley a saludarlo, sin soltar el brazo de Elijah, al que se aferraba de modo posesivo. -Temí que no llegaras.

-Discúlpame el retraso -se excusó besando su mano. -Tu palacio es magnífico -la alabó.

-Espero que tu estancia aquí sea placentera -le sonrió ella.

-Lo sería si la Condesa Caroline me hiciera el honor de concederme la siguiente danza -le ofreció su mano.

-Lo siento pero yo...

-Caroline querida -le sonrió Hayley con malicia. -No podes negarte siendo una fiesta en tu honor.

Con gran contrariedad dibujada en sus facciones, Caroline aceptó la mano que Tyler le ofrecía y se adentraron en el salón. Tyler la acompañó a su lugar tras lo que él se colocó en el suyo, en la fila de los hombres. Caroline lanzó una mirada de disgusto a Elijah. Odiaba el baile, cualquier tipo de danza, pero, sobre todo, el minueto. El ser una danza en la que apenas se tuviera contacto con la pareja de baile no la beneficiada en su declarada torpeza. Si al menos fuera un vals... no era que fuera de su agrado pero, en ese caso, al verse guiada por la pareja, no corría el riesgo de dar un traspiés en mitad de la pieza musical. Más, por otra parte, si añadía el sustancial retraso de Klaus a la combinación y el hecho de que Tyler era su compañero, su falta de concentración estaba asegurada.

Aún no se había consumido la mitad de la pieza cuando, en uno de los cambios de pareja, vio frente a ella unos ojos verdes ocultos tras una máscara, de la que escapaban algunos mechones rebeldes de cabello rubio.

-¿Me permites? -le dirigió una sonrisa triunfante a Tyler que observaba atónito y airado la intromisión. Hayley maldijo para sus adentros a Caroline y se apresuró a salir al centro del salón para ofrecerse como pareja de Tyler.

-Temía que no vinieras -le susurró Caroline al acercarse a Klaus en uno de los giros.

-Dijiste que el próximo beso sería en el baile -le recordó. -No podía faltar.

Caroline asintió sonriente.

-Tengo que hablarte, es importante -dijo Klaus de súbito. -Ven conmigo -la tomó de la mano y salieron a uno de los balcones anexos al salón.

-Escucha -comenzó él.

-Espera -posó ella uno de sus dedos sobre su boca. -Primero la promesa que te hice en el riachuelo.

Caroline retiró su máscara de su cara tras lo que hizo lo mismo con la de Klaus, dejándolas caer al suelo. Deslizó entonces las manos hacia su cuello, alzándolas hasta su nuca, donde reposaba anudado su cabello y, sin demorar más el momento que ella misma había estado deseando con ardor, unió sus labios a los de él.

La respuesta de Klaus no se hizo esperar. La rodeó entre sus brazos apretándola contra su pecho, haciéndola partícipe de que ese mismo deseo también lo impulsaba a él. Hubiera querido que ese beso durara para siempre, si con ello impedía que tuviera que hacer frente a su verdad y confesarse ante Caroline, mas ese momento no debía ser dilatado.

-Te amo, Caroline -murmuró separándose por fin de ella. -Y si algo sucediera... -titubeó -quiero que sepas que te amo más que a mi propia vida.

-Yo también te amo, si supieras cuanto... -le respondió ella.

-Pero...

-Estoy segura de que no ocurrirá nada -aseveró ella ante la mirada angustiada de Klaus. -Nada ni nadie podrá acabar con nuestro amor.

Sin dejarlo replicar siquiera, Caroline volvió a lanzarse a sus brazos y a besarlo con pasión. Aturdido, Klaus se dejó llevar por el dulzor exquisito de aquellos labios que lo besaban fervientemente. Sí, quizás un beso más antes de desenmascararse por fin...

Elena y Elijah observaban conmovidos la escena desde el salón.

-Hacen un hermosa pareja ¿verdad? -advirtió Elena enternecida.

-Sí -concordó Elijah sonriente.

-¿Lo conoces pues? -quiso saber Elena.

-No -aseveró Elijah -Así que, quizás, sea el momento de que vaya a conocerlo -le dijo a Elena, tras lo que se encaminó hacia el balcón.

Fue entonces, al ver la escena que se sucedía delante de sus ojos, cuando se le heló la sangre.

-¡Caroline! -exclamó iracundo sobresaltando a la pareja -¿Cómo es esto posible? -la agarró del brazo, estirando de ella con brusquedad.

-Pero Elijah...

-Y vos... -se dirigió a Klaus enfrentándolo con mirada desafiante, haciendo caso omiso de las súplicas de su hermana. -No vuelvas a buscarla más o juro que te mato con mis propias manos -sentenció ante la mirada horrorizada de Caroline. -¡Vámonos te he dicho! -tiró de ella entrando de nuevo al salón y continuando hacia la salida.

-¿Te has vuelto loco, Elijah? -forcejeó ella, mas sin conseguir soltarse. -Él es el muchacho de quien te hablé, -trató de explicarle -de quien estoy enamorada.

-No podrás amarlo jamás ¿has entendido? -le advirtió con dureza, -Ni siquiera acercarte a él.

-¿Por qué? -preguntaba ella sin lograr comprender. -¿Todo esto es porque me besaba? -aventuró. -No estábamos haciendo nada malo...

-¡Maldición, Caroline! -se detuvo Elijah en seco. -¡Ese hombre es Klaus Mikaelson! ¿Comprendes? ¡Es el hijo de Esther!

Caroline palideció entonces, incapaz de articular palabra o de mover tan siquiera alguno de los músculos de su paralizado cuerpo. _¿Klaus el hijo de Esther? ¿Era por eso que se mostraba reticente a descubrir su identidad? _Aquella duda cayó sobre ella como si el mundo entero hubiera recaído sobre sus hombros.

-¡He dicho que nos vamos! -tironeó de nuevo Elijah de su mano, adentrándola en su carruaje.

Caroline alcanzó a asomarse por la ventanilla y vio a Klaus correr tras ella, deteniéndose al comprobar que ya no la alcanzaría y fue la culpabilidad de sus ojos la que le dio la respuesta a su pregunta, la peor respuesta que aquellos ojos verdes que ella tanto adoraba le podrían haber dado.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

REVIEWS

6/5/14


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPÍTULO 5**

Caroline caminaba pesadamente hacia la biblioteca, con aspecto ojeroso y más pálida que de costumbre, fruto de una noche de insomnio... imposible conciliar el sueño con esa cruel certeza instalada en su mente, la de Klaus siendo hijo de Esther Mikaelson, aquella despiadada mujer que había intentado destruir su familia en más de una ocasión. Bien supo ella el día en que Elijah le informó de su vuelta que traería otra vez la desgracia a Vilastagno. Lo que no sabía es que sería su felicidad la que mancharía con su maligna sombra.

Cuando entró en la estancia, encontró a Elijah colocando algunos libros y, por el aspecto sombrío de su rostro, se adivinaba sin lugar a confusión que su noche tampoco había sido plácida.

-Buenos días, Elijah -susurró llena de culpabilidad, la de haberse enamorado del único hombre sobre la faz de la tierra que estaba prohibido para ella.

-Buenos días, Caroline -la saludó secamente, sin apenas mirarla.

-No sabía que Klaus fuera hijo de Esther, te lo aseguro -dijo Caroline de repente en su defensa.

-Te creo -respondió rápidamente Elijah, -pero ahora lo sabes, así que será mejor que no lo olvides -le advirtió.

Caroline comprendió al instante cual era la preocupación de su hermano y se sorprendió a darse cuenta de que la conocía más de lo que ella creía.

-Eso no significa que sea una persona tan despreciable como su madre -aseveró mostrando a la luz finalmente lo que temía su hermano.

-¿Cuántas más pruebas necesitas de su mala fe? -le reprochó él. -¡Te ha mentido!

-Sé perfectamente que me ha mentido, pero...

-Discúlpeme, Conde -les interrumpió la voz de Jenna desde la puerta. -Es para la Condesa -anunció alargándole un pequeña bandeja plateada con una misiva sellada. -La ha traído un criado del palacio Mikaelson -le aclaró -y espera una respuesta.

Ante la mirada expectante de Caroline, Elijah se acercó a la doncella, con paso decidido y expresión furibunda tras lo que tomó la nota, rompiéndola en pedazos.

-Que sea devuelta al remitente -espetó colocando aquel papel desgarrado de nuevo en la bandeja.

Jenna asintió y salió de la biblioteca. Elijah volvió a sus quehaceres no sin antes recibir una mirada llena de disgusto y desaprobación de parte de su hermana.

-Deberías de haber dejado que fuera yo quien decidiera qué hacer -le acusó con firmeza.

-Lo he hecho solo por tu bien -argumentó tomando sus brazos.

-Elijah...

-Basta, Caroline. Te lo ruego -exclamó contrariado. -Estoy a punto de casarme y deseo estar tranquilo -le recordó. -Ahora eso depende sobre todo de ti así que, por favor, olvida para siempre el nombre Mikaelson -le rogó.

Caroline sintió a regañadientes, mas sabía que no iba a ser sencillo cumplir con los deseos de su hermano. Que él fuera capaz de anular tan fácilmente su corazón y anteponer el deber a los sentimientos no quería decir que ella pudiera hacer lo mismo.

-¿Qué contestación debo darle a Klaus? -preguntó Alaric al ver a Jenna salir, dirigiéndose a él.

Jenna, en silencio, le entregó la carta hecha jirones, lanzando Alaric un hondo suspiro como respuesta.

-Ya traté de disuadirlo, convencerlo de que no era buena idea, pero es un obstinado -se quejó él.

-No pensé que fuera obstinación, sino que estaba enamorado -lo miró ella contrariada.

-Sí -le confirmó -enamorado y ciego al creer que era correspondido.

-¿Y quién dice que no lo sea? -se sorprendió ella.

Alaric le mostró la carta; qué mejor prueba que esa.

-Ella ni siquiera ha podido leerla -le aclaró Jenna. -Ha sido el Conde.

-¿Debo creer entonces que no comparte el mismo rencor que su hermano por el apellido Mikaelson? -afirmó con un toque de incredulidad en su voz.

-Lo que debes hacer es creer un poco más en el amor -le rebatió con cierta decepción. -Pareciera que no lo has conocido nunca.

-Jenna...

-Y en cuanto a ese "rencor" del que tan despectivamente hablas -añadió sin darle opción a defenderse, -no olvides que está más que justificado.

-¿Justificado? -preguntó desorientado. -Una conspiración contra el Rey ocurrida hace ya más de dos décadas no creo que sea motivo suficiente para este resentimiento tan desmesurado.

-Hablas de esa conjura como si fuera el único y más grave pecado del que se le pudiera acusar a la Marquesa -le recriminó ella con dureza. -¿Tan fácil te resulta olvidar todo lo demás? -inquirió.

-¿Qué es todo lo demás? -preguntó encogiendo sus hombros con clara confusión.

-No culpes a tu pupilo de estar ciego -sentenció Jenna mirándolo de pies a cabeza con disgusto. -Lo está tanto como lo ests vos.

Alaric sintió sobre él aquella mirada color miel que ardía en desengaño y censura, mas ese ardor, lejos de enardecerlo le enfriaba el alma. La vio marcharse aturdido mientras una desconcertante sensación de pérdida lo asaltaba, como si pareciera haber existido un lazo entre ellos y éste hubiera permanecido oculto a sus ojos, hasta ese momento en que se mostraba únicamente para romperse.

Pero, además, ahondaron en él las misteriosas palabras que le dijera antes de marcharse. ¿Había algo más detrás de la Marquesa Mikaelson?

Cuando él la conoció era un joven muchacho que estudiaba medicina en la gran París. Su brillante expediente hizo que, incluso antes de acabar la carrera, lo acogiese como ayudante el mejor doctor de la ciudad, siendo los miembros más pudientes de la aristocracia sus pacientes, entre ellos, la Marquesa Mikaelson, quien pasó a ser su propio paciente cuando su maestro murió al cabo de unos años. Para entonces, Klaus, que ya era un jovencito, se había ganado por completo su aprecio por lo que, cuando mucho tiempo después ambos le propusieron acompañarles a Italia, ella como su médico personal y él como su amigo, aceptó encantado.

Sin embargo, a pesar de haber pasado todos esos años a su servicio, nunca había conseguido ganarse la confianza de la Marquesa, ella valoraba sus habilidades y conocimientos como doctor, pero eso era todo. En realidad, eran pocas las veces en que recurría a él en el momento en que la asaltaba alguna crisis, era solamente cuando su fiel criado Michael lo consideraba necesario que recurrían a sus servicios.

Klaus, por el contrario, le mostraba toda la cordialidad y familiaridad que no mostraba su madre. Con el paso del tiempo, Alaric se había convertido en su consejero, su confidente y, según palabras de Klaus, un ejemplo a seguir para él, dado lo prematuro de la muerte de su padre, al que apenas conoció. Para Alaric, por su parte, le fue imposible no volcar todo su cariño en él y, a pesar de no existir una considerable diferencia de edad entre ellos, lo veía como un hijo.

Por todo esto, las intrigantes palabras de Jenna lo llenaban de asombro. El propio Klaus le había narrado aquel desafortunado episodio de la vida de su madre. ¿Habría algo más detrás de todo aquello? En cualquier caso, si así era, Klaus también lo desconocía y, por el momento, era absurdo inquietarlo con ese asunto. Quizás debería tratar de averiguarlo mediante Jenna... si es que ella volvía a permitirle que le dirigiera la palabra, después de lo ocurrido...

En eso pensaba cuando se adentró en el corredor que llevaba a la recámara de Klaus, sin percatarse de la presencia de unos pasos que acechaban tras él.

Lo encontró sentado en su cómoda frente al espejo, terminando de afeitarse y, pasando por su lado, soltó la carta sobre el mueble. Klaus dejó con cuidado la navaja dentro del aguamanil y tomó los trozos de papel.

-¿Ha sido Caroline? -preguntó con desazón.

-No, ha sido su hermano -le informó.

-¿La ha leído al menos? -le cuestionó con una nota de esperanza en el timbre de su voz.

-Jenna me aseguró que no -sacudió la cabeza -entre algunas otras cosas -añadió con una mueca al volver a recordar sus palabras.

-¿Cómo qué? -quiso saber.

-Afirmó que la Condesita te ama -le respondió, obviando el resto.

-Te lo dije -apuntó entusiasmado. -Debes creer un poco más en el amor, amigo mío.

-¿Tú también con eso? -espetó molesto.

-Así que Jenna...

-Prefiero no hablar de ello -le cortó provocando la risa del muchacho.

-Deberías seguir mi ejemplo de vez en cuando -bromeó.

-No te regocijes tanto, Romeo -se quejó -Que este asunto nos traerá problemas a los dos.

_-Banalidades..._-pensó la sombra que aguardaba fuera de la recámara. Cuando aquella conversación dejó de tener interés para él y con el mismo sigilo con el que se acercara, se alejó hacia los aposentos de su patrona.

-Buen trabajo, Michael -le alabó la Marquesa tras haberle relatado lo ocurrido en la habitación de su hijo. -Elijah Forbes es un descarado y un idiota como todos en esa familia -escupió con rabia, -Pero, al menos tendrá a la muchacha lejos de Klaus. ¿Has conseguido saber algo más?

-Parece que, en la fiesta de máscaras en el palacio Labonair, casi hubo un enfrentamiento entre ellos -le informó el criado.

-Si Elijah osa tocarlo... -apretó su pañuelo con su puño.-Impediré que los Forbes puedan hacer daño a mi hijo -sentenció con los ojos inyectados de furia. -Aún tengo la fuerza necesaria.

0

-¿Has visto el cartel con la recompensa de El Gavilán? -le preguntó Rose a su prometido y su hermana, señalando uno de aquellos carteles que estaba colocado en la puerta de la iglesia.

-Yo no creo que haya sido El Gavilán -espetó Trevor. -No ha podido cometer una masacre tan monstruosa. Sería la primera vez que atacara a alguien.

Los cascos de varios caballos adentrándose en la plaza llamaron su atención. Un pequeño pelotón de militares franceses abordaba la plaza del pueblo, haciendo que sus habitantes saliesen de sus casas para averiguar qué sucedía. Katherine sintió un escalofrío recorriendo su cuerpo al ver aparecer la flamante figura de Damon cabalgando hacia ellos, encabezando la tropa.

-Malditos franceses -masculló Trevor. -Con la excusa de El Gavilán, quién sabe que nos harán ahora.

Y como si hubiera sido un presagio, el Teniente Damon se adelantó hasta el centro de la plaza y desenrolló un pergamino. Durante un instante posó su mirada en Katherine y, con cierto aire mortificado en sus ojos, suspiró profundamente.

-A los habitantes de Vilastagno -comenzó a recitar con potente voz. -A causa de la brutal masacre en el robo cometido por el bandido tristemente conocido como El Gavilán, se van a tomar medidas contra los habitantes del pueblo que lo flanquean y lo protegen, por lo que se les considerará cómplices de este malhechor y como tales se les juzgará. Por otro lado, el Capitán Tyler Lockwood, dado el perjuicio causado por este robo al regimiento francés, ordena que además del grano debido al Conde Forbes en concepto de diezmo, los campesinos entregarán también el resto del grano para que la guarnición pueda aprovisionarse hasta que se haya pagado el delito de El Gavilán y así cada uno pague lo justo.

-A ustedes lo justo y a nosotros el hambre -le gritó Trevor desafiante.

-El tributo se efectuará dentro de dos días -concluyó Damon tras lo que volvió a enrollar el pergamino. -Soldado -exclamó extendiéndoselo al primer muchacho que tenía a su derecha. -Colócalo en la puerta de la iglesia.

-Sí, Teniente -obedeció.

Mientras el joven atendía su orden, Damon volvió a buscar con los ojos los de Katherine, que se mostraban entristecidos. Él los cerró durante un segundo, tratando de acallar aquella culpabilidad que lo asaltaba. Espoleó su caballo alejándose de allí, no sin antes mirarla por última vez, una mirada de pesadumbre y que imploraba perdón por lo que acababa de hacer.

-Ya es hora de que los campesinos se den cuenta de sus acciones -alegó el Capitán Tyler al informarle a Elijah de sus intenciones.

-Primero los fusiles y ahora el grano -arremetió Caroline contra él mientras se situaba detrás de su hermano que se hallaba sentado en su escritorio- ¿Qué comerán ahora los campesinos?

-Así dejarán de proteger a El Gavilán -le rebatió Tyler con firmeza. -Además de que el robo nos ha puesto en grandes dificultades.

-Pero así le haces pagar a los más débiles la culpa de un bandido -le acusó. -¿Te parece justo?

-Mientras sigan defendiéndolo y escondiéndolo... sí -afirmó tajante.

-Entonces debes capturarlo lo más rápidamente posible, Capitán -espetó ella con dureza. -Cerciorarte de hacerle pagar a él y sólo a él su culpa.

-Caroline -la reprendió su hermano. -Capitán, debes disculparla.

-Condesa, admiro mucho tu fervor por esos ideales, te aseguro que lo comparto plenamente -le dijo tratando de congraciarse con ella. -Y, en cuanto a El Gavilán, no temas. Muy pronto colgará de una horca.

-Capitán, hay otra solución -intervino por fin Elijah. -Antes que privar a los campesinos de su grano permítame satisfacer las exigencias de la guarnición usando las reservas de Vilastagno -le propuso. -Quisiera evitar que mi matrimonio con la Marquesa Labonair se celebrara en un clima de infelicidad y miedo.

-Conde Forbes, no puedo más que apreciar tu generosidad -sonrió satisfecho al comprobar que tan fácil manejaba la situación. -Siendo así, te ruego que aceptes el grano como mi regalo de bodas -sonrió.

-Te lo agradezco -se sorprendió Elijah ante su ofrecimiento. -Naturalmente estaremos encantados de tenerle entre nuestros invitados -añadió rápidamente, en un intento de retribuir su amabilidad.

-Sería un honor y un placer que se transformaría en máxima alegría si la Condesita me concediera la gracia de ser su acompañante -solicitó entonces, vanagloriándose de su triunfante actuación para sus adentros. Tenía a ambos pichones comiendo de su mano.

Caroline dirigió la mirada a su hermano cuya expresión era irrebatible. Debía aceptar.

-Después de la generosidad que has demostrado no puedo más que acceder a tu petición -concordó ella, esforzándose por sonreír complacida sin conseguirlo. -Ahora si me disculpas quisiera retirarme.

Antes de que Caroline pudiera marcharse, tuvo que soportar que Tyler besara su mano, tras lo que salió de la biblioteca.

Buscando un poco de soledad y calma para pensar en la situación, salió al jardín trasero sabiendo que casi nadie lo visitaba y se sentó en uno de los banquitos de piedra. ¿En qué momento había perdido el control de lo que sucedía a su alrededor? A la angustia que a su corazón le había provocado el descubrir quién era Klaus en realidad debía sumar el disgusto que le producía la presencia del Capitán Tyler.

De repente, escuchó pisadas a su espalda y cuando se giró para comprobar quien era se encontró con la mirada esmeralda de Klaus. Luchando por no dejarse llevar por aquel impulso que la tentaba a lanzarse a sus brazos se puso en pié tratando de escapar de él, pero Klaus la tomó por un brazo y la detuvo haciendo que lo mirará.

-Caroline, tengo que explicarte...

-Marqués Mikaelson -se dirigió a él secamente alejándose un paso hacia atrás. -te ha aprovechado de mi confianza y me mintió. ¿Existe explicación para eso?

-¿Marqués Mikaelson? -repitió él con incredulidad -¿Acaso para ti un apellido puede cambiar un sentimiento? -le reprochó poniéndose a la defensiva ante la frialdad de sus ojos oscuros.

-Tu apellido no cambia nada -levantó ella la barbilla desafiante -sino tus mentiras.

-Entonces deja que te explique -insistió él. -Fui al baile para decírtelo todo...

-Y no lo hiciste -le acusó dándole la espalda.

-Caroline deja de hablarme de "usted" y escúchame -le pidió él, situándose de nuevo frente a ella. -¿Recuerdas mi deseo de hablarte, mi insistencia? Esa era mi única intención al ir al baile -continuó. -Pero luego tú... tu hermano -titubeó. -Me fue imposible hacerlo.

-Durante días has callado la verdad -puntualizó ella. -¿Por qué tendría que creerte ahora? -apartó su mirada de él.

-Porque sé que me he equivocado -reconoció Klaus tomándola por los brazos, obligándola a mirarle -y porque te amo, Caroline -le susurró. -Tenía miedo de que el pasado pudiera destruir nuestro amor justo antes de que comenzara.

-Klaus, deberías haber tratado de hablar con Elijah, de hacerle cambiar de idea al menos sobre ti -se lamentó ella. -Así no has hecho otra cosa que empeorar las cosas.

-¿De veras estás convencida de que si me hubiera declarado abiertamente él me habría escuchado? -negó con la cabeza ante su ingenuidad.

-Si le hubieras hablado quizás serías tú mi acompañante en su boda y no el Capitán Tyler -espetó soltándose de él.

-¿El Capitán Tyler? -la miró aprensivo.

-He tenido que aceptar -bajó ella su rostro. -Ha renunciado a quitarle el grano a los campesinos.

-No te fíes nunca de él -le advirtió. -Tú no lo conoces y no puedes suponer siquiera de qué tipo de cosas es capaz.

-Tampoco me interesa conocerlo -exclamó ella defendiéndose. -Klaus, si de veras crees en nuestro amor debes hablar con Elijah -le sugirió ahora suavemente.

El muchacho suspiró sonoramente mientras se pasaba con nerviosismo la mano por los cabellos.

-Bastaría que te dirigieras a él con un poco de humildad -añadió ella.

-Caroline, no entiendes que tu hermano nos odia -se exasperó él. -Odia a los Mikaelson -le recordó -Y, aunque yo sea uno de ellos no me humillaré pidiendo perdón por algo de lo que no soy culpable -sentenció marchándose, dejando a Caroline sumida en la desesperante sensación que acompaña a la incertidumbre.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

-¡Bonnie! -llamó Hayley a su hermana desde su recámara. -Ven tengo que enseñarte una cosa -cogió su mano adentrándola en la habitación.

Hayley entonces tomó un delicado camisón situado encima de la cama, tejido en lana y seda y, acercándose al espejo lo aproximó a su cuerpo para mostrarle como luciría la prenda sobre ella.

-Mira qué hermoso -exclamó admirándose en el reflejo del espejo.

-Sí, pero -vacilo su hermana, -¿no es demasiado...?

-¿Demasiado qué? -quiso saber extrañada.

-¿Audaz? -dijo al fin, tocando el hialino, casi transparente tejido.

-Bonnie, es para la noche de bodas -sonrió Hayley con picardía.

Su hermana suspiró con resignación.

-Tú también tienes que pensar en casarte, hermana -le aconsejó Hayley con gesto serio ahora. -Y te lo ruego, elije un marido rico... muy rico.

-¿Y el amor no cuenta? -le rebatió Bonnie disconforme.

-El amor... la pasión... -suspiró con cierta tristeza. -Esas son cosas que no se encuentran tan a menudo.

-Pero tú amas a Elijah, ¿no?

-No se necesita el amor para conquistar, si se cuenta con las armas adecuadas -insinuó con frivolidad mientras volvía a contemplarse con sonrisa de satisfacción ante la imagen que le mostraba el espejo.

-¿Puedo pasar, Elijah? -le preguntó Caroline desde el umbral de su recámara.

-Pasa, por favor -le indicó con la mano. -Ven y ayúdame a elegir la ropa para mañana.

-Has escogido una mala consejera -le sonrió acercándose a él. -Son todas muy elegantes -afirmó observando las chaquetas que descansaban en su cama.

-¿Qué tal ésta? -preguntó tomando una color marrón claro confeccionada en seda natural.

-Serás el hermano más guapo que se pueda desear -le sonrió ella.

Elijah se aproximó a ella y besó su frente.

-Has hecho bien en aceptar la invitación de Tyler -le dijo con tono conciliador.

-No creo haber tenido otra elección -respondió con cierto aire de reproche.

-De todas maneras ha sido la mejor que podías tomar.

Caroline suspiró profundamente y miró con seriedad a su hermano.

-Elijah, ¿eres feliz?

-¿Porqué no tendría que serlo? -se extrañó ante su pregunta. -Tú estás de nuevo aquí, Hayley es una mujer espléndida y aprenderá a gobernar esta casa... me dará un heredero.

-Entonces ¿eres feliz de verdad? -quiso asegurarse ella.

-Continuas hablando de felicidad y en el fondo el matrimonio es ante todo responsabilidad y compromiso -se quejó él.

-¿Compromiso? -repitió con disgusto.

-El matrimonio es un compromiso, Caroline -insistió Elijah, tratando de defenderse.

-Es mucho más que un compromiso, Elijah -le rebatió ella. -El matrimonio es la coronación y al mismo tiempo el punto de partida del amor entre dos personas.

-No es el amor lo que da la felicidad -le dio la espalda Elijah, buscando las palabras que pudieran exculparlo del alegato que le lanzaba su hermana.

-¿Y qué es entonces?

-La certeza de cumplir con el deber -aseveró, apretando los puños contra sus muslos.

-Pero eso no excluye el amor, Elijah -añadió ella. -Nuestros padres combatieron contra todos para poderse amar y fueron felices.

Elijah giró el rostro hacia ella, con mirada afligida, mortificada y llena de melancolía. Caroline tenía razón, ambos lo sabían. La felicidad de Elijah se encontraba sólo a un par de recámaras de distancia, mas ya era demasiado tarde para remediarlo.

Esa misma melancolía era la que había asaltado a Elena, impulsándola a salir a uno de los miradores a contemplar la bella noche que se mostraba en todo su esplendor, con su oscuro velo adornado de infinidad de estrellas. Apoyó sus manos sobre la balcón de mármol, reconfortándose ante esa visión y, un par de destellos relucieron desde su dedo, acompañando a esos miles de centelleos que titilaban en el firmamento. Dirigió sus ojos a su mano, hacia los brillantes de aquel anillo que reposaba en su dedo, el sello de los Forbes. Observándolo, como siempre y, de forma inevitable, vino a su mente el nítido recuerdo de la noche en que Elijah se lo entregó.

_Aquella noche, Elena paseaba por los jardines de la finca. Necesitaba aire, sosiego, paz... de repente, las cuatro paredes de su recámara se habían convertido en una asfixiante prisión al enterarse de la decisión que había tomado Elijah._

_Sabía que todos estarían despidiéndole, lo mismo que debería estar haciendo ella, pero verle partir hacia un destino incierto... no sabía si podría soportarlo. Había tantas cosas que le habría gustado decirle y tantas otras que le habría encantado escuchar de sus labios... Pero ahora ya no había tiempo y, casi, era mejor así. Quizás todo había sido una fantasía, el sueño de una jovencita enamoradiza, aunque, no, ese sentimiento que ella guardaba celosamente en su corazón no era un amor pasajero de juventud, se remontaba a su infancia, a su niñez, a la primera vez que vio a Elijah en Vilastagno._

_Elena, siendo una niña, vivía con sus padres en Verona, hasta el fatídico día en que William, el primo de su padre los mandó llamar. Fue entonces cuando conoció a la pequeña Caroline y a Elijah y, desde el primer instante en que posó sus ojos en los ojos negros de aquel niño que jugaba a ser mayor, quedó prendada de él. Admiraba su fuerza, su tesón y su empeño por mostrarse frente a su padre como digno merecedor de su apellido, sin que en ningún momento pudiera ser empañado por la sombra de su condición de hijo ilegítimo. Y esa misma fuerza fue en la que ella se apoyó cuando sus padres fueron asesinados por Esther Mikaelson, al haber sido descubierta por ellos su participación en la conjura contra el Rey. Él fue su soporte, su protector, su consuelo y, tras decidir Elizabeth y William que se harían cargo de ella y que viviría allí con ellos, Elijah se convirtió en su compañero de juegos durante el día y en quien inspiraba sus sueños de noche. Y así seguía siendo... aunque, el último juego al que quería unirse Elijah, ya no era de niños y lo separaba irremediablemente de ella... la guerra._

_Se sentó en uno de los bancos y se preguntó si estaría haciendo bien. No podía soportar la idea de verlo marchar pero... ¿y si era la última vez que pudiera hacerlo?_

_Se levantó dispuesta a ir a su encuentro cuando lo vio caminando hacia ella, enfundado en el uniforme de las tropas italianas, tan apuesto, tan gallardo, con su pelo tan negro como sus ojos anudados en su nuca, sin esconder los varoniles rasgos de quien ya había dejado de ser niño para convertirse en todo un hombre._

_-¿No querías despedirte de mí? -le preguntó con una pincelada de reproche, mas con la mirada llena de tristeza._

_-¿Ya te vas? -susurró ella, luchando por reprimir la lágrimas que trataban de escapar de sus ojos._

_-Sí -asintió él._

_-¿Y cuándo volverás?_

_-No lo sé, Elena -negó con la cabeza bajando su rostro. Entonces, se quitó el anillo de su dedo y se lo ofreció._

_Elena lo miró confundida mientras una pequeña esperanza se instalaba en su corazón, aguardando, tal vez, una señal, un indicio o una promesa que pusiera fin a su inquietud._

_-Quiero que lo guardes tú -le dijo deslizándolo por su dedo. -No quiero perderlo._

_-¿Sólo para no perderlo? -cuestionó, deseando que sus palabras confirmaran lo que aquel gesto podría significar. -¿Sólo eso?_

_-Yo... -vaciló tomando sus manos -cuando vuelva, debo de decirte algo -musitó, hundiendo su mirada con la suya._

_-¿Porqué no ahora, Elijah? -murmuró ella anhelante, ansiando escuchar aquello que sus ojos ya decían por él._

_Entonces Elijah se inclinó hacia ella, lentamente mientras la tomaba por los brazos acercándola a él. El corazón de Elena comenzó a rugir desbocado al pensar que el momento que tanto había esperado iba a llegar y, ya casi podía sentir el cálido aliento de Elijah sobre sus labios, cuando él dio un paso atrás, suspirando._

_-Adiós, Elena -se despidió, depositando un beso en su mejilla, tras lo que se marchó con apremio._

Elena pasó la mano por su rostro. A pesar del tiempo, aún ardía ese beso en su piel.

-Elena -escuchó la voz de Elijah aproximándose a ella.

-Elijah -le sonrió ella.

-¿No duermes?

Ella negó con la cabeza, volviendo de nuevo la vista a sus manos.

-¿Aún lo conservas? -tomó Elijah sus dedos, mirando aquel anillo.

-Siempre -contestó ella, atrapada en la oscura mirada masculina que pareciera estar tratando de leer su alma en ese instante.

-Elena, necesito saber -exclamó de súbito, alentado por lo veía en aquellos ojos cafés. -Todo puede cambiar con una sola palabra tuya, una sola.

-Elijah -susurró ella.

-Sé que tu marido es un gran artista, un hombre fascinante -continuó él, -pero yo tengo que saber...

Entonces, esas lágrimas que ella intentara reprimir aquella noche, en aquella despedida, volvieron a sus ojos como un karma, mas, en esta ocasión no fue capaz de luchar contra ellas. Las palabras que tanto había deseado escuchar ese día parecían querer postrarse ante ella, ahora, cuando ya no podía hacer nada con ellas.

-Es demasiado tarde, Elijah -dijo Elena con las lágrimas ahogando su voz.

Y de nuevo, otra mirada que no reflejaba el sentido de las palabras... Elijah posó su mano en su mejilla, rozando una de aquellas gotas furtivas. Todo había sido hecho o dicho a destiempo y deseó retroceder a aquella noche para ponerle remedio y expiar su culpa al haber cambiado el rumbo de sus destinos. Sí, Elena tenía razón, él mismo se lo había dicho miles de veces pero ni su corazón ni el de ella parecían convencerse, así se lo decía el fulgor de sus ojos cafés. Ya no era tiempo para palabras, confesiones o promesas, no era tiempo para nada, pero poco importaba ya... deslizó sus dedos por su nuca acercándose a ella y, esta vez, no hubo indecisión o dudas. Atrapó sus labios con ardor estrechándola contra su pecho, entregándole el beso que debería haberle dado aquella noche, el que debería haber sido su primer beso y que ya no era tal, sino el último. Por eso acarició su boca con vehemencia, tratando de grabar sus labios en los de ella y dejar marcada en su piel la huella de su amor. Más, cuando Elena enrolló sus brazos por su cuello aferrándose más a él comprendió que, del mismo modo, él quedaría impregnado de ella. Disfrutó de su delicioso sabor mientras pudo, hasta que su respiración entrecortada los hizo separarse.

-Adiós, Elena -musitó Elijah acariciando por última vez su rostro.

-Adiós -suspiró ella.

Y así se cerró el círculo, siendo el punto final de aquella despedida que se había visto prolongada en el tiempo y que culminaba con ese beso y esas palabras que habían tenido lugar, probablemente, a destiempo.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

REVIEWS

6/5/14


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPÍTULO 6**

-Querido Jeremy -le recibió palmeando su espalda el padre Hayley y Bonnie en la antesala de su palacio. -Eres puntualísimo. ¿Listo para un día de celebración?

-A decir verdad, estoy aquí desde hace una hora -le informó con timidez.

-¿Y por qué no me has hecho llamar? -le reprochó el Marqués. -En la espera podríamos haber echado una partidita -se lamentó. -Por desgracia las señoras no tardarán en estar listas.

-Yo ya estoy, Padre -sonó la voz de Bonnie acercándose a ellos. Jeremy volteó a verla y quedó atónito ante ella, sin casi lograr disimularlo.

-Buenos días, Jeremy -le saludó ella sonriente. Mas el muchacho no pudo contestar, sólo pudo continuar contemplándola maravillado.

-¡Por Dios, Bonnie! -puso su padre los ojos en blanco. -Si causas este efecto en todos los caballeros estamos arruinados.

-¿No quieres responder entonces a mi saludo? -le dijo la muchacha, que sin duda se mostraba complacida ante la reacción del muchacho.

-No... Claro… Es que tu padre... ahora me estaba... -titubeó él, saliendo al fin de su estupor.

-Pobre de nosotros -murmuró el Marqués por lo bajo.

-Buenos días -se acercaba hasta ellos la madre de Bonnie. -¿Cómo estáis, Jeremy? -se dirigió al joven, y, embelesado como estaba observando a la joven, no le ofreció respuesta alguna.

-¿Qué tiene? -le susurró a su marido. -¿No habla?

-No hagas caso, se recuperará -se rió el Marqués. -¿Y Hayley?

-Ya está lista -le indicó la Marquesa.

-Entonces pongámonos en marcha.

Aquella mañana en Vilastagno toda la nobleza piamontesa se agolpaba a las puertas de la iglesia, en espera de la novia, y no sólo la nobleza, pues todos los habitantes de la finca habían sido invitados.

-Lo que hay que ver -le comentaba con desaprobación una de las asistentes a la Princesa Camille.

-¿Qué sucede? -se extraño ella.

-¡Mira! -señaló una carreta que llegaba en ese momento de la que descendieron Jenna, Katherine, Rose y Trevor. -¡La servidumbre en la boda!

-Viva el signo de los nuevos tiempos -respondió Camille con sorna.

-Estos Forbes verdaderamente son gente extravagante -agregó la joven.

-Hay muchas más cosas interesantes alrededor -le susurró indicando con la cabeza hacia el frente, por donde hacía su aparición el Capitán Tyler, seguido del Teniente Damon, el Sargento Shane y un pequeño destacamento.

-Aquí está el gallardo héroe de la Revolución -concordó la muchacha con sonrisa pícara.

Los tres jóvenes descabalgaron entregándole las riendas a un par de soldados que se acercaron.

-Aguarda aquí con el resto de la guarnición -les ordenó Damon mientras Tyler y Shane ya se abrían paso entre la multitud para entrar a la iglesia.

-Sí, Teniente -respondieron ambos muchachos al unísono.

Damon no se apresuró por alcanzar al Capitán. Aguardó un momento buscando entre el gentío con la vista aquella linda muchacha que lo había hecho cautivo del encanto de sus ojos cafés y no tardó en encontrarla. Estaba frente a él, de espaldas, esperando la llegada de la novia. Caminó hacia ella y, sin que la joven llegara a percatarse, se posicionó a su lado, inclinándose levemente.

-Buenos días, Katherine -musitó suavemente cerca de su oído, haciendo que ella se sobresaltara.

Katherine se giró buscando a quien pertenecía aquella voz que había conseguido estremecerla con apenas un susurro y se encontró con la mirada azul profundo de Damon, que la observaba encandilado.

-Buenos días -titubeó ella.

-Estás preciosa -le dijo sonriendo antes de seguir su camino hacia la iglesia.

Katherine se colocó la mano sobre su mejilla, parecía arder al haber estado en contacto con su aliento varonil. Preocupada, buscó a su hermano que por suerte no se había dado cuenta de nada, aunque no pudo evitar la mirada llena de reprobación que le dedicó Rose.

Cuando Damon entró en la iglesia encontró a Tyler junto a Caroline, así que se encaminó hacia Shane para sentarse junto a él.

-Será un día memorable, digno de este nuestro primer encuentro -le decía el Capitán a la joven. -Le agradezco el honor que me ha concedido.

-Tú regalo de boda ha sido muy generoso, Capitán -trató ella de mostrarse amable, sin conseguirlo.

La novia no tardó en llegar, radiante y con la expresión llena de orgullo. Caroline buscó a su hermano en el altar y no era en absoluto el vivo retrato de la felicidad como debería ser en el caso de un novio que está recibiendo a su prometida para unirse en matrimonio. Cuando Elijah tomó la mano de Hayley, Caroline apreció que él dirigía una mirada fugaz hacia Elena y que ésta bajaba la mirada afligida. Le apenó enormemente ver como dos personas que ella sabía con certeza se amaban, separaban sus caminos de modo irremediable. Se preguntó si su destino también se habría separado irreparablemente del de Klaus. Él no parecía dispuesto a presentarse ante Elijah para tratar de apaciguar el resentimiento de su hermano hacia él y Elijah tampoco parecía dispuesto a entender que Klaus no tenía porqué expiar los delitos de su madre si él no era el culpable. Quizás su hermano estaba en lo cierto al afirmar que el amor y la felicidad no tenían porqué que ir necesariamente unidos.

-Ese canalla de Tyler -golpeó Klaus sobre su escritorio.

-La gente está aterrorizada -puntualizó Alaric. -La confiscación del grano quiere decir hambre, aunque si Caroline asegura que Tyler lo ofrecerá como regalo de bodas...

-Para ese asesino tragarse sus palabras es como tomarse un vaso de agua -le rebatió Klaus. -No se puede confiar en la palabra de alguien que ha matado a los suyos.

Alaric asintió.

-Ese maldito -se tensó el joven. -Y pensar que ahora estará con ella, conversará con ella, tomará su mano -farfullaba atormentado mientras Alaric lo observaba desahogarse.

-Si es por eso podría incluso besarla...

Klaus lo miró lleno de enojo.

-La mano -agregó Alaric divertido.

-No es momento de bromear -le reprochó él.

-Tienes razón, lo siento -se disculpó.

-Ella quiere que yo hable con Elijah -razonó en voz alta, -Así que lo haré y ante todos.

-¿Qué piensas hacer? -se extrañó Alaric.

-Ir a la boda.

-No creo que sea lo más sensato -negó con la cabeza.

-Lo tengo decidido -sentenció con firmeza.

-Klaus, si metes la cabeza en la boca del león luego no te lamentes si te la arranca del cuello -le advirtió.

Pero el joven no le escuchó en esta ocasión, tal y como acostumbraba a hacer. Salió en busca de su caballo y partió al galope hacia la fiesta. No resultó complicado adentrarse en el palacio gracias a su condición de noble. Al llegar al gran salón, le fue fácil distinguir el uniforme francés de Tyler y, como temía, Caroline le acompañaba. Tratando de no llamar en exceso la atención le hizo una pequeña seña que ella captó enseguida.

-¿Sentís nostalgia de Francia? -le preguntaba el Capitán.

-Es cierto que he estado mucho tiempo allí pero Vilastagno es mi hogar -le respondió. -Te ruego que me disculpes un momento.

-Por supuesto -dijo él besando su mano.

Caroline salió hacia el corredor en donde la esperaba Klaus y ninguno de los dos pudo dilatar el momento de estar en brazos del otro. Sus bocas ávidas se buscaron con impaciencia, llenas de necesidad.

-Te extrañé tanto, Caroline -susurró Klaus sobre sus labios.

-Creí que no te volvería a ver.

-¿Pensaste que puedo vivir alejado de ti? -la estrechó contra su pecho. -Y aquí estoy, a la luz del sol, tal y como habías pedido. Incluso traigo un obsequio para los esposos -bromeó mostrándole un bello cofre de oro tallado, con piedras preciosas engarzadas en sus bordes.

-¿Vas a hablar con Elijah? ¿Ahora? -preguntó alarmada.

-¿No era lo que tú querías? -se extrañó él.

-Por supuesto que sí -le aclaró ella, -Pero no creo que sea el momento.

-¿Por qué no? -quiso saber él. -¿No era un gesto público lo que esperabas de mí? ¿Qué mejor ocasión que está?

-Te ruego que no lo hagas -insistió ella.

-Caroline tú debes ser mía -la tomó por los brazos, -Y haré todo lo que sea necesario para tenerte.

-Klaus...

-¿Tú me amas? -preguntó anhelante.

-Infinitamente.

-Entonces, confiemos -le sonrió él, tras lo que la besó por última vez, antes de adentrarse en el salón, caminando decidido hacia Elijah que danzaba con su esposa.

-Señora Condesa -se inclinó ante Hayley que lo miraba perpleja.

-¡Vos! -le gritó Elijah en cuanto lo tuvo frente a él.

Inevitablemente un gran revuelo, acompañado después de un silencio aplastante se dio en la estancia.

-Conde Forbes -lo saludó Klaus educadamente.

-¿Cómo te atreves? -espetó Elijah ofendido.

-Te ruego me perdones si me presento ante vos en un día tan importante sin haber sido invitado -se apresuró a disculparse. -Estoy aquí para desearte toda la felicidad, Conde Forbes y para testimoniar abiertamente mi deseo de traer la paz entre nuestras familias -continuó Klaus. -Te pido humildemente, aprovechando esta circunstancia tan feliz, que perdones y olvides un pasado que ni siquiera conozco y del que no soy culpable -solicitó con sinceridad. -Acepta este regalo en signo de respeto en el nombre de esa paz que deseo con todo el corazón.

-No me sorprende que un Mikaelson tenga el atrevimiento de presentarse en mi casa sin haber sido invitado el día de mi boda -le escupió iracundo. -¿Por qué he de perdonar unas culpas que son más que imperdonables? -lo acusó con dureza. -Salí de aquí inmediatamente o me veré obligado a echarte por la fuerza -le advirtió apretando los puños contra sus piernas.

-Entiendo -murmuró bajando la cabeza. -¿Quisieras perdonar mi ingenuidad y mi buena fe? -dijo en tono mordaz. -Con permiso.

Klaus hizo una reverencia y abandonó el salón mientras Caroline, estupefacta ante la escena lo observaba marcharse, sin que ni siquiera la mirara. Iba a ir tras él cuando su prima la tomó del brazo, deteniéndola.

-Déjame Elena -se zafó ella de su agarre.

-¡Espera!

-No puedo dejar que Klaus se marche así -le respondió apurada.

-Si desafías a tu hermano públicamente no tendrás jamás su consentimiento. ¿Lo entiendes?

Caroline sacudió la cabeza obviando su advertencia y corrió tras Klaus, mas, al llegar a la entrada lo vio a lomos de su caballo alejándose veloz de allí. La desesperación se apoderó de ella al verse pérdida ante la posibilidad de que Klaus se estuviera alejando también de ella, para siempre. Klaus había dejado a un lado su orgullo y había accedido a hablar con Elijah, tal y como ella le había pedido y no sólo no lo había escuchado sino que lo había humillado frente a todos. Elijah y su obstinación... de un único plumazo, en el mismo día, había acabado con su propia felicidad y con la de ella.

-Tú misma deberías ser la más ofendida de todos -le reprochaba Elijah a Elena ante su pasividad.

-Odio a Esther Mikaelson con todas mis fuerzas -masculló entre dientes, airada. -Pero si en algo tiene razón Klaus es en que él no es culpable de los crímenes de su madre -le rebatió con dureza. -Sin embargo, tú si serás responsable de la infelicidad de tu hermana.

-Conde Forbes -se acercó Tyler a él. -Es una fiesta magnífica pero parece que mi acompañante ha decidido abandonarme sin previo aviso así que, deseo retirarme -manifestó claramente molesto. -Con permiso -se inclinó tras lo que inició su marcha hacia la salida.

Elijah le lanzó a Elena una última mirada de desaprobación y se apresuró a alcanzarlo.

-Estoy verdaderamente apenado -le dijo acompañándolo a la puerta. -El comportamiento de Caroline es, por decir poco, desconcertante.

-No he podido siquiera despedirme -apostilló mientras se colocaba los guantes de montar y tomaba las riendas de su caballo que Damon le ofrecía.

-Temo que los preparativos de la boda y la confusión de este día la hayan agotado -trató de disculparla.

-O quizás la Condesita no agradece mi compañía -agregó con tono incisivo. -En cualquier caso no se abandona al acompañante de este modo.

-Se ha retirado a su habitación -mintió Elijah. -Ha rogado que le diera sus excusas.

En ese momento, algo cayó justo a sus pies. Un sombrero militar, un bicornio del que prendía una escarapela con los colores del ejército francés.

-¡Tyler, recógelo! -vociferó Marcel desde el balcón situado encima de ellos, oculto tras su máscara para que nadie lo reconociera. -¡Pertenece a ese pobre muchacho que tú mismo asesinaste!

Damon hizo ademán de entrar en el palacio para ir en su busca pero Tyler le detuvo.

-Déjalo, Teniente, es inútil -le ordenó mirando a Elijah con expresión furibunda. -¡El Gavilán asesina a mis soldados y sus hombres buscan acusarme de esa masacre! -exclamó lleno de ira. -Es lo último que le faltaba por hacer a ese malnacido.

-Estoy tan trastornado como vos -se excusó Elijah. -No entiendo cómo ha podido ir a suceder esto en mi propia casa.

-Porque tus campesinos lo amparan -le acusó con dureza. -Pero esto se acabó, la generosidad con ellos no sirve. Entregué el grano en tu honor pensando que entenderían ese gesto por mi parte. Ya veo que me equivocaba.

-Capitán, que...

-Haré requisar el grano -le informó a Elijah montando su caballo. -A ver si el hambre les hace cambiar de idea a esos miserables.

-Capitán te ruego que...

-Y esta vez vos no les podre ayudar -le atajó con dureza. -Buenas tardes, Señor Conde. Presenta mis respetos a la Condesa Hayley y a la Condesa Caroline -sentenció espoleando su caballo.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Klaus irrumpió en la habitación de su madre con aire mortificado con una gran duda que lo asaltaba.

-¿De veras me has dicho todo? -se dirigió a ella sin apenas saludarla.

-¿De qué estás hablando, Klaus? -se sorprendió ella de su actitud. -¿Qué ha sucedido?

-He ido a la boda de Elijah Forbes -le informó.

-¿Y por qué has ido? -quiso saber ella. -¿Porqué te has humillado ante ellos?

-Porque amo a Caroline Forbes, al igual que ella a mí -le respondió.

Esther tuvo que mostrarse sorprendida y decepcionada ante la noticia.

-Lo siento madre, pero nadie podrá impedir que la vea y mucho menos a causa de un pasado del que ni ella ni yo tenemos culpa alguna -añadió.

-Caroline Forbes -repitió con ella voz afligida. -Mi pobre Klaus... -lamentó en voz alta. -Muchas cosas sucedieron en el pasado, algunas de las cuales no me las perdonaré jamás, pero el odio de Elijah se debe sólo a sus prejuicios.

-Madre, su comportamiento es tal que me hace pensar en algo más que un prejuicio -quiso indagar.

-Yo nunca te he mentido, Klaus, jamás -se excusó con mirada llena de pesadumbre.-Elijah es un muchacho testarudo que alberga antiguos rencores y espero por tu bien que Caroline sea diferente a su hermano.

-Caroline es la mujer más maravillosa del mundo -le aclaró. -Y nadie podrá impedir que nos amemos, ni siquiera su hermano -sentenció Klaus.

Aquellas palabras se clavaron en el pecho de Esther como un puñal mas no permitió que ese dolor aflorara.

-Si ambos están determinados a luchar, entonces yo te prometo que haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para ayudaros -dijo en cambio.

-¿Por qué tendrías que hacerlo? -se extrañó Klaus.

-¿Por qué no debería? -se defendió ella. -Se puede cambiar ¿sabes? Se acaba por querer sólo paz y amor, especialmente para un hijo -añadió. -Si quieres a Caroline, la tendrás.

-Gracias, madre -besó ella su frente.

-Ahora llama a Michael -le pidió.

Klaus asintió tras lo que fue a buscar al criado.

-Me llamabais, Señora Marquesa -se inclinó el siervo en cuanto estuvo frente a ella.

-Debo escribir una carta -le miró con malicia. -Tráeme todo lo necesario.

-Enseguida, Señora Marquesa.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Hayley se desperezó en la cama mientras el sol de la mañana iluminaba su rostro... su primer amanecer como la Condesa Forbes. Sonrió satisfecha mientras alargaba la mano al otro lado de la cama para encontrarla vacía. En cualquier caso, no le sorprendió, había sospechado que Elijah no la amaba, del mismo modo que ella no lo amaba a él y había podido comprobarlo la noche anterior. Elijah la había hecho suya, sí, pero no la había amado, se había limitado a tomar su cuerpo y, aunque trató de complacerla, Elijah no pudo ocultar lo ausente de su mente, como si su pensamiento hubiera estado en otro lugar. A Hayley, lejos de importunarla la liberó en cierto modo ese hecho, gozaría de todas las ventajas al ser dueña y señora del lugar sin tener que compartir su cama... muy oportuno el que ocuparan recámaras separadas...

Tras vestirse, acudió a la biblioteca en su busca, donde sin duda estaría. Debía comenzar su flamante interpretación como esposa.

-¿Te molesto? -lo saludó ella entrando en la estancia.

-Nada de eso, querida -besó su frente. -¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Quería comunicarte mi deseo de impartir algunas órdenes al servicio -le informó. -Espero que no te disgustes -le lanzó una sonrisa inocente.

-Eres la dueña y este es tu reino para disponer de él -accedió Elijah.

-Esplendido, porque ya es hora de que este palacio abra las puertas a las fiestas y a la buena sociedad -se entusiasmó ella. -Podríamos organizar magnificas búsquedas de caza y cuando el palacio sea renovado y quede resplandeciente podremos invitar a la corte.

-Haremos como tú quieras -se rió Elijah ante su buen ánimo, -pero recuerda que Vilastagno no es Turín. Tendrás que aprender a tratar con los aparceros, los siervos y la gente del pueblo -le dijo. -Hay mucho que trabajar y no sólo por los campesinos, sobre todo por nosotros. Las fiestas y las búsquedas de caza vendrán después. De hecho tengo que hacer una visita a la granja ¿Quieres venir conmigo?

-Lo haría encantada, pero tengo muchas cosas que hacer aquí -declaró con fingido pesar.

-Entonces la próxima vez -besó de nuevo su frente despidiéndose.-Nos vemos después.

Hayley lo despidió con una gran sonrisa que se transformó en una mueca de fastidio en cuanto su esposo desapareció. No iba a resultar tan fácil como ella creía. De pronto, aquellas cuatro paredes parecían echársele encima.

-Buenos días, Señora Condesa -se inclinó Katherine ante ella, portando una bandeja plateada con una carta. -La han entregado para usted, Señora Condesa.

Hayley tomó la misiva y comenzó a leerla con curiosidad e interés. Estaba lacrada con el sello Mikaelson.

_**Gentil Condesa Forbes:**_

_**Perdóname si con estas líneas ocupo parte de tu tiempo. Es mi deseo hacerte saber que después de que nuestro primer encuentro en la iglesia del pueblo se haya dado en una situación un tanto desagradable, esperaba poder verte de nuevo. Estoy segura de que tenemos muchas cosas en común y que cuanto tengo que decirte será útil para ambas.**_

_**Disculpe si por diversos motivos, entre ellos mis problemas de salud, Te pido que vengas a verme.**_

_**Atentamente:**_

_**Marquesa Esther Mikaelson.**_

-No hay respuesta -le informó a Katherine que aún esperaba sus indicaciones.

-Sí, Señora Condesa.

-Encuentra una doncella personal adecuada para mí -le ordenó con sequedad.

-Me ocuparé enseguida de ello -se inclinó la joven.

-¿Dónde está Caroline? -le preguntó antes de que se hubiera retirado.

-La Condesita Caroline salió temprano, Señora Condesa -le anunció tras lo que se marchó.

-Era de esperar -masculló entre dientes disconforme.

Más Caroline ya había regresado a la finca, totalmente abatida. Había acudido al torrente esa mañana con la esperanza de encontrar a Klaus allí, pero no fue así. Caroline empezaba a temer que la oposición de Elijah fuera un más que plausible impedimento para su relación... si es que podía llamarse así. Deseaba tanto que en ese instante Klaus la estrechara fuerte entre sus brazos susurrándole que todo iba a salir bien, que confiara en él. Y, sin embargo, no era capaz de confiar en nada ya tras lo acontecido, ni siquiera de aventurar que estaría pasando por la mente de su amado en esos momentos.

-Una moneda de oro por tus pensamientos -declaró Alaric mientras se acercaba al peñasco desde donde Klaus observaba abstraído el arroyo.

-Maldecía mi suerte -le dijo. -No he podido evitar retrasarme en mi cita diaria con Caroline y ahora no estoy seguro de si ella ha acudido.

-¿Crees que tiene motivos para no hacerlo? -le preguntó.

-No lo sé -resopló angustiado. -Su hermano puede coaccionarla en contra mía o impedirle que se reúna conmigo. Y yo no sé cómo hacer para que Elijah Forbes deje de verme con ese odio tan desmedido.

-Debe haber algo más detrás de todo eso -sugirió Alaric, recordando las palabras de Jenna.

-Mi madre asegura que sólo prejuicios acérrimos -negó con la cabeza.

-Pues deberás buscar una solución -posó su mano sobre su hombro. -Pero, por lo pronto, te traigo otra inquietud más -le anunció. -De hecho, por eso estoy aquí.

-¿Qué ha sucedido? -quiso saber Klaus.

-Tenías razón, Klaus. El canalla de Tyler se comió sus palabras.

-¿A qué te refieres? -se alarmó Klaus.

-Después de que tú abandonaras la boda ayer, Marcel tuvo la genialidad de dejar caer a los pies de Tyler el bicornio de aquel desdichado soldado que asesinó Tyler.

-¡Idiota! -refunfuñó Klaus.

-Durante toda la mañana, los franceses están yendo casa por casa requisando todo el grano.

-Entonces avisa a Marcel y dile que agrupe a los hombres -se puso en pié. -El Gavilán debe intervenir.

-¿Vos no podes intervenir? -le pedía Trevor a Elijah mientras lo acompañaba a las caballerizas. -Quitar el grano significa quitar el pan, Señor Conde.

-Trevor, ya te dije que ahora no hay nada que se pueda hacer -le repitió Elijah. -Será mejor que vayamos al pueblo a controlar lo que hace Tyler.

-Nosotras vamos también -les alcanzaron Caroline y Katherine.

-Sí -se giró Elijah hacia su hermana. -Ven también y así podrás disculparte personalmente con el Capitán por haberlo dejado plantado ayer.

-Si lo crees necesario lo haré -accedió a regañadientes.

-No sólo es necesario, es un deber -le aclaró Elijah mientras la ayudaba a montar. -Y es tu deber también el disculparte conmigo por tu comportamiento ¿no te parece?

-Siento lo que sucedió -se excusó, -Pero eres tú quien está equivocado -apostilló rápidamente. -Klaus ha venido a pedir paz.

-No tengo ninguna intención de hacer la paz con el hijo de Esther, Caroline -sentenció con firmeza. -Será mejor que nos apuremos en llegar al pueblo -les dijo antes de azuzar a su caballo.

Cuando llegaron a la plaza, la encontraron llena de soldados franceses que apilaban los sacos de grano en algunas carretas mientras los campesinos los observaban lamentándose.

-Hemos terminado, Capitán -anunciaba Damon. -Esos sacos son los últimos.

-Bien -concordó Tyler. -Sargento Shane -le hizo un gesto con la cabeza, que él pareció entender a la perfección.

Bajo la mirada estupefacta de todos, Shane arrebató a dos niños de los brazos de sus madres y los colocó en una de las carretas, encima de los sacos.

-¡Son sólo niños! -corrió Katherine hacia ellos, impidiéndoselo Caroline.

-¡Malditos franceses! -farfulló Trevor.

-¿Qué significa esto, Capitán? -inquirió Damon que se posicionaba frente a Tyler, enfrentándolo, mostrando abiertamente su total desacuerdo a su proceder.

-¿Tienes algún problema, Teniente? -preguntó lleno de sarcasmo y seguridad, la que le daba el poseer un rango superior a él.

Damon dirigió mortificado sus ojos hacia Katherine y los bajó al instante, avergonzado.

-Ya veo que no. -Lo apartó con desdén y caminó hacia Shane. -Listos para volver al Fuerte -le indicó.

-¡Dejar ir a esos niños! -le exigió Elijah.

-Es una cobardía escudarse tras unos niños -lo acusó Caroline. -Es algo indigno de un militar.

-Es una simple garantía para la vida de mis soldados -se defendió él lleno de ironía.

-Si el Gavilán es el asesino que decís ¿porqué se detendría ante ellos? -espetó Elijah.

-No le conviene hacerlo -razonó Tyler. -Se enfrentaría con todo el pueblo.

-Esto es una monstruosidad -exclamó Caroline.

-Si tratas de tranquilizarte, podrías unirte a mí y seguir el convoy -la invitó Tyler. -Así podré tenerte a mi lado, lo contrario de lo que aconteció durante la fiesta -añadió con tono mordaz. -Luego si quieres, Condesita, podrás traer de vuelta tu misma los niños a sus madres. ¿Te es que temes que El Gavilán no tenga la misma clemencia con voscomo la primera vez?

Caroline le lanzó una mirada de desprecio y volvió a montar su caballo para situarse a su lado mientras que Elijah se colocaba detrás.

-¡Vamos! -gritó Shane a los soldados, iniciando así la marcha.

Tal y como Tyler sospechaba, Klaus y sus hombres aguardaban en el bosque el cargamento de grano.

-Marcel, te has comportado como un estúpido -le reprochaba Klaus, -Y tú no lo eres.

-Tyler no puede salirse con la suya -refunfuñó.

-Sí, pero no es con estos actos con lo que lo detendremos -le contradijo. -Lanzar aquel gorro ha sido una verdadera idiotez y tú lo sabes bien.

-Así también el Conde Forbes entenderá -apretó la mandíbula.

-¿Y qué entenderá? -atajó Klaus. -¿Que El Gavilán o los campesinos estaban en posesión del gorro de aquel pobre soldado? -agregó -¿No entiendes que eso podría ser una prueba de nuestra culpabilidad?

-Están llegando -le cortó Alaric, -Pero hay un problema -le dijo a Klaus pasándole el telescopio.

-Elijah y Caroline rodean el cargamento -les informó Klaus. -Y hay un par de niños dentro de la carreta.

-¡Maldito perro! -escupió Marcel

-Tendremos ese grano a toda costa, pero deberemos esperar otra ocasión -decidió Klaus. -Jenna -se volteó hacia la mujer. -Necesitaré tu ayuda.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

-Querido yerno, escuché el desafortunado episodio ocurrido esta mañana en Vilastagno -Se congraciaba con Elijah el padre de Hayley mientras le servía una copa de brandy. A pesar del bajo ánimo que le había producido aquel incidente, Hayley se esforzó por convencer a Elijah a hacer una visita a sus padres y Caroline, Elena y su esposo aceptaron, para gozo de Elijah, a acompañarlos.

-Por desgracia temo que nosotros los Labonair debemos acceder a crear ciertas alianzas con los franceses -se lamentó el joven.

-¿También con un francés que sólo sabe cometer injusticias como quitarle el grano a los campesinos? -preguntó Caroline con agudeza.

-Y pensar que Tyler siente tanta admiración por ti -suspiró pesadamente Hayley.

-Sí, pero no es recíproca -le hizo una mueca de disgusto -Y creo poder elegir por mí misma sobre mi propia vida.

-Caroline tiene razón -intervino Bonnie. -Creo que una se debe casar sólo cuando está verdaderamente enamorada -afirmó lanzándole una sutil mirada a Jeremy, que la observaba absorto. -No debería existir ninguna conveniencia en el amor.

-Querida ¿has oído? -le decía el Marqués a su esposa. -Nuestra pequeña ha crecido y ahora no sólo expresa sus opiniones sino que habla sobre el amor -bromeó su padre.

-El amor, de todas las pasiones, es la más fuerte -intervino Matt, para asombro de Elena, -porque ataca al mismo tiempo, el corazón, la mente y el cuerpo -prosiguió. -No son palabras mías sino de Voltaire -aclaró ante el rostro de admiración de la madre de Bonnie.

-Se dice de vos que eres un pintor extraordinario -le alabó la Marquesa. –Revélame el misterio... ¿Cómo nace la inspiración para un artista?

-La inspiración viene muchas veces invocada por un recuerdo o un pensamiento -recitó con tono interesante. -Por ejemplo, la Marquesita Bonnie tiene un rostro diferente, hermoso -agasajó a la joven. -Un rostro estimulante para un pintor -añadió -y que yo pintaría muy gustoso, si ella me concediera ese honor.

-Por supuesto que sí -accedió entusiasmada su madre por ella.

-Intentaré retrataros con todo el arte del que sea capaz -insistió el artista.

-Está bien -aceptó finalmente Bonnie que con cierta incomodidad miró a Jeremy. El muchacho se apresuró a sonreír tratando de ocultar su desconfianza.

-Pero temo que debes empezar tu labor otro día -puntualizó Elijah. -Se está haciendo tarde y nos esperan en Vilastagno.

-Jenna, ¿estás segura de que no iban a hacer noche en Turín, en el palacio de los Marqueses? -preguntó impaciente Klaus mientras esperaban ocultos en el bosque.

-Elijah me ha asegurado que sí -le informó. -Y, para terminar de persuadirle, le he asegurado que en ese caso Rose les prepararía un platillo especial para la cena.

-¿Y eso es motivo suficiente? -se sorprendió él.

-El Conde adora la cocina de Rose -sonrió ella divertida.

-Ojalá estés en lo cierto -masculló Klaus por lo bajo.

-¿Y vos no debes estar en Vilastagno? -acercó Alaric su caballo al de Jenna.

-Lo dejé todo listo antes de marcharme y aquí soy más útil -le espetó ella molesta.

-No me refiero a eso, sino a que es peligroso -respondió él con suavidad a su tono hiriente.

-Cualquiera diría que te preocupas por mí -dijo con ironía.

-¿No es evidente? -susurró él clavando su mirada en ella. Jenna, a pesar de querer evitarlo, quedó irremediablemente prendada de aquel par de luceros que iluminaban la noche.

-Prepárense, ahí vienen -les avisó Marcel.

-A sus puestos -les pidió Klaus.

Efectivamente, la carroza de los Forbes se adentraba en esa parte del bosque y los hombres de Klaus se apostaron a sendos lados del camino.

-Estaba pensando en cambiar el color de mi habitación -decía Hayley con frivolidad, -quizás a un color más cálido.

Elijah se limitó a asentir con la cabeza mientras Caroline se reclinaba con gesto tedioso y de fastidio sobre la pared del coche. De repente, escucharon relinchar a los caballos nerviosamente tras lo que se detuvieron.

-Trevor, ¿qué está sucediendo? -abrió Elijah la portezuela.

Pero el joven se fue a encontrar con el cañón de una pistola. Alzó las manos rápidamente mientras Marcel, agitando su arma le ordenaba salir del carruaje. Alaric hizo lo propio con Trevor, que soltó las riendas y descendió de la carruaje con los brazos en alto, sin que dejaran de apuntarlo, indicándole que subiera a un caballo. El resto de los hombres mantenían sus armas dirigidas hacia el coche.

-¿Cómo te atreves? -le inquirió Elijah revolviéndose.

-¡De rodillas! -le exigió Marcel. -¡Quieto! No te muevas o te mato -le advirtió con frialdad acercando el arma a su cabeza.

Entonces El Gavilán hizo su aparición. Klaus bajó de su caballo y caminó hacia ellos sin vacilar, con los ojos fijos en su objetivo. Se asomó al interior del vehículo y tiró del brazo de Caroline que, atemorizada, no trató de luchar. Después, el muchacho volvió a montar colocándola a ella en su regazo, rodeándola con sus brazos, impidiéndole así cualquier intento de escapar. Elijah no pudo más que observar la escena con impotencia y maldecir a aquel bandido que lo desafiaba con su fría mirada y que le arrebataba a su hermana en sus propias narices.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

REVIEWS

6/5/14


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPÍTULO 7**

Teniente, los Condes Forbes desean ver al Capitán Tyler -le informó el Cabo de Guardia a Damon, que ya aminaba hacia el patio al haber escuchado que alguien llamaba.

-Que pasen inmediatamente -le ordenó. Debía ser algo importante para que viniera a esas horas de la noche en el Fuerte. -Conde Elijah, Condesa Hayley -se cuadró ante ellos en cuanto estuvo a su altura. -¿Ha ocurrido algo? -le preguntó a Elijah, indicándoles con la mano que le siguieran.

-El Gavilán ha secuestrado a mi hermana, Teniente -le informó con desasosiego.

-Ha sido una verdadera emboscada estudiada al detalle -le narraba Hayley a Tyler ya en su despacho.

-De repente apareció El Gavilán, tomó a mi hermana y, rápidamente, desaparecieron en la noche -añadió Elijah. -Y también se han llevado a mi capataz.

-¿A Trevor? -preguntó Damon tratando de ocultar la alarma de su voz _¿El hermano de Katherine?_

-Sí, a él -le confirmó. -Lo han mantenido a punta de pistola mientras cogían a Caroline y lo han obligado a ir con ellos.

-¿Qué sabes sobre ese Trevor, Teniente Damon? -lo miró Tyler con cierto recelo.

-Nada, Capitán -se apresuró a responder. -Simplemente lo he conocido en Vilastagno.

-Está conmigo desde hace muchos años -le aclaró Elijah.

-Capitán ha sido terrible -recalcaba Hayley. -Sólo con pensar en lo que podría sucederle a la pobre Caroline -suspiraba con fingida preocupación.

-No temas, Condesa -la tranquilizó Tyler. -La encontraremos antes de que puedan hacerle daño.

-Debemos empezar a buscarla enseguida -lo apremió Elijah.

-¿En el bosque y en la oscuridad? -dijo con cierta sorna. -Lo siento Señor Conde pero debemos esperar a que se haga de día.

-Pero...

-Teniente Damon, quiero que vayas a Vilastagno -hizo Tyler caso omiso a su petición. -Haz registrar las habitaciones de la servidumbre e interroga a los criados, a todos, que ninguno quede excluido.

-Sí, Capitán -respondió, aunque con cierto malestar en su rostro que trató de disimular.

-Capitán ¿qué significa esto? -inquirió Elijah airado. -Mis siervos no tienen nada que ver con la banda de El Gavilán y respondo personalmente por ellos.

-Señor Conde -alzó Tyler su barbilla con aire seguro en sus facciones. -Usted sabe bien que los hombres de El Gavilán se esconden tras sus campesinos. ¿Por qué no en tu servidumbre? -aventuró. -¿Has olvidado el desagradable episodio del bicornio?

-Pero yo tengo plena confianza en todos ellos -argumentó Elijah.

-Sin embargo, yo no me fío de nadie y jamás he tenido que arrepentirme de ello -apostilló con gran suficiencia.

-El Capitán tiene razón -intervino Hayley. -¿Qué sabemos nosotros de los actos de esa gente?

-Si se va a hacer un registro en mi casa exijo que éste se haga en mi presencia -le advirtió Elijah a Tyler desafiante, desoyendo las palabras de su esposa. -Y al igual que yo he de aguardar a mañana, vos también aguardaras -aseveró con firmeza. -Espero que, por tu bien, en tan absurda espera no le suceda nada a Caroline.

-Tenemos que limitar su incomodidad cuanto sea posible -le daba Klaus indicaciones a Marcel. -Ya la hemos asustado bastante.

-¿Y eso por qué? -refunfuñó él. -A la Condesita le importan un comino los campesinos y no me puedes pedir que la trate con suavidad. -Resopló con disgusto. -Nos hemos equivocado al cogerla a ella, deberíamos haber cogido al Conde.

-Elijah Forbes sabrá negociar con Tyler -le contradijo Klaus. -La Condesita jamás podría haberlo hecho.

La mirada de Marcel dejaba bien claro que no estaba muy de acuerdo con aquella decisión.

-Sólo porque la amas no...

-Escucha, Marcel, harás lo que te digo -lo cortó Klaus con brusquedad antes de que pudiera continuar con su insolente alegato. -Serás amable con los prisioneros y esto es una orden. No hay nada más que discutir.

Marcel lanzó una mueca disconforme y dio media vuelta, alejándose. Alaric, que observaba la escena desde lejos, aprovechó ese momento para acercarse a él.

-¿Preocupado? -palmeó la espalda de Klaus amistosamente.

-Mucho -reconoció con cierto abatimiento en su rostro.

-¿Crees que no recuperaremos el grano? -lo miró Alaric inseguro.

-Pienso en el precio que habremos de pagar por él -le respondió dirigiendo su mirada hacia la cabaña donde habían ocultado a Caroline y Trevor. Sentados en el suelo, atados a un poste situado en mitad de la única estancia que abarcaba aquella construcción, se hallaban los dos jóvenes.

-¿Qué nos harán? -le preguntó Caroline al muchacho, sin ánimo de ocultar su inquietud.

-No te preocupes, Condesita -trató él de alentarla. -Estoy seguro de que El Gavilán no nos hará daño. Apóyate en mi hombro y trata de descansar. Mañana sabremos que quieren de nosotros.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Tal y como le había ordenado el Capitán Tyler, a la mañana siguiente Damon se presentó en el palacio de los Forbes para empezar con el registro de las habitaciones de la servidumbre. Todos ellos se habían agolpado en el patio delantero que daba a los cuartos sin entender muy bien porqué estaban allí los soldados franceses.

-¿Qué querrán ahora de nosotros? -inquirió Jenna molesta. -Estos franceses no dejan en paz a nadie.

-Ten cuidado con lo que dices -le susurró Rose por lo bajo. -¿Quieres que te arresten? ¿No te basta con que El Gavilán haya cogido a la Condesita Caroline y a Trevor?

-Jenna, ¿qué le harán a Trevor? -le preguntó Katherine angustiada. -¿Y a la pobre Condesita? Quién sabe como la tratarán.

-Verás como ambos están bien -le dijo ella infundiéndole ánimos, sabiendo que no mentía con tal afirmación.

-¡Empieza con el registro! -le ordenó Shane al resto de soldados.

-¡No! -exclamó Damon alzando su mano, indicando a sus hombres que se detuvieran. -Debemos esperar al Conde -les informó, lanzándole una mirada de advertencia a Shane.

-Sí, Teniente -accedió a regañadientes. Mas no tuvieron que esperar mucho pues Elijah ya accedía al Patio.

-Buenos días, Conde -se cuadró Damon.

-Buenos días, Teniente -le respondió con gesto serio. -Permítame que les diga unas palabras antes.

-Por supuesto -asintió él.

-Queridos amigos de Vilastagno. Por orden del Capitán Tyler se procederá al registro de sus pertenencias en busca de cualquier indicio que pueda llevar al paradero de El Gavilán.

Como era de esperar, el murmullo de desaprobación por parte de la servidumbre no se hizo esperar.

-Por favor -alzó Elijah las manos con gesto conciliador. -Les pido que colaboren. Ya pueden empezar, Teniente -se dirigió ahora a Damon.

-Adelante -Damon les indicó con un movimiento de cabeza a los soldados, que se apresuraron a obedecer.

Antes de que Katherine pudiera dirigirse a su cuarto y acompañar a algún soldado hasta él, Damon se adelantó y la detuvo, tomándola ligeramente por el brazo, aunque a Katherine, aquel simple y leve contacto la hizo temblar, al igual que aquella profundidad azul de sus ojos que la invitaba a perderse en ellos.

-Katherine, ¿donde está la habitación de tu hermano? -le preguntó con suavidad inclinándose sobre ella.

-Por aquí -respondió turbada.

Empezó a caminar, incitándolo a seguirla, pero cuando llegaron allí ya había un soldado en su interior, revolviendo todo a su paso, sin importarle en absoluto el caos en el que estaba dejando la habitación.

-¡Soldado! La orden es la de hacer un registro, no la de hacerse odiar -le increpó duramente. -Fuera de aquí, ¡ahora!.

-Sí, Teniente -se cuadró el soldado con expresión de disculpa.

-Menudo desastre -masculló entre dientes Katherine con claro malestar, cogiendo algunas cosas que había por el suelo, tratando de ordenar aquel alboroto. -No sé qué esperaba encontrar -continuó, incluso más indignada que antes. -Mi hermano no tiene nada que ver. Se supone que es una víctima.

Entonces Damon se acercó colocándose frente a ella y posó con delicadeza su mano en el hombro de la joven, gesto que la sobresaltó, aunque esta vez, lejos de sentir esa agitación que la había invadido momentos antes, notó con su tacto como un halo de sosiego y calma se adueñaba de ella.

-Tranquilízate -musitó Damon mientras deslizaba muy lentamente su mano por su brazo, hasta llegar a la mano de Katherine, tomándosela.

-Lo encontraras ¿verdad? -le pidió ella anhelante, casi hechizada por el dulce calor que le transmitía el roce de su piel.

-Lo encontraremos -le aseguró él con voz grave.

-Gracias, Teniente -sonrió ella con candidez.

-Damon -le susurró él con clara invitación, presionando levemente sus dedos entre los suyos.

-Damon -dijo ella con un hilo de voz, cautivada por aquella mirada azul que penetraba en la suya, como si quisiera leer su alma. Él le respondió con otra sonrisa, resplandeciente, producida por aquel sonido que endulzaba sus oídos.

-He de marcharme -le anunció él soltando, muy a su pesar, su mano.

Katherine asintió y se limitó a caminar a su lado, como si un lazo invisible la mantuviera atada a él y, dejándose llevar, lo acompañó hasta su caballo.

-Ya hemos terminado -le informó en ese momento Shane.

-¿Han hallado algo? -quiso saber.

Shane negó con la cabeza, con cierto disgusto.

-Muy bien, entonces volvamos al Fuerte -le ordenó.

Antes de montar, se volteó a mirar a Katherine y permaneció así sin decir palabra alguna, sólo observándola, durante unos segundos, segundos que a Katherine se le antojaron eternos y únicos, sin que nada más existiera, sólo la intensidad del mar de esos ojos.

-Hasta pronto -dijo al fin Damon.

-Hasta pronto -sonrió Katherine con timidez.

Damon entonces, con gran agilidad, montó el corcel y, dedicándole una última mirada, tensó las riendas del caballo y se alejó de allí. Katherine quedó estática contemplándolo. La desgracia del secuestro de Trevor le concedía esa pequeña retribución, la de poder deleitarse en el garbo y la gallardía de su impecable figura sin temor a que su hermano pudiera descubrirla y reprenderla.

Quien sí se percató de la escena fue Jenna que observaba con aflicción a la muchacha. Adoraba a Katherine, como si fuera una hija y le apenaba sobremanera que hubiera decidido posar sus ojos en aquel oficial francés. Ya no era desconfianza hacia el joven, por su mirada no era difícil entender que el mismo sentimiento había nacido en él pero, dada la situación, aquello iba a traer la desdicha a los dos. Aquel teniente formaba parte de las líneas enemigas, ella misma estaba luchando contra ellos y, aunque Jenna siempre había sido de la firme opinión de que el amor puede salvar cualquier obstáculo, en cuanto a ese en concreto ya no estaba tan segura. Quizás ella debería aconsejarle o tratar de disuadirla, más bien sabía que si el amor ya había sembrado su semilla en ella, no serviría de mucho. Sólo le quedaba confiar en que ese brote creciera fuerte entre los dos y les ayudara a sobrellevar lo que pudiera venir cosa que, muy a su pesar, ella misma estaba colaborando a desencadenar. Sacudió la cabeza tratando de alejar los malos pensamientos que trataban de asaltarla y buscó a Elijah con la mirada, hacia el que se encaminó.

-Señor Conde -lo saludó ella.

-Dime Jenna, ¿estás bien? -se interesó él en vista de su expresión abatida.

-Discúlpame, sé que no es un buen momento dada la situación que se vive en el palacio hoy -se excusó ella bajando el rostro, -pero he recibido una nota de una amiga muy querida que está muy enferma y reclama mi presencia.

-Llévate el carro si lo necesitas -posó Elijah su mano en su hombro de forma cariñosa, sonriéndole.

-Gracias, Señor Conde, pero no es necesario -respondió ella. -Puedo ir a caballo.

-Vete y no te preocupes -le reiteró.

Jenna se inclinó agradecida y corrió a las caballerizas, emprendiendo rumbo hacia la guarida del bosque. Le desagradaba tener que mentir así, aunque había empezado a acostumbrarse con tal de justificar sus ausencias para encontrarse con Klaus y sus hombres y, normalmente resultaba sencillo pues era por un par de horas a lo sumo. Sin embargo, teniendo retenidos a Caroline y a Trevor, podrían necesitar de su ayuda y prefería permanecer allí con ellos el tiempo que fuera necesario.

Cuando llegó al refugio, comprobó que todos los hombres estaban allí, a excepción de Klaus. El asombro de Alaric fue más que evidente al verla llegar.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -le preguntó mientras ella ataba su caballo con los demás.

-Hoy mi lugar está aquí -le aclaró Jenna con seguridad.

-Creo que te arriesgas demasiado -le reprochó él. -No quiero ni pensar en las posibles consecuencias si nos descubrieran.

-Nuestra causa bien lo vale -afirmó ella sin apenas mirarlo.

Alaric de repente tomó su mano, haciendo que levantara la vista, fundiendo él su mirada en la de ella.

-Eso nunca -aseveró él con clara desazón reflejada en su voz y en sus ojos.

-¿Hay alguien ahí fuera? -el grito de Caroline los interrumpió. -¿Dónde está el famoso Gavilán, ese bandido que sólo es capaz de raptar a una mujer?

-¡Se acabó! -bramó Marcel tomando un pañuelo y dirigiéndose a la cabaña, cubriéndose el rostro con el suyo.

Jenna no pudo evitar reírse del arrebato del muchacho y Alaric la acompañó.

-La Condesa no ha parado de reclamar desde que amaneció -le aclaró Alaric así el comportamiento del joven.

-¡No son más que un atajo de cobardes! -continuaba Caroline.

-Deja de gritar, Condesita -le pidió Trevor. -Te repito que no nos harán nada. No tengas miedo.

-Yo no tengo miedo -espetó ella, justo en el instante en que Marcel irrumpía en la cabaña. -Yo no tengo miedo ni de vos ni de nadie ¿has entendido? -le gritó Caroline al verlo entrar.

-Ahora te hago callar yo -farfulló él desafiante yendo hacia ella.

-No te atrevas a tocarme -alcanzó a decir, antes de que Marcel tapara su boca con el pañuelo y lo atara.

-No le hagas daño -intercedió Trevor por su patrona. -Sólo quiere saber porqué estamos aquí.

-Tú, cállate -le advirtió, tras lo que se apresuró a salir de la cabaña.

Justo en ese instante llegaba Klaus al refugio.

-¿Todo bien? -le preguntó a Alaric que acudía a su encuentro.

-Sí, aparte de los gritos -le sonrió él con malicia, señalando con la cabeza a Marcel, que venía saliendo de la cabaña con aire furibundo.

-¿Gritos? -se extrañó. Klaus tomó el morral de la montura de su caballo y caminó hacia la cabaña poniéndose su máscara, cruzándose con Marcel.

-¿Has amordazado a la Condesa? -le interrogó Klaus.

-Sí -respondió sin prestar atención al disgusto de su expresión.

Klaus entró en la casa y, sin vacilar, se arrodilló tras ella y le quitó la mordaza de la boca.

-¿Qué quieres de nosotros? -le inquirió rápidamente Caroline en cuanto se vio liberada.

El muchacho no contestó. Sacó una manta del morral y la colocó sobre ella, cubriéndola.

-¿Por qué tanta amabilidad? -preguntó desconfiada. -¿Qué quieres de mí? Ten al menos el valor de responderme.

Klaus hizo todo el esfuerzo para no reír. Le maravillaba la naturaleza de su amada. Era lo suficientemente frágil y delicada como para sonrojarse con una de sus miradas pero era capaz de sacar el atrevimiento y aplomo suficientes como para desafiar a un bandolero sin importarle que su vida pudiera depender de él.

-¿Entonces? -insistió ella airada por su indiferencia viendo que aquel truhán estaba abandonando la cabaña haciendo oídos sordos a sus cuestiones. -¿Me oyes? Respóndeme.

-Marcel -lo llamó Klaus estando ya fuera de la cabaña. -Ve y trae al muchacho -le pidió. -Ustedes síganme el juego -les indicó a los demás.

El joven obedeció y entró a la cabaña, liberando a Trevor.

-¿Y yo? -preguntó Caroline al ver que las intenciones del muchacho eran dejarla allí.

-Él te lo ha quitado pero yo te lo puedo volver a poner, así que calladita -le advirtió amenazante. Caroline hizo una mueca pero accedió.

Cuando hubieron salido de la cabaña, Marcel llevó a Trevor ante el resto de sus compañeros, colocándolo frente a Klaus.

-Al fin nos miramos a los ojos, Gavilán -masculló el capataz en cuanto estuvo ante él.

-Vete, eres libre -le dijo Klaus sin embargo, provocando un gran asombro en el muchacho. -Te he dicho que te vayas -insistió Klaus.

-Sin la Condesita no me voy -discrepó Trevor. -No me marcharé dejándola en tus manos. Antes me hago matar -sentenció con gran seguridad.

-Bien, si es lo que quieres te complaceremos enseguida -respondió Klaus con apatía en su voz. Entonces levantó su arma y apuntó al joven, haciendo el resto de sus hombres lo mismo.

-Creía que estas con los campesinos, en contra de los invasores franceses -dijo alzando su barbilla, lejos de amedrentarse. -Ya veo que me equivocaba.

-Sí, te equivocabas -le confirmó Klaus con sorna sin bajar el arma, amartillando el percutor.

-Prefiero morir antes que huir como un cobarde dejando aquí a mi patrona -se envalentonó aún más al escuchar aquel característico sonido metálico, que podía suponer su muerte si alguno de aquellos bandidos que le apuntaban decidía apretar el gatillo. -¡Dispara, estoy listo!

-Por mí es suficiente -bajó Klaus de súbito el arma, sonriendo ampliamente.

Entonces todos los hombres comenzaron a descubrir poco a poco sus rostros bajo la mirada llena de desconcierto y regocijo de Trevor, que reconocía uno por uno a todos ellos.

-¡Marcel! ¡Jenna! -exclamó atónito.

-Aquí está nuestro héroe -le sonrió Marcel con aprobación.

-¡Bravo, Trevor! -le felicitó Jenna. -Ya te había dicho que estaba listo -le recordó a Klaus, que aún seguía con el rostro oculto.

-Te lo advierto -se dirigió Klaus al muchacho. -Habrá muchos peligros.

-¿Peligros? -inquirió Trevor con ironía. -Yo sólo conozco uno y se llama Tyler Lockwood.

Entonces Klaus asintió e, imitando a sus compañeros, se retiró la máscara, dejando al descubierto su identidad.

-¡Vos! -se sorprendió Trevor. -Pero vos, eres un noble -puntualizó sin terminar de comprender.

-También entre los nobles hay quien odia la prepotencia y la injusticia -le aclaró.

-Estoy listo para dejarlo todo y vivir en el bosque si es necesario -sentenció Trevor, habiendo despertado las palabras de Klaus su orgullo y mostrando así su deseo de unirse a él.

-Tú eres más útil allí, en Vilastagno -le informó. -Serás tú quien lleve la petición de rescate a tu patrón, el Conde Forbes.

0

-Me han dicho que me necesitas, Señor Conde -se anunció el Padre Kieran, que aguardaba en el umbral de la puerta de la biblioteca.

-Padre Kieran -se apresuró a saludarlo Elijah. -Pasa, te agradezco que hayas venido.

-Decime, hijo -se interesó el sacerdote.

-Temo que el tiempo corra en mi contra así que iré directo al asunto, Padre -le explicó Elijah. -Sé muy bien que El Gavilán cuenta con el favor de los campesinos y, probablemente, algunos de ellos son de su banda.

El sacerdote no contestó pero lo miró con culpabilidad, reafirmando así las sospechas de Elijah.

-No deseo saber nada, Padre Kieran -lo tranquilizó, -pero quién mejor que vos para hablar de esto.

-Nadie hará daño a su hermana -le aseguró.

-¿Cómo puedes mantener lo que decís?

-Has dicho que El Gavilán goza del favor de los campesinos y ellos son buenos cristianos -puntualizó.

-Eso espero -suspiró pesadamente. -Mire, Padre, sé que Tyler cumplirá con su deber y de más está decirle que espero que sus soldados encuentren a Caroline pero, haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para que Caroline regrese sana y salva.

-Quieres decir...

-Que estoy abierto a cualquier negociación -le confirmó Elijah.

-Haré todo lo posible por hacer llegar su mensaje a su destino -asintió el sacerdote.

-Eso sí -añadió Elijah. -Haz saber también que si le sucediese algo a mi hermana, Tyler será el último de sus problemas. Juro que no tendré paz hasta que Caroline sea vengada.

-Señor Conde, venga enseguida -los interrumpió la voz entusiasmada de Katherine. -Mi hermano Trevor ha vuelto al palacio.

Elijah apenas se despidió del Padre, corrió tras Katherine hacia la cocina, donde las muchachas estaban atendiendo al capataz.

-Trevor ¿cómo estás? -le preguntó en cuanto lo vio.

-Bien, Señor Conde -le agradeció el interés.

-¿Donde está Caroline? ¿Está bien? -le inquirió exaltado.

-Está bien, pero aún está en sus manos -se lamentó el joven.

-¿Puedes conducirme hasta ella? -le interrogó con impaciencia.

-No, Señor Conde, siempre me tuvieron vendado. De hecho, he sido liberado para traeros un mensaje de El Gavilán.

-¿Qué quiere para liberarla? -quiso saber.

-Que el grano requisado por el Capitán Tyler sea restituido a los campesinos.

-¿El grano? -exclamó airado Tyler desde su mesa de despacho. -Eso es un vil chantaje.

-Eso es lo que pide El Gavilán a cambio de la libertad de mi hermana -le repitió Elijah.

-No te dijeron nada más -cuestionó al capataz.

-No, señor.

-Nos llevarás a mí y a mis hombres donde El Gavilán te ha tenido prisionero -le pidió.

-Lo haría con mucho gusto pero siempre he estado vendado y atado -le aclaró Trevor.

-Entonces nos conducirás al lugar donde te han quitado la venda -lo miró con desconfianza. -Desde allí iniciaremos la búsqueda.

-Capitán, puede ser muy peligroso -le rebatió Elijah. -La banda puede perder el control, sentirse acorralada y dañar a mi hermana. Deberíamos buscar una manera para tratar sus condiciones.

-Y así El Gavilán raptará a alguien cada vez que quiera obtener algo -puntualizó Tyler. -Haremos esto a mi manera. Teniente Damon, que los hombres se preparen.

-Sí, Capitán.

-Entonces iré con vos -concluyó Elijah.

Sabiendo Tyler que sería inútil negarse, accedió. Los tres hombres se adentraron en el bosque acompañados por Damon, Shane y una brigada de soldados.

-Estamos en marcha desde hace horas -aseveró Tyler con suspicacia. -¿Dónde se encuentra el lugar donde has sido liberado?

-Ya estamos cerca -le indicó Trevor.

-Espero por ti que así sea -masculló el Capitán entre dientes.

Tal y como había predicho Trevor, al cabo de unos minutos llegaron al lugar.

-Es aquí -le indicó desmontando.

-Muy bien, capataz. Ahora reconstruye el recorrido que te ha traído hasta aquí -le exigió Tyler con cierto desdén.

-Trevor sabemos que estabas vendado pero trata de recordar algo -le apoyó Elijah.

-Lo intentaré, Señor Conde -asintió el muchacho que comenzó a recorrer el bosque con la vista. -Cuando me quité la venda, estaba mirando en aquella dirección, por lo que debería ser aquel sendero por el que me trajeron hasta aquí -razonó señalando un pequeño camino que serpenteaba entre los árboles.

-Va hacia al Este -estudió Tyler el terreno. -Muy bien, nosotros iremos también al Oeste. Teniente Damon, forma otro grupo y así los rodearemos.

-Si se sienten atrapados podrían ponerse nerviosos -respondió Elijah. -Además, le repito que confío en la palabra de mi capataz.

-Pues yo no -espetó Tyler con cinismo.

A lo lejos Marcel observaba la escena a través del catalejo. El hecho de que el Capitán hubiera decidido hacer dos grupos daba a entender que no había creído en las indicaciones de Trevor y eso acercaba a los franceses peligrosamente al campamento por lo que se apresuró a dar la voz de alarma.

-Los soldados franceses se están acercando, parece que Tyler desconfía de Trevor -les anunció en cuanto llegó al refugio. -Aún están bastante lejos pero debemos prepararnos.

-Muy bien -asintió Klaus. -A los puestos de vigilancia -les indicó a algunos hombres, -y ustedes acerquesen a los franceses y avisen con las señales de peligro si fuera necesario -le pidió a otro grupo. -Jenna, Marcel, lleven los caballos y regresen aquí.

-Los franceses aún están lejos -apuntó Alaric cuando el resto de hombres había corrido a cumplir con su tarea. -Aún tendríamos el tiempo suficiente para alejarnos de aquí.

-No, no creo -le contradijo Klaus. -Nos arriesgamos a encontrarnos con una patrulla de franceses. Mejor esperar aquí la señal.

-Como quieras -accedió Alaric.

-Vamos, comprobemos los alrededores -le instó Klaus a seguirle. Durante un momento miró la cabaña donde se encontraba Caroline preguntándose si no sería una imprudencia dejarla allí sola. _Sólo será un momento_ se dijo antes de encaminarse hacia los árboles.

Sin embargo, a Caroline no le pasó inadvertido el silencio que se había hecho de súbito en el campamento. Comenzó a otear por las ventanas y por las grietas, lo que alcanzaba su vista al estar atada, y no vio a nadie. Entonces, sin demora, procedió a forcejear con las cuerdas que la amarraban. Tenía las manos pequeñas y los cabos eran demasiado gruesos, tal vez con un poco de suerte conseguiría soltarse.

Su idea parecía funcionar, notó como se alivianaba levemente el agarre de la cuerda y, aún a riesgo de que sangraran sus muñecas, acrecentó la intensidad de sus movimientos. Al cabo de unos minutos consiguió su objetivo y liberó sus manos, apresurándose a salir de aquella cabaña y asegurándose primero de que, efectivamente, estaba sola. Corrió alejándose de aquel claro y se mezcló entre los árboles, comprendiendo en ese momento que no sabía donde se hallaba y que podía perderse en aquel bosque. Aún así decidió arriesgarse y continuar.

Caminaba sin rumbo entre los matorrales cuando escuchó el sonido de un torrente de agua y siguió aquel rumor con la esperanza de que fuera aquel arroyo donde solía encontrarse con Klaus, pero al encontrarlo no le resultó familiar, era mucho más violento y caudaloso. Caroline comenzó a desesperarse. Aquella ribera se presentaba agreste, imposible continuar por ella. Era volver hacia atrás, con el posible peligro de toparse con los hombres de El Gavilán o cruzar aquel riachuelo. Avistó el nacimiento de un sendero al otro lado y vio que algunas piedras sobresalientes cruzaban todo el ancho del cauce, así que eso la alentó a seguir. No obstante, no había llegado a la mitad de su recorrido cuando se convenció de que había sido una terrible idea. El agua la empujaba con fuerza haciendo que se tambaleara y Caroline quiso subsanar su error girándose para volver sobre sus pasos y ese fue su gran error. La fuerza del torrente le hizo perder el equilibrio y cayó al agua, viéndose arrastrada por la corriente.

La fortuna quiso que Klaus y Alaric hubieran vuelto al campamento momentos después de que ella lo hubiera abandonado y al instante, viendo la puerta de la cabaña abierta, se percataron de que la joven no estaba.

-¿Ha escapado? -se asombró Alaric.

-¡Tenemos que encontrarla! -exclamó Klaus, maldiciéndose por haberla dejado.

Ambos hombres corrieron por el bosque y fue cuando escucharon el sonido de un cuerpo cayendo al agua y unos gritos de mujer. Klaus se dirigió hacia aquella voz y pronto divisó a Caroline luchando contra el agitado curso del río. Sin que ninguno de los dos lo dudara ni un segundo se lanzaron al arroyo tratando de salvarla y, por suerte, pronto la alcanzaron. Klaus la apoyó sobre su pecho y, con la ayuda de Alaric que se había sujetado a unos salientes, alcanzó la orilla.

-¡Caroline! -exclamó Klaus al notar el cuerpo inerte de su amada entre sus brazos.

-Tranquilo -lo calmó Alaric. -Sólo está inconsciente. Tal vez se haya golpeado -aventuró. -Llevémosla de vuelta al campamento.

Una vez allí, la tumbaron en la cama que había en la cabaña y Alaric comenzó a examinarla bajo la mirada angustiada de Klaus.

-Habría que sacarle esas ropas mojadas -opinó Jenna.

-Sí, podría darle una pulmonía -concordó Alaric.

-Yo aquí tengo una muda -dijo la mujer acercándose a un baúl.

-Pero está...

-Klaus, mejor espera fuera -le ordenó Alaric. -Por favor -insistió viendo las intenciones de negarse del muchacho.

El joven, a regañadientes aceptó y salió de la casa. Marcel y un grupo de hombres regresaban en ese instante así que se acercó a ellos.

-¿Qué hay de los franceses? -les preguntó.

-Se están alejando pero tenemos grupos de hombres apostados en las inmediaciones vigilando -le informó.

-Muy bien -asintió.

-¿Cómo está la Condesa? -se interesó Marcel.

-Hay que esperar a que Alaric termine de revisarla -respondió preocupado.

-Ahí viene con Jenna -le indicó con la cabeza.

-¿Qué...?

-No parece presentar ninguna contusión -lo tranquilizó. -Quizás está inconsciente debido al shock pero no creo que tarde en despertar.

-Gracias -suspiró aliviado el muchacho, tras lo que corrió hacia la cabaña mientras se colocaba la máscara.

Al entrar se dirigió hacia aquel camastro y muy despacio se sentó en él. Alargó su mano hacia uno de sus mechones mojados que caían sobre su mejilla que se mostraba sonrojada. Al menos tenía mejor aspecto que cuando la había sacado del río. Por un segundo creyó que se había ahogado y, durante ese mísero segundo, la desesperación se apoderó de él. El sólo pensar que podría perderla y, además por su culpa... jamás se lo habría podido perdonar. Sabía que arriesgaba demasiado al exponerla para lograr sus propósitos pero nunca imaginó que pudiera ocurrir algo así. Guiado por un impulso se inclinó sobre ella y posó delicadamente sus labios sobre los de ella y su corazón se llenó de gozo al sentirlos tan cálidos.

-Klaus... -la escuchó musitar de repente.

El muchacho se levantó de la cama sobresaltado, creyendo por un instante que la joven se había despertado, pero observó sus ojos y seguían cerrados, mientras un sinfín de sentimientos encontrados se agolpaban en su interior. No podía eludir su regocijo al haberla escuchado susurrar su nombre en sueños, aquello mantenía viva su esperanza de que Elijah no había conseguido borrarlo del corazón de Caroline tratando de contagiarla de su rencor hacia él. Más, ¿cómo respondería Caroline al enterarse de que él era El Gavilán, aquel que parecía estar sembrando el terror en aquellas tierras? Quizás creía en las acusaciones de aquel malnacido de Tyler sobre el asesinato de los soldados en el asalto a la carroza francesa.

Klaus notó entonces como Caroline se removía en la cama y se alejó un poco más de ella, expectante ante su reacción. La muchacha parpadeó un par de veces desorientada, y, al cabo de unos segundos asimiló donde estaba. Al percatarse de la presencia de Klaus se alarmó, cubriéndose hasta la barbilla con la manta y siendo entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que habían cambiado sus ropas.

-¿Quién me ha puesto esta ropa? -preguntó desconfiada.

-La mujer que pertenece a la banda -disipó sus dudas, calmándola.

-¿Y puedo saber por qué me han raptado? -se atrevió a cuestionarle.

-Por una causa justa -se defendió él.

-Después de lo que escuché de vos en el pueblo, creí por un momento que eras un buen hombre y, sin embargo, no eres más que un vulgar bandido -le acusó con dureza.

-No es como tú piensas -le aseguró.

-Entonces, explícamelo dando la cara -le retó. -Quítate esa máscara.

Klaus dudó por un instante y la miró, buscando en sus ojos, tratando de hallar la respuesta a cuál debería ser el siguiente paso, pero se mostraban fríos, recelosos incluso escépticos. No, no era el momento de mostrarle la verdad, quizás sus prejuicios hacia El Gavilán eran mucho más poderosos que su amor por él. No podía arriesgarse a su rechazo, no podría soportarlo.

Desvió su mirada con pesadumbre y se encaminó hacia la puerta. Y entonces Caroline lo vio, justo antes de que él apartara sus ojos de ella, aquel destello esmeralda que reconocería en cualquier parte.

-No es posible -susurró para sus adentros, tratando de acallar aquella verdad que el enloquecido latido de su corazón clamaba a gritos.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

REVIEWS

6/04/14


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPÍTULO 8**

-Dentro de poco se hará de noche -puntualizó Tyler cuando el grupo de Damon se reunió con él en el punto de encuentro. -Teniente, deja hombres patrullando la zona y da la orden de regresar al Fuerte.

-A sus órdenes, Capitán -asintió él.

-Pero no podemos detenernos ahora -espetó Elijah contrariado. -Son demasiadas horas en las que Caroline estará en manos de ese bandido.

-Ya lo han oído -atajó Tyler secamente. -He dejado hombres patrullando la zona -habló con gran suficiencia. -La encontraremos.

-Te invito a aceptar la posibilidad de resolver todo aceptando la petición de El Gavilán -insistió Elijah. -Puedo disponer del grano de la reserva de Vilastagno para su...

-Si no encontramos a la Condesita dentro de dos días yo mismo daré la orden de restituir el grano a los campesinos -le interrumpió. -Tiene mi palabra -sentenció casi con brusquedad, dando por terminada la cuestión.

El rostro de Elijah no ocultaba su más que justificada disconformidad.

-Vamos a casa, Trevor -le pidió a su capataz con claro malestar en su voz.

-Sí, Señor Conde -respondió el muchacho, azuzando su caballo para seguirlo.

-Capitán, el Conde Forbes se lo ha creído todo -le murmuró Shane a Tyler viéndolo marcharse. -Ha creído de verdad que restituiras el grano a los campesinos.

-No estaba bromeando, Shane -lo sacó de su error sorprendiendo al Sargento. -Quiero liberar a la Condesita a toda costa -continuó. -Es la ocasión que esperaba para conquistarla y no la perderé.

Pero por su parte, a Elijah, poco le valían ya sus promesas, pues había creído entender los motivos de la actitud del Capitán. Su intención era dar caza a El Gavilán a como diera lugar, y el secuestro de Caroline le había venido como anillo al dedo; era una oportunidad que no quería desaprovechar para hacerlo pender de la horca. Sin embargo, Elijah no iba a permitir que Tyler utilizara su propia angustia y poner en riesgo la vida de su hermana sólo por conseguir sus propósitos.

Con esa idea en la mente entró Elijah a su recámara, donde Hayley lo recibió.

-¿La has encontrado? -se interesó ella. Elijah la miró con apatía _¿Acaso su rostro abatido no le hacía ahorrarse esa innecesaria pregunta?_

-Tyler no entra en razón -respondió sin embargo. -Quiere continuar la búsqueda sin rebajarse a lo pactado.

-Elijah, no deberías entrometerte inútilmente -le reprochó su esposa. -Deja que Tyler haga su cometido. Verás como la encuentra y la salva de ese bandido.

Elijah la miró con desaprobación pero ella continuó su alegato.

-Caroline comenzará a verlo con otros ojos y se olvidará del Marqués Mikaelson, ya verás -concluyó dibujando una sonrisa ladina en sus labios.

Elijah la miró asqueado. ¿Es qué era tan insensible como para frivolizar en un momento como ése? En vez de preocuparse por la seguridad y el estado de su hermana sólo le interesaba que Caroline pudiera caer rendida a los pies de su "salvador", como si aquello hubiera sido una simple anécdota o algo propio de los cuentos de hadas con la típica princesa en manos del ogro y rescatada por el caballero de brillante armadura. Elijah empezaba a preguntarse cuál era el verdadero interés que Hayley tenía para querer emparejar a Caroline con aquel capitán que, con el paso de los días, se le antojaba cada vez más pedante y pretencioso.

-Discúlpame, Hayley pero estoy muy cansado -alegó de repente. -Me retiro a mi recámara.

Y sin más, se dirigió a su cuarto; lo que menos le apetecía en ese momento era escuchar sandeces. Mientras se desvestía pensaba que, con cada segundo que pasaba, tenía mayor certeza de cómo debía actuar y no estaba dispuesto a esperar dos días por capricho de Tyler. Al día siguiente mismo trataría de solucionar él personalmente el asunto y por sus propios medios. No en vano era Elijah Forbes, Conde de Vilastagno. Siempre había temido no cumplir honrosamente con lo que aquel apellido conllevaba y, desde luego, quedarse de brazos cruzados dejando a su hermana a expensas de un bandido, únicamente por deseo de aquel capitán invasor, no lo hacía más merecedor de aquel título, al contrario, ni siquiera estaba actuando consecuentemente con su labor de hermano.

Con ese firme propósito se levantó a la mañana siguiente, apenas había amanecido cuando puso rumbo hacia la iglesia del pueblo, a entrevistarse con el Padre Kieran quien, justo en ese momento atendía otra visita en la sacristía.

-El Conde me dijo ayer claramente que estaba dispuesto a escuchar sus propuestas -le decía el sacerdote a Klaus.

-Si no estuviera en medio Tyler, Elijah ya habría devuelto el grano a los campesinos -espetó Klaus apretando los puños al recordar aquel capitán entrometido.

-Tranquilízate -lo alentaba el sacerdote. -Es sólo cuestión de tiempo.

-¿Padre Kieran? -se escuchó la voz de Elijah en el altar.

-Salgo enseguida, hijo -respondió el cura mientras le hacía una seña a Klaus para que guardara silencio y se mantuviera oculto allí.

-¿Tiene noticias de mi hermana? -se apresuró a preguntar el joven en cuanto lo vio salir. -¿Sabes cómo está?

-Sólo lo que se dice -quiso evadir el tema. -El Gavilán no es un asesino así que no deberías preocuparte.

-Pero...

-Quizás si aceptaras su propuesta todo se resolvería más rápido -le sugirió.

-Es lo que venía a comunicarte -le informó. -Deseo entregar a los raptores de Caroline el grano que poseo en la reserva de Vilastagno.

-¿Y el Capitán Tyler? -preguntó receloso el sacerdote.

-Pienso ignorar la orden de Tyler y asumir la responsabilidad -le confirmó Elijah. -Es la vida de mi hermana la que está en juego.

-Haré que su respuesta le sea entregada a quien corresponda -le sonrió el Padre golpeando amistosamente su hombro. -Por lo que a mí respecta, creo que es la mejor decisión que podrías haber tomado.

-Pero han de devolverme a Caroline sana y salva -le advirtió Elijah.

-Hijo mío, te repito que tu inquietud es más que infundada.

Elijah suspiró pesadamente.

-Mañana al alba, aguardaré junto con el grano cerca del viejo puente que cruza el arroyo -le anunció.

El sacerdote asintió.

-Ir con Dios, hijo mío -le dijo antes de que el joven se retirara, tras lo que se apresuró a reunirse con Klaus.

-Mejor no podría haber ido -aventuró el sacerdote antes de narrarle lo que había conversado con Elijah.

-Voy inmediatamente a concretar con mis hombres -le anunció tras escuchar la agradable noticia que suponía el fin de aquella situación. -Todo ha de salir perfecto -añadió casi para él mismo. -Caroline no puede correr ningún tipo de riesgo...

-Espero que tengas un buen motivo para interrumpir mi descanso -se quejaba la Marquesa Mikaelson ante la intrusión de su sirviente Michael.

-Vengo a hablarte sobre Caroline Forbes, Señora Marquesa -se inclinó él demandando su atención.

-¿Qué sucede con esa desabrida? -hizo una mueca de disgusto.

-Como ya sabe, la Condesita Forbes está en manos de ese bandido.

-Sí, y esperemos que considere firmemente el quitárnosla de en medio -ironizó con gran desprecio.

-He sabido que El Gavilán requiere para liberarla el grano requisado por los franceses y el Conde Forbes está pensando en propiciar el cambio a sus espaldas -le narró.

-¿Cómo lo has sabido? -quiso asegurarse de la veracidad que aquella información.

-Un mendigo escuchó esta mañana una conversación en la iglesia entre el Conde Elijah y el Padre Kieran -le aclaró. -Asegura haberlo escuchado todo.

En el enfermizo y rancio rostro de Esther se dibujó una gran sonrisa malévola.

-Págale y ve enseguida al Fuerte -le ordenó. -Cuéntaselo todo al Capitán Tyler, personalmente, y no olvides decirle que soy yo quien te manda -agregó con tono insistente. -Si ese borracho tiene razón, esta vez los Forbes lo pagarán caro, al igual que ese bandido al que llaman El Gavilán -sentenció mientras se recostaba en su sillón, regocijándose con anticipación a su triunfo.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

-Ya está todo listo -palmeó Klaus el hombro de Alaric que se sobresaltó. -¿Por qué tan pensativo? -le preguntó al ver la expresión de su rostro. -¿Algo te preocupa?

-No quiero que Jenna venga con nosotros mañana -le confesó sin querer ocultar su inquietud.

-No creo que suceda nada -trató de calmarlo él.

-De igual modo -insistió.

-Muy bien, como quieras -accedió Klaus entendiendo los sentimientos de su amigo. -Hay hombres de sobra para que ocupen su lugar, pero tendrás que ser tú quien trate de convencerla -le retó.

-Déjalo en mis manos -asintió mientras la buscaba con la mirada.

La encontró inmediatamente. Se hallaba sentada junto a otro muchacho revisando sus armas cerca de la fogata. Con paso decido pero sin estar muy seguro de que iba a decirle se encaminó hacia ella quien, aunque lo vio acercarse, trató de continuar con su quehacer, esforzándose por dominar el temblor de sus manos.

-Podemos hablar-le pidió arrodillándose junto a ella. -Por favor -persistió ante su mirada reticente.

-Está bien -aceptó finalmente, dándole el arma al muchacho. Se puso en pie y se dispuso a seguir a Alaric, quien caminaba hacia los árboles.

-¿Es necesario que nos adentremos en el bosque? -inquirió ella al ver sus intenciones.

-Quiero discutir esto con vos, no con el resto del campamento -respondió, deteniéndose al encontrarse ya fuera de miradas curiosas.

-O sea, que vamos a discutir -aventuró ella con cierta sorna.

-Eso depende de vos -alegó él con suavidad, a pesar del tono hiriente de la mujer. Definitivamente, en aquella discusión que aconteció en el Palacio Forbes, Jenna había dejado de tenerle confianza y él deseaba recuperarla a como diera lugar, cosa que sabía no sería fácil.

-Dime entonces -le alentó ella a hablar.

-Quería... -titubeó, tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas. -Quería pedirte que no asistas mañana a la recogida del grano.

-¿Y por qué debería consecuente? -quiso saber ella con cierto aire irónico, intentando ocultar la sorpresa que le causaba aquella petición.

-¿Quieres que ruegue? -se atrevió a decir. Si con eso conseguía que ella accediera, gustoso lo haría.

-No se trata de eso -le aclaró ya con seriedad en su rostro. -Es sólo que no entiendo el porqué de tu demanda.

-Puede ser peligroso -se justificó él.

-Ha habido ocasiones mucho más peligrosas que ésta -le recordó. -Es de Elijah de quien hablamos, no del Capitán Tyler.

-Podría haber algún contratiempo -añadió aun sin estar muy convencido de que eso fuera un argumento digno, cosa que a Jenna tampoco le supuso una razón de peso.

-Me parece una somera estupidez -sentenció ella volteándose, haciendo ademán de volver al campamento al ver que aquella conversación no iba a ningún sitio.

Sin embargo, Alaric tomó su mano impidiéndoselo y ese contacto paralizó a Jenna. Aquella plácida sensación que recorría sus dedos lanzando suaves y cálidas ondas a todo su cuerpo la hizo perder durante un momento la noción de todo. Quedó estática de espaldas a él, tratando de dominar su respiración y el latido de su corazón que ahora ahogaba su pecho, sin dejarle emitir palabra alguna, mientras, y sin saber muy bien de donde había surgido aquel deseo, aguardaba expectante a que él lo hiciera.

-No quiero que te expongas a peligro alguno -Alaric habló al fin, con aterciopelada voz, inundando aquel sonido la mente de Jenna, aturdiéndola.

-¿Ahora deses ser mi protector? -musitó Jenna sin girarse a mirarlo, intentando impregnar sus palabras de sarcasmo, sin apenas conseguirlo... aquel tacto seguía nublándola.

-Deseo ser mucho más que eso -dijo Alaric de súbito, tirando de su brazo y atrayéndola hacia él, aprisionándola contra su pecho, haciendo que un suspiro escapara del pecho de Jenna ante su inesperado arrebato. Sin poder hacer nada por impedirlo se encontró con el cobalto de sus ojos masculinos, casi violáceos con aquella profundidad. Jamás los había podido observar tan de cerca y ahora, a pesar de la oscuridad de la noche, se mostraban ante ella mucho más hermosos de lo que jamás se hubiera atrevido a imaginar. Se dejó embrujar por su fulgor, por la deliciosa prisión que era su brazo rodeando su cintura y por la calidez de aquellos dedos que habían comenzado a acariciar su mejilla con suma suavidad.

-Ric...

El dulzor de su aliento golpeando su rostro le hizo inclinarse sobre ella. Quizás debería haberle hablado primero, mostrarle sus sentimientos, sí, habría sido lo más apropiado, haber actuado como un caballero... pero, sentir su respiración sobre sus labios como tantas a veces había soñado era más de lo que su aplomo podía soportar.

Se fue acercando poco a poco a ella, sin dejar de mirar en sus ojos cuya miel titilaba como luceros caídos de aquella noche estrellada. Posó sus labios sobre los suyos despacio, sin premura, queriendo sentir ese momento en toda su plenitud, toda la tersura de su piel, iniciando con su caricia una danza llena de ternura, cuya armonía quedaba marcada por el desenfrenado latido de sus corazones.

Alaric deslizó su mano por su rostro hasta enredarla con su pelo, uniéndola más a él, profundizando su beso y la sintió temblar entre sus brazos, dándole aquello la señal que esperaba, la que le decía que aquella embriagadora emoción que corría por sus venas expandiéndose en él como dulce veneno también la invadía a ella. Los dedos femeninos se hundieron en su pecho, y sus labios acompañaron sus movimientos con exquisita agonía mientras él no ansiaba otra cosa que perderse en ellos.

-No me importa que me creas egoísta -musitó él casi sin aliento, apoyando su frente sobre la de ella, -Pero deseo ser todo para ti, del mismo modo que anhelo más que nada en este mundo que tú seas todo para mí.

Alaric se separó un poco de ella y la miró a los ojos, queriendo buscar en ellos la respuesta a su inquietud.

-Te amo, Jenna -le susurró. -Sólo necesito saber si me aceptas -declaró con la mirada llena de esperanza, al igual que de temor.

Entonces Jenna alzó sus manos hasta tu rostro y atrajo sus labios hasta los suyos, pero sin tocarlos, apenas rozándolos.

-Sí, mi señor; sí, mi dueño; sí, mi amor -respiró ella sobre su boca, justo antes de atraparla con la suya. Alaric dejó escapar un suspiro mezcla de gozo, alivio y turbación ante la sensación arrolladora de aquellos labios acariciando los suyos. La estrechó contra su pecho y se maravilló de lo bien que se ajustaban sus cuerpos. La supo suya de la misma forma que él era suyo y aquella certeza lo llenó de una dicha infinita.

-¿Podrías replantearte ahora la opción de no acompañarnos mañana? -le volvió a pedir con sonrisa sugerente.

-De acuerdo -accedió al fin tras rodar los ojos.

-Vamos entonces -sonrió satisfecho tomando su mano.

-¿A dónde? -le preguntó extrañada.

-¿No pensaras ir sola hasta el Palacio Forbes? -inquirió Alaric con fingida severidad. -¿No sabes que un bandido merodea por estos lares con su banda? Dicen que son unos sujetos muy peligrosos.

Jenna no pudo evitar reírse.

-Creo que su advertencia llega tarde, caballero -bromeó ella. -Fui presa por uno de sus secuaces.

-Me temo entonces que será cautiva para siempre -susurró con voz grave acercándose a ella y volviendo a besarla, correspondiendo ella con el mismo fervor.

Cuando Klaus los vio llegar tomados de la mano, una sonrisa picarona asomó a sus labios.

-Ya veo que significa para ti "dejar algo en tus manos" –se burlo el joven.

Alaric intentó golpear su hombro a modo de reproche pero Klaus lo evadió, dirigiéndose a Jenna.

-¿Estás segura de lo que haces? -se rió él.

-Más respeto, jovencito -trató de corregirlo Alaric sin poder impedir que una sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro. -Voy a acompañarla y regreso -le anunció.

-No es necesario -le guiñó el ojo con declarada intención.

-Nik... -lo miró Alaric de modo inquisitivo.

-Lo digo en serio -insistió sin bromear ahora. -Hay un grupo de hombres haciendo guardia, mientras el resto se ha ido a descansar para mañana.

-¿Y la Condesa? -quiso saber Jenna.

-Yo me quedaré con ella -bajó el rostro avergonzado. -Debo hablar con Caroline antes de que todo acabe mañana.

-Lo entenderá -le alentó Jenna.

-Eso espero -suspiró Klaus pesadamente.

-Te veo mañana -se despidió Alaric antes de que se alejaran mientras Klaus los observaba.

Klaus se sintió feliz por su amigo, más que su amigo, era su confidente, su mentor, casi como un padre para él y, verlo dichoso era también su propia dicha. No pudo evitar preguntarse si esa misma felicidad le sería negada a él definitivamente. Quizás se arriesgaba demasiado al contarle la verdad, ella podría dejarse llevar por los prejuicios que, de forma clara, le había mostrado el día anterior. Desde entonces había evitado visitarla, todo por miedo a enfrentarla pero, ahora que iba a devolvérsela a su hermano iba a jugar su última carta. Observó su máscara antes de colocársela... sería la última vez que la usase frente a Caroline.

Al entrar en la cabaña la vio tumbada en la cama, aunque al parecer no dormía, pues se incorporó sentándose en cuanto reparó que él hacía lo mismo, colocándose frente a ella. Caroline lo miró por un instante, apartando rápidamente su mirada de él. Sí, cada vez estaba más convencida de aquello que la había atormentando desde el día anterior, mas la verdad era mucho peor que aquella duda.

Entonces Klaus, leyendo su pensamiento, tomó las manos de la joven, sobresaltándola y las dirigió a su rostro oculto, colocando sus finos dedos sobre la máscara, en manifiesta invitación.

-¡No lo hagas! -las apartó ella como si aquel antifaz quemara. Su lucha interna estaba sobrepasándola ahora ante las consecuencias que podría acarrear que realmente Klaus se escondiera bajo aquella máscara.

Sin embargo él se mostró decidido y, haciendo caso omiso a sus ojos suplicantes se descubrió ante ella.

-Klaus... -musitó con gran confusión en su voz. La felicidad que sentía al tenerlo cerca se veía opacada por aquella dura realidad.

-Por fin sabes toda la verdad -le dijo él.

-¿De qué verdad me hablas, Klaus? -quiso saber con tiznes de desesperación en su voz. -¿Quién eres? ¿Un marqués, un bandido, un... asesino? -titubeó ante el dolor que le producía el sólo pronunciar esa palabra y la mera posibilidad de que aquello fuera posible. -¿Qué pasó con aquellos soldados? -se atrevió a preguntar.

-Yo no fui el culpable de su muerte -se defendió. -¡Lo juro ante Dios!

-Juras ante Dios cuando vives rodeado de mentiras -lo acusó apartando su vista de él. -¿Cómo hago para creerte?

-¿Recuerdas cuando nos encontramos la primera vez a tu vuelta de Francia? -aseveró. -Yo creía que tu carruaje era el que portaba el dinero para el ejército de Tyler y sí, Caroline, quise asaltarlo porque los campesinos necesitaban ese dinero.

Klaus tomó su mejilla y lo obligó a mirarle.

-Sin embargo me equivoqué y en su lugar me encontré con la mujer más hermosa que jamás haya podido encontrar.

Caroline desvió los ojos de él enrojecida, aunque tratando de mantenerse serena; necesitaba escuchar toda la historia.

-Cuando el verdadero carruaje con el cofre iba a llegar -prosiguió él, -Tyler le hizo cambiar el rumbo.

-Para protegerlo de ti -le interrumpió ella.

-Para asaltarlo, Caroline -la corrigió rápidamente. -Fue él quien mató a sus hombres sin piedad alguna.

-Pero... ¿Cómo? -se mostró horrorizada ante aquella monstruosidad sin apenas poder creerlo.

-Un pobre soldado francés nos lo reveló en su lecho de muerte -le explicó con pesadumbre al recordar a aquel momento en el que ese desdichado joven moría en sus brazos con un brillo de esperanza ante la idea de ser vengado en sus casi inertes ojos.

Caroline lo miraba estupefacta; quizás su aversión hacia el Capitán no era del todo justificada pero aquella atrocidad fue más que suficiente.

-Es a causa de ese rufián que hoy soy El Gavilán -admitió frente a una confundida Caroline.

-A pesar de ser un noble, siempre creí en los ideales de la Revolución -comenzó a narrarle. -Al poco de establecernos aquí salí con Alaric a dar un paseo por el pueblo y presencié la peor escena con la que jamás me creí encontrar. Tyler y sus soldados arrancaban a tres hombres de brazos de sus esposas y sus hijos para llevarlos sin contemplación alguna y bajo sus miradas atemorizadas e impotentes hacia un horca del que habían hecho pender tres cuerdas.

Klaus cerró los ojos pellizcándose el puente de la nariz con claro indicio de lo que le atormentaba el simple recuerdo.

-Un niño, no contaría más de seis o siete años, intentó correr tras su padre y yo mismo tuve que impedírselo, pidiéndole, ordenándole que se colocara de espaldas evitando que presenciara aquella tragedia. Tuve que apoyar su rostro sobre mi cuerpo con fuerza -dijo mirando sus temblorosas manos, -Luchando contra su inocente forcejeo para que no viera como Tyler daba la orden a Shane para que los ejecutara, sin vacilación, sin que hubiera ni delito ni juicio que pudieran justificar esas muertes, sólo como una simple advertencia. Anunció con voz orgullosa que quien hiciera el mínimo intento por sublevarse contra ellos correría su misma suerte tras lo que se marchó con mirada soberbia y llena de gozo. Tal parecía haber disfrutado de aquella barbarie -farfulló con la rabia apoderándose de él, tomando aire durante un momento antes de proseguir.

-A pesar de que el ejército francés era un ejército invasor yo esperaba que trajesen aquellos ideales de justicia y libertad a estas tierras cosa que, evidentemente, no ha sido así -sacudió la cabeza contrariado. -Aquel día no pude hacer nada pero decidí combatir, revelarme contra la injusticia que siembra Tyler a su paso. Mis compañeros comparten mi mismo afán de lucha contra ese ladrón, ese asesino que se esconde tras una insignia y un rango que deshonra con cada uno de sus actos.

Por primera vez desde que Klaus iniciara su alegato se atrevió a mirar directamente a los ojos a Caroline, temeroso de encontrar cualquier indicio de reprobación o incomprensión. Sin embargo, su mirada brillaba llena de lo que a él le pareció admiración e incluso alivio. Titubeante alzó su mano hacia su mejilla y ella misma la tomó posándola sobre su rostro en el que comenzaba a dibujarse una sonrisa.

-Siento mucho haberte utilizado para forzar la situación -se excusó él con gran arrepentimiento en su voz. -No se me ocurrió nada mejor para que tu hermano se atreviera a enfrentarse a Tyler y sé que no es una justificación pero te amo hasta el punto de poner mi vida en tus manos -agregó mientras se las tomaba. -Tanto El Gavilán como yo quedamos a tu merced.

Caroline soltó sus manos para alzar sus brazos y rodear su cuello abrazándose a él, con ímpetu, haciendo que Klaus sintiera que aquella angustia que oprimía su pecho se desvaneciera al instante.

-Perdóname Caroline -susurró contra su cabello, suplicante.

-No tengo nada que perdonarte -negó ella con la cabeza. -Aunque deberías habérmelo dicho antes.

-Tienes razón -se separó de ella acariciando su mejilla. -He pecado de inseguridad -se encogió de hombros.

-No confías en mi amor por ti -insinuó ella decepcionada.

-No -se apresuró a aclararle. -No dudo de tu amor, dudo de merecerlo.

Entonces Caroline, que aún mantenía sus dedos enredados en su nuca lo atrajo hacia ella, besándolo, tratando de darle esa prueba que lo convenciera de lo absurda de esa idea y Klaus le correspondió con complacencia. El fugaz beso que le diera el día anterior, lejos de mitigar su necesidad de ella sólo la había acrecentado, alimentando su anhelo de volver a deleitarse en su delicioso sabor e intentando saciarse ahora de la calidez de aquellos labios.

-¿Qué pasara ahora? -musitó ella casi sin aliento.

-Tu hermano ha accedido a tomar parte de sus reservas para reponer el grano requisado a los campesinos -le informó, -A espaldas de Tyler -enfatizó esa parte.

Caroline se mostró sorprendida ante aquella reacción por parte de su hermano, quien parecía estar siempre de acuerdo con el proceder del Capitán.

-Mañana al amanecer se efectuará el intercambio -agregó él.

Caroline bajó el rostro entristecida ante la dolorosa idea de la separación.

-Puedo permanecer aquí contigo hasta entonces, si lo deseas -le sugirió alzando con sus dedos su barbilla, leyendo de nuevo su pensamiento.

La mirada anhelante de Caroline habló por si sola y Klaus no necesitó más. Se recostó en la cama colocándola sobre su pecho, refugiándola entre sus brazos. A ambos les invadió la turbadora sensación que suponía aquella cercanía de la que nunca antes habían disfrutado y en ese preciso instante decidieron olvidarse de todo lo demás, ajenos al resto del mundo, sin pensar en aquel mañana que se presentaba lleno de incertidumbre.

Al despuntar el alba, la tenue luz despertó a la Marquesa Mikaelson y, a pesar de sentirse agotada al haber esperado al regreso de su hijo hasta altas horas de la madrugada sin que él llegara, supo que ya no sería capaz de volver a dormir. Aquel comportamiento no era propio de Klaus, pues no era dado a dormitar fuera del Palacio y la intranquilidad comenzaba a oprimirle el pecho ante la posibilidad de que le hubiera sucedido algo.

Con gran y pesaroso esfuerzo se levantó del lecho y caminó hacia la recámara de su hijo, con la esperanza de que hubiera regresado en su duermevela. Llamó a la puerta sin obtener respuesta y decidió entrar, con cierta culpabilidad al adentrarse en la intimidad de su hijo, cosa que jamás hacía. Comprobó para su mayor desazón que la cama estaba intacta mientras paseaba por la habitación perfectamente ordenada, a excepción de uno de los cajones de la cómoda que estaba entreabierto. Se acercó para cerrarlo y, cuando se percató de que una prenda que sobresalía era la que entorpecía su tarea, lo abrió encontrándose con algo que le heló la sangre. Con dedos trémulos lo cogió elevándolo hasta su mirada, comprobando que lo que estaba sosteniendo era sin lugar a dudas una máscara y una terrible evidencia pasó frente a sus ojos. Horrorizada la soltó y se apresuró a abrir todos los cajones de la cómoda, extrayendo todo su contenido, tratando de hallar algo que terminara de confirmarle aquella terrible realidad y así fue; en el fondo de uno de los cajones descansaba un atuendo propio de un campesino... de un bandido.

-¡Michael! ¡Michael! -exclamó enloquecida.

-¿Qué sucede, Señora Marquesa? -se presentó ante ella prontamente, enfundado en una bata y con el pelo alborotado.

-¡Dime que no lo has hecho! -le espetó con voz ahogada.

-No sé qué me habla, Señora Marquesa -se defendió él lleno de perplejidad.

-¿Fuiste a hablar con Tyler? -lo tomó ella de las solapas.

-Como me has ordenado -repuso él atemorizado.

-¡Corre al Fuerte! -le exigió fuera de sí. -¡Corre a salvarlo!

-Marquesa, no entiendo...

-¡Klaus es El Gavilán! -le mostró la máscara que acababa de encontrar. -¿Entiendes ahora? -inquirió enajenada mientras Michael la miraba estupefacto. -¿Entiendes que he hecho, maldito? ¡Corre! -volvió a ordenarle en vista de su mutismo y perplejidad. -Impide que le haga daño a mi hijo -le pidió con la voz desgarrada por la desesperación haciendo que el criado reaccionara y se apresurara a impedir aquella tragedia.

La mordaz y fatua Esther Mikaelson se arrodilló derruida, intoxicada por su propio veneno que se volvía contra ella, contra lo que más amaba en el mundo. Con el rostro descompuesto por el llanto y el pánico suplicó porque Joseph llegara a tiempo de evitar aquella desgracia que ella misma había propinado con su maligno corazón, que ahora se resquebrajaba dolorosamente al saber que podría ser la causante de la muerte de lo único que la motivaba a seguir viviendo... su hijo.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

REVIEWS

13/04/14


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPÍTULO 9**

Elijah apenas había podido dormir. Se cambió de ropa y se sentó en el sillón, apoyando la cabeza en una de sus manos, masajeándose las sienes. Sabía que lo que hacía era algo muy arriesgado. Por un lado estaba contradiciendo las disposiciones de Tyler, aunque eso era lo que menos le preocupaba. La vida de Caroline era lo que podía estar en juego.

Debía reconocerlo, en el fondo de su esperanza quería pensar que las habladurías del pueblo eran ciertas y que El Gavilán no era el bandido despiadado que transmitía su mala fama, si bien era cierto que aún estaba candente el tema de los soldados franceses asesinados en el asalto; detrás de ese asunto había algo más, aunque no alcanzaba a ver que era. Sacudió un poco la cabeza, no debía pensar en eso ahora, debía confiar y estar convencido de que estaba haciendo lo correcto. Sólo deseaba que hubiese algo de honorabilidad en ese bandido y cumpliera con su parte del trato.

-Elijah, ¿puedo pasar? -se escuchó la voz de Elena al otro lado de la puerta.

-Claro que sí, Elena -se puso en pie para recibirla.

-No has dormido ¿verdad? -lo miró afligida, acercándose a él. -Yo también estoy preocupada por Caroline.

-No te apenes -la alentó. -Si todo sale como espero, dentro de dos horas a lo sumo todo habrá acabado, pero te ruego que no le digas a nadie ni una palabra.

-¿Qué sucede? -preguntó inquieta.

-Acepté las condiciones de El Gavilán -le informó.

-Ojalá todo salga bien -suspiró ella.

Elijah asintió con aire afligido.

-¿Por qué estás tan pensativo? -quiso saber ella. -¿Hay algo más?

-No -se apresuró a decir. -Es sólo que me siento culpable por como la he tratado -se lamentó él -Klaus Mikaelson ha creado una situación insostenible.

-El amor a veces encuentra obstáculos terribles, pero se debe luchar con coraje para conservarlo -afirmó, casi más para ella.

-Un coraje que muchos no tenemos -reconoció él también.

Elena bajó el rostro apenada, insegura del rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación. Sin embargo, Elijah no retrocedió y tomó sus manos.

-¿Eres feliz con Matt? -le preguntó sin rodeos.

-En casi todos los matrimonios hay algo que no funciona -sonrió ella sin elevar sus ojos, mas su sonrisa estaba impregnada de una tristeza infinita.

-Sí, pero ¿tú eres feliz? -insistió alzando su mano para tomar su barbilla y obligarle a mirarlo. Elena se perdió durante un segundo en el ónix de sus ojos, había tanto por decir, mas era muy tarde ya.

-Ha llegado el momento de que deje Vilastagno -pronunció ella de súbito. -Solo que primero quisiera ver a Caroline volver sana y salva a casa.

-Entonces, te lo ruego, quédate hasta que vuelva -le pidió tomándola de los hombros.

-Está bien -accedió ella.

-He de irme ya -le anunció. -Deséame suerte.

Elena caminó un paso hacia él y aproximó su rostro al suyo, lentamente. Elijah contuvo la respiración y los deseos de dejarse llevar por lo que su mente anhelaba, así que cerró los ojos evitando ver aquellos labios rojos que se acercaban a él en forma de tentación. Notó el aliento de Elena sobre su piel, fresco, dulce y su respiración entrecortada. Por un segundo, tal vez menos, lo sintió sobre su boca pero, para su inconfesable pesar, aquel beso que tanto ansiaba se materializó de forma dolorosa en su mejilla.

-Buena suerte -susurró ella cerca de su oído y, rápidamente se marchó, dejando a Elijah sumido en las sombrías tinieblas de las esperanzas rotas.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Tyler se regocijaba de satisfacción. Aquello iba a resultar más sencillo de lo que esperaba...

Él y sus hombres estaban apostados en una pequeña elevación del terreno, desde donde podían dominar toda la escena y, justo delante de él, en un pequeño claro, aguardaban expectantes los hombres de El Gavilán. Frente a ellos fluía el caudaloso arroyo atravesado por el viejo puente y, al otro lado esperaba Elijah con el cargamento de grano.

-Shane, han caído en la trampa -el gozo se esbozaba en su ladina sonrisa. -Recuérdame que le presente mis respetos a la Marquesa Mikaelson.

Desde esa posición, Tyler se sintió poderoso, teniendo al alcance de su mano la vida de todos aquellos hombres, incluso la de Caroline, que permanecía a caballo, próxima a aquel sucio bandido.

-Ahora debes irte -le decía Klaus a Caroline. -Ya ha llegado tu hermano con el grano.

-Pero yo no quiero irme. Quiero quedarme aquí contigo -se negó Caroline en rotundo.

-¿Por qué la mandas antes a ella? -discrepó Marcel molesto. -Si el Conde tiene a su hermana se llevará el carro del grano.

-Como un acto de buena fe -le explicó. -Vete -le indicó con un movimiento de cabeza.

-Hasta que el grano no esté seguro yo quiero permanecer aquí -insistió ella.

Klaus suspiró pesadamente.

-Qué más quisiera yo que te quedarás siempre conmigo, Caroline, pero es necesario -le dijo con dulzura. -Márchate y no mires atrás.

Caroline le dedicó una última mirada de disconformidad mientras desmontaba. Tyler, por su parte, se tensó al verla dirigirse hacia el puente.

-Lo tengo -le confirmó Shane a Tyler, apuntando a la espalda de Klaus.

-Quieto -le ordenó. -Antes ella tiene que estar a salvo.

Caroline caminaba con lentitud hacia el viejo puente. Confiaba en que Elijah cumpliera con su parte del trato pero, aún así le preocupaba la seguridad de Klaus _no mires atrás, no mires atrás_, se obligó a recordar en su mente.

Vio a Trevor y a algunos hombres más del Palacio. Todos portaban pistola pero no estaban apuntando, lo que no la tranquilizó. Elijah desmontó del caballo y se adelantó a recibirla mientras ella comenzaba a cruzar el puente.

-Caroline -abrazó a su hermana aliviada. -¿Estás bien? ¿Te han herido?

-No -se apresuró a contestar. -Estoy bien.

Elijah observó a aquel bandido a los ojos, que lo miraba desafiante, altivo. Asintió con la cabeza como confirmación y Klaus respondió del mismo modo, concordando entonces con la efectividad del acuerdo.

-Dejemos que se vayan -les pidió Klaus a sus hombres viendo como Caroline y su hermano terminaban de atravesar el arroyo y se dirigían a los caballos. -Vayamos a coger el grano.

Y fue entonces cuando sucedió...

-¡Ahora! -bramó Tyler indicándoles a sus hombres que había llegado el momento.

...la hecatombe.

Se produjo una violenta explosión haciendo estallar el puente en cientos de pedazos que salían despedidos con gran potencia, lanzando trozos de madera flameantes por doquier. Klaus tuvo que proteger su rostro con un brazo y sujetar bien las riendas de su caballo, del que estuvo a punto de caer debido a la agresividad de la onda expansiva.

Elijah y Caroline se giraron sobresaltados y confundidos y vieron, en lo alto del promontorio a Tyler, en pié, apuntando con su pistola hacia donde se encontraban los hombres de Klaus.

-¡Fuego! -gritó el Capitán, obedeciendo sus hombres al instante.

-¡Es una emboscada! -voceó Klaus viéndose atrapado entre las llamas y las balas de Tyler. -¡Respondan a las armas! -les ordenó a sus compañeros. -¡Devuelvan los disparos!

Caroline veía la escena aterrada, aunque intentase fingir indiferencia ante el que se suponía que era un bandido despreciable, era su amor el que estaba en mitad de aquel infierno, en el que los disparos y el fuego eran los que trataban de dictar su destino, y de la peor manera.

-¡Debemos irnos! -estiró Elijah de ella obligándola a subir a un caballo.

Caroline no podía dejar de mirar a Klaus y como Tyler le apuntaba una y otra vez, errando, para su tranquilidad y fortuna, siempre sus tiros._¡Escapa! ¡Huye!_-quiso gritar ella teniendo que morderse la lengua, aunque, con alivio, sintió como si su amado hubiera leído su pensamiento.

-¡Vámonos de aquí, deprisa! -le escuchó pedirle a sus compañeros, sin dejar de responder al ataque de los franceses, antes de que Elijah golpeara el costado de su caballo haciéndola cabalgar y alejándola de allí.

-¡Fuego a discreción! -chilló Tyler. -Shane, los caballos, rápido -le ordenó con tono iracundo. _¡Estaban rodeados! ¿Por dónde querrían escapar? ¡Era imposible!_

-¡Maniobra de evasión! -gritó entonces Klaus, confiando en que el conocimiento que tenían del bosque y el humo les sirviera de distracción.

Damon también observaba la escena sorprendido, atónito. Supuestamente habían cubierto todas las vías de escape...

-¡No te quedes ahí parado, Teniente! -lo sacó Tyler de su estado. -Tenemos que seguirlos. No podemos darle mucha ventaja, ¡vamos!

Pero _¿por dónde?_

Cuando bajaron de la colina hacia el claro no había ni una señal de los hombres de El Gavilán. Sólo habían rastros de madera ardiendo y humo pero ni uno sólo de los bandidos. Damon mandó hombres a caballo hacía las posibles salidas pero bien sabía que la búsqueda sería infructuosa.

-Es inútil -expresó sus pensamientos en voz alta. -En estos bosques siempre tendrán ventaja sobre nosotros.

-Y tú has reaccionado tarde, Teniente -le acusó Tyler sin embargo, mirándolo con desprecio.

Damon no ocultó su malestar por semejante acusación y le sostuvo la mirada, alzando su barbilla, con seguridad.

-De todas formas tenemos el grano y a Caroline -dijo al fin Tyler. -Vámonos -le ordenó a sus hombres, echando un último vistazo al lugar por donde se había escapado aquel mísero maleante.

-Maldito -masculló Tyler entre dientes espoleando su caballo.

-Déjame que te examine la pierna -le pedía Alaric a uno de los muchachos que había resultado herido, cuando hubieron llegado al refugio. -Por suerte la bala no está alojada en la herida -le indicó Alaric mientras comenzaba a curarle.

-¿Estás bien? -se interesó por él Klaus, ofreciéndole algo de beber.

El joven asintió, aceptando el vaso.

-¿Y ahora? -Le preguntó Marcel furibundo.

Klaus se dirigió a él, colocándose enfrente.

-Aunque ¿a quién le pregunto, a El Gavilán o al Marqués Mikaelson? -inquirió con gran sarcasmo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Juraste fidelidad a nuestra causa, no a la de la Condesita Forbes -le acusó tomándole de las solapas y empujándolo.

-Nosotros combatimos contra los franceses no contra la aristocracia piamontesa -le recordó sin amedrentarse. -Cualquier daño que hubiera sufrido ella sólo habría servido para tener a todos en contra nuestra.

-Tu deber era pensar -le reprochó volviendo a tomarlo de la solapa, desafiante, -y esta vez has pensado mal. No es con palabrería con lo que se come, Gavilán.

-Marcel, no quiero pelearme contigo -rechazó sus provocaciones, alejándose de él.

-Creía que tu comportamiento era debido a una mujer, sin embargo es solo falta de coraje -se mofó.

-¿Ah sí? -Klaus se detuvo en seco. -Entonces, según tú, solo sirven los músculos, no sirve el cerebro -se remangó la camisa. -Veremos si de verdad no sirve pensar.

Marcel empuñó sus manos dispuesto a continuar con lo que él mismo había iniciado. .

-¿Quieres pelear? -se burló Klaus -Primero las reglas.

-¿Qué reglas? -se extrañó Marcel.

-A la señal de "ahora" pelearemos -le informó. -¡Que alguien diga "ahora"! -pidió.

-¡Ahora! -gritó Alaric con prontitud, tan rápido que Marcel no fue capaz de reaccionar hasta que sintió como el puño de Klaus se estrellaba de forma más que dolorosa contra su mentón, empujándolo hacia atrás.

Todos comenzaron a reír y él, airado, sacó su pistola apuntando a Klaus, quien se limitó a extender su mano, ofreciéndosela con gesto conciliador, aunque, Alaric si que empuñó la suya como precaución.

-Ya tengo bastante de ti, Gavilán -la rechazó Marcel, marchándose iracundo.

-Déjalo ir -les dijo Klaus a sus compañeros, que intentaron detenerlo. -Cuando se le pase volverá.

Alaric se puso tras él y apretó su hombro amistosamente.

-¿Crees que Elijah nos ha traicionado? -le sugirió.

-No creo -negó él. -Se veía bastante sorprendido por la aparición de Tyler.

-En cualquier caso voy a encontrarme con Jenna -le dijo. -A ver si averiguo algo.

-Ya -sonrió Klaus con malicia, recibiendo una palmada en la espalda como respuesta.

Alaric le levantó un dedo amenazante pero Klaus le respondió con una risotada.

-Te veo en el pueblo -le anunció el joven y caminó hacia su caballo.

Su aparente buen humor se esfumó en cuanto se alejó del refugio. Lo sucedido con el Capitán Tyler aún le provocaba que le hirviera la sangre. No sólo había frustrado sus planes de devolverle al pueblo lo que era suyo sino que había puesto en peligro la vida de sus compañeros y, lo que era peor, la vida de Caroline. Aquella explosión, alguna bala de trayectoria errática... podrían haberla herido gravemente... por suerte Elijah se la había llevado de ahí con rapidez.

Apretó la mandíbula maldiciendo a Tyler para sus adentros. Aquel Capitán era una serpiente escurridiza, una víbora rastrera y venenosa. Aquello se estaba convirtiendo en una lucha sin cuartel, pero él no estaba dispuesto a dar su brazo a torcer.

Bordeó un recodo del camino y vislumbró a lo lejos el Palacio. Un buen baño le vendría bien a sus entumecidos músculos antes de reunirse con Alaric en el pueblo.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

-Lo intenté, Señora Marquesa, pero los soldados ya habían dejado el Fuerte -se disculpaba de forma lastimera Michael.

-Reza para que no le suceda nada -sentenció ella de modo amenazante, mas, en ese instante se escucharon un relinchar y cascos de caballos.

-¡Ya ha vuelto! -exclamó Esther viendo por la ventana. -Retírate, rápido -le ordenó.

Michael se inclinó antes de obedecer.

Esther se apoyó sobre su bastón apretando su empuñadura, con inquietud, pero no tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo antes de que su hijo hiciera su aparición.

-¡Madre! -se sorprendió al verla allí, y no sólo porque su madre nunca entraba a su recámara sino porque se sintió descubierto, al verlo llegar de esa forma.

-Estás a salvo -se limitó a murmurar ella casi al borde de las lágrimas.

Klaus comprendió al instante. No sólo estaba al tanto de su doble vida sino también de lo que acababa de ocurrir.

-¿Por qué no me lo has dicho? -le reprochó ella lastimera.

-Te hubiera puesto en peligro de forma innecesaria -se defendió él. -Madre, nadie debe saberlo.

Esther asintió mientras posaba su mano en su mejilla, como si necesitase aquel contacto para convencerse de que su hijo estaba bien.

-Si te hubiera pasado algo no lo habría podido resistir.

-No has corrido el riesgo de perderme ni un solo instante -se jactó. -Sé luchar madre.

-Pero, ¿Por qué? ¿Para qué? -se quejó ella. -¿Qué te lleva a convertirte en un bandido?

-Yo no soy un bandido que roba por la satisfacción de enriquecerse -discrepó. -Más bien me considero un guerrillero, combato contra la injusticia y la desolación que Tyler está sembrando en estas tierras, para recordarle cuales son los ideales que deberían guiar sus actos y que parece dejó olvidados en la frontera al cruzarla.

-¿Eso es suficiente para exponerte así?

-Lo siento mucho, madre, pero no quiero discutir con vos -la atajó tratando de evitar un enfrentamiento con ella. -Voy a darme un baño, he de volver a salir.

Se acercó a ella y besó su frente, tras lo que se retiró.

-Sí, sabes combatir -murmuró ella con un deje de orgullo en su voz. -Eres como tu madre, Klaus y eso es lo que cuenta.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Rose y Katherine se encontraban barriendo la escalinata de acceso al Palacio. A pesar de todo la vida debía continuar y, ellas, con sus labores, al igual que todos en Vilastagno. Sin embargo, Katherine resopló, la preocupación por su patrona casi no la dejaba pensar. A su hermano le habían tratado bien, de hecho volvió a casa sin un solo rasguño. Rezó para que la Condesita tuviera la misma suerte.

Habiendo concluido ya su tarea, iban a encaminarse ambas al interior del Palacio cuando vieron llegar a un grupo a caballo, y, para regocijo suyo, Caroline iba entre ellos. Las muchachas dejaron caer sendas escobas y corrieron dentro a dar la noticia.

-Ha vuelto -gritaba Katherine. -¡La Condesa ha vuelto!

Todos salieron al exterior a recibirla, incluidas Hayley y Elena.

-¡Elijah! ¡Caroline! -exclamó esta última mientras bajaba la escalinata.

-¡Qué cariño tan conmovedor tienes por tu primo! -sugirió con declarada intención Hayley, caminando justo tras ella. -Habría esperado un orden distinto en sus exclamaciones.

Elena hizo caso omiso a su malintencionado comentario y se apresuró a abrazar a su prima.

-¡Qué alivio que estés bien!

-Sí -añadió Hayley con fingido interés mientras besaba sus mejillas. -Gracias a Dios.

-Déjenla respirar -se quejó Elijah pasando su brazo por sus hombros y encaminándose dentro del Palacio. -Debes descansar.

-Está bien -accedió Caroline.

-Prepárale un té de tila y algo para comer -les indicó a las doncellas, -y tú, Katherine, prepárale un baño caliente.

-Sí, Señor Conde -se apresuró Katherine a obedecer. -Bienvenida a casa, Condesita -le sonrió Katherine a lo que Caroline respondió de igual forma.

Elijah apenas había dejado a Caroline en su habitación cuando Trevor fue a su encuentro.

-Señor Conde, el Capitán Tyler está aquí -le informó.

Elijah resopló poniendo rumbo hacia la entrada. Sabía que tendría que enfrentarse con él tras lo sucedido pero no creía que fuera tan pronto.

-Capitán -lo saludó en cuanto lo tuvo enfrente. -Teniente -se dirigió a Damon que, en esa ocasión lo acompañaba y quien, al contrario que Tyler, se apresuró a inclinar su cabeza a modo de saludo.

-Conde Forbes, se ha dado cuenta que la acción que cometió hoy es de extrema gravedad -fue directo al punto.

-Soy plenamente consciente de ello -reconoció. -¿Lo han atrapado?

-Han conseguido escapar -farfulló Tyler.

-¿Y puedo preguntarte que harás con el grano ahora? -quiso saber.

-Mis soldados lo están llevando al Fuerte, allí estará seguro -le informó.

Elijah lo miró con desaprobación, era su grano al fin y al cabo, pero Tyler se negó a dar ningún tipo de explicación.

-Su gesto ha puesto en peligro al rehén, a ti mismo y sobre todo a mis hombres -le dijo sin embargo.

-Me hago cargo, Capitán pero entenderme a mí -se defendió. -Para vos se ha tratado tan solo de una acción militar. Para mí se trataba de salvar la vida a mi hermana.

-Aprecio su sinceridad -alegó con cierta ironía, -pero ahora es indispensable que colabores -puso énfasis en la última palabra.

-Claro, Capitán -asintió Elijah. -¿De qué manera?

-Deseo interrogar a su hermana -declaró con firmeza.

-Está muy cansada...

-No es una sugerencia -le atajó con suficiencia.

-Muy bien -tuvo que aceptar.

-Teniente, haz que preparen un carruaje -le pidió.

-A sus órdenes -se cuadró Damon.

-Voy a buscarla -le anunció Elijah.

-¿Le importa si espero en la biblioteca? -preguntó Tyler con cierta altivez.

-Por favor -le hizo una seña Elijah con la mano y falsa sonrisa afable en sus labios.

En cuanto se encaminó hacia la habitación de Caroline se dibujó una mueca de disgusto en su cara. Aquel capitán comenzaba a tomarse atribuciones que no le correspondían.

Con mirada ausente, Caroline se dejaba asistir por Katherine que la ayudaba a vestirse. Apenas si había comido, no era capaz, aunque bien era cierto que el baño había conseguido relajarla un poco, mas no lo suficiente para mitigar aquella zozobra que anidaba en su interior. Rogaba porque Klaus estuviera bien, debía confiar en que así fuera, pero el fuego cruzado había sido encarnizado y podría estar herido. ¿Mas cómo hacer para averiguar?

-Caroline, ¿puedo pasar? -escuchó la voz de Elijah tras la puerta.

-Adelante -le indicó.

-El Capitán Tyler está aquí -le dio a conocer. -Quiere hablar contigo.

-Habría preferido evitar un interrogatorio así, tan pronto -se quejó ella.

-Yo también -concordó él, -pero, al parecer, tan sólo está intentando cumplir con su deber.

-Elijah, ¿fue tuya la idea de la emboscada? -se atrevió a preguntar, tratando de mostrarse lo más despreocupada posible.

-Jamás te habría puesto en peligro semejante -negó él rotundamente.

-¿Y han apresado a ese bandido? -preguntó ella tratando de simular desinterés.

-Para desdicha de Tyler ha logrado escapar -le aclaró con cierto aire divertido.

-¿Y para ti no? -se sorprendió ella del cambio.

-Si no hubiera aparecido Tyler, todo habría salido tal y como habíamos acordado -le explicó. -Eso habla mucho a su favor.

-Bueno, no hagamos esperar al Capitán -se apresuró a caminar Caroline, situándose delante de su hermano. La expresión de alegría que se dibujaba en ese momento en su rostro sería difícil de esconder y de justificar.

Al llegar a la biblioteca Tyler la esperaba en la puerta.

-Entra, por favor -solicitó. -Sólo su hermana -le interrumpió el paso a Elijah.

-Pero...

-Lo siento, Señor Conde -y cerró la puerta tras entrar, dejando a Elijah con su mueca desbordado en sorpresa y malestar.

-Capitán, estoy muy cansada -alegó Caroline sentándose en un diván.

-Me imagino -admitió Tyler, -pero es mi deber hacerle unas preguntas.

Caroline asintió con desgana.

-Dígame, ¿recuerda algo? -comenzó Tyler. -Cualquier pequeño detalle sobre el secuestro, a alguno de los bandidos... cualquier cosa que pudiera darnos alguna pista.

Caroline se limitó a negar con la cabeza.

-Vamos Condesita, intenta colaborar -insistió con sequedad.

-Me han tenido atada y vendada todo el tiempo y cuando me llevaron a la guarida era de noche -le explicó con apatía. -¿Cómo podría acordarme de algo?

-¿Has oído algún sonido, algún ruido particular durante el secuestro? Animales de granja, por ejemplo -indagó Tyler.

-Sí, he oído gallinas -dijo Caroline con tono desenfadado.

-Entonces podrías estar en el pueblo -aventuró Tyler.

-No, no era el pueblo -negó ella categóricamente.

-¿Cómo estás tan segura? -preguntó él con suspicacia. -Si has oído a las gallinas tendrías que estar en una granja o algo parecido. ¿Por qué no en el pueblo?

-No estábamos en el pueblo -le reiteró ella. -Estábamos seguramente en medio del bosque, Capitán.

-¿Estás convencida? -inquirió con cierto malestar en su voz.

-Más que convencida -aseveró ella.

-Por mi fe que no entiendo porqué habrías de mentirme pero lo estás haciendo -la culpó al fin.

-¿Cómo se atreve a dudar de mi palabra? -se exaltó ella. Sabía que era mala actriz y que mentía aún peor pero, tal vez, darse por ofendida la haría salir del paso.

-¿Gallinas en mitad del bosque? -se mofó él.

-Piensa lo que quieras -continuó ella. -Yo estoy segura de lo que he oído.

-Se está burlando de mí -sentenció Tyler impávido, -y es algo que no toleraré por más tiempo. Ahora venga conmigo.

-¿A dónde? -trató de negarse.

-He dicho que venga conmigo -le exigió "invitándola" a acompañarle.

A pesar de la oposición de Elijah, Tyler condujo a Caroline a la entrada, donde aguardaba una carroza flanqueada por Damon a caballo.

Los tres de encaminaron hacia el bosque y recorrieron sus senderos por largo rato, y que, a Caroline se le antojaron horas. Para su alivio ninguno de aquellos caminos le era en absoluto conocido hasta que avistaron un claro.

El carruaje se detuvo y Tyler la ayudó a bajar. Damon los seguía a una distancia prudencial.

-Condesita, afirmas que estaban en el bosque -le recordó mientras caminaban. -¿Es posible que hayas oído el sonido del agua de esta cascada?

Caroline enmudeció por un momento... aquel violento torrente, los salientes que cruzaban su cauce... No, jamás habría podido olvidar aquel torrente en el que casi pierde la vida.

-No lo sé, no podría decirlo con certeza -titubeó con la mirada perdida en el arroyo.

-Te ruego que se fijé atentamente.

Y Caroline lo vio, al otro lado, en aquella orilla agreste que la había obligado a cruzar el riachuelo en su huida; un reflejo azul de seda, la del lazo de su vestido que pendía de un matorral y que debió de habérsele enganchado.

Tyler observó a Caroline por un instante, su expresión, su mirada fija _¿habría recordado algo?_ Giró su vista para dirigirla al mismo punto que ella cuando sintió su mano sobre su brazo.

-Capitán, le ruego, que nos vayámonos. Estoy muy cansada -dijo instintivamente tratando de que él no se percatara de su descubrimiento. Sin embargo, en su intención, quizás había depositado más languidez y dulzura de la que ella habría deseado.

-Un tono amistoso, por fin -se sonrió Tyler observando la mano de Caroline. -Estaría bien que lo adoptara más a menudo. Quizás yo también podría adoptarlo con el pueblo si tan sólo vos...

Caroline apartó la mano rápidamente, como si le quemara. _¿Que había querido insinuar? ¿Le estaba sugiriendo un precio a cambio de sus atenciones, de que ella se mostrara amable con él?_ Su rostro se ensombreció y se encaminó hacia la carroza y aquello a Tyler no le pasó inadvertido, sintiéndose airado, molesto. Estaba resultando una muchacha demasiado inaccesible y empezaba a exasperarse.

-Vamos al pueblo -le indicó a Damon, lejos de cumplir con la petición de la joven.

En cuanto los habitantes del pueblo los vieron llegar se arremolinaron sobresaltados, la visita del Capitán francés nunca era algo digno de festejar.

-¿Qué hace con Tyler? -preguntó ofuscado Klaus que se encontraba en el otro extremo de la plaza con Jenna y Alaric, al ver al Capitán ayudando a Caroline a descender de la carroza.

-Al poco de llegar Caroline al Palacio, acudió con la firme intención de interrogarla -le aclaró Jenna.

-Esto debe formar parte de la investigación -añadió Alaric con sorna.

-Quédense aquí -les pidió a ambos, mientras se encaminaba al centro de la plaza, donde Tyler había hecho alinear a los campesinos, como si de una cadena de reconocimiento se tratara. Klaus no pudo evitar alarmarse ante la situación que se estaba dando en esos precisos momentos...

-¿Cómo te llamas? -preguntaba Tyler.

-Marcel -respondió su interlocutor.

Caroline lo observó durante un instante. _Esa voz._

-¿Lo conoces? -le preguntó Tyler ante su expresión.

-Por supuesto -vaciló ella un segundo. -Al igual que conozco a todas estas personas, desde que nací -añadió dominando a duras penas el temblor de su voz.

-Quizás podrás reconocer a alguno.

-Ninguno de ellos podría ocasionarme mal alguno -los defendió.

-Vale la pena mirarlos a los ojos -insistió él. -A menudo los menos sospechosos se revelan como verdaderos criminales.

Tyler le hizo una seña para que se fijase bien en todos ellos. A Caroline le pareció indignante que siguiera poniendo en tela de juicio su palabra hasta tal punto pero decidió que sería más sencillo si accedía a sus deseos, total, no iba a reconocer a ninguno de ellos como sus secuestradores, _a ninguno_, se repitió mientras volvía a posar los ojos en Marcel.

-¿Entonces? -preguntó Tyler con impaciencia. -¿Ni un pequeño detalle que pueda recordar de sus raptores?

-Lo siento pero no -se lamentó con su rostro lo más inexpresivo que pudo y tuvo que hacer de tripas corazón para mantenerse igual de firme e impasible cuando vio que se acercaba a ellos la única persona a la que había ansiado ver durante todo el día.

-Condesa Forbes -exclamó Klaus con exagerado tono lleno de refinamiento mientras tomaba su mano y se la besaba. -Es una alegría infinita volverte a ver sana y salva -agregó con exagerada preocupación. -Debes haber vivido un infierno en manos de ese bandolero.

-¿Y tú eres? -lo miró Tyler de arriba a abajo, sin disimular su fastidio.

-Marqués, te presento al Capitán Tyler Lockwood y al Teniente Damon Salvatore. Él es el Marqués Klaus Mikaelson -los introdujo Caroline, quien se esforzaba hasta lo indecible para mantener la compostura y no arrojarse a los brazos de su amado.

Klaus se inclinó a lo que Tyler respondió simplemente inclinando su cabeza.

-Un placer, Señor Marqués -se cuadró en cambio Damon.

-El Capitán Tyler me ha traído al pueblo con la esperanza de que le ayude en la investigación -se apresuró a aclararle Caroline ahogando una sonrisa que luchaba por aflorar a sus labios, -pero, por desgracia, temo no haberle sido de ayuda.

-No se aflija -le sonrió él sugerente, aquello estaba resultando más gratificante de lo que él creía. El sonrojo de sus mejillas era adorable -El Capitán conseguirá de todos modos encontrar a ese bandido.

-Eres muy gentil al disponer en mi tanta fe -espetó Tyler con ironía.

-La fe que pongo en vos, Capitán, se equipara al desprecio que experimento hacia El Gavilán -alegó Klaus tratando de vanagloriarse con él, aunque regocijándose para sus adentros al tener a su supuesto captor frente a frente sin que lo sospechara en lo más mínimo.

-Quisiera irme, Capitán -intervino Caroline que había leído claramente en los ojos de Klaus. -Estoy muy cansada y hace mucho calor.

-Estas en lo cierto, Condesa -la cortó Klaus con mirada insinuante. –Hoy hay tal bochorno que el único refresco posible sería un buen baño en el lago o en el arroyo.

Caroline sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse y no pudo evitar sonreír tímidamente ante aquella más que declarada invitación.

-Tiene razón, Marqués -trató de disimular ella. -Seguiré su consejo apenas pueda.

-Marchémonos entonces -los interrumpió Tyler. Se estaba empezando a sentir desplazado en aquella conversación en la que parecían entreverse más cosas de las que se decían en realidad y la situación empezaba a desagradarle, al igual que aquel marquesito estirado.

Le ofreció el brazo a Caroline y que ella aceptó, aunque, no sería a él a quien le dedicara la última mirada, la última sonrisa antes de abandonar el pueblo. Previo a subir al carruaje, volteó su rostro hacia él y allí estaban las esmeraldas de sus ojos brillando sólo para ella. Caroline le sonrió asintiendo levemente, a lo que él respondió de igual modo. Sí, no pasaría mucho tiempo hasta que él volviera a tenerla entre sus brazos y la esperaría paciente, todo el día si fuera necesario.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

**REVIEWS**

**17/04/14**


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPÍTULO 10**

Por fin habían abandonado el pueblo y, para fortuna y alivio de Caroline, volvían al Palacio. Conforme habían ido alejándose del bosque la calma comenzó a acompañarla y, más sabiendo que Tyler no tenía ninguna pista sobre el paradero de El Gavilán... de Klaus. Era a la vez tan contradictoriamente emocionante y tan inquietante esa realidad, aunque le atemorizaba en demasía el riesgo que él y sus compañeros corrían.

-Teniente, que den de beber a los caballos y luego te reúnes conmigo -la voz de Tyler la sacó de su ensoñación.

-Sí, Capitán -respondió Damon mientras lo veía ayudar a Caroline a descender de la carroza.

Desenganchó los caballos y los llevó a la parte trasera del Palacio, donde uno de los muchachos los tomó para llevarlos al abrevadero. Él mismo se acercó a una fuente, ciertamente era un día muy caluroso y el agua fresca que brotaba de ella le ayudó a mitigarlo un poco. Se secaba de manera despreocupada la boca con el dorso de su mano cuando la vio aparecer. Caminaba hacia la fuente, con andar grácil y liviano, con un cántaro apoyado en su cadera de forma endiabladamente femenina y sin que ella, y de eso estaba seguro, fuera consciente de ello. Cuando por fin ella se percató de su presencia, Katherine bajó el rostro tratando de ocultar la sonrisa que escapaba de sus labios y Damon la observaba ir hacia él, ensimismado, deleitándose de aquella imagen angelical.

-Hola, Katherine -la saludó suavemente, con una sonrisa radiante en su cara que expresaba bien cuanto se alegraba de verla.

-Hola, Teniente -respondió tímida, inclinándose brevemente.

Damon inclinó su rostro serio ahora para mirarla de reojo, con una mezcla de desaprobación e incitación en sus ojos.

-Hola, Damon -rectificó ella al comprender, sonriendo.

El joven sonrió también complacido mientras le arrebataba con gesto descuidado la vasija de sus manos y Katherine le dejó hacer sintiéndose halagada. Sus dedos rozaron los de ella lanzando un escalofrío por su espalda, alcanzando a escuchar un suspiro que Katherine trataba de ahogar sin éxito. Damon se regocijó para sus adentros; era maravilloso sentir esa sensación con el mero roce de su piel.

-Imagino que ahora estarás más tranquila, ya que la Condesa ha vuelto a casa -aventuró a la vez que colocaba el cántaro bajo la fuente para llenarlo.

-Estoy feliz -repuso risueña. -He pasado un miedo terrible, por la Condesita y también por mi hermano Peter. Es un poco testarudo pero es un buen muchacho.

-Y es el hermano de la muchacha más hermosa que jamás haya visto -agregó inclinándose levemente, acercándose a ella.

-¿Qué dice? -se ruborizó ella.

-Sólo la verdad -respondió él con sonrisa seductora. -Y ya que nos dirigimos por nuestros nombres de pila creo que podríamos tratarnos con menos formalidad.

-Ni siquiera debería estar hablando contigo -alegó por lo bajo, mirando inquisitivamente hacia ambos lados.

-¿Por qué? -quiso saber él, frunciendo el ceño.

-Porque mi hermano no quiere que hable con los soldados franceses y yo... -vaciló ella.

-¿Y tú quieres? -terminó la frase por ella con declarada insinuación, fundiendo su mirada en la de ella.

-Debo irme -titubeó ella azorada por la intensidad de aquel azul de sus ojos, haciendo ademán de marcharse.

-Katherine -la detuvo tomándola suavemente de un brazo, acercándola a él. La escuchó suspirar de nuevo, notando su dulce y agitado aliento sobre su rostro, quedando sus labios peligrosamente cerca de los suyos. Damon los admiró por un momento, sonrosados e inocentemente provocadores y el deseo de poseerlos lo invadió. Tuvo que hacer gala de todo su temple para no hacerlo y desvió sus ojos cafés de los suyos, brillantes, anhelantes... _si fuera cierto... sería tan delicioso tenerla entre sus brazos..._

-Olvidas esto -susurró sobre su boca con voz grave, perdida en el remanso cafés de sus orbes. Deslizó su mano con delicadeza por su brazo hasta la suya y la tomó, colocándola sobre el asa del cántaro.

-Gracias -musitó ella con un hilo de voz, hechizada por el mar de su mirada. La fría arcilla de la vasija la hizo volver a la realidad y se separó de él, vacilante. Damon soltó su mano y la dejó marchar. Su corazón aún palpitaba con fuerza en su pecho cuando la vio perderse tras la puerta de la cocina. Antes de que se cerrara, Katherine le dedicó una sonrisa furtiva y otra se esbozó en el rostro masculino como respuesta.

Permaneció unos momentos estático, observando aquella puerta hasta que decidió ir a reunirse con Tyler que aún conversaba con Caroline, por lo que permaneció a una distancia prudencial.

-Es muy querida en el pueblo -le comentaba Tyler a la Condesa.

-Es un cariño correspondido -concordó ella.

-Tantas muestras de afecto -continuó él. -Es la primera vez desde que estoy aquí que oigo a alguno de sus campesinos expresarse de manera amistosa.

-Se ve que vos no les da motivos para hacerlo -le reprochó ella.

-Ayúdame entonces -le sugirió con suavidad. -Su compañía me ha agradado tanto que me siento bien dispuesto ante esa gente -tomó su mano, gesto con el que acompañaba su insinuación para besársela, tratando ella de esbozar una sonrisa.

Caroline se inclinó con fingida complacencia y entró en el Palacio, resonando las palabras del Capitán en su mente. Por el corredor se encontró a una de las doncellas quien le informó que su hermano estaba en la biblioteca.

-Parece que te preocupas más ahora que está con Tyler que cuando estaba en manos de El Gavilán -le reprochaba Hayley a su esposo en vista de su expresión ceñuda.

-Tendría que haber ido con ella -farfulló él incómodo.

-Elijah, está en las mejores manos -apuntó ella.

-Debo admitir que esperaba más dureza por parte de Tyler -resopló Elijah pesadamente. -A fin de cuentas mi acción de esta mañana puede resumirse en el simple hecho de que he cometido un delito y él lo sabe.

-Tyler es un hombre de grandes cualidades -lo alabó Hayley sin reparos -y un óptimo marido para Caroline.

Justo en ese momento la aludida entró a la biblioteca, con la clara impresión de haber escuchado su nombre en el rostro.

-¿Cómo ha ido? -se interesó Elijah en cuanto la vio llegar.

-Ha sido fatigoso -suspiró ella con desgana, -pero también muy instructivo.

-¿Has podido ayudar al Capitán? -aventuró Hayley.

Caroline negó con la cabeza.

-¿Entonces? -se extrañó Elijah.

-Quizás estoy empezando a entender cómo tratarlo -reconoció rememorando sus palabras de hacía un momento.

-¿Qué intentas decir? -insistió su hermano.

-Tal vez si no me opusiera tanto a él quizás tendría menos ocasiones de desahogarse contra los campesinos -concluyó. -Hoy me ha bastado pedirle algo amablemente para verlo cambiar completamente de actitud.

-Comienzas a entender al fin -sonrió Hayley con aire triunfante.

-No debes cambiar tu comportamiento sólo con la intención de obtener algo a cambio -le reprendió Elijah sin embargo.

-No es esa la cuestión, Elijah -discrepó Caroline. -Tú mismo sabes cuál es el sentido del deber.

-Aún así...

-La vida es mucho más fácil si la afrontas juiciosamente -interrumpió Hayley a su marido sin poder ocultar su satisfacción.

Caroline asintió pesarosa.

-Perdóname, deseo descansar un poco -se excusó antes de retirarse.

-Esperemos que este ataque de sensatez de tu hermana sea duradero -una sonrisa sagaz se perfiló en sus labios a lo que Elijah respondió con mirada reprobatoria. -Fiate de mí -prosiguió ella ignorándole. -Dentro de poco la veremos casada y no precisamente con Klaus Mikaelson.

-Hayley...

-Querido, quisiera invitar a mis padres mañana a comer -lo cortó tratando de dejar el tema ahí. -¿Te importa si voy a Turín a avisarles?

-Claro que no -respondió él con un deje de confusión, sin alcanzar a comprender ese repentino cambio de actitud.

Sin embargo, Hayley tenía muy bien pensada su jugada. Sí, acudió a casa de sus padres, cuya visita resultó más que fugaz, para hacerles partícipes de dicha invitación, aunque no era ese el único destino de su salida a Turín; la parada más fructífera, a su modo de ver, sería en el Fuerte San Bartolomé.

-No estoy acostumbrado a visitas tan gratas -la recibió Tyler en su despacho con cortesía.

-Es muy gentil -le ofreció ella su mano halagada, y que él besó de inmediato.

Tyler se acercó a un pequeño mueble y sirvió sendas copas, ofreciéndole una a ella.

-¿Por qué brindamos? -preguntó ella sugerente.

-Por la belleza -respondió él con sonrisa incitante.

Ella lo miró seductora por debajo de sus pestañas mientras bebía lentamente.

-Vuestro licor es exquisito -apuntó ella.

-Gracias, Condesa -acordó él. -¿Qué puedo hacer por vos?

-No quiero haceros perder el tiempo, Capitán -le aclaró ella, -ni mucho menos alimentar vuestras diferencias con la aristocracia piamontesa.

-Tan solo su pertenencia a ella basta para dulcificar cualquier diferencia -puntualizó él con gallardía.

-En verdad es muy galante -volvió a alabarlo ella. -Si me lo permite entonces iré directa al tema.

-Adelante -le instó él.

-El tiempo que ha pasado junto a Caroline ha dado sus frutos -le informó Hayley.

-Me sorprende oír eso -la contradijo él. -Hoy no parecía muy contenta de estar en mi compañía -apuntó, -y ni que decir tiene el día de su boda.

-Me extraña que un hombre tan experimentado como vos pueda confundir la natural timidez de una muchacha tan joven con la falta de interés -le sonrió ella con picardía.

-Pues a mí no me parece en absoluto tímida -disintió él. -Esta mañana ha tenido ocasión de presentarme al Marqués Mikaelson, al que recuerdo perfectamente de su matrimonio, y su actitud con él ha sido todo menos recatada -puntualizó mordaz. -La pretende ¿verdad? -quiso saber. -Y ella no le es indiferente.

-Ha de saber que mi esposo se opone a cualquier tipo de relación entre ellos -aseveró con firmeza. -Lo que os debe importar es que Caroline ha apreciado mucho sus atenciones de hoy, me lo ha confesado ella misma -añadió con declarada intención.

La expresión dura de Tyler se suavizó levemente y Hayley se sintió más que satisfecha con su reacción. Se vanaglorió de lo bien que conducía la situación y vio la resolución de sus planes ir por buen camino.

-Mañana daremos un almuerzo en Palacio -le anunció. -Espero que no tenga intención de faltar.

-Si es su deseo -concordó él.

Hayley rió complacida, con aire coqueto. Aquello era más fácil de lo que creía.

-Insisto -recalcó ella. -Y os rogaría que me aceptara un humilde consejo, si es que una mujer como yo puede osar a influenciar a un hombre como vos.

-Escucharé con sumo interés cualquiera de sus indicaciones -la lisonjeó, asintiendo ella con una sugerente caída de pestañas.

-Ya que sois el Caballero de la Revolución, debería tener en cuenta el interés que Caroline y mi marido tienen por su pueblo, algo que, si no me equivoco, debería estar acorde con sus ideales -supuso ella. -Si quisierais aprovechar vuestra visita para llevar un poco de vuestro grano, el camino hacia la Condesita sería...¿cómo decirlo?... mucho más fácil -le insinuó.

-Sea entonces -aceptó él. -No me gusta albergar rencores y estaba pensando en ofrecérselo a vuestro marido por la invitación que acabáis de hacerme -quiso justificar su cambio de opinión.

-Es una idea excelente -lo alentó ella, siendo consciente de que así alimentaba el voluble y maleable ego masculino. -Estoy segura de que así os ganaréis su favor y, quien sabe, tal vez sería una buena ocasión para manifestarle vuestros sentimientos.

-Porque así sea -alzó él su copa en un brindis con aire exultante.

Hayley brindó con él, y no sólo por eso sino por su indiscutible triunfo que veía cada vez más cercano, sólo le faltaba dar una puntada más...

-¿Que has invitado a Tyler al almuerzo de mañana? -inquirió Elijah contrariado levantándose de su escritorio.

-¿Te molesta? -preguntó ella con simulada inocencia.

-Habrías podido consultarme al menos -refunfuñó él.

-Sólo quería aprovecharme de esta nueva disposición de tu hermana -se excusó ella, aunque por el rostro de Elijah aquello no era suficiente. -Tyler devolverá el grano -agregó entonces de súbito. -Será un obsequio hacia ti por la invitación y hacia ella por su amabilidad de hoy.

-¿El grano? -cuestionó él con suspicacia. -¿Se lo has pedido tú?

-Ha sido iniciativa suya -se apresuró a aclararle.

En el rostro de Elijah se hacía evidente la desconfianza hacia ese gesto del Capitán, y podía adivinar cuál era la verdadera intención de su acto.

-Querido, tú déjame hacer -le habló con suavidad intentando disuadirlo. -Aún quieres que Caroline se case ¿no?

-Sí, claro pero...

-Entonces todo irá bien -prosiguió con gran seguridad. -Tú sólo debes consentir cuando él dé el gran paso, cosa que harás ¿verdad? -añadió ella con sonrisa sugerente.

Elijah no respondió y volvió a sentarse en su escritorio, meditativo. Hayley no esperaba que accediese así como así, por lo que su silencio le fue más que suficiente. Sonrió para sus adentros, estaba haciendo una buena siembra y pronto recogería los frutos. Aquello era digno de celebrarse.

-Pareces muy ocupado -supuso al ver que su marido volvía a sus quehaceres a pesar de no haberse retirado ella aún. -Me gustaría salir a cazar -continuó. -No lo hago desde que llegó Caroline.

-Espero que lo disfrutes -le deseó Elijah casi sin despegar la vista de los documentos que parecían tan interesantes.

A Hayley aquello no le molestó en absoluto con el buen ánimo del que gozaba en ese instante y, sonriendo con suficiencia se dirigió a su recámara. Estaba entrando cuando sorprendió a la doncella que habían designado como su camarera mirándose al espejo, con uno de sus vestidos cercano a ella, queriendo comprobar que tal se vería enfundada en una prenda así.

-Dios nos asista -exclamó Hayley poniendo los ojos en blanco, sobresaltando a la muchacha que la miraba con gesto de disculpa. -¿Te gustan mis vestidos? -la miró con desdén.

-Mucho, Señora Condesa -reconoció ella.

-Pues a ti te sentarían fatal ¿lo sabes? -aseveró con hiriente tono burlón. -Están hechos para el cuerpo de una mujer noble -se jactó avergonzándola.

-Sí, señora -bajó ella su rostro.

-Voy a salir a cazar así que haz ensillar mi caballo -le ordenó. -¡Muévete!

La doncella se inclinó y salió apresuradamente de la habitación mientras Hayley reía con gozo, contemplando su figura en el espejo. Aquel día todo está saliendo a pedir de boca, sólo restaba atinarle a un par de piezas al ritmo de su arcabuz.

Caminaba sigilosa por la profundidad del bosque, bordeando una senda, cuando avistó una liebre. Contuvo la respiración a la vez que amartillaba el arma contra su hombro, acercando su mejilla a la culata, apuntando. Le encantaba como la adrenalina se agolpaba en su sangre en los instantes previos al disparo y la sensación de poder que le otorgaba el hecho de tener, con el solo movimiento de su dedo, el destino de una vida a su antojo, aunque fuera la de una mísera alimaña del bosque. A punto estaba de apretar el gatillo cuando el relinchar de caballos advirtió al animal haciéndolo escapar.

Hayley lanzó una maldición al aire mientras un carruaje se detenía a su lado. Se sorprendió al ver a la Marquesa Mikaelson en el coche.

-¡Qué agradable coincidencia encontraros aquí! -exclamó Esther con fingida sorpresa.

-Me ha hecho perder la presa -le reprochó Hayley con altivez, apoyando el arma sobre su hombro.

-Cuanto lo siento -se lamentó la Marquesa con simulado pesar. -Quién sabe si no podríais capturar aún alguna más interesante.

Hayley no respondió, aguardando por unos segundos para comprobar si lo que aquella mujer quería decirle eran meras banalidades.

-Debería estar enfurecida con vos -le reprochó en cambio. -No habéis respondido a mi mensaje.

-He tenido cosas que hacer -se excusó ella con desinterés.

-Sí claro, la boda -supuso ella con ironía. -¿Y qué tal vuestra deliciosa cuñada tras el rapto?

-Sois muy amable al preguntarlo, Marquesa. Caroline está sana y salva -alegó con cierto recelo.

-Lástima que no haya sido una oportunidad provechosa para utilizarla en favor del Capitán Tyler -sonrió Esther con picardía.

-¿Qué intentáis decir? -preguntó Hayley con cierto disgusto. El no entender las intenciones de aquella mujer le molestaba sobremanera.

-¿No deseáis quizás que se case con el Capitán? -la sacó de dudas.

Hayley no pudo evitar que aquello la sorprendiera.

-Digamos que tengo el don de la adivinación -le aclaró leyéndole el pensamiento. -Y si eso sucediera sabed que me complacería a mí también. Esa chiquilla no es adecuada para mi hijo.

-Esa es la única cosa que tenéis en común vos y mi marido -espetó Hayley mordaz y disgustada. Que Esther se inmiscuyera en sus planes no le agradaba en absoluto.

-Volviendo a Tyler -desvió Esther el tema con intencionalidad. -Los hombres son criaturas simples y predecibles y basta poco para hacer que ellos hagan lo que una desea. Si queréis algún consejo basta pedirlo -añadió con sonrisa ladina.

-Lo habéis dicho vos -aseveró ella con soberbia y dispuesta a no dejarse amedrentar. -Los hombres son criaturas simples por lo tanto no necesitaré consejos.

-Haced como creáis -repuso entonces con dureza, -pero sabed que no toleraré ningún error -sentenció amenazante.

Sin decir más, golpeó la madera del carruaje indicándole al cochero que continuara con la marcha. Hayley permaneció allí observándola por un instante, asombrada y confusa por lo que acababa de ocurrir. Mas luego se detuvo a estudiar el trasfondo de aquella conversación. Quizás se había precipitado en su alegato y se preguntó si había obrado con elocuencia al subestimar el apoyo de quien podría ser una aliada. Además, sabía que no le convenía tenerla en calidad de otra cosa, semejante enemiga era más que peligrosa... letal.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Caroline salía del Palacio dispuesta a tentar a la suerte yendo al arroyo, a pesar de que probablemente Klaus ya no estuviera allí, cuando vislumbró a Elena. Caminaba con la mirada ausente por el jardín, perdida en sus pensamientos, que para Caroline eran bastante sencillos de descifrar. Una mezcla de impotencia y tristeza la invadió, no podía evitar sufrir por dos de las personas más importantes en su vida, viéndolos distanciarse uno del camino del otro irremediablemente.

-Mi Reino por tus pensamientos -bromeó al alcanzarla.

Elena se volteó sobresaltada para mirarla llevándose una mano al pecho.

-Caroline -le sonrió tratando de hallar la respiración.

-Sólo hay una cosa en el mundo que pueda transportarte tan lejos de la realidad y me temo que está muy cerca -declaró Caroline de forma directa mientras desviaba por un momento su vista hacia la ventana de la biblioteca. Como solía ocurrir, esperaba algún tipo de reproche por parte de Elena o, al menos, una negación, pero sólo encontró una mirada llena de melancolía.

-Elena...

-No me malinterpretes, Caroline -se apresuró a decirle. -Estoy contenta por Elijah. Ya era hora de que encontrase una mujer adecuada para él.

-Yo no estoy tan segura de eso -hizo Caroline un mohín.

-Si él lo cree es más que suficiente -bajó Elena su rostro.

-Tú sabes cuánto te admiro Elena -tomó su mano. -Quisiera tener tu aplomo y tu fortaleza.

-Lo cierto es que mis fuerzas me abandonaron hace mucho -susurró. -En todo este tiempo esperaba haberlo olvidado pero me he dado cuenta, y de la forma más dolorosa, de que no es así.

-Elena... -Caroline alzó su mano y la posó sobre su mejilla por la que una fugaz lágrima trataba de escapar.

-Perdóname -sacudió Elena su cabeza. -Dios sabe lo que pensarás de mí...

-No hay nada que perdonarte -la calmó.

-Caroline, es difícil tener dentro este dolor sin poder hablar de ello con alguien -la miró afligida.

-Te entiendo muy bien -concordó ella. -A veces ciertos secretos son muy difíciles de guardar pero, por desgracia no tenemos elección.

-¿Lo dices por Klaus Mikaelson? -le preguntó Elena. -Te reúnes con él a escondidas ¿verdad?

Caroline asintió sabiendo que en realidad el asunto iba más allá de la mera suposición de Elena; no era ese el único secreto que ocultaba en su corazón, ni mucho menos el más preocupante. La vida de El Gavilán, de Klaus dependían de que no saliera a la luz su doble identidad y eso era lo que sí la aterraba.

-Creo que haces bien en luchar por ese amor -la alentó ella.

-Tú... ¿lo apruebas? -dudó ella sorprendida en cierto modo.

-No puedo obviar el hecho de que Esther asesinó a mis padres, pero eso no significa que necesariamente la naturaleza de Klaus sea como la de su madre -le ratificó.

-Klaus es un joven extraordinario -se apresuró a explicarle. -De buen corazón y nobles principios.

-Mucho has de amarlo para defenderlo con esa pasión -le sonrió ella comprensiva.

Caroline se sonrojó profundamente y Elena no pudo evitar reír.

-No tienes por qué avergonzarte -posó su mano sobre su hombro. -Estoy feliz por ti.

-Ojalá Elijah pensara como tú -suspiró ella abatida.

-Verás cómo cambia de parecer -la alentó Elena. -Confía en mí.

Y Caroline asintió, creyendo, tenía que creer... soñaba con el día en que pudiera amar a Klaus libremente, sin que el pasado negro con tintes de fatalidad que sobrevolaba a sus familias estuviera siempre presente, como un estigma. Aquello era propio de las tragedias griegas que solía leer o, sin tener que ir tan atrás en el tiempo, de Romeo y Julieta. Sólo esperaba que su historia tuviera otro fin y no que tuvieran que tomar la muerte como la única opción para estar juntos.

Espoleó de nuevo los costado de su caballo rezando por que la fortuna la acompañara y Klaus estuviera en el arroyo. Necesitaba verlo, más que eso, necesitaba que la abrazara, que le dijera que todo iba a estar bien, aunque él tampoco estuviera seguro de que eso fuera verdad. Sin embargo, al llegar allí, el caballo de Klaus no estaba. Afligida y llena de desilusión desmontó, atando las riendas en un árbol. Suspiró hondo mientras miraba el tranquilo cauce, ya que había ido hasta allí se daría un baño, quizás eso despejara un poco su mente, sería agradable al menos. Se quitó el vestido quedando en ropa interior, una camisola de tirantes de lino que la cubría hasta la cadera y una pantoleta que llegaba hasta la rodilla. Terció el vestido en una de las ramas del árbol y caminó hacia el agua. Su frescor la inundó en cuanto introdujo los pies en el cristalino líquido y, aunque su desazón por la ausencia de Klaus no se calmó, sonrió mientras nadaba hacia una pequeña cascada disfrutando del refrescante momento.

Se detuvo observando la escena a su alrededor tomando aire profundamente y se vio contagiada por aquella paz. Fue entonces cuando sintió como algo se enredaba alrededor de su cintura y, atemorizada lanzó un grito tratando de zafarse de aquello que intentaba arrastrarla.

-Como sigas pataleando así conseguirás que nos ahoguemos los dos -escuchó tras ella aquella aterciopelada voz que tanto había extrañado.

-¡Klaus! -exclamó volteándose y lanzándose a sus brazos.

-He de suponer que te alegras de verme -afirmó con sonrisa torcida.

-Y por lo que veo tú no -se hizo la ofendida, dándose media vuelta, forcejeando para alejarse de sus brazos.

-Eso ni lo sueñes -estiró de su brazo para volver a rodearla con los suyos y atrapando sus labios.

La lucha por escapar de Caroline terminó ahí. Volvió a dejarse envolver por sus brazos mientras poseía su boca con vehemencia. Enredó sus manos en sus cabellos cobrizos y Klaus la apretó más hacia él, fundiéndose la humedad de sus cuerpos, fusionándose las pequeñas gotas de agua que iban recorriéndolos.

Cuando Klaus sintió las puntas de los dedos de Caroline surcar las líneas de su espalda desnuda hasta el borde de su pantalón tuvo que ahogar un gemido. Reparó entonces en que era la primera vez que la tenía así entre sus brazos, con únicamente una fina capa de tejido cubriéndola, de forma inútil pues quedaba pegada a su piel mojada y esculpía de forma perfecta las curvas de su figura.

Todo su cuerpo reaccionó al entreabrir Caroline sus labios, contagiándolo con su dulce aliento y su boca invadió de forma posesiva la delicada humedad de la suya, femenina y atrayente. Hundió sus dedos en su estrecha cintura haciéndola que se arqueara su cuerpo hacia él, entregándose a su abrazo y besándolo con ardor, sintiendo Klaus su interior palpitar, despertándose a un deseo difícil de controlar.

-Caroline... -susurró sobre sus labios, tratando de dominar sus sentidos y separándose lentamente de ella.

Caroline bajó el rostro sonrojada, apenada y Klaus tomó su barbilla obligándola a mirarle con la intención de leer en su expresión, en sus ojos el motivo de su aflicción. Era una mezcla de vergüenza por su propia reacción y desilusión por la de él y que Klaus comprendió al instante.

-Eres la mujer más hermosa que jamás haya tenido frente a mí -musitó con la mirada incendiada.-Y por supuesto que quiero que seas mía, pero quiero convertirte en mi esposa primero.

El rostro de Caroline se iluminó ante tal declaración, sonriendo ampliamente, arrojándose a sus brazos.

-¿Acaso lo dudabas? -se rió él ante su gesto.

-Sí... no... -lo miró ella confundida. -Me aturdes, Klaus -le reprochó ella viendo la sonrisa divertida de él debido a su titubeo.

Klaus volvió a abrazarla sonriendo complacido.

-Imagino que no habrá sido como esperabas, yo arrodillado y ofreciéndote un anillo -dijo con voz queda, -pero me gustaría saber cuál es tu respuesta.

-Claro que sí -contestó ella apretándose más a él.

Klaus no pudo evitar que escapase de su garganta un suspiro de alivio.

-¿Acaso lo dudabas? -se separó de él para mirarlo ella ahora con mohín travieso.

-¿Quién aturde a quién? -le respondió él con aire derrotado.

-Tú eres el maestro en eso -repuso Caroline antes de que él volviera a tomar sus labios, sintiendo de nuevo el electrizante contacto de sus cuerpos.

-Créeme que no hay nada que desee más que hacerte mi esposa, mi mujer –declaró con grave voz.

-Sin embargo, falta tanto para que eso ocurra -murmuró ella cabizbaja.

-Ven -le pidió tirando de su mano y llevándola a la orilla.

Se sentó reclinándose sobre un árbol y apoyó la espalda de Caroline sobre su pecho, rodeándola con los brazos.

-Soy consciente de que tu hermano se opone a nuestro amor -le dijo mientras jugueteaba con sus dedos -pero tarde o temprano tendrá que aceptarlo. No quiero, no voy a renunciar a ti -sentenció con firmeza.

-Yo tampoco quiero renunciar a ti, Klaus pero sabes que ese no es el único obstáculo entre nosotros.

-¿A qué te refieres? -frunció el ceño.

-¿Hace sólo unas horas que sucedió y ya lo has olvidado? -alegó con fingido malestar. -Cuando te he visto en medio de todos esos soldados...

-Has creído que me enrolaría en el ejército y sentaría la cabeza ¿no? -bromeó besando su mejilla.

-Esto es serio, Klaus. Mantienes una lucha contra los franceses que yo...

-No contra los franceses, Caroline -discrepó, -contra Tyler.

-Sí, tu lucha podrá ser justificada y noble pero yo -chasqueó la lengua.

-¿Qué? -quiso saber él.

-Tengo miedo de perderte, no puedo perderte -admitió.

-Confía en mí -le pidió.

-En lo que no confío es en tus métodos -negó ella con la cabeza.

-¿Qué otro método se debe utilizar con un asesino como él? -atajó Klaus.

-Pues, de momento, yo ya he conseguido que le vaya a devolver el grano a los campesinos...

-Explícame eso -la miró con suspicacia.

-Hayley fue a hablar con él para invitarlo a un almuerzo que daremos mañana en Palacio y le ha asegurado que llevará consigo el grano para devolverlo al pueblo. Se sentía muy complacido por mi actitud de esta mañana para con él y también por la invitación así que ha prometido restituir el grano en un intento de congraciarse con nosotros.

-¿Tu actitud? -preguntó inquisitivo. -¿No habrá intentado...?

-No seas tan desconfiado -le reprochó. -Me he limitado a comportarme de un modo menos hosco con él que de costumbre, eso es todo.

-Pues yo seré un desconfiado pero tú eres tan ingenua que no alcanzas a comprender con que intención lo hace -le reprendió con dureza.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

Klaus se puso en pie claramente airado con los brazos en jarra, apoyadas sus manos en la cintura.

-¿Es que no ves que es un impostor, que está tratando de comprarte? -espetó lleno de ira.

-No me hables así, como si fuera una vulgar ramera -se levantó también ella, ofendida.

-En ningún momento he dicho que tú lo hayas permitido -se justificó.

-¿No confías en mí, en mi amor por ti? -le acusó ella.

-Por supuesto que confío, Caroline -la tomó de los hombros, -pero no me fío de él y tú tampoco deberías hacerlo, deberías ser más cautelosa y mantenerte alejada de Tyler. ¿Es que aún no me crees cuando te digo que es un criminal?

-Sí, pero...

-No hay peros que valgan, Caroline -se exasperó él. -Ese hombre es un vil asesino y la única solución es combatirlo, que vaya a la cárcel y pague por sus culpas.

-¿Y tienes que ser tú quien lo haga? -se soltó ella de su agarre con brusquedad.

-Desde luego tú no -tensó su mandíbula. -Y te lo advierto, Caroline. No lo quiero cerca de ti -concluyó dando media vuelta y alejándose hacia el bosque.

Caroline permaneció inmóvil, airada, mientras miraba en la dirección en la que Klaus había desaparecido. Tras el enojo se dio paso la confusión y, tras ella, la tristeza. Se sentó de nuevo al pié de aquel árbol, abrazadas sus rodillas hacia su pecho mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a anegar sus ojos, confundiéndose aquellas gotas con las de agua que aún cubrían su cuerpo, en el que todavía podía sentir el calor de los brazos de Klaus. Ahora su piel empezaba a acusar su ausencia de forma dolorosa... _¿Cómo de la más hermosa declaración de amor habían ido a parar a eso?_

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

REVIEWS


	11. Chapter 11

**CAPÍTULO 11**

Elena continuaba con su deambular por los jardines de la finca. Ni siquiera sabía cuánto tiempo hacía que Caroline se había marchado, en realidad había perdido la noción, aunque, poco le importaba. En esos momentos, en su mente no había lugar para ese tipo de nimiedades, ya fuera el tiempo o el espacio; sus pensamientos estaban completamente ocupados por él, al igual que su corazón, conviviendo en perfecta armonía con aquella agonía que a veces salía a flote asfixiándola.

Desde hacía meses había tratado de idear alguna excusa plausible para volver a Vilastagno o, más bien, para volver a verlo a él. Sonrió con amargura al recordar el día en que recibió su carta invitándolos a ella y a Matt a su matrimonio. Fue el momento más feliz y, a su vez, el más doloroso de su vida, como si ese dualismo fuese posible o pudiera darse en una misma y única realidad. Y así era, porque a la vez que su corazón palpitaba rebosante de alegría en su pecho ante la idea de volver a verlo, lo sintió resquebrajarse al saber que se uniría a otra. Lo que la hirió como un puñal mortífero fue que, con aquello, le respondía a la duda que tantas veces la había asaltado... definitivamente Elijah no la amaba o, al menos, la había olvidado, cosa que ella no había conseguido.

Si hubiera podido eludir aquella visita a Vilastagno lo habría hecho, aún ahora lo hubiera deseado. Aquella herida, lejos de sanar seguía más sangrante que nunca porque, esa incertidumbre que tanta compañía le había hecho por años había vuelto a asaltarla y, como una pesada losa sobre su dolor, el beso que le diera la víspera de su boda no había hecho más que alimentarla. Lo peor de todo era que no alcanzaba a comprender el porqué de su arrebato. Trató de excusarlo con el típico nerviosismo previo al matrimonio o como aquel acto que había quedado inconcluso la noche antes de partir a luchar y que necesitaba concretar para cerrar aquel ciclo y empezar en paz su nueva vida. Sea como fuere, la única verdad era que había abierto una brecha en ella imposible de obviar, todo el esfuerzo de aquellos años por sacarlo de ella había resultado pueril e inútil. Su traidor corazón seguía palpitando por él, a pesar de sus deseos, con el simple hecho de verlo, como en ese preciso instante en que lo veía caminar hacia ella, desanimado. Eso era algo que también la atormentaba sin piedad, la expresión sombría y taciturna que dibujaban sus facciones cuando creía que nadie lo observaba, llevándola a la creencia de que, en realidad, no era feliz. _Si al menos uno de los dos fuera dichoso..._

-¡Elena! -lo escuchó exclamar cuando casi lo tuvo enfrente. Toda aquella pesadumbre que acababa de vislumbrar se tornó en una amplia sonrisa. El corazón de Elena respondió a aquello con un vuelco en su pecho.

-¿A dónde vas tan preocupado? -quiso saber.

-Debo revisar unas cosas en la granja -le informó. -Aunque, no es eso lo que me aflige -reconoció.

-Sabes que puedes confiar en mí ¿verdad? -le alentó.

Elijah suspiró con pesadez.

-Mañana daremos una comida en honor a la familia de Hayley y he sabido por ella que también asistirá el Capitán Tyler -le anunció. -Mucho me temo que tendré que tomar una decisión en cuanto a sus intenciones para con Caroline y, ciertamente, no sé si será la adecuada.

-Caroline ya es una mujer con derecho a decidir por ella misma -le dio su opinión aunque él no la hubiera pedido. Bien sabía que no era necesario que lo hiciera. -Y, por descontado -añadió, -Tyler no es el hombre adecuado para ella.

-¿Klaus Mikaelson sí lo es? -inquirió él molesto.

-Sí -afirmó ella con seguridad. -Y, entre toda la cantidad de razones que se me ocurren para que así sea -prosiguió a pesar de su intención de replicar, -La más importante de todas es que lo ama.

Elijah sostuvo su mirada con rictus severo por un segundo, para luego bajar el rostro con aire de derrota.

-El amor... -alegó meditabundo. -El amor no lo es todo y bien lo sabemos ambos.

Elena se tensó ante esa afirmación. ¿Qué quería decir con aquello? ¿Que en realidad si sentía amor por ella pero no había sido lo bastante fuerte como para luchar por él? ¿Era un sentimiento tan banal que no había sido motivo suficiente como para confesárselo y haber impedido así que ella uniera su vida a Matt? Si bien, lo que la impulsó a ella a no luchar fue el despecho, la indiferencia que pareció mostrarle cuando regresó de la guerra, ¿Cuál había sido el suyo para darse por vencido sin ni siquiera haberse mostrado ante ella?

-Lo que en una ocasión no lo fue todo para ti, en esta situación sí debería serlo –repuso en tono de reproche. –No permitas que Caroline cometa tus mismos errores.

Elijah hizo ademán de responder pero Elena no se lo permitió. Se dio media vuelta y se fue, dejándolo con aquella réplica en los labios. Haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no voltear a mirarlo se dirigió hacia el sendero principal que conducía al Palacio, encontrándose a Hayley que caminaba hacia a ella.

-Elena, querida ¿has visto a Elijah? –preguntó la mujer con cierta desconfianza.

-Acabo de verlo en el jardín –le indicó. –Me dijo que se dirigía a la granja a solucionar un asunto –agregó con normalidad en su voz.

Entonces Hayley lanzó una risa cínica sorprendiendo a Elena.

-Bien sabía yo que si a alguien debía pedirle cuentas sobre mi marido, esa sería a ti, querida –apostilló con mirada mordaz.

-¿Por qué dices eso? –preguntó confundida.

-Por favor, Elena –suspiró poniendo los ojos en blanco. –Todo el mundo sabe lo que significa el primer amor de una muchacha –sugirió con malicia. –Por mí está bien, siempre que los fantasmas del pasado se mantengan ahí, en el pasado y lo más alejados posible.

Aquello cayó sobre Elena como un jarro de agua fría y se avergonzó de la forma en que Hayley le reclamaba sus derechos sobre Elijah, cosa que, aun siendo del todo legítima, le era difícil reconocer. Su presencia allí estaba de más y Hayley así se lo hacía saber, sin tapujo alguno.

-No te apures –le dijo guardando la compostura o intentándolo al menos. –Esta misma tarde Matt y yo nos iremos.

-No me malinterpretes –se excusó con fingido pesar. –No era mi intención importunarte.

-Al contrario –agregó manteniéndose firme. –En mi nombre y en el de mi esposo te agradezco la hospitalidad y te deseo una gran felicidad en tu matrimonio.

-Gracias, querida –su sonrisa triunfante era el complemento perfecto a su entonación y su mirada astuta.

-Ahora, si me permites, iré a disponer tu equipaje -se excusó, deseando alejarse de aquel rostro vil lo antes posible.

-Es propio -le contestó cuando ya se encaminaba hacia el interior.

Elena ni siquiera había esperado su respuesta y, con paso apresurado se dirigía a su recámara. Le apenaba tener que marcharse de allí de esa manera pero tampoco tenía porqué soportar las indirectas de Hayley, máxime cuando contaba con todo el derecho de hacerlas. Realmente, si sospechaba o no acerca de sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia Elijah era lo que menos le importaba. Lo que la mortificaba era el hecho de que hiciera valer su posición de esposa ante ella, pues, aunque su clara intención era la de ofenderla, conseguía, sin que posiblemente se lo propusiera, herirla en lo más profundo ya que lo que más deseaba en el mundo era ocupar su lugar. Era una completa tortura permanecer allí por más tiempo por lo que decidió que partirían inmediatamente. No era necesario alagar más ese momento, así que se lo comunicaría a su marido.

Cuando llegó a su recámara lo halló frente a un lienzo, pintando.

-¿Es alguien en particular? -se interesó ella por la dama de aquel retrato.

-Verdaderamente no creo que te importe -espetó Matt con desgana y hastío, sin despegar la vista del cuadro.

-¿Qué te pasa Matt? -le demandó tras aquel ataque gratuito. -¿Por qué me tratas así?

-¡Maldición Elena! -blasfemó soltando el pincel sobre el caballete. -¿Cómo hacértelo entender? -inquirió con ironía. -Aquí siento que me ahogo -señaló a su alrededor. -No soy capaz de pintar. Tú y tu fanatismo e incomprensible deseo de permanecer aquí me lo han impedido.

-Matt, hemos vivido una situación muy difícil -trató de explicarle. -Caroline apenas ha vuelto de...

-Caroline y Elijah, Elijah y Caroline -la cortó con exasperación. -¿No sabes hablar de otra cosa? Me importa un bledo, igual que yo a ellos.

-Eso no es cierto...

-Me importa bien poco si es cierto o no -atajó con brusquedad. -Yo soy un artista y necesito de mi espacio, de mi libertad. Me siento secuestrado en este lugar tan sofocante.

-Está bien -trató de calmarlo. -Nos vamos esta misma tarde, voy a ordenar que nos preparen el equipaje.

-Por fin las musas han insuflado algo de inspiración a esa cabeza hueca tuya -elevó los brazos con gesto teatral, para, inmediatamente, voltearse y tornar la atención a su pintura, sin importarle la mueca de amargura de su esposa.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X****X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

El sonido de los espadas estrellándose uno contra a otro era atronador, resonando el choque del metal en las paredes de la estancia mientras las filosas hojas silbaban en el aire una y otra vez, con rapidez y acierto. Nadie habría afirmado que era un simple entrenamiento o un encuentro amistoso, bien parecía un duelo a muerte.

-Cálmate, Klaus -le reclamó Alaric resistiendo su embate por enésima vez. -Yo no soy Tyler -lo separó de él empujándolo con fuerza, sacudiéndolo y haciendo con aquel movimiento que retornara la cordura al muchacho.

-Lo siento -se excusó pasando una mano por sus cabellos con nerviosismo, con la respiración agitada. -Saberla con ese ser inmundo me enloquece.

-Jenna me ha confirmado lo que te dijo Caroline -le comentó sin intención de ahondar en la herida, sin conseguirlo en vista de la expresión de Klaus. -Muy astuto ese Tyler -trató de desviar el tema. -Usa la táctica del bastón y de la zanahoria y, mientras tanto juega, con la vida y el sustento de los campesinos.

-Ese canalla no da puntada sin hilo -le aseguró. -Y lo que más me desespera es que intenta atrapar en su red a Caroline.

-Confía un poco más en ella -le animó palmeando su espalda.

-Por supuesto que confío en ella -aseveró molesto. Ya era la segunda persona ese día que ponía en duda su confianza en Caroline. -En quien no confío es en él. A ti no tendré que convencerte de que es un canalla ¿O sí? -añadió con sarcasmo.

Alaric lo miró con desaprobación.

-Siempre exigirá algo más a cambio del grano -continuó Klaus ignorando su mohín. -Todo con tal de no cumplir su palabra.

-¿Crees que no devolverá el grano mañana? -aventuró Alaric.

-Estoy completamente seguro -sentenció Klaus con firmeza. -Apostaría mi alma en ello.

-En ese caso, habrá que reunir a los hombres.

La capciosa sombra que espiaba agazapada aquel momento decidió que ya era tiempo de informar a su patrona y se alejó de allí con el mismo sigilo con el que había llegado.

-Es una gran ocasión para quitarnos a esa chiquilla molesta de encima -aseveró Esther apretando su pañuelo en su puño con ansiedad. -Confiemos en Hayley por el momento. Me parece lo suficientemente hábil -disfrazó la palabra con vileza.

-Yo no estaría tan seguro, Señora Marquesa -intervino el sirviente.

-¡Tú te callas! -le atajó amenazante. -Aunque si fallase, yo me basto y me sobro para llevar a cabo mis propios planes -concluyó con la mirada inyectada en perversidad.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Elena recorrió con la vista la ostentosa y deslumbrante estancia que Camille había asignado como sus dormitorios. Había sido muy amable al invitarlos a pasar una temporada en su Palacio, conociendo los planes de Matt de retratar a Bonnie, y Elena no pudo menos que reconocer lo conveniente de aquello, dada la cercanía a la que se encontraban ambos palacios.

Se acercó a la cómoda y dejó sobre ella con gran desgana su bolso de mano, para colocar, con verdadera apatía sus enseres personales. No podía quitarse de la cabeza la forma tan repentina en que se habían marchado de Vilastagno, apenas se habían despedido de nadie. Sólo acudieron a saludarla Jenna, Katherine y algunos siervos más. Caroline aún no había regresado de su paseo, ni Elijah de la granja y, de forma muy conveniente, Hayley le había expresado a su camarera su intención de recostarse después de su salida a cazar.

Elena sacudió la cabeza tratando de alejar aquella tristeza que la había invadido desde que pusiera un pié en el carruaje y decidió que aquello sería lo mejor, al menos para su corazón.

_Adiós Elijah..._

-Gracias a Dios nos hemos ido de aquel lugar -irrumpió Matt en su recámara con declarado entusiasmo en su rostro.

-Sigo sin entender por qué te ha disgustado tanto -murmuró ella afligida, a lo que él respondió con una seca mirada. -De todos modos no volveremos allí en mucho tiempo -añadió, complaciéndolo a él y martirizándose ella.

-Mejor así -espetó él con insultante alegría. -Sabes que es difícil encontrar temas nuevos, interesantes, la inspiración -apostilló mirándola de arriba a abajo con desinterés. -Pero aquí se respira otro aire y no veo la hora de comenzar el retrato de Bonnie -añadió casi saboreando la excitación que aquello le producía. -Iré mañana mismo al Palacio Labonair.

-Mañana no creo que pueda ser posible -apuntó Elena con voz monótona mientras retomaba su tarea en el tocador. -Los Labonair pasarán el día en Vilastagno.

-¿En Vilastagno? -inquirió con el rostro crispado.

-Sí -repuso ella sin comprender su cambio de actitud.

-¿Tú lo sabías y no me has dicho nada? -la acusó con dureza.

-¿Qué te pasa? -preguntó sobresaltada.

-¿Qué me pasa? -repitió con sarcasmo. -Tú me odias ¿verdad?

-¿Por qué dices eso? -se defendió ella.

-¿Y tú por qué siempre tienes que contrariarme, entorpecer mi trabajo? -la tomó por un brazo con brusquedad. -Todo este tiempo me has tenido en ese odioso lugar haciéndome perder mi precioso tiempo y ahora que tendría que estar allí me traes a Turín.

-Matt te lo ruego, cálmate -trató ella de zafarse de su agarre, consiguiendo, en vez de eso, que él se encolerizara más.

-¿Qué me calme? -se rió en su cara. -¿Y además te atreves a tratarme como si fuera un niño? Una mujer tan insignificante y gris como tú -agregó zarandeándola.

-Matt...

-Tú no quieres que yo exprese mi arte -la empujó en un ataque de ira hacia la cómoda, golpeándose violentamente ella en la espalda contra el mueble. -Intentas impedirme que pinte a Bonnie Labonair ¿verdad?

-¿Pero por qué me haces esto? -preguntó con estupor, con las lágrimas corriendo ya por sus mejillas en una mezcla de dolor y humillación.

-Porque es lo único que merece un ser miserable e insípido como tú -alegó antes de que le propinara el primer golpe, el que cruzó su cara de forma dolorosa haciéndole que todo se volviera oscuro, invadiendo su boca con el sabor metálico de su propia sangre.

Elena lanzó un grito de dolor y trató de proteger su rostro con ambas manos al ver que Matt volvía a alzar su mano y él emitió una carcajada endiablada ante su gesto, helándola de terror.

-Qué deliciosa la actitud femenina -se burló. -Y tan inútil -añadió con brusquedad, bajando entonces su mano, abofeteándola de nuevo y haciéndola caer con la sacudida, -inútil como toda tú que ni siquiera has sabido darme un hijo -escupió mientras asestaba una patada en aquella zona que él creía hueca y vacía, su vientre.

Elena se encogió a causa del dolor, aplastando las rodillas contra su pecho y ocultando su cara entre sus manos, ahogando un grito en su cortada respiración. -_Por favor, Matt_ -le rogaba. Su orgullo había huido de ella hacía mucho tiempo, con su primera lágrima y sólo el miedo, más bien el pavor, quedaba presente, al igual que el sufrimiento que laceraba todo su cuerpo y el afán de supervivencia y de salvaguardar su integridad física. Cerró los ojos a la espera de un nuevo golpe que, milagrosamente no llegó.

-Inservible -le oyó farfullar mientras el sonido de sus pasos se alejaba de ella.

Al escuchar el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse, Elena pudo dar rienda suelta a su llanto. Era el único consuelo que solía quedarle... después de tantos insultos, de tantos golpes.

Maldijo, como siempre hacía, su condición de mujer, de pertenecer con deshonra a aquel género que debía soportar con resignación la humillación, los abusos y sin oportunidad alguna de escape, en una época donde una amante o una prostituta eran menos infames que una mujer que abandonaba su hogar, por maltrecho que éste estuviera. Hacerlo significaba quedar desprovista de todo, y ya no sólo de sus posesiones o su título, aquello era lo de menos. Lo peor era perder su dignidad pues se convertiría en una mujer señalada, marcada, cuya única forma de sobrevivir sería vendiendo su cuerpo por unas míseras monedas.

Lloró con amargura, apiadándose de su propia desgracia y su propio destino, blasfemando al recordar el día en que conoció a aquel demonio y ella se dejó llevar por el desamor en que la sumió la indiferencia de Elijah, permitiendo que el espíritu bohemio y aventurero de Matt la deslumbrara. Aquello que le pareciera oro un día, pronto se tornó en bardo y vulgar latón, con su falso brillo, una grotesca imitación.

Volvió a maldecirse, con más rabia incluso que la vez anterior; negando con la cabeza. No, ella era la única culpable de todo lo que le sucedía y no le quedaba mayor salida que sobreponerse. Aunque eso sería después, antes derramaría todas las lágrimas que contenía su alma, tal vez así mitigara un poco el dolor.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X****X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Cuando Elijah llegó al comedor para la cena se sorprendió al ver un único cubierto dispuesto en la mesa.

-Supongo que el hecho de que el resto de servicios no estén colocados en la mesa no se debe a un descuido ¿verdad? -le cuestionó a Jenna que llegaba con la bandeja en la manos para servirle.

-La Condesita dijo no tener apetito y su esposa pidió que le llevasen la cena a su recámara -le aclaró. -Elena y su esposo se marcharon esta tarde -dio por fin la información que él quería realmente.

-¿Se han ido? -se extrañó. -¿Adónde?

-A Turín, se hospedarán en el Palacio de la Condesa Camille hasta que partan hacia Florencia.

Elijah no respondió, salió de allí como alma que lleva el diablo y se dirigió a las caballerizas. Él mismo colocó los arreos a su caballo, no tenía tiempo que perder. Debía ir a Turín, en ese mismo instante.

Espoleó con saña su montura obligándolo a acelerar su galope. Elena no podía irse así, siendo aquella absurda discusión las últimas palabras que cruzasen, aunque, en realidad no sabía qué era lo que producía aquel desazón, si ese detalle o el simple hecho de que ella se hubiera marchado.

Tras un viaje, que a él se le antojó eterno, arribó al Palacio O'connell y llamó con premura.

-Soy el Conde Forbes -le informó a un siervo que abría la puerta con aspecto un tanto desaliñado. Sin duda había debido apresurarse en vestirse para acudir a su llamado. -Anúnciame a la Condesa Camille.

-Debes perdonadme, Señor Conde -se excusó él. -La Condesa ya se retiró a descansar.

-Es de vital importancia que hable con mi prima, la Marquesa Elena -espetó con impaciencia y un tono de gravedad en su voz. Debía conseguir a como diera lugar que le permitiera pasar, a pesar de la hora intempestiva. -Guíame hasta ella -insistió en vista de su reticencia.

Finalmente el criado accedió y le permitió el paso. Tras un enjambre de corredores y pasillos suntuosamente acicalados llegaron a una puerta.

-No es preciso que me anuncies -le informó viendo sus intenciones de abrir la puerta y, espero hasta que se hubiera retirado para hacerlo él.

Cuando finalmente entró a aquella recámara, sintió que su alma abandonaba su cuerpo.

-¡Elijah! -exclamó Elena, que yacía echa un ovillo en la cama, con claros signos de llanto en su rostro.

El primer impulso de Elijah fue correr hacia su lecho y sentarse a su lado, tomándola entre sus brazos y refugiándola en su pecho.

-¿Qué te sucede? -preguntó atormentado ante esa imagen. -¿Por qué lloras?

Mas obtuvo su respuesta al separarse de ella y mirar su rostro, habiendo posado sus dedos en su mejilla con la intención de enjugar sus lágrimas. Aun a la luz mortecina de las velas, aquellas sombras no daban lugar a dudas y recorrió, estudió su cara con el estupor sembrado en sus ojos.

-¿Cómo ha osado en ponerte un solo dedo encima? -estalló en furia. -¿Dónde está ese malnacido? -la soltó haciendo ademán de levantarse.

-¡No, Elijah! -lo detuvo ella. -Habrá ido a algún burdel. No suele volver hasta el amanecer.

-¿No _suele_? -la miró con espanto comprendiendo el verdadero significado de aquellas palabras y se sintió morir ante aquello, ante la crueldad de su maltrato y del alma putrefacta de aquel ser mezquino, al que no se le podía llamar hombre, y que lejos de mostrar arrepentimiento, volvía a constatar de la forma más vil el poder, la superioridad y el derecho que algunos hombres creían tener sobre las mujeres y que, como aquel engendro del demonio, acostumbraban a demostrar como si de una rutina se tratase.

Con mano temblorosa, comenzó a deslizar las puntas de sus dedos sobre los surcos que habían dejado sus lágrimas, tratando de borrarlas, con extrema suavidad mientras, las suyas, inundaban sus ojos. Esto no debía haber ocurrido, nunca, jamás y sintió como se le retorcían las entrañas al llegar a su mente la cruda certeza en que habían desembocado sus propios errores. Era él quien debía haber pagado por aquello, no ella.

-Perdóname, Elena -dijo en un lamento. Sentía como si aquellos golpes hubieran venido de su propia mano y eso le quebraba el alma.

-No tengo nada que perdonarte -susurró ella.

-Yo provoqué que esto pasara -continuó con su elegía. -Por mis miedos, mi indecisión y por anteponer mi condición al amor que sentía por ti.

-¿De qué hablas? -quiso saber ella, mientras dejaba que el roce de aquellos dedos continuaran dándole el consuelo que todo su llanto no había conseguido.

-Elena, soy un hijo bastardo -le recordó haciendo una mueca de disgusto. -La idea de no ser digno de mi apellido siempre ha descansado sobre mí como una pesada carga, y -bajó su rostro con pesadumbre, -Por el mismo motivo, nunca creí merecerte.

-¿Era por eso? -preguntó ella con cierto brillo en sus ojos, hecho que maravilló a Elijah dado el cariz de la situación. -Entonces, ¿Me amabas?

-No te amaba, Elena -negó él con la cabeza. -Te amo, te he amado siempre, desde la primera vez que te vi frente a mí siendo unos niños.

Y aquello bastó para que su vapuleado corazón volviera a latir, con fuerza, golpeando su pecho. Ni siquiera trato de reprimirse, alzó sus brazos y con ellos rodeó el cuello de Elijah, abrazándolo.

-Si te hubiera hablado aquella noche -rememoró Elijah su partida al campo de batalla, -Te habría ahorrado tanto sufrimiento, tantas lágrimas.

-Lo importante es que ahora estás aquí -musitó ella, hundido su rostro en la curva de su cuello.

-No, lo importante es que nunca me iré de tu lado -la corrigió separándola de él para poder mirarla a los ojos, para que ella comprobase por sí misma el sentido, la seriedad de aquella declaración. Su mirada anhelante, llena de brillo habló por ella y le decía a gritos lo que él, a su vez, tanto deseaba creer. Ella lo amaba de la misma forma que la amaba él y, en ese instante, el resto del mundo dejó de tener significado para ninguno de los dos.

Despacio acercó sus labios a los de ella, con mucha dulzura, temiendo dañarla con su caricia tras aquel maltrato, pero Elena le hizo sortear aquella barrera enredando sus dedos en su pelo y uniendo más su boca a la suya. ¿Qué era el dolor comparado con aquella sensación tan sublime de sentir su aliento dentro del suyo y el tacto de su piel como bálsamo a sus heridas? Nada le impediría disfrutar aquello y clara muestra de ello fue la forma tan ardiente con que recorría los labios masculinos... Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Elijah y, gimiendo en su boca, entreabrió la suya para devorarla por completo.

-Elena...

-No necesito escuchar nada más -lo interrumpió sin apenas permitirle que se separara de sus labios. -Sólo dime que me amas.

-Te amo -respiró en su boca, -Con todo mi ser.

Y volvió a besarla, con aquella misma pasión que ella le demostraba, como en ese preciso momento en que comenzaba a desabrocharle los botones de su camisa, en una clara invitación. Elijah la dejó hacer, abrumado con aquel gesto y con su corazón golpeando su pecho de modo salvaje. Al sentirse libre de la camisa y como los dedos femeninos recorrían su torso, hizo todo un esfuerzo por dominar su deseo y, muy despacio, se separó de ella, comenzando a desatar los nudos de aquel aparatoso vestido, mientras clavaba su mirada en la suya, incendiada.

Tras deshacerse del corpiño, hizo lo propio con la falda, dejando a la luz su ropa interior. Elena hizo ademán de librarse de la camisola pero Elijah la detuvo, queriendo ser él quien lo hiciera.

Elijah ahogó un suspiro ante aquella imagen divina, hasta que percibió aquellas sombras oscuras que trataban de ultrajar su belleza, sin conseguirlo. Inconscientemente Elijah tuvo que cambiar su expresión porque Elena trató de cubrirse el cuerpo con las manos, cosa que él evitó. Con mucha delicadeza la tumbó sobre la cama, colocándose él a su lado, recorriendo con sus dedos y con suma suavidad aquellas señales violáceas sin otro deseo que el de borrarlas, si no de su piel, de su alma y su corazón.

-Eres tan hermosa -le susurró mientras seguía acariciándola, observándola, deleitándose en su desnudez y, para Elena, aquello dejó de ser su mayor vergüenza para convertirse en lo más sensual que había experimentado jamás, sintiendo que aquellos ojos candentes como tizones hacían arder su interior.

Elijah se inclinó sobre ella y Elena se sintió estremecer cuando los dedos que con tanta dedicación la recorrían, se veían sustituidos por su boca masculina, por la calidez de sus labios y la humedad de su lengua que saboreaba su piel como si del manjar más exquisito se trataba. Y es que lo era, aquel dulzor conseguía turbar los sentidos de Elijah que abandonó rendido la lucha por dominarlos. El escucharla suspirar de aquella forma, mientras con cada presión de sus labios notaba el fuerte palpitar de su corazón en su piel hacía imposible cualquier intento de controlarse.

Cuando su boca alcanzó uno de sus pechos, ella se arqueó lanzando un gemido enredando sus dedos en el pelo de Elijah, como clara señal del placer que aquello le producía, gozando él de ser el artífice de aquella sensación en ella y elevándola a las alturas al centrar sus atenciones en su cima, endureciéndose entre sus labios y haciéndola gemir de nuevo. Hizo descender una de sus manos y, sin abandonar su seno, deshizo el nudo de su pantaletas, quitándosela.

Entonces sí separó su boca de su piel, a lo que ella gimió a modo de protesta, y es que Elijah no podía resistir los deseos de observar la figura de aquella diosa que se entregaba a él, convirtiéndolo en el más afortunado de los mortales. La recorrió nuevamente con ojos hambrientos mientras sus dedos recorrían su mismo sendero estudiándola, esforzándose por memorizar cada rincón de su contorno. Al llegar a su rostro, sus labios curvos se mostraban entreabiertos, incitantes, como una atrayente trampa mortal, a la que él se abandonó sin remisión, mientras sus dedos seguían trazando cada una de las curvas de su cuerpo, queriendo desvanecer cualquier posible sombra que hubiera podido dejar aquel maldito en su piel, ya fuera tratando de mancillarla o de poseerla porque, estaba bien seguro de que jamás había intentando amarla; eso sólo le correspondía a él, al igual que sabía que ella nunca había amado ni se había sentido amada, hasta ese instante en que la sentía vibrar con el simple roce de su piel.

Elijah continuó con su tortuoso camino de caricias, sin apenas dejar un centímetro de su anatomía por recorrer, deslizando su mano por la cara interna de sus muslos para llegar con enervante lentitud a su intimidad, haciendo que Elena se retorciera en las sábanas de anticipación. Cuando por fin asaltó su humedad, Elijah no pudo controlar un jadeo ahogado y que Elena absorbió con el suyo, al sentir como sus dedos acariciaban su centro sumiéndola en la más placentera de las sensaciones. El fuego que nacía desde su interior amenazaba con inflamarla y el anhelo de que aquella tortura acabara cuanto antes se contraponía con su afán de que esa delicia no concluyera jamás, lanzándola a un torbellino que le hacía ansiar mucho más.

-Elijah -gimió ella.

-Dime qué deseas -le susurró con alevosa intención, queriendo disfrutar un poco más de aquel momento que lo estaba llevando al borde del abismo.

-A ti -le respondió ella con la voz mojada en ardor mientras con manos trémulas lo liberaba de la última prenda que separaba su piel de la suya.

Elijah alejó su mano de su cuerpo para asistirla, acusando ella de inmediato y de forma dolorosa su ausencia, solucionándolo él al instante, situándose con cuidado sobre ella.

Cuando la rozó con su excitación ya no pudo dilatar más aquel momento y la tomó, lo más lentamente que su propio deseo le permitió, lanzando ambos un gemido al sentir la plenitud de su completa unión. Sus cuerpos, obedeciendo a su propia voluntad comenzaron su tortuosa y cadente danza, robándoles con cada uno de sus compases suspiros llenos de pasión y rebosantes de su amor. Elena hundía sus dedos en la espalda de Elijah mientras él besaba su boca con avidez, envueltos en aquel fuego abrasador que surgía desde la fusión de sus cuerpos y que iba a hacerles estallar, en cualquier momento, y deseando ambos que así fuera a la vez que sabían que no podrían resistirlo más. Elijah deslizó sus manos entre la cama y el cuerpo de Elena, hasta la parte baja de su espalda y la presionó contra él, atando más sus caderas a las suyas provocando que sendos gemidos arrebatados escaparan de sus bocas ante el profundo contacto y anunciándoles que se acercaban al vórtice. Juntos recorrieron aquel torbellino que llevó al éxtasis sus cuerpos y embriagando sus sentidos, transportándolos a una nueva realidad, en la que únicamente existían ellos y aquel sentimiento que residía en sus corazones y que sentían crecer en su interior, con cada oleada que los envolvía.

Sus cuerpos laxos, narcotizados aún por el placer quedaron sostenidos bajo su abrazo mientras el aliento perdido volvía a sus pechos. Elijah se retiró con la misma suavidad con la que la había invadido y rodó sobre su espalda, colocando a Elena sobre él.

Quedaron varios minutos en silencio, simplemente disfrutando del calor de su contacto, ella trazando sendas erráticas en su torso y él enredando sus dedos en los hilos negros de su cabello.

-¿Qué pasará ahora? -habló Elena rompiendo aquel silencio.

-No lo sé -suspiró él. -La verdad es que no tengo nada que ofrecerte.

-¿Ni siquiera tu amor? -alzó ella su rostro.

-¿Aún no te convenciste de que es completamente tuyo? -acarició su mejilla con delicadeza.

-Entonces con eso me basta -alegó ella. -De hecho es lo único que yo te puedo ofrecer a ti.

-Eso no es cierto -aseveró con firmeza. -Hay algo que quiero pedirte, rogarte más bien.

-¿Qué es? -preguntó extrañada por la dureza con la que se habían vestido sus facciones súbitamente.

-No permitas que te toque, Elena -sentenció con rabia en su mirada. -A no ser que quieras que lo mate, no permitas que lo haga, ni para bien, ni para mal.

De repente, todo ese rencor que se agolpaba en sus ojos negros se licuó, tornándolos cristalinos, por las lágrimas que se agolpaban en ellos luchando por escapar.

-Por favor... -le susurró Elijah con un hilo de voz, casi un sollozo. El dolor que vio Elena en su rostro le hizo comprender que era el mismo que ella había sentido todo ese tiempo y que él convertía en suyo, queriendo compartirlo todo con ella, incluso eso.

-Jamás -le dijo antes de atrapar sus labios, intentando, tal y como acabara de hacer con ella hacía un momento, mitigar su dolor.

Siguieron amándose hasta que casi despuntó el alba, instante en el que Elijah abandonó Turín. Elena permaneció en aquella cama, ahora vacía, pero llena de su esencia y de promesas declaradas aun sin ser pronunciadas. Elijah ya no la dejaría sola, nunca más.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

REVIEWS


	12. Chapter 12

**CAPÍTULO 12**

¡Bienvenido, Capitán! -se apresuró a recibirlo Hayley, tomando su brazo de modo casi posesivo. -Veo que has cumplido tu palabra en cuanto al grano.

-Jamás faltaría mi palabra a una bella dama como tu -alzó una de sus manos para besarla. -Espero que no te importe que haya pedido al Teniente Damon que me acompañara -justificó Tyler la presencia del oficial allí.

-Al contrario -intervino Elijah que caminaba hacia ellos con Caroline de su brazo. -Es un placer tenelos aquí, Teniente -añadió.

-Y para mí todo un honor -agradeció Damon cuadrándose en señal de respeto.

-Conde Forbes -sonrió malicioso Tyler sin embargo. -Pareciera que hoy soy bien recibido en Vilastagno. Me preguntaba si también lo soy por su hermana -agregó soltando a Hayley y ofreciendo su mano a Caroline, con clara invitación y que, muy a su pesar, ella no pudo rechazar.

Hayley tomó entonces el brazo de su esposo y observó cómo se alejaban hacia el jardín. Sonrió triunfal, Tyler no perdía el tiempo.

-Ha sido muy amable al traer el grano, Capitán Tyler -quiso congraciarse Caroline con él. Debía reconocer que, al menos y tal y como había apuntado Hayley, había cumplido con su palabra.

-Es hermoso hacerte feliz con tan poco -le sonrió él halagado. -Mis soldados han depositado las carretas en el patio trasero -se jactó de informarle. -Puedo pedirles que ellos mismos lo transporten al pueblo.

-Se lo agradezco -asintió ella con una tenue sonrisa.

-Soy yo el que se lo agradece-alegó con voz grave y serias facciones. -Desde que te he conocido...

De repente un par de risas escuchadas a lo lejos interrumpió el discurso de Tyler, cosa que a Caroline le otorgó cierto alivio pues empezaba a incomodarle el trasfondo de aquella conversación.

-Son conmovedores -comentó Tyler refiriéndose a Jeremy y Bonnie, que parecían compartir un momento muy divertido. -El Conde es tan tímido, casi torpe a veces, pero la Marquesa lo mira como si fuese el mejor de los hombres. ¿Sabes a que se debe? -preguntó con declarada intención.

Caroline se limitó a negar con la cabeza y sonreír levemente; cualquier respuesta que diera sin duda no le sería de gran ayuda.

-El amor -declaró él entonces y Caroline contuvo la respiración temerosa. -El amor cambia nuestra percepción, nuestros sentidos, incluso puede cambiar nuestras vidas.

De pronto, Tyler asió su mano y la colocó en su pecho. Caroline sobresaltada, alcanzó a desviar su mirada de él.

-Yo te amo, Condesa -le confesó con su voz tan impregnada de aquel sentimiento que quería transmitirle que Caroline casi sintió nauseas. -Me has cambiado, sacas a relucir en mí todo lo bueno que llevo dentro y que jamás pensé poseer y deseo fervientemente haceros mi esposa.

Caroline trató de disimular su rostro contrariado, la palabras que Klaus le dijera el día anterior volvieron a su mente y se avergonzó por haber sido tan ingenua y, al parecer, no fue sólo algo figurado pues sintió el calor ocupar sus mejillas. Por primera vez en su vida, Caroline se alegró de aquel ridículo rubor que solía delatarla pues, en vista de la sonrisa complacida que se dibujaba en el rostro de Tyler, no cabía duda de que el Capitán había malinterpretado aquel detalle.

-No tienes que responder enseguida -se apresuró a decir creyendo que la libraba de aquella pena excusando su timidez.

Caroline asintió agradecida, verdaderamente era un mal trago el que le estaba evitando, aunque tarde o temprano tendría que tomarlo.

Ese momento llegó antes de lo que ella hubiera querido pues, Tyler, dirigía sus pasos hacia Elijah, con todo el buen ánimo que su declaración le había dejado.

-Conde Forbes, al fin he hablado con su hermana -le anunció con el pecho henchido de orgullo, -Y le he manifestado todo mi amor por ella.

Elijah miró al Capitán sin una pizca de asombro en sus facciones, bien sabía cuáles eran las intenciones del oficial al acudir a aquella comida. Pronto su mirada se desvió hacia Caroline y ahí la mantuvo, estudiando los ojos de su hermana, quien también lo miraba fijamente, como si con aquello consiguieran mantener una conversación que permaneciera del todo ajena a los demás.

-Mi corazón espera que Caroline comparta ese mismo sentimiento -continuaba Tyler. -Así que sólo me resta pedirte que me permitas frecuentar a su hermana.

Elijah permaneció unos segundos más en silencio, pero es que no le hacía falta preguntarle a Caroline su opinión. No sólo sabía a ciencia cierta que su corazón pertenecía, para su desgracia, a Klaus Mikaelson sino que la mirada apagada y afligida de Caroline hablaba por sí sola.

Para Elijah fue inevitable que el rostro de Elena paseara por su mente, eso, y la infelicidad en la que habían estado sumidos ambos por tanto tiempo. Jamás desearía que su hermana pasara por aquello, que uniera su vida a un hombre sin amarlo sintiéndose obligada por él. Sería el causante de su desdicha y nunca podría perdonárselo, y menos después de haber disfrutado de la fortuna de sentirse en brazos del ser amado tan solo unas horas antes. Lo que días antes le parecía una decisión imposible de tomar, ahora se convertía en la única plausible.

-Creo que se confunde, Capitán -alegó con voz fuerte pero calmada. -Yo no puedo acceder si mi hermana no está de acuerdo, no puedo obligarla a frecuentar a quien no le agrada.

-Conde Forbes ¿a qué estás jugando? -inquirió airado. -Creía que mi propuesta sería bien aceptada -miró a Hayley de cruzado, de modo acusatorio.

-Te repito que no considero que Caroline sea feliz por recibir sus atenciones -le reiteró sin retroceder ni un ápice en su actitud. -En esta casa, querido Capitán, estamos acostumbrados a respetar y a obedecer los sentimientos.

-No toleraré semejante burla -espetó Tyler con el rostro enrojecido de la rabia. -Y Conde Forbes, por supuesto el grano volverá al Fuerte conmigo -le escupió. -No acostumbro a hacer presentes a quien me ofende.

Y sin añadir nada más dio media vuelta y se alejó. Hayley hizo ademán de salir tras él pero Elijah la detuvo, y no de un modo muy delicado.

-¿Adónde crees que vas? -la tomó por un brazo, sacudiéndola, sin importarle que sus padres estuvieran delante. -¿Piensas rogar a un villano que vuelva sobre sus pasos después de que haya ofendido mi casa?

-¡Estás loco! -exclamó ella indignada. -¡No te das cuenta de lo que has hecho! -alegó enfurecida antes de abandonar el jardín y entrar en el Palacio.

-Gracias, Elijah -se acercó Caroline por detrás. -Imagino cuánto te ha costado.

-Menos de lo que crees -le sonrió él acariciando su mejilla. -He comprendido muchas cosas -susurró con mirada distraída.

-¿Qué quieres decir? -se extrañó ella.

-Nada -sacudió él la cabeza ampliando su sonrisa. -Para mí quizás es demasiado tarde, pero tú debes pensar tan solo en ti, lucha por tu propia felicidad.

-Elena piensa lo mismo -repuso ella.

-Lo sé -sentenció él besando su frente mientras sopesaba el alcance de sus propias palabras _¿de verdad sería tarde?_

-¿Y qué pasará ahora con el grano de los campesinos? -expresó Caroline su inquietud y su culpabilidad.

-No te preocupes por eso -la tomó por los hombros guiándola hacia el interior. -De momento, disfrutemos del almuerzo.

-¡Teniente Damon! -voceó Tyler al abandonar el jardín.

-Sí, Capitán -se cuadró él.

-Que recojan el grano, inmediatamente -le indicó. -Lo llevamos de vuelta al Fuerte.

-Pero...

-¡Es una orden! -vociferó iracundo. –Se aguardara fuera de la quinta.

-Sí, mi Capitán -respondió con premura.

Damon corrió hacia el patio trasero. Allí los soldados que habían llevado el grano estaban descargando el correspondiente a las reservas de la finca, ayudados por algunos criados. Rose, Jenna, Trevor y Katherine estaban entre ellos. Damon suspiró con pesar al ver el rostro sonriente de ésta última.

-Brigadas -se dirigió a sus hombres aunque llamó la atención de todos los presentes. -Vuelvan a cargar esos sacos. Nos los llevamos al Fuerte.

-Sí, Teniente -respondieron al unísono, obedeciendo.

-¿Qué quiere decir eso? -estalló Trevor. -¡Malditos franceses! ¡Nos enseñan el pan para luego arrebatárnoslo! -le gritaba mientras Rose trataba de calmarlo.

-Sólo sigo órdenes -se excusó Damon sin necesidad de hacerlo. Aún así eso no serviría de mucho. Trevor se zafó del agarre de Rose y, tras un disimulado más significativo intercambio de miradas con Jenna, se marchó.

-Damon -susurró Katherine afligida.

El simple tono de su voz le estrujó las entrañas y la impotencia lo dominó. Cada vez era más difícil mantener silencio ante tanta injusticia, pero el rango de Tyler lo amparaba y él era sólo un hombre que nada podría hacer contra él.

-Ni siquiera sé porqué -trato de justificarse. -No está en mis manos -las alzó mostrándoselas, vacías e inútiles.

Katherine asintió, aunque su rostro lleno de tristeza bien decía lo contrario y se alejó de él adentrándose en la cocina. Damon bajó la mirada y entonces notó una mano que apretaba su hombro de forma amistosa. Giró su rostro y se encontró los ojos llenos de comprensión de Jenna, cosa que le sorprendió.

-Lo siento -dijo él vacilante.

-Ya estamos listos, Teniente -le informó uno de los muchachos.

-Entonces, en marcha -les ordenó, tras de inclinarse levemente ante Jenna a modo de despedida.

Ella los observó alejarse. A pesar de todo, ese oficial extranjero merecía el amor de Katherine. Sólo esperaba que fuera cuidadoso y que los muchachos no fueran demasiado duro con él.

Como Jenna bien sabía, los hombres estaban en el refugio preparados, aun sin tener la certeza de para qué, estaban más que listos en caso de tener que intervenir de inmediato.

-Ayer, en la plaza, la Condesita Forbes me reconoció, ¿verdad? Pero no me ha denunciado -le comentaba Marcel a Klaus.

-Me alegra de que por fin lo entiendas y que te hayas decidido a volver -palmeó él su espalda.

-Sé que tienes razón -admitió él. -Que la tenian todos. Pero, a veces, el odio que siento por ese asesino de Tyler es más fuerte.

-Te comprendo -se congració con él. -Pero es gracias a hombres como tú que nos liberaremos muy pronto de él. Ya lo verás.

-¡Tyler vuelve al Fuerte con el grano! -les alertó la voz de Trevor a todos.

-¿Qué ha sucedido? -salió a su encuentro Klaus.

-En realidad no lo sé, en cuanto el Teniente Damon ha dado la orden de volver a cargar el grano he partido hacia aquí -le explicó con la respiración agitada.

-Buen trabajo -lo felicitó Alaric.

-¡Prepárense! -dio la voz de alarma Klaus haciendo que todos montaran en sus caballos.

-Tú ganas -le guiñó el ojo Alaric. -Suerte que no aposté nada contra ti.

Klaus sonrió satisfecho y espoleó su caballo. Ya habían planeado de antemano como sería el ataque, así que no hizo falta dar ningún tipo de indicación. Pronto, él y sus hombres llegaron al lugar que habían concretado y no pasaron muchos minutos antes de que escucharan el ruido de carretas. Extrajo su catalejo del morral y se regocijó al ver el destacamento tan escaso de hombres al que se iban a enfrentar. Eso le decía claramente a Klaus que Tyler creía tener bien asegurados sus propósitos y que volver a llevarse el grano había sido un impulso fruto del momento. Aquello lo llenó de quietud. Si sus planes habían tenido que ver con Caroline, había fallado estrepitosamente y eso, le producía aún más gozo.

Guardó el telescopio y le hizo una seña a sus hombres con la mano para indicarles el número de soldados que formaba la tropa a lo que asintieron. Sólo restaba aguardar al momento propicio.

Quien inició el ataque fue Marcel y aprovechando la elevación del terreno donde se situaban se lanzó hacia Damon derribándolo del caballo. A pesar de la violencia del golpe, trató de defenderse pero fue a parar con el cuchillo del bandido que se acercó de forma peligrosa a su cuello a la vez que lo inmovilizaba.

-Yo de ti me calmaba, soldadito -se burlo Marcel mientras comprobaba que Alaric apuntaba a la cabeza de Tyler y sus compañeros hacían lo propio con el resto de soldados.

-Buenos días, Capitán Tyler -se aproximó Klaus, alzando su arma. -¿Serían tan amable de tirar sus armas y desmontar del caballo? -le indicó con gran sarcasmo. -Se lo agradecería infinitamente.

El odio que despedían los ojos de Tyler era casi tangible, que se acrecentaba ante la sonrisa con la que se regodeaba Klaus. Sin embargo, poco le ayudó el veneno que despedía su mirada. No tuvo más remedio que obedecer.

-Bravo, Capitán -ironizó Klaus al verlo entregar sus armas a Alaric y descender de su montura.

-Vamos, retiren los caballos y atenlos a los nuestros -les pidió el doctor a sus compañeros mientras otros tomaban las riendas de las carretas.

-Capitán ¿porqué tienes esa cara? -Klaus no pudo evitar glorificarse a su costa. -¿No me digas que estás molesto conmigo? -preguntó con falsa aflicción. -Tan sólo estás a dos horas de camino del Fuerte y un pequeño paseo no hace daño a nadie.

Aquello provocó las risas de sus compañeros que ya empezaban a alejarse del lugar y que Tyler lo maldijera con la mirada.

-La próxima vez será diferente -le aseguró como un juramento.

-Eso lo veremos, Capitán -aseveró Klaus sin bajar el arma. -Mientras tanto, le deseo que disfrutes del paisaje.

Klaus tuvo que reprimir una carcajada al ver el estado en que dejaba a Tyler, empuñadas las manos de rabia e impotencia. Sin querer prestarle más atención de la que en realidad merecía aquel infame, azuzó su caballo y se unió a sus compañeros.

Acudieron directos al pueblo, no había porque desviarse del camino y, todos los campesinos los recibieron con alegría, recibiéndolos con alabanza y aclamándolos. Poco les importaba que fueran El Gavilán y sus hombres y que acudieran enmascarados. Tampoco que pudieran acusarlos de apoyarlo. Lo importante era que le devolvían lo que era suyo y con clara razón y justicia.

Jenna y Katherine se acercaron al tumulto y, aunque ambas estaban emocionadas, a Jenna no le fue difícil adivinar la preocupación que asaltaba a la muchacha.

-¿Qué ha sucedido? -preguntó Jenna a quien bien sabía era Alaric.

- Le devolvemos lo que es suyo, mi bella dama -le respondió él con tono sugerente.

-Me dicen que el Capitán Tyler se lo ha entregado así, sin más -quiso seguir ella indagando.

-En realidad ha sido más amistoso de lo que creíamos -agregó con aire divertido.

Jenna rió ante su comentario pero supo por su rostro, que aquello no era la respuesta que Katherine esperaba, o la que despejaría sus dudas completamente.

-Decime caballero -continuó Jenna con aquel juego que Alaric había iniciado. -¿Significa eso que la fama que les precede de no derramar sangre sigue impune?

-Quizás yo me excedí un poco con el Teniente y acabó más azotado de lo que yo planeaba -intervino Marcel. -Pero eso le pasa por dárselas de valiente -fanfarroneó dando una sonora carcajada.

-Jenna, voy a dar un paseo -le dijo Katherine de pronto en voz baja, tratando de que su hermano que ayudaba a descargar el grano no la escuchara.

-¿Un paseo? -inquirió Jenna con recelo.

-La Condesita no me necesitará hasta tarde -repuso la joven. -Me ha comentado que, en cuanto termine el almuerzo, quiere ir en busca del Marqués Mikaelson. Imagino que no volverá hasta el anochecer.

-No necesitas darme explicaciones -la tranquilizó ella, viéndola apretar los pliegues de su vestido. -Ve con cuidado.

Katherine asintió y, asegurándose de que su hermano no la viera, abandonó la plaza.

Aunque las dos horas de caminata le daban tiempo suficiente para pensar y sopesar su actitud, lo único que ocupaba su mente era la necesidad imperiosa de saber que Damon estaba bien. Aquel bandido no había sido claro pero por su forma de alardear quizás se había ensañado con él.

Al poco de abandonar el bosque, la vasta y sobria construcción de piedra del Fuerte recortó el horizonte. Fue casi al llegar a la puerta cuando vino a asimilar lo que estaba haciendo. Miró hacia atrás, al bosque, que representaba las dos horas que le había costado recorrerlo y se dijo, casi más para alentarse que para otra cosa, que ya que estaba allí, al menos preguntaría por su estado y con esa intención se acercó al Cabo de Guardia.

-¿En qué puedo servirle, señorita? -se cuadró él educadamente.

-Quería preguntar por el Teniente Damon -comenzó a explicarle ella.

-Discúlpame un momento -la interrumpió, tras lo que desapareció por la puerta.

-Brigada -le escuchó llamar a un soldado que pasaba justo por allí. -Comunícale al Teniente Damon que hay una joven esperándolo.

El muchacho se apresuró a cumplir el mandato y cruzó el corredor para adentrarse al edificio de los oficiales.

-Será sólo un momento -le dijo volviendo a su puesto y sumiéndola en el nerviosismo.

Con cada segundo de espera estaba más segura de que aquello no había sido una idea nada brillante, aunque, a buenas horas había ido a darse cuenta. Tal vez lo mejor sería irse, total ese soldado no la conocía. Sin embargo, Damon le preguntaría por ella y por su descripción sabría quien era y quizás, sería mucho más estúpido el haber ido hasta allí para haberse marchado sin más...

La mente de Katherine no hacía más que crear posibles vías de escape y excusas para ello cuando lo vio aparecer por el portón.

Iba vestido de paisano, era la primera vez que lo veía sin su habitual uniforme y no pudo decidir que indumentaria prefería. De oficial destacaba su porte impecable, montando su caballo como flamante caballero, con aire orgulloso de su rango, tan gallardo y apuesto, pero, viéndolo así, la idea de que no fuera un oficial del ejército invasor sino un muchacho normal y corriente, se tornaba casi tangible aunque dolorosa.

-¡Katherine! -exclamó sorprendido al verla. -¿Qué haces aquí?

Después de mostrarle su decepción por el asunto del grano, lo que menos esperaba era encontrarla allí.

-Yo... -vaciló ella.

De pronto, Damon la tomó de la mano y la alejó de la puerta y de oídos indiscretos.

-¿Ha sucedido algo? -preguntó alarmado.

-No -se apresuró a negar ella tras lo que guardó silencio.

-¿Entonces? -insistió él sin comprender.

-Supe del ataque que sufriste por parte de El Gavilán y de sus hombres y escuché que te habían herido, así que me preocupé y quise saber cómo estabas, por lo que decidí venir -dijo de súbito, casi de forma atolondrada y sin apenas respirar.

Damon se mantuvo en silencio un momento, repasando mentalmente lo que le había dicho, temiendo haberla escuchado mal.

-¿Dices que has venido caminando desde el pueblo sólo para saber si yo estaba bien? -preguntó con cierta incredulidad.

Katherine bajó el rostro mordiéndose el labio. Definitivamente aquello había sido una estupidez y él no tardaría en hacérselo saber. Sin embargo, notó una mano tomar en su mejilla haciéndola elevar la mirada, hacia la suya, que casi se le antojaba más azul de lo que recordaba.

-Estoy bien -le susurró él sonriente. -Aquel bandido hirió más mi orgullo que otra cosa.

-Pero, ¿Y esto? -posó su dedo cerca de un corte en su cuello.

Damon no había tenido conciencia de la gran sensibilidad de esa parte de su cuerpo hasta ese momento en que aquel roce lo hacía temblar de pies a cabeza.

-No tiene importancia -la calmó él tratando a su vez de dominar su voz.

-De igual modo deberías cubrir la herida -le reprochó ella sacando un pañuelo del bolsillo de su vestido. -El polvo podría infectarla.

Damon la vio ponerse de puntillas con la intención de colocárselo en el cuello así que se inclinó sobre ella, aunque posiblemente demasiado. Sus rostros quedaron tan cerca que su aliento se mezclaba con el suyo de modo turbador.

-Gracias -musitó él mientras se lo ataba en la nuca.

-De nada -titubeó ella ofuscada por la cercanía bajando ya sus manos.

-Y gracias también por el pañuelo -agregó sonriente.

-Entonces, ¿No te importa que haya venido? -preguntó con ingenuidad y alivio.

-Claro que sí -repuso él serio, haciendo que ella volviera a bajar la mirada, avergonzada. -Todo lo que tenga que ver contigo me importa, Katherine.

Katherine levantó su rostro y una sonrisa afloraba a sus labios mientras las perlas de sus ojos brillaban de emoción. Damon la admiró un momento. La palabra "preciosa" quedaba muy lejos de lo que aquella imagen le parecía, era una belleza angelical, mezcla de dulzura e inocencia pero a la vez arrolladora y deslumbrante. Lo llenó de ternura el hecho de que una afirmación tan simple, además de sincera, como la que acababa de hacer, pudiera provocar en ella esa reacción, entre ilusionada, atolondrada y halagada, tanto por tan poco.

Quizás debería haber controlado su impulso. Era cierto que apenas lo conocía y podría haberlo malinterpretado, pero era lo que había deseado desde que la había visto frente a él y más, después de aquel gesto suyo de ir a verlo, inquieta por él; eso era lo más bello que nadie había hecho jamás por él. Sin embargo, su corazón triunfó contra su cautela y, sin cuestionárselo más, la rodeó con sus brazos estrechándola contra pecho.

Notó su cuerpo tensarse un momento, aunque, para gozo de Damon sólo fue un segundo, hasta que sus manos vacilantes se alzaron para colocarse en su espalda mientras acomodaba su mejilla sobre su pecho, oyendo un suspiro furtivo escapar de sus labios.

Damon no pudo evitar sonreír. El efecto que aquel sencillo acto producía en él era devastador. Lo llenaba de una euforia incontrolable, a la vez que lo inundaba un mar de calma, como si aquella paradoja fuera posible que habitara sin crear conflictos en un mismo espacio, en su corazón. Sentirla así, abandonada y confiada al abrigo de sus brazos, le producía una dicha desconocida e inimaginable y que le hacía olvidar, casi por completo, el resto del mundo, casi...

-¿Me esperas un momento? -dijo él de súbito, separándose un poco de ella, a lo que Katherine asintió.

Respiró hondo un par de veces viéndolo alejarse. Tal vez Damon pensaría que era poco recatada al dejarse abrazar de esa manera por un hombre al que apenas conocía mas, al encontrarse albergada en su pecho, la sensación de que aquello era lo correcto, lo adecuado, y de que su lugar era allí, entre sus brazos, fue lo único que se hizo presente en ella. Eso y el latido errático de su corazón que aún resonaba en sus oídos.

Pronto lo vio aparecer portando las riendas de un caballo, caminando hacia ella y le entristeció la idea de la inminente despedida.

-¿Qué sucede? -quiso saber él al notar la desilusión en sus ojos.

-Yo... no sé montar -dijo como excusa, apenada por haberse dejado llevar por una tonta ilusión.

-Aunque supieras hacerlo no iba a permitir que te marcharas sola -la corrigió mientras, con gran agilidad montaba al animal. -Acércate -le indicó con la mano.

Katherine obedeció y, rápidamente, lo vio inclinarse para tomarla de la cintura e alzarla sobre la montura, colocándola delante de él, en su regazo. Luego Damon cogió las riendas y puso rumbo hacia el pueblo.

Durante el tranquilo trayecto, lo único que se escuchó fueron los cascos del caballo y la propia melodía del bosque. Tal vez deberían haber ocupado aquel tiempo en hablar, ya fuera para conocerse mejor o para intercambiar meras banalidades. Pero aquello poco importaba y tampoco era necesario. A él le bastaba con saborear el aroma de su negro cabello y que a veces rozaba su rostro intoxicándolo y para ella era suficiente con sentir el calor de su pecho y el sosiego y la seguridad que le transmitía. Era un momento perfecto, plácido y sin necesidad de ornamentos y eso era lo que lo hacía único. Fue casi llegando al final del bosque cuando ella rompió aquella magia.

-Puedes dejarme aquí -le pidió.

Damon detuvo el caballo y desmontó, ayudándola a ella después, claramente decepcionado.

-Te avergüenza que te vean conmigo ¿verdad? -no pudo reprimirse.

-Por supuesto que no -lo miró ella contrariada. -Es por mi hermano.

-Temes que él te... -se inquietó él.

-No temo por mí -le cortó negando con la cabeza. -Trevor jamás me ha puesto un dedo encima. Es por ti por quien temo -agregó con firmeza aunque pronto se amedrentó, volteándose. De nuevo su naturaleza impulsiva la dejaba en evidencia. Quiso marcharse de allí, cuanto antes, y lo habría hecho si un par de manos poderosas no la hubieran detenido.

-Pues deja de temer -le dijo girándola para que lo mirara de nuevo, sosteniendo sus brazos. -La única que podría impedirme que estuviera cerca de ti eres tú misma. Pídemelo y lo haré -la retó. -Una sola palabra tuya y me alejaré de ti para siempre.

Damon contuvo la respiración, expectante, rogando porque aquella palabra no llegara. Quizás estaba arriesgando demasiado con su aseveración, pero era preferible que si aquello tenía que terminar, lo hiciese ahora, cuando apenas estaba comenzando. Después sería muy difícil dominar aquel sentimiento que empezaba a brotar en su interior como para tratar de atajarlo.

Escudriñó en sus ojos ante aquel indeseable sonido que seguía sin hacer aparición, queriendo saber cuánto más debería alargarse su agónica espera y lo único que encontró fue ese mismo brillo perlado que lo deslumbrara momentos antes y que ahora lo llenaba de esperanza.

Aquel silencio se alargó unos instantes más y, a Damon, aquello le dijo mucho más que mil palabras juntas.

-¿Es ésa tu respuesta? -se animó a preguntarle en un susurro, disfrazando su propia inquietud.

Katherine asintió despacio con la cabeza. Ni siquiera se atrevía a pronunciar la palabra, temerosa de que condenara de forma equivoca la regla que él había impuesto.

Pero Damon no lo malinterpretaría, no cuando ese gesto era lo que más ansiaba. Se acercó a ella tomando sus mejillas, con la mente repleta de miles de cosas que deseaba decirle pero que resultaban vacías, sin alcanzar a expresar lo que irradiaba de aquel minúsculo brote que habitaba en su corazón y que ahora ocupaba todo su interior, por completo. Lo llenó de impotencia el no ser capaz de expresarle todo aquello e hizo lo único que creyó que calmaría aquella ansiedad.

Posó sus labios sobre los suyos, con delicadeza, casi un leve roce y, aunque ella no lo rechazó, adivinó en su titubeo la inexperiencia y la timidez del primer beso. Se sintió avergonzado por el hecho de que su ego masculino se viera alimentado ante la certeza de ser él el afortunado que probase esos labios por primera vez, como si fuera un ladrón robándole aquella caricia. Pero al notar como ella, ya fuera por puro imitación o por instinto, se unía a la cadencia de su beso, ese pesar se tornó en dicha, al saber que ella le obsequiaba con aquel presente, gustosa de hacerlo.

Aquello lo hizo aventurarse un poco más y, soltando su rostro para rodearla con sus brazos, profundizó su beso, aumentando la intensidad de su caricia y deteniéndose a saborear aquella suave piel de la que emanaba el más dulce de los elixires. Capturó en su boca un suspiro que escapó de sus labios trémulos, como su delicado cuerpo, que ahora se aferraba al suyo colgándose de su cuello, poniendo a un lado su pudor, y dejándose llevar por aquella sensación que los recorría a ambos y que propagaba, afianzaba aquel sentimiento que había nacido en ambos tornándolo poderoso e indestructible.

Tal vez para Katherine no fuera más que su primer beso, pero para Damon era la +indicación de una promesa; la de que nada ni nadie lo apartaría ya de ella, ni siquiera aquella maldita Revolución.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X****-X-X-X-X-X****-X-X-X-X-X****-X-X-X-X-X****-X-X-X-X-X****-X-X-X-X-X****-X-X-X-X-X****-X-X-X-X-X****-X-X-X-X-X****-X-X-X-X-X****-X-X-X-X-X**

REVIEWS


	13. Chapter 13

**CAPÍTULO 13**

Caroline espoleó con ahínco su caballo, presa de la ansiedad. Había ido al arroyo, esperanzada de encontrar allí a Klaus pero, recordando la discusión que tuvieran el día anterior era muy posible que no acudiera a su cita, como así había sido.

Sin embargo, estaba más que decidida a encontrarse con él, lo necesitaba. A costa de que le reprochase que él había tenido razón en cuanto a Tyler, ansiaba contarle como Elijah había cambiado de opinión respecto a él y su relación, aunque su búsqueda estaba resultando más que inútil. En esos instantes abandonaba el refugio donde Klaus pasaba a convertirse en El Gavilán y descorazonada comprobó, por las brasas aún humeantes, que no hacía mucho que habían dejado el lugar.

Así que decidió acudir al Palacio Mikaelson, aún sabiendo que el hecho de poder encontrarse con su madre iba a resultar una situación delicada, por no decir violenta.

El camino le resultó más largo de lo que su paciencia le permitía y respiró hondo en busca de sosiego cuando empezó, al fin, a recorrer el sendero que atravesaba los bellos jardines del palacio. Quizás en otra ocasión se hubiera detenido a contemplar aquella maravilla fruto de la naturaleza y en perfecta conjunción con la intervención de la mano del hombre pero todos sus sentidos estaban puestos en Klaus y en encontrarlo.

Al llegar a la puerta principal, un joven criado, seguido de otro de mayor edad y semblante claramente disgustado, la ayudó a descender del caballo.

-Condesa Forbes -se inclinó el viejo sirviente.

-Quisiera ver al Marqués Mikaelson -le informó Caroline, notablemente sorprendida porque aquel hombre supiese su identidad. No recordaba haberlo visto nunca.

-El Marqués no está, señora -le anunció, no sin cierto toque de petulancia.

Caroline lo miró suspicaz, con la sensación de que aquel criado le estaba negando a Klaus.

-Necesito hablar con él -quiso insistir ella, aunque sin exigencia.

-Lo siento pero no está en el Palacio -le reiteró sin abandonar aquella actitud.

-Yo me encargo, Michael -se escuchó sonar tras él la voz de Esther Mikaelson.

El sirviente se limitó a inclinarse y a obedecer, alejándose de las dos mujeres, aunque no demasiado.

-La pequeña Caroline -apoyó Esther ambas manos en su bastón, recorriéndola con la mirada de arriba a abajo, con interés.

Caroline no sólo se sintió observaba sino estudiada, lo que la incomodaba sobremanera, y más proviniendo aquel escrutinio de esa mujer que había dado claras muestras en el pasado de odiar a su familia. Aún así, inclinó la cabeza levemente, ya no como prueba de respeto sino de educación.

-Buenas tardes, Marquesa.

-Así que estás buscando a mi hijo -declaró animadamente.

Aquel tono "amistoso" sorprendió a Caroline. Siempre, desde que hubo sabido la identidad de Klaus, había dado por supuesto que la Marquesa sentiría, como poco, aprensión hacia ella por ser hija de quien era, y que se opondría en todos los sentidos a que se relacionara con él. Pero ahora, no obstante...

-En realidad mi hijo no me ha informado de adonde ha ido o cuándo volverá -se lamentó, al igual que lo hizo Caroline para sus adentros. _¿Quizás Klaus la estaba evitando?_

-Aunque, ya que me has honrado con tu visita me gustaría aprovechar la ocasión para que conversáramos un poco -la invitó con un gesto a caminar con ella hacia los jardines.

Caroline la miró recelosa a lo que Esther respondió comenzando aquel paseo, dando por sentado que ella la seguiría, cosa que hizo.

-Entiendo tu reticencia, querida -le sonrió ella comprensiva en cuanto Caroline se colocó a su altura. -He sido una vigorosa enemiga de los Forbes, así como lo han sido ustedes míos y de mi casa, pero ahora pienso sólo en el bienestar de Klaus.

Ahora, la desconfianza de Caroline se tornó en incredulidad.

-La cercanía de la muerte te hace ver las cosas de diverso modo -dijo a modo de excusa la Marquesa.

-No hables así -repuso Caroline, en cierto modo avergonzada. Una cosa era aquel rencor con el que Elijah trataba de contagiarla y otra muy distinta que le deseara la muerte.

-Tranquila -la alentó. -Una se acostumbra a todo, incluso a pensar en la muerte y no está mal ¿Sabes? Te permite distinguir lo importante de lo que no lo es sin perder el tiempo. Tú amas a mi hijo ¿verdad? -preguntó de súbito, haciendo a Caroline enrojecer profundamente.

Esther soltó una leve risita.

-¿Qué hay más hermoso en este mundo que dos jóvenes que se aman? -tomó su mano con gesto conciliador.

-¿No se opone? -aquello sorprendió a Caroline gratamente, haciéndola sonreír. -No osaba esperar tanto -admitió.

-Klaus es lo que más amo en este mundo -declaró la Marquesa, -Y deseo su felicidad, por encima de todas las cosas, incluso dejando de lado los antiguos rencores. Así que tienen mi bendición.

-Se lo agradezco infinitamente, Marquesa -sonrió Caroline ampliamente.

-Pero me temo que tu hermano, sin embargo, no piensa como yo -apuntó afligida.

-Elijah está muy cambiado -la contradijo animosa. -Entenderá.

En esta ocasión fue la marquesa quien se mostró asombrada.

-¿Cambiado? ¿Qué ha podido cambiar el estado de ánimo de tu hermano? -preguntó con declarado interés.

-Ni yo misma lo sé -reconoció encogiéndose de hombros. -¿Mas qué importancia tiene? Lo importante es que él y usted olviden el pasado.

-Tienes razón -le sonrió ella. -Siento no haberte ayudado con el paradero de mi hijo.

Caroline la miró extrañada, la Marquesa bien parecía querer dar por terminada aquella conversación y no alcanzaba a comprender el porqué. ¿Tal vez la había ofendido?

-Mi salud se resiente con suma facilidad -se apresuró a excusarse. Alargó la mano hacia Michael quien, con premura, la tomó para que su señora se apoyara en él.

-En ese caso me retiro -se inclinó Caroline, con cierto alivio. -Confío en que se mejore.

-Y yo confío en que vuelvas a visitarme otro día -inclinó su cabeza.

-Sí, Marquesa -dijo a modo de despedida tras lo que se dirigió al joven criado que le ofrecía las riendas de su caballo.

Esther la observó cabalgar alejándose de ellos.

-Maldita escuálida -masculló entre dientes con los ojos inyectados en rabia, apretando la mano de su sirviente quien reprimía una mueca de dolor. -Demasiado te has acercado a mi hijo, pero eso es algo que pienso remediar, y muy pronto.

Caroline azuzó a su caballo con renovadas energías. Aquella visita suya al Palacio Mikaelson había sido más que reveladora y la necesidad de encontrar a Klaus se hizo imperiosa. Si bien era cierto que el motivo de su discusión aún permanecía allí, que tanto Esther como Elijah vieran con buenos ojos su relación era un buen motivo para que hablasen e hiciesen las paces. Decidió volver al arroyo, estaba decidida a aguardar allí todo el día, bien valía la pena la espera.

Sin embargo, al llegar, su corazón comenzó a palpitar desbocado al ver que el caballo de Klaus estaba atado a uno de los árboles. Se apeó del suyo y con manos temblorosas lo aseguró a una rama, tras lo que se encaminó hacia la orilla.

Estaba sentado en una gran roca y aún portaba las ropas de El Gavilán, cosa que le resultó una temeridad, aunque no podía dejar de reconocer como el toque de rebeldía que le concedía aquel vestuario aumentaba considerablemente su atractivo.

Caminaba hacia él cuando Klaus se volteó percatándose de la llegada de alguien y Caroline quedó estática. Era cierto que él había acudido a su habitual cita, pero el temor de su posible reproche la paralizó. Susurrar su nombre fue lo único que consiguió hacer mientras lo veía alzarse y avanzar hacia ella, con la mirada ausente de cualquier emoción, cosa que aún angustió más a Caroline.

Pero al llegar a su altura y detenerse frente a ella, el rostro de Klaus resplandeció en una amplia sonrisa conforme la rodeaba con sus brazos y la atraía hacia él, buscando entonces con sus labios los de Caroline, con desesperación. Y Caroline no sólo aceptó su caricia gustosa sino que colgó sus brazos de su cuello acercándose a él, derritiéndose en aquel momento que tanto había temido no volver a compartir con él. Aunque, al parecer, no era ella a la única a la que le había torturado aquella discusión; la insistencia con que lo labios de Klaus poseían los suyos bien se lo mostraba. Allí, uno en brazos del otro era como si todo hubiera quedado atrás, como si no fuera necesaria ninguna explicación, aunque Caroline estaba decidida a darla.

-Klaus, lo siento tanto -comenzó a decirle mientras él se mostraba reticente a dejar sus labios. -Tenías tanta razón. Tyler...

De repente, Klaus posó sus dedos sobre su boca sin dejarla continuar.

-Espera, déjame hablar a mí -le pidió.

Caroline asintió aunque sin entender.

-Creo que puedo adivinar lo que ha sucedido -comenzó a decir, sin ocultar su satisfacción. -Tyler ha llevado el grano a Vilastagno y te ha pedido que te cases con él pero, como tú lo has rechazado, se ha vuelto a llevar el grano al Fuerte, ofendido.

-¿Cómo sabes lo del grano? -se extrañó ella.

-Porque El Gavilán se ha encargado de devolvérselo a los campesinos -le guiñó el ojo con aire travieso.

-Ya veo -sonrió ella entendiendo. -Pues creo que no le han informado correctamente, mi apuesto bandido -quiso continuar ella con su juego.

-Así que apuesto -esbozó Klaus media sonrisa pícara haciendo que Caroline se sonrojara, cayendo en su propia trampa. Bajó el rostro avergonzada pero Klaus tomó su barbilla, alzándosela, atrayendo sus labios a los suyos en el proceso para volver a besarla con fervor. -¿En que he sido mal informado, mi hermosa Condesa? -le sonrió, infundiéndole confianza.

-En que no ha sido necesario que yo lo rechazara -respondió ella también con una sonrisa. -Ha sido Elijah.

-¿Tu hermano? -exclamó con incredulidad.

-Si lo hubieras visto -prosiguió ella. -Prácticamente lo ha echado y luego me ha dicho que debo luchar por mi felicidad.

El rostro asombrado de Klaus se tornó serio y la sonrisa de Caroline se opacó, asaltada por incertidumbre.

-Klaus...

-¿Me prometes que nos casaremos? -preguntó con voz grave. -¿Contemos o no con el consentimiento de mi madre o tu hermano?

-Te lo juro -sonrió ella aliviada. -Aunque estoy segura que ninguno de los dos pondrá obstáculos, ni siquiera tu madre -hizo hincapié en esto último.

-¿Qué quieres decir? -la miró con cierto recelo.

-Que he hablado con ella y ha resultado completamente diferente a como lo esperaba -prosiguió con la voz impregnada de emoción. -Tan solo quiere tu felicidad y olvidar el resentimiento entre nuestras familias y yo estoy segura de que, apenas Elijah entienda como ha cambiado, aceptará poner una piedra sobre el pasado al igual que ella.

-Perdona pero ¿Cuándo has hablado con ella? -la interrumpió confuso.

-Tras lo sucedido con Tyler esta mañana necesitaba verte para disculparme y solucionar las cosas. Además quería contarte lo que me había dicho Elijah -le explicó seria ahora, preguntándose si le importunaría que lo hubiera buscado en el Palacio. -Después de buscarte aquí y en el refugio, he decidido ir al Palacio y ahí ha sido donde la he encontrado.

Klaus asintió mientras escuchaba sus palabras.

-Te... ¿Te ha molestado que he ido ahí a buscarte?

-Claro que no -se sorprendió de aquella suposición. -Es sólo que no eres tú la que debe disculparse.

-Klaus...

-Admito que preferiría que tuvieses en cuenta mi opinión en cuanto a Tyler se refiere pero no debí hablarte así. Perdóname, Caroline -le pidió con aire mortificado. -Te juro que confío en ti, en tu amor por mí, pero saberte cerca de ese infame, me hace hervir la sangre. Perdóname -repitió con la mirada llena de culpabilidad.

Pero lo que menos quería Caroline era que ese brillo esmeralda que tanto amaba se viese ensombrecido, ni siquiera por aquello. Por supuesto que lo perdonaba, de hecho no había nada que perdonar, pero sabía que simplemente diciéndoselo no sería suficiente. Así que utilizó el único recurso que creyó que lo convencería.

Tomó su rostro entre sus manos y lo acercó a ella, para besarlo, poniendo en ese beso toda su alma y su corazón. Y aunque Klaus no pudo evitar sorprenderse por aquel impulso suyo, aquel titubeo duró sólo un segundo, lo que necesitó para estrecharla entre sus brazos y apretarla contra su pecho, respondiendo a aquella caricia con todo el amor que ella le inspiraba, con todas las esperanzas y los sueños que con ella quería compartir y que, de forma inesperada y casi milagrosa, parecían más cerca de poder alcanzar.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Las sombras que envolvían al bosque comenzaban a alargarse como clara señal de que estaba cayendo la tarde. Se hallaban sentados al pie de un gran árbol. Ni siquiera sabían cuanto tiempo había transcurrido, ambos habían perdido la noción aunque poco importaba. Para Damon su mundo se resumía en la delicada muchacha que sostenía en su regazo y para Katherine el único lugar donde quería estar era entre los brazos de Damon, que la sostenían como si del objeto más precioso se tratase y que la pegaba a su pecho, escuchando el latido de su corazón como la más bella de las armonías.

Habían pasado las horas simplemente conversando, de todo y de nada, desde cual era su alimento favorito hasta el primer recuerdo de su más tierna infancia. Gracias a eso Damon descubrió que Katherine adoraba la confitura de pera y ella supo que su primer juguete habían sido un par de palos atados entre sí, a modo de espada.

Hubieran dado cualquier cosa por continuar así para siempre pero la noche amenazaba con echárseles encima, al igual que la realidad.

-¿Seguro que no quieres que te acompañe? Va a anochecer, Katherine -quiso hacer un último intento.

-Es mejor así -respondió, separándose de él con desgana y levantándose. Damon la siguió.

-Podría ser peligroso -insistió.

-Tranquilo -le quitó importancia. -Conozco estos bosques como la palma de mi mano y, por otro lado, nunca se ha escuchado que El Gavilán haya atacado a la gente del pueblo.

De súbito, Katherine se percató de su propia imprudencia y miró a Damon, avergonzada.

-Lo siento mucho -se mordió el labio temerosa de haberlo ofendido. -No pretendía...

-No te apures -posó cariñoso una mano sobre su hombro. -¿Qué ha pasado con el grano? -trató de indagar.

-El Gavilán lo llevó al pueblo -le respondió, temiendo su reacción.

-Me parece bien -dijo sin embargo y con total despreocupación.

Katherine estaba convencida de haberlo escuchado mal.

-Una cosa es que por honor a mi rango deba obedecer las órdenes de Tyler -le aclaró mientras jugueteaba distraído con un mechón de su negro cabello, aunque el afligido tono de su voz lo delataba, -Y otra muy distinta que yo esté de acuerdo.

Entonces Damon se volteó, cabizbajo, apretando los puños a ambos lados de su cuerpo, dejando entrever cuán difícil era aquello para él.

-Sé que podría significar la deshonra para mi uniforme y mis hombres si escucharan esto pero, hoy por hoy, mi creencia de lo que la Revolución conlleva y mis ideales están más cercanos a los de El Gavilán que a los de Tyler.

Damon suspiró, afectado de nuevo por la impotencia que sentía con las acciones de Tyler y avergonzado por no saber cómo actuar, como remediar aquello. De repente vio como Katherine se ponía frente a él, con sonrisa risueña, y deslizaba sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, abrazándolo, con emoción e intensidad. El corazón de Damon dio un vuelco ante aquello y, un tanto abrumado por aquel impulso, apretó contra su pecho aquel cuerpecito que apenas abarcaba el suyo, lleno de una ternura y un regocijo infinitos pues con ese gesto Katherine no pretendía otra cosa que transmitirle que, a pesar de lo que el mundo entero pudiera pensar, ella se mostraba orgullosa de él y eso era lo único que a Damon le importaba, la imagen que Katherine pudiera tener de él. Mas no era sólo orgullo lo que Katherine sentía, se sentía completamente dichosa y afortunada de que fuera él a quien le entregase su corazón.

Katherine lanzó un suspiro inocente, presa del momento pero que a Damon le golpeó en el pecho fuertemente. Deslizó sus dedos por su cabello hasta su nuca y le alzó el rostro hasta alcanzar sus labios y, esta vez fue su boca la que atrapó el suspiro que escapó de la de Katherine, turbada por aquella caricia arrebatadora. Porque, tal vez Damon estaba siendo demasiado osado al brindarle tanta intensidad a aquel beso, pero la mujer que se escondía tras ese cuerpo de jovencita y que ahora elevaba sus manos para enredarlas en su pelo de forma tan exquisita hacía que miles de sensaciones hasta entonces desconocidas para él recorrieran su sangre de forma implacable.

Y bien sabía que no era sólo el deseo, aquello lo había experimentado ya aunque con muchas menos mujeres de las que hubiera podido, tantas que se ofrecían ante el atractivo de un uniforme militar. En realidad habían sido bien pocas las que habían despertado su interés y de forma efímera, pasajera, sin que ninguna de ellas pudiese ocupar aquel vacío que habitaba en su corazón.

Mas aquel anhelo de abrazarla, de besarla una y otra vez, la necesidad de saborear sus labios y contagiarse de aquel dulzor, de su aliento que lo llenaba de vida, de sentirla y que ella lo sintiera a él... aquello era adentrarse en un mundo completamente desconocido para Damon y que gustoso recorrería con esa mujer que correspondía a su beso del mismo modo, sus labios bajo los suyos, cálidos, suaves y ávidos, que lo incitaban a profundizar su contacto y a recrearse en su sabor, aún más.

Damon obedeció a su impulso e invadió su boca de forma mucho más íntima, aunque con suma dulzura y deleitándose en aquella cadencia que lanzaba una y otra vez miles de descargas a lo largo de su cuerpo. El modo en que ella se abandonaba a su caricia lo enardecía, como su boca se había unido a la suya en perfecta armonía, su cuerpo laxo aferrado al suyo, dejándose llevar.

Katherine no supo en qué momento su mente dejó de controlar sus acciones, aislándola de todo, excepto de él y de las sensaciones que emanaban de su boca, intoxicándola. Una calidez extraña comenzó a recorrer sus brazos y sus piernas, mientras Damon intensificaba su beso más y más, dominando sus sentidos. Como el choque de una ola contra las rocas, aquellos dos ríos candentes ocuparon su cuerpo, encontrándose con violencia en un único punto, haciendo palpitar con fuerza su interior, en su vientre, de un modo ardiente y casi doloroso.

Un pequeño grito sobresaltado escapó de su garganta y se apartó de él, bajando el rostro enrojecido y con una mano en sus labios, avergonzada por su actitud y aturdida por aquella sensación desconocida en forma de llama que ya comenzaba a liberarla pero que momentos antes había amenazado con consumirla.

Damon comprendió al instante y la abrazó, besando su pelo con ternura, acariciando su espalda con lentitud, infundiéndole calma y pareció conseguirlo pues su cuerpo se relajó entre sus brazos. Se culpó por su propio proceder, por su atrevimiento. Sabiendo de su inocencia debería haber sido más cauto y cuidadoso y así tal vez, lo único que había conseguido era ofenderla.

-Creo que debería marcharme ya -dijo entonces Katherine con voz trémula.

Damon asintió, dejándola ir, invadido por la culpabilidad y el desasosiego. _¿Apenas la había tenido y ya iba a perderla?_

No había caminado un par de pasos cuando Katherine se detuvo y se volteó a mirarlo y Damon sintió como un pequeño soplo de esperanza llenaba su corazón.

-Te... ¿Te volveré a ver? -susurró ella temerosa e insegura.

Damon consumió de una sola zancada la distancia que los separaba y la atrajo hasta su pecho, lleno de alivio y dicha. ¿Volverlo a ver? Lo que deseaba realmente era no separarse de ella jamás. Imaginó que aquella incertidumbre se debía a la vergüenza ante su propia actitud. Si ella supiera todos los sentimientos que despertaba en él, tan nuevos que ni siquiera él los entendía. Había tanto por decir, por descubrir... pero no era el momento, no quería confundirla más.

-Antes de lo que crees -le dijo sin embargo.

Katherine se separó de él observándolo con ojos risueños y Damon sintió su luz embriagando su alma.

-Entonces, hasta pronto -le sonrió ella.

-Hasta pronto -asintió él.

Y entonces, Katherine se puso de puntillas y depositó un dulce y tierno beso sobre sus labios. Damon, sorprendido, sonrió y ella le devolvió una leve risita antes de alejarse de él, corriendo hacia el sendero, con las mejillas enrojecidas y una mano tapando su boca.

Se volteó por última vez deteniéndose y lo descubrió contemplándola, por lo que alzó su otra mano agitándola, a modo de despedida, a lo que él respondió de igual forma. Katherine echó a correr de nuevo sin apenas poder reprimir la emoción, que se reflejaba en sus labios en una sonrisa nerviosa y que todavía ocupaba su rostro cuando se adentró en el Palacio. Pasando cerca de uno de los espejos que engalanaba el corredor, se percató del fulgor de sus mejillas y se detuvo ante él. Inevitablemente su mirada viajó hasta sus labios, el calor de los besos de Damon aún estaba instalado en ellos y se los cubrió con los dedos de forma instintiva e ingenua... _¿se percataría alguien de que la habían besado?_ Sentía tan vivo en su piel ese beso que creyó imposible que nadie se diera cuenta.

Con aquel cándido temor se apresuró hacia la recámara de Caroline. Su salida se había alargado más de la cuenta y podrían regañarla. Para su desconsuelo, al entrar vio que la Condesita ya estaba allí.

-Katherine ¿dónde estabas? -fue hacia ella.

Katherine bajó el rostro avergonzada y estaba dispuesta a disculparse cuando Caroline tomó sus manos y la hizo girar un par de veces en la habitación. La doncella no pudo evitar reír.

-Soy tan feliz, Kat -le dijo tras soltarla. -Te estaba esperando para contarte -añadió mientras se sentaba en el tocador.

La muchacha sonrió halagada

-¿Qué la tiene tan contenta? -tomó un cepillo y comenzó a atusar su cabello.

Caroline procedió a narrarle lo que había sucedido con Tyler y su visita al Palacio Mikaelson y Katherine se descubrió tratando de poner la máxima atención en sus palabras, pues su mente se veía invadida una y otra vez por el rostro de Damon y sus besos.

-Me alegro tanto por vos -le sonrió con sinceridad.

-¿Y a ti que te tiene tan distraída? -la miró con suspicacia y un deje de picardía.

-Nada, Condesa -se excusó ella rápidamente.

-Entonces ¿Por qué te sonrojas? -rió ella traviesa.

Katherine vio como el espejo le devolvía su imagen con el rubor enrojeciendo sus mejillas. Se llevó ambas manos a su rostro tratando de ocultarlo y el golpe del cepillo en el suelo la sobresaltó.

-¿Qué te pasa, Katherine? -preguntó Caroline divertida.

-Nada, Condesita -se apresuró a recoger el cepillo.

-Pues nadie lo diría -repuso a la vez que Katherine notaba su mirada fija en ella, estudiándola.

De nuevo le sobrevino aquel temor e, inconscientemente, se cubrió los labios con una mano y eso, fue lo que la delató.

-No seas mala, Katherine -exclamó Caroline con fingido reproche. -Yo te confío mis cosas. ¿Acaso tú no confías en mí?

-Claro que sí, Condesita -se excusó ella.

Entonces Caroline tomó sus manos y la llevó hasta la cama, sentándola a su lado.

-¿Quién es? -indagó ella traviesa.

-El Teniente Damon -vaciló ella.

-¿Y él te ha declarado su amor? -la miró con complicidad.

-Aún no pero...

Katherine se sintió sonrojar de nuevo.

-¿Pero qué? -mostró Caroline su curiosidad.

-Me ha besado -dijo al fin.

Caroline lanzó un gritito un tanto teatral y abrazó a la muchacha que correspondió agradecida a su gesto.

-¿Lo amas? -le preguntó Caroline más seria ahora.

-No lo sé, o sea -titubeó, -Nunca había estado enamorada. Pero esta emoción que me oprime el pecho robándome el aliento y que él me devuelve con una sola mirada...

-¿Elevándote al cielo con el simple contacto de su mano y hundiéndote en el infierno cuando lo ves marchar? -hizo Caroline eco de los pensamientos de ambas.

-Nunca me había sentido así -admitió Katherine suspirando con pesar.

-¿Temes que no te corresponda? -indagó Caroline en vista de su inquietud.

Katherine negó con la cabeza

-Aunque aún no me lo ha dicho, sé que también siente algo por mí.

-¿Entonces? -la miró sin comprender.

-Se le olvida que es un oficial francés -murmuró apenada.

-Puede ser pero las pocas veces que lo he visto no he apreciado en él más que actitudes nobles -apuntó Caroline. -Aún recuerdo como trató de enfrentarse a Tyler cuando utilizó a aquellos niños como escudo para evitar que El Gavilán le arrebatase el grano.

-Ojalá mi hermano pensase como vos -lanzó un suspiro lastimero.

-Fíjate en mí, Katherine -repuso Caroline con ánimo. -Mi relación con Klaus parecía contar con la desaprobación del mundo entero y ya vez -pasó un brazo por sus hombros tratando de infundirle confianza. -Trevor es un poco testarudo pero entenderá.

Katherine le sonrió agradecida, rogando porque tuviera razón. Aún así, la cruel idea de que su hermano se opusiese categóricamente a aquello invadió su mente por un segundo y la perspectiva de tener que olvidarse de Damon la dejó sin respiración, dejando paso a la incomprensible pero inexorable certeza de que no sería capaz de hacerlo. Nadie lo arrancaría ya de su corazón.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

-Creí que apoyarías las intenciones del Capitán Tyler.

Hayley deambulaba nerviosamente por la alfombra de la biblioteca.

-He cambiado de idea -repuso Elijah con desinterés.

-Ese hombre se ha humillado hoy por tu culpa -espetó indignada.

-A Caroline no le agrada y ella debe elegir con libertad -alzó por fin su mirada.

-Muy bien -concluyó airada. -Eso quiere decir que habrá que ir preparando su matrimonio con Klaus Mikaelson ¿no? -inquirió mordaz.

Sin embargo su clara intención de molestar a Elijah quedó en el vacío y el joven, como respuesta a aquel malintencionado comentario, continuó con sus quehaceres.

-¿Dónde crees que ha estado tu hermana todo el día? -prosiguió ella con su afán de provocarlo.

-Imagino que habrá ido a su encuentro -se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente, lo que hizo enfurecer a Hayley.

-¿No eras tú quien ponía el grito en el cielo con tan solo oírlo nombrar?

-Simplemente me equivoqué -levantó su vista encarándola. -Fue Esther Mikaelson quien alzó su cuchillo contra mi familia, no Klaus.

-¿Tienes la intención de contradecirme el resto de nuestra vida juntos? -masculló entre dientes, tratando de ocultar su frustración.

-En lo que a Caroline se refiere, sí -sentenció con firmeza.

-No me esperes a cenar -le informó. Observar el rostro impávido de su esposo antes de salir de la biblioteca la llenó de furia.

Decidida, caminó con premura hasta su cuarto e hostigó a su camarera para que la ayudara a cambiarla de ropa, lo más rápido posible y de la misma forma instigó a su caballo para que galopara más deprisa y llegar cuanto antes al Palacio Mikaelson. Elijah estaba muy equivocado si creía haberse casado con una sumisa muchacha de campo. Tenía claras metas establecidas para lograr en su vida y ni él ni nadie iban a malograr sus planes.

-He pasado años sin encontrar a un Forbes y hoy, sin embargo, hacen cola para venir a verme -puntualizó Esther mordaz en cuanto la tuvo de frente.

Hayley supuso que Caroline había acudido allí en busca de Klaus. Se movía rápido aquella muchachita insulsa.

-Necesito hablar con vos -le dijo obviando su comentario.

-Habla entonces -le indicó con la mano para que la acompañase al jardín.

Hayley obedeció aunque miró con recelo a su sirviente, quien los seguía a pocos pasos.

-Mi siervo no tiene oídos si no se lo ordeno yo -repuso Esther con seguridad, dejando claro quién ponía las condiciones allí.

-He reflexionado sobre lo que me dijo -abordó el tema de forma que pareciese que a ambas le convenía aquella situación. -Y creo que es mejor hacer uso de la amabilidad y consejos que me ofreció.

-¿Qué ha sucedido, Condesa? -preguntó Esther mostrándose halagada por aquello.

-Mi marido se ha mostrado menos manejable de lo que pensé -admitió con reticencia. -El Capitán Tyler se le ha declarado a Caroline pero él la ha apoyado en su intención de rechazarlo.

-Y ahora no sabes cómo arreglar la situación -aventuró la Marquesa con tono comprensivo.

-El Capitán se ha marchado de Vilastagno al borde de la indignación -prosiguió, agradeciendo su empatía.

-No eres más que una tonta y presuntuosa muchacha -espetó Esther de repente, mostrando su verdadera cara.

Hayley palideció.

-Te lo advertí -farfulló con el rictus retorcido de la rabia.

-Marquesa no le permito -trató Hayley de recuperar el control.

-Guardad silencio -masculló Esther amenazante. -Venís aquí a pedirme que arregle lo que vos misma has roto -le escupió colérica. -No pretenderás que te felicite -la miró con desprecio.

-¿Entonces? -no tuvo más remedio que tragarse su propio orgullo.

-Por el momento sabe que su maldita cuñada no tendrá nunca a mi hijo -decretó a modo de advertencia. -Y vos, si decido que eres de alguna utilidad, espero que no cometas el mismo error y hagas exactamente lo que lo ordene que hagas.

Aunque Hayley conservó su actitud altiva no pudo menos que afirmar.

-Que te sirva de lección, Condesa. No sobrevalores nunca a los amigos y no infravalores nunca a los enemigos. ¿Tiene valor? Pues no lo desperdicies

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

REVIEWS


	14. Chapter 14

**CAPÍTULO 14**

Aunque hubiese sido el día más gris y lluvioso de la historia, para Caroline era el día más hermoso de toda su vida. No sólo se había reconciliado con Klaus sino que su madre parecía dispuesta a darles su bendición y Elijah había ha comenzado a variar su opinión con respecto a su relación. Entendía a la perfección el recelo de Klaus. El cambio de actitud de su hermano resultaba cuanto menos sorprendente y ni ella, que se jactaba de conocerlo bien, podía encontrar una explicación. Sin embargo, y tal y como le había dicho el día anterior a la Marquesa, lo importante era que aceptase a Klaus, aunque tampoco podía engañarse. El rencor hacia Esther estaba más que justificado, y más habiendo sido su propia mano la que causara la muerte de los padres de Elena. Elijah jamás la aceptaría y, a lo máximo que podía aspirar Caroline era a que su hermano se mostrase fríamente educado ante ella. A pesar de todo, no podía reprochárselo, y más sabiendo de su amor por Elena, aunque él lo negara y se hubiera casado con aquella desagradable mujer que ahora la miraba con sonrisa maliciosa conforme se acercaba Caroline a la mesa.

-Se te ve contenta esta mañana -apuntó con declarada intención.

Bien sabía Caroline que Hayley estaba molesta por lo ocurrido con el Capitán Tyler y, en cierto modo, eso la llenó de culposo regocijo.

-He dormido muy bien, gracias -le sonrió con fingida gratitud tras besar la mejilla de su hermano, quien le sonrió.

-Seguro -masculló ella por lo bajo.

Por supuesto que Caroline había dormido bien, como nunca en mucho tiempo. Disfrutar de la dicha del amor de un hombre tan maravilloso como Klaus era el mejor bálsamo para conciliar el sueño, sobre todo si éste se veía inundado de él, aunque eso no era de la incumbencia de su cuñada ¿verdad?

Le entrada de Jenna con una bandejita de plata en sus manos en la que descansaba un sobre la hizo abandonar sus pensamientos. Elijah la tomó con cierta desgana y la leyó.

-Habrá otra recepción en el palacio de la Condesa Camille -les anunció Elijah a lo que Caroline respondió con un mohín de disgusto.

-Pues siento decirte que parece que la Condesa quiere darlo en tu honor, Caroline -añadió Hayley quien revisaba la invitación que le había arrebatado de las manos a su esposo.

-¿En mi honor? -esgrimió una mueca de horror. Elijah no pudo evitar lanzar una carcajada, al igual que Jenna, quien la disimuló con su mano.

-¿Y por qué no? -alegó Hayley con sorna -¿No estamos todos embrujados por tu fascinación, querida?

El rostro de Elijah se tornó serio, lanzándole una mirada de advertencia a su esposa, no habiéndole pasado inadvertido la mala intención de su comentario.

-Seguramente querrá que narres tu aventura con El Gavilán -agregó pasando por alto la desaprobación de su esposo.

-Puedes reservarme todos los bailes si eso te hace sentir más confianza -le guiñó un ojo su hermano. Caroline agradeció el gesto. Elijah la conocía bien y sabía que su apoyo le infundiría ánimos para soportar ese tipo de eventos que ella tanto detestaba.

-Querido, creía que tú tampoco eras aficionado a este tipo de acontecimientos -se sorprendió Hayley de su tan buena disposición. -Ni siquiera has dudado un segundo en aceptar la invitación.

-No veo la necesidad de desairar a Camille -le quitó Elijah importancia al asunto. Aunque había una muy buena razón para asistir aquel palacio y que únicamente su corazón conocía. Elena se hospedaba allí, podría verla, aunque fuera un instante, y eso bien valía el tener que soportar toda una noche de cuchicheos o falsas alabanzas en busca de favores, como solían resultar aquellas reuniones. Entre la aristocracia piamontesa Elijah contaba con muy pocos amigos, Jeremy era el único en el que podía confiar plenamente y toda aquella hipocresía y frivolidad que se respiraba en el aire le desagradaba. Por eso él tampoco era dado a asistir a aquellas fiestas, mas, esa noche, habría un buen motivo para sacrificar su tranquilidad.

-Entonces voy a mi recámara a elegir un buen vestido para la ocasión -se levantó Hayley de la mesa. Ni en su voz ni en su rostro se podía ocultar la emoción ante aquella invitación _¿Qué acababa de concluir Elijah acerca de la frivolidad?_

-Jenna, partiremos hacia Turín después del almuerzo -le informó. -No creo que regresemos hasta bien entrada la noche así que pueden tomaros el resto del día libre.

-Gracias, Señor Conde -se inclinó ella con seriedad.

-De verdad, Jenna -rezongó él incómodo. -Cuando te diriges a mí con tanto protocolo... -emitió un bufido de disconformidad.

Entonces Jenna se inclinó sobre él y, tomando una de sus mejillas, estampó un sonoro beso sobre la otra, haciendo a ambos hermanos reír.

-Eso me gusta más -concluyó él con ojos brillantes. -Me aterra parecer un tirano.

-Nada más lejos de la realidad -negó ella con la cabeza. -Nuestro respeto hacia los Forbes proviene del cariño, no del temor.

-Me alegra oír eso -le sonrió Elijah.

-Si no necesitan nada más me retiro -les anunció. -Le diré a Rose que deje preparado algo de cena en caso que vuelvan antes.

-Gracias -exclamó Elijah un momento antes de que desapareciera por la puerta.

-Tú también te has levantado con buen ánimo -apuntó Caroline con sonrisa traviesa.

Elijah desvió su mirada hacia la taza que tenía enfrente, como si, de repente, fuera de lo más interesante. Podría jurar que había enrojecido cual jovencita y resopló disgustado, cosa que a su hermana le resultó de lo más gracioso.

-Elijah, no puedes ignorar el hecho de que tu comportamiento y tu ánimo han cambiado mucho estos días -otorgó más seria ahora. -No es que me preocupe en absoluto, al contrario, pero si me dolería que no confiaras en mí.

Elijah pasó saliva. Por supuesto que confiaba en su hermana y no temía que traicionase su secreto, sino que no lo comprendiera.

Como si Caroline hubiera leído su pensamiento, tomó su taza y se sentó a su lado.

-No te juzgaré -le aseguró apretando su mano. -Es Elena ¿cierto? -agregó de súbito ante la expresión pensativa de su hermano y que se llenó de sorpresa al instante.

-¿Tan... tan obvio es? -preguntó con cierto temor.

-He tentado al azar y he tenido suerte -sacudió ella la cabeza negando. -Por cierto, me apenó no poder despedirme de ella.

-Esta noche podrás resarcirte -esbozó media sonrisa.

-Bueno, no me cambies de tema -palmeó su mano. -¿Qué ha pasado con Elena?

El rostro de Elijah se endureció mientras tomaba aire.

-Pasa que no amamos -admitió cabizbajo.

-¿Y eso te avergüenza?

Elijah levantó su rostro sorprendido. Esperaba que su hermana se escandalizara por su actitud, que lo censurara y sin embargo le reprochaba su propia censura.

-Caroline... ambos estamos casados -le recordó con pesar.

-Sin duda con la persona equivocada -apostilló ceñuda.

-Te juro que no sé qué hacer -suspiró.

Caroline posó su mano en su hombro, con gesto comprensivo. En los tiempos que corrían un divorcio estaba casi peor visto que un romance fuera del matrimonio. Y, aunque no fuera santo de su devoción, sabía que su hermano no querría repudiar así a Hayley. A no ser que Elena...

-¿Elena te ha puesto alguna condición? -se atrevió a preguntar, aún sabiendo que aquello no sería propio de ella.

-Ni siquiera hemos hablado del tema -negó él. -Caroline, sé que tengo una responsabilidad con Hayley, es mi esposa pero quiero estar con Elena, siempre.

Elijah suspiró profundamente mientras posaba una mano en su mejilla.

-Te comprendo tan bien, hermanita, pero Esther...

-No hablemos de ella -tal vez debería decirle que Esther consentía, pero sería más fácil que él comprendiera ese hecho si primero aceptaba a Klaus. -¿Hablarías con él?

-Imagino que también estará invitado a la recepción -se encogió de hombros con simulado desinterés.

Caroline, imitando lo que hiciera Jenna hacía unos momentos, depositó un sonoro beso en el rostro de su hermano.

-Parece que hoy todas las mujeres que se me acercan sienten deseos de besarme -bromeó entre carcajadas.

-Pues seguro que el beso que tú más deseas se te concede esta noche -le susurró divertida al oído. -Voy a ver a Klaus y a contarle que quieres hablar con él -añadió levantándose de la mesa.

Elijah la observó alejarse mientras se disipaba su sonrisa. Esther no era un asunto a obviar, jamás permitiría que Caroline se casase con su hijo. De esa mujer cabía esperar lo peor, pero Elijah se aseguraría de que no le hiciera daño.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

-Tenía pensado ir al arroyo a la hora de siempre -extendió Klaus los brazos para recibirla. Cuando Marcel le había informado de que Caroline lo esperaba en los jardines apenas había podido creerlo.

-Tengo algo que contarte y no podía esperar pero nos encontramos luego si quieres.

Frunciendo los labios hizo ademán de separarse de él, pero Klaus la atrajo hacia su pecho, hacia sus labios, acallando su queja con un beso cálido e impaciente.

-Tontita -suspiró sobre su boca. -¿Aún no sabes que las horas lejos de ti se me hacen eternas?

Las mejillas sonrosadas de Caroline respondieron por ella y Klaus esbozó una sonrisa, _era tan encantador su rubor._

-¿Qué es lo que me quieres contar tan urgente? -desvió el tema.

-Ah, sí -se separó de él para rebuscar en su bolsito de mano. -Antes que nada, y no me preguntes porqué, Jenna me ha pedido que le entregues esto a Alaric -le ofreció una nota. -Cuando le he preguntado me ha dado la impresión de que tienen un romance pero ella ha evadido mi interrogatorio diciéndome que en otra ocasión me contaba.

-Es que sí tienen un romance -alegó él divertido. -¿Te sorprende? -le cuestionó al ver su expresión.

-Bueno, sí -titubeó ella. -Ni siquiera sabía que se conocían.

-Pues hace bastante tiempo, en realidad.

La joven seguía sin comprender.

-Caroline, ¿Por casualidad no te diste cuenta que entre la gente de El Gavilán había una mujer? -habló Klaus en apenas un susurro.

Caroline necesito sólo un segundo para entender.

-Y él también -confirmó Klaus a sus sospechas. -Caroline no la juzgues duramente -le pidió en vista de su mutismo.

-No, claro que no -parpadeó deshaciendo su expresión de perplejidad.

-Cada uno de los que se ha unido a mi causa se han visto movidos a hacerlo por algún motivo -la excusó.

-En su caso dos -se lamentó Caroline. -Me alegro por ella -señaló la nota.

-Yo por los dos -bromeó rompiendo la tensa atmósfera. -¿Y era eso todo lo que querías decirme y que no podía esperar? -levantó las cejas haciéndose el interesante.

-¿Has recibido la invitación de la Condesa Camille? -le preguntó sonriente.

-Sí, pero no he querido aceptar hasta saber si tú asistirías -reconoció.

-Asistiré con Hayley y Elijah -sonrió complacida por su gesto. -Mi hermano me ha dicho que está dispuesto a hablar contigo.

-¿De verdad? -mostró cierta incredulidad.

-Tan solo tiene miedo de que tu madre se oponga.

-Pero...

-No le he dicho que conversé con ella -le aclaró.

-¿Por qué? -quiso saber él.

-Es mejor que primero aclare las cosas contigo, que acepte nuestra relación -le explicó.

El muchacho la miró contrariado, aquel rencor injustificado y desmedido por parte de Elijah...

-Confía en mí, Klaus -insistió Caroline. -Es mejor que no lo sepa, al menos por ahora.

Klaus asintió, aunque a regañadientes.

-¿Vendrás? -tomó su rostro entre sus manos haciendo que la mirara.

-Si me reservas un baile -bromeó. -No, mejor dos.

-¡Klaus! -golpeó su hombro como reproche.

-Claro que iré -la rodeó con sus brazos concluyendo así su arrebato. -Espérame en la sala de música de la Condesa y después hablaremos con tu hermano. No podré saludarte como es debido frente a él.

-¿Y en qué forma tienes pensado hacerlo para que Elijah no pueda ser testigo? -trató de seguir su juego aunque su sonrojo pronto la delató.

-Mejor te hago una demostración -susurró sobre sus labios, tras lo que acortó la poca distancia que le separaba de ellos, uniendo sus bocas en un beso lleno de necesidad, tan insuficientes ya los momentos que pasaban juntos. Pronto, se decía Klaus. Pronto sería suya y para siempre.

-La Condesita ya se ha marchado, Señora Marquesa y el joven Señor se ha retirado a la biblioteca -le informaba Marcel.

-Habrás visto -retorcía Esther un pañuelo entre sus manos. -Semejante desfachatez, presentarse en la casa de un hombre con tal descaro, pretendiendo engatusar a mi hijo.

La cama al completo se agitó con sus ademanes.

-Si la tengo en mis manos, la mato -escupió con ira.

-Por favor, Marquesa, su salud -se inquietó su siervo. -Le lo ruego, se calme.

-Por mi salud no hay necesidad de preocuparse -agitó su mano para que se alejara de ella. -Esa maldita abandonará este mundo antes que yo, lo juro. Elijah ha resultado más débil de lo que creía.

-Pretende encontrarse con el joven Señor en la fiesta -le comunicó con cierto temor.

Esther meditó unos segundos.

-¿Dónde está Alaric? -preguntó de súbito.

-Ha partido hacia el pueblo, Señora Marquesa. Parece que tiene una mujer allí -agregó con cierto desdén.

-Bendito sea -sonrió ella con malicia. -Roguemos porque lo entretenga unas cuantas horas.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Alaric azuzó su caballo con cierto nerviosismo. Sentía arder contra su piel la nota de Jenna en su bolsillo. Dios, si parecía un adolescente en la primera cita, con la inquietud propia de la juventud. No es que él fuera un imberbe en cuestión de mujeres, tampoco un gran experimentado, pero toda esa experiencia, ya fuera mucha o poca se iba al traste en lo que a Jenna se refería.

Aún recordaba el primer día que la vio, llegó junto con Marcel, ambos reclamando justicia; Marcel por un hermano perdido a manos de los franceses y ella, a causa también de su hermano y de su esposo. Aunque cada vez que alzaba la voz proclamando al cielo el porqué de su lucha, siempre lo hacía en aras de su hermano, jamás de su esposo. El día de su llegada fue la primera vez que lo nombró, y la última.

A Alaric no le fue difícil averiguar el motivo. En el pueblo de Vilastagno todos se conocían y él conocía la naturaleza humana y lo que un buen vaso de vino en comadrería, a la lumbre de una buena fogata, podían hacer.

Su matrimonio no se había acercado de ninguna de las formas posibles al idilio que toda muchacha casadera imagina. La casaron con un muchacho al que apenas conocía, a pesar de ser prácticamente vecinos y, al parecer, él no tuvo ningún interés en que aquella nueva situación fuera lo más llevadera posible. Tal vez ella le hubiera abierto su corazón, cual muchacha inocente que desea el amor de su esposo, pero, según su chisposo confidente, en público él se mostraba más bien rudo con ella, quien sabía cómo sería en privado, en la soledad de su hogar. Además, Logan, como así se llamaba, dio claras muestras de que no consideraba a Jenna ni una mínima parte de la mujer que era pues pronto precisó de las atenciones de otras muchachas para satisfacer sus deseos.

Como muestra de su arrojo y de lo atípico de su carácter para la época, Jenna se reveló aunque, para su asombro y desgracia, aquel infame se escudó en el hecho de que habiendo pasado los meses no había sido capaz de concebir un hijo. La puso en vergüenza frente a todos y la repudió acusándola de ser una mujer vacía, muerta por dentro y, con la excusa de alistarse en la milicia contra los franceses, la abandonó.

Jamás volvió a verlo hasta que cierta mañana, llamaron a su puerta y le dejaron en el umbral los cuerpos de su esposo y su hermano, quien se había alistado tiempo después.

El viejo le contaba a Alaric como la recordaba, arrodillándose frente a su hermano, tomando su cabeza entre sus brazos, acunándolo mientras le pedía al Padre Kieran que apartara el cuerpo de su marido de su vista.

Cuando Alaric quiso indagar y le preguntó si Logan en alguno de sus tantos escarceos amorosos, había engendrado algún bastardo, recibió un seco "no" como respuesta. La calidez del vino no le había impedido al anciano llegar a la misma conclusión que él. Muy posiblemente aquel infeliz fuera estéril y había lanzado su propia vergüenza sobre ella, marcándola.

Toda aquella historia, lejos de incomodarlo, no hizo otra cosa que acrecentar su interés por ella y, cada vez que podía, procuraba algún acercamiento a ella. Era cierto que a veces aceptaba de buena gana sus insinuaciones, como si le agradara el hecho de ser cortejada pero a la mínima se retraía comportándose fría e incluso distante, mostrándose cautelosa o, más bien, desconfiada.

Recordó con regocijo la noche que consiguió derribar todo aquel muro de simulada indiferencia, cuando le pidió que no asistiera al canje del grano, a cambio de liberar a Caroline. Aquella noche la verdadera Jenna hizo su aparición en su apasionada respuesta ante su declaración pero entonces fue él quien comenzó a actuar con cautela; sabía de su pasado y no quería forzarla a nada ni hostigarla de forma alguna. Por eso, esa noche, tras acompañarla y asegurarse de que no acudiría a la recogida del grano, se despidió de ella y se marchó al Palacio Mikaelson y así había sido desde entonces. Si las cosas debían darse, se darían, pero no porque él las apresurara.

Mas, aquella nota... Con palabras simples, Jenna le invitaba a pasar la tarde con ella pues quería conversar sobre cierto asunto. Al pensar que el tema a tratar podría ser sobre ellos, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, nada agradable, por cierto y que se repitió cuando, tras dejar su caballo a uno de los mozos, se dirigió al patio de servidumbre del Palacio Forbes, donde se situaban las dependencias del servicio.

Llamó a la puerta, no sin cierta vacilación y escuchó resonar sus pasos en el suelo de madera acercándose.

-Hola, Alaric -lo recibió con una sonrisa.

Alaric lo hizo con un dulce beso. Demasiado corto para lo que él desearía pero el temor de incomodarla siempre estaba presente en él.

-Pasa -lo invitó. -Es humilde pero cuento con lo necesario -señaló el interior.

La estancia, única, que hacía las veces de cocina, comedor y dormitorio, lo sorprendió gratamente. Lógicamente esperaba algo sencillo pero aquel lugar estaba mejor equipado de lo que habría creído, comparado con algunas de las viviendas que había visitado en París en su época de estudiante para atender a algún enfermo. Además estaba decorada con gran gusto a pesar de la sencillez, los cortinajes, la ropa de cama y de mesa, el delicioso diván colocado estratégicamente hacia la ventana, desde la que se podía disfrutar del paisaje y que era perfecto para leer. El conjunto contagiaba de esa sensación de comodidad y calidez de hogar y que a él lo maravilló.

-El Conde Forbes es muy generoso con su gente -le comentó Jenna. -Se esfuerza porque tengamos lo que necesitamos, incluso más, diría yo.

-Sois afortunados, sin duda -objetó él.

-Siéntate -le hizo un gesto. -¿Puedo ofrecerte algo? Vino, cerveza...

-Huelo a café recién hecho -aspiró disfrutando del aroma. -Una taza estará bien.

Jenna se dirigió al fogón sonriendo para sus adentros. En todas las jornadas compartidas en el refugio, jamás lo había visto beber, tal vez un vasito de vino dulce pero nunca como lo hacían otros, rodeando la hoguera y rondando las jarras de cerveza por sus manos, riendo con grotescas carcajadas. Desde el primer momento que lo vio supo que era diferente al resto y ya no sólo porque fuera un doctor, un hombre ilustrado, sino porque su voz, su mirada, sus gestos, todo él irradiaban bondad, sensatez y calma. A pesar de tratar de negarlo con todas sus fuerzas, su corazón quedó prendado del brillante cobalto de sus ojos desde el mismo momento en que puso sus ojos sobre ella. Mucho le había costado a ella aceptarlo, mas ahora, sin embargo...

Sirvió sendas tazas de café y tras ofrecérsela, se sentó frente a él.

Alaric la acercó a su nariz deleitándose en su aroma y luego lo llevó a sus labios.

-Exquisito -sonrió después de dar un sorbo.

-Me alegro que sea de tu gusto -sonrió ella complacida, bebiendo también.

-Creo que muy pocas cosas habrá que salgan de tus manos que no me gusten.

Aquello no era una insinuación. Jenna dejó la taza en el platillo que tintineó como reflejo de su nerviosismo.

-¿Entonces no te ha molestado mi nota? -preguntó insegura.

-En absoluto -negó él. -Aunque debo reconocer que me inquieta su contenido.

Se observaron en silencio unos segundos. Entre ellos se estaba condensando una atmósfera enrarecida, llena de tensión e inseguridad. Una risita nerviosa atacó a Jenna.

-Discúlpame -se excusó rápidamente aún con sonrisa temblorosa. -Me resulta inverosímil y casi ridículo pero me siento como una adolescente.

Bajó el rostro avergonzada mientras Alaric situaba su silla a su lado y tomaba sus dedos trémulos entre los suyos.

-Me alegra no ser el único -le confesó, a lo que ella alzó la vista, sorprendida. -Quita el aliento ¿verdad? -le sonrió con picardía.

Jenna asintió sonriendo también.

-¿Hay algo que quieras decirme? -la instó a hablar. -Evita los rodeos, conmigo puedes ser franca y directa.

-Te lo agradezco -hizo una pausa para tomar aire. -Me preguntaba si en los últimos días había ocurrido algo para que ya no estés interesado en mí.

Aquello sí era ser directo. Alaric se tomó un par de segundos para reponerse.

-¿Qué... qué te hace pensar que no estoy interesado en ti? -su sorpresa era evidente.

-Te noto distante, en cierto modo diferente a como eras antes conmigo.

-¿Distante? Jamás. Tal vez cauteloso e inseguro sí y, desde luego avergonzado de que hayas malinterpretado de la peor forma mi buena intención -reconoció apenado.

Jenna caviló unos segundos tras lo que, con semblante mortificado, se levantó alejándose de él unos pasos.

-¿Qué sabes acerca de mí? -inquirió con cierta desazón.

-Todo lo que necesito saber.

Aquella respuesta ambigua no era suficiente para Jenna.

-¿También que mi difunto esposo me abandonó por no ser capaz de concebir un hijo? -preguntó secamente.

Alaric quiso hablarle sobre sus sospechas, pero ni estaba seguro de esa certeza ni era el momento para lanzar una suposición como ésa al aire.

-No quiero tu lástima -espetó dolida.

Alaric se levantó y caminó hacia ella, tomando sus brazos. Si le había pedido que no se anduviese con rodeos, tampoco lo haría él.

-¿Recuerdas lo que te ofrecí aquella noche? -habló con suavidad, más con firmeza. -Ya sabía entonces de tu pasado y lo que te dije fue sincero; Sigue siéndolo hoy, como aquel día.

-¿Y crees que mis palabras fueron menos sinceras que las tuyas? -alegó atormentada.

_Mi señor, mi dueño, mi amor_ le había respondido a su ofrecimiento de ser todo para ella. Y con esas palabras ella cumplía su anhelo de que ella fuera todo para él. ¿Acaso no era suficiente? Y tanto que lo era...

La atrajo hacia él y la besó, con toda la intensidad y vehemencia que había estado ahogando hasta entonces. Y ella respondió de igual modo, alzando sus manos hasta las rubias hebras de su pelo y escapando de su pecho un suspiro de liberación. Alaric se estremeció con su reacción, con la caricia casi exigente de sus labios y que él gustoso acataría.

-Perdóname -se separó levemente de ella. -Creí que necesitarías tiempo, yo...

-Llevo toda mi vida esperando sentir lo que me haces sentir tú, Alaric -la miel de sus ojos refulgía. -Al casarme con Logan perdí toda la esperanza pero la vida me ha otorgado otra oportunidad. Se acabó la espera, ya no quiero esperar más.

Alaric posó sus dedos en su mejilla y los deslizó con suavidad hasta sus labios. Sería tan hermoso tomar lo que ellos le ofrecían.

-No es tiempo lo que necesito, Ric -musitó ella, adivinando aquel atisbo de duda que quedó inmediatamente despejado.

Los labios de Alaric tomaron el lugar que habían ocupado sus dedos y la besó con pasión, con avidez, desatados los sentimientos que Jenna le provocaba, aceptando con aquel beso lo que ella le ofrecía. Cuando se separó de ella y observó su rostro, suspiró encandilado. Sus ojos dorados se habían oscurecido por el mismo deseo que él sentía recorrer su cuerpo y sus labios entreabiertos y turgentes se mostraban enrojecidos, como sus mejillas. Era cierto que en Jenna ya no habitaba el temor virginal de una novia, pero no había amado nunca, ni la habían amado como merecía, y eso era algo a lo que dichoso pondría remedio.

Caminó hacia las ventanas y una a una las cerró, corriendo las cortinas, dotando a la estancia de la intimidad oportuna y de una tenue penumbra, pues algunos rayos de la tarde atravesaban traviesos el telar.

Jenna aguardó observando sus movimientos hasta que volvió a caminar hacia ella, tratando de controlar el oscilar errático de su pecho y su respiración. Alaric tomó sus manos llevándolas a sus labios y besándolas con dulzura, haciéndola temblar. Sin dejar de mirarla la llevó hacia la cama y vio como una leve sonrisa de complicidad y aceptación asomaba a sus labios.

Guió sus finas manos hasta su camisa, en una clara invitación y que ella aceptó, desabrochándola y liberando de la cárcel de aquel tejido su torso bien formado, de líneas y curvas perfectas. No pudo reprimir los deseos de acariciarle y lo hizo, lanzando miles de descargas a través del cuerpo de Alaric, quien tomó sus labios con ardor como respuesta. Despacio, botón a botón se deshizo de su blusa y después de su falda, quedando patente en la liviandad de su ropa interior de lino cada una de las curvas de su cuerpo. No tardó en liberarla de ellas mientras ella hacía lo propio con su pantalón, para finalmente fundirse sus cuerpos en un abrazo de desnudez, sin temores o pudor alguno, sólo un hombre y una mujer, amándose.

La tumbó con delicadeza en la cama mientras él se colocaba a su lado. No pudo evitar contemplarla, extasiado. Cualquier sinónimo de "hermosura" era una alusión soez para aquella imagen. Su cuerpo maduro no había perdido ni la frescura ni la lozanía y la redondez de sus pechos y sus caderas lo invitaban a perderse en ellos. Y aquel sonrojo en sus mejillas, encantador. Aunque sabía que no era debido al hecho de mostrarse ante él, sino por la inseguridad acerca de su propia belleza.

Se inclinó sobre sus labios y los acarició con la yema de sus dedos.

-Eres deliciosa, perfecta -respiró en su boca para después atraparla con la suya.

Alaric recorrió con dedicación cada uno de los rincones de su cuerpo, con sus manos primero y sus labios después, sin obviar ni un centímetro de su piel. Con tortuosa lentitud llegó hasta la cumbre de uno de sus pechos que se endureció bajo la caricia de su boca y Jenna profirió un gemido ahogado mientras enredaba sus dedos en el dorado de su cabello, despertando a un sinfín de sensaciones desconocidas, que le aturdían la razón de forma exquisita y que se elevaron a alturas vertiginosas cuando sintió la dulce caricia de sus dedos en su intimidad. Aquel ardor como metal fundido que recorría sus venas la dejó sin aliento y aunque la necesidad de sentir todavía más se volvió imperiosa, una nueva inquietud se apoderó de ella. _¿Qué sería para él? ¿Sería capaz de provocar en él...?_

Mas su cuerpo tomó voluntad propia decidido a contestar aquella pregunta. Deslizó su mano entre ambos y alcanzó con sus dedos su masculinidad haciéndole emitir un gemido incontenible.

-Jenna...

La respuesta la tuvo en aquella mirada incendiada, casi ennegrecido el azul de sus orbes por la sublime sensación de su caricia.

Sin poder contener más la fuerza de su deseo, Alaric se posicionó sobre ella y la hizo suya, tomándolo ella a él por entero, en mutua entrega.

-¡Ric! -la escuchó jadear sobresaltada.

Alarmado se detuvo a mirarla un segundo. Creyó no haber sido brusco pero se maldeciría eternamente si la había dañado. Sin embargo, aquello no era dolor, la languidez de sus facciones, el gesto de abandono de sus ojos cerrados, su boca entreabierta en busca de aliento. ¿Cómo un ser tan maravilloso había estado privado de aquella dicha hasta ahora?

Y es que ese instante, guiados ambos por aquella danza tan antigua como la vida, iba más allá del placer físico. La plenitud de su unión se reflejaba en el perfecto complemento de sus cuerpos y la conjunción de sus almas, como una única esencia; piel, espíritu y corazón formando un todo, impertérrito y eterno. La hizo llegar al borde abismo a la vez que él, cayendo ambos, recorriendo juntos aquel laberinto sinuoso que los sacudía despertando todas las fibras y terminaciones nerviosas de sus cuerpos, fundiéndolas como oro líquido. Sin aliento, Alaric hundió su cabeza en la curva de su cuello, sintiendo casi al instante como una pequeña gota golpeaba su mejilla.

Con la respiración aún entrecortada, elevó su rostro y tomó el suyo obligándola a mirarle, surcando ya su piel las lágrimas. De nuevo el temor de haberla dañado acudió a su mente pero la luz, el fulgor que emitían sus ojos empañados lo apartaron de un soplo. El amor que irradiaban sus pupilas hizo encogerse a su corazón y la besó, impulsado por aquel sentimiento que también a él lo invadía por completo.

-Gracias -le susurró él besando su frente y acariciando su mejilla aún húmeda. Rodó tumbándose de espaldas y la colocó sobre su pecho, confortándola.

-Creí que era yo la que debía decir eso -sonrió ella.

-El amor no se agradece, se siente, como lo hemos sentido tú y yo hace un momento y como lo seguiremos sintiendo -le respondió.

-Entonces tú... ¿por qué?

-Yo te agradezco la dicha de que me hayas dado cabida en tu vida, de tenerte -musitó con dulzura.

-¿No te irás? -preguntó alzando su rostro presa de antiguos temores.

-Eres mía y yo soy tuyo ¿Qué sentido tiene el irme? -le sonrió.

-Te amo, Ric -se estrechó contra su cuerpo.

-Y yo a ti -la apretó con fuerza. Luego la acomodó entre sus brazos y ambos se dejaron embriagar por el sopor de la tarde y su amor.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

-Joven Señor -irrumpió Michael en la biblioteca con el rictus compungido.

-¿Qué sucede? -se alarmó Klaus.

-Su madre sufre otra crisis, pero temo que esta vez sea grave -le informó.

Klaus corrió hacia la recámara de su madre seguido de cerca por el criado. La halló sumida en la tos, en su lecho, pálida como la cera.

-¡Madre! -tomó Klaus una de sus manos, infundiéndole fuerzas.

-Es una de mis crisis habituales, pasará -alegó la Marquesa con un lastimero hilo de voz.

-He buscado a Alaric pero parece que no está en el Palacio -comentó Michael con voz plana.

-Tenía un asunto que arreglar -le excusó. -Saldré a buscarlo de inmediato.

-Pero joven Señor, estás invitado a la fiesta de la Princesa Camille -lo detuvo. -Yo iré en su busca o no llegara a tiempo.

-No importa -sacudió la cabeza. -Mi cita con Elijah Forbes deberá esperar -masculló entre dientes conforme se marchaba.

Casi no había cruzado el umbral de la habitación cuando Esther apartó la ropa de la cama, dejando al descubierto un elegante vestido negro de raso y organdí que enfundaba su cuerpo.

-Perdoname el atrevimiento, Señora Marquesa -se excusaba su criado ayudándola a ponerse en pié. -En mi humilde opinión, esto es una locura.

-Yo no perdono nada -lo miró con desprecio. -Y nadie te ha pedido tu opinión. Ahora vamos a divertirnos. Elijah Forbes me espera.

Lo primero que hizo Elijah al entrar al suntuoso Palacio fue buscarla entre el gentío. La halló conversando con Camille, hermosa, resplandeciente, dedicándole el brillo de sus ojos al verlo.

-Caroline, querida -se apresuró en saludar a su hermana la Condesa. -Me alegra que hayan aceptado mi invitación.

- Y privado de toda la diversión -farfulló por la bajo Hayley.

-Elena, ni siquiera te despediste de nosotros -la besó Caroline en las mejillas ignorando el comentario ladino de su cuñada.

-Lo siento, habías salido y no pude esperarte -lanzó una mirada significativa a Hayley.

-Estás espléndida, como siempre -la halagó Elijah inclinándose sobre ella para también besar sus mejillas.

-Te espero en el saloncito del fondo -le susurró Elena aprovechando la ocasión. -Iré a buscar a Matt -dijo en voz alta al separarse de él. -Querrá saludaros.

-No hay que perder de vista al marido, querida -comentó Hayley con sarcasmo.

-Condesa ¿has visto a mi buen amigo el Conde Jeremy? -le preguntó Elijah a Camille.

-Creo que está en el jardín -meditó un momento.

-Estupendo, las dejo en libertad para abordar esos temas que nosotros no deberíamos escuchar -bromeó.

-Sí, Hayley, yo quería preguntarte algo -la tomó Camille del brazo y llevándose también a Caroline hacia un diván.

Elijah serpenteó entre la gente con disimulo caminando hacia la puerta y, echando una última mirada hacia las mujeres, que parecían muy divertidas cuchicheando a excepción de Caroline, por supuesto, salió hacia el corredor. La actividad social se centraba en el salón que acababa de dejar y en el jardín así que sólo se topó con un par de criados que venían de la cocina con bandejas llenas de viandas. Abrió con sigilo la puerta del saloncito y la encontró allí. Apenas había cerrado la puerta y ya avanzaba hacia él con los brazos extendidos, recibiéndola él con los suyos y el calor de sus labios.

-Me has hecho tanta falta -susurraba él entre besos.

-Y tú a mí.

-Elena...

-Sé que algún día estaremos juntos -tomó su rostro para fundir sus ojos en el negro de los suyos. -No sé cómo pero así será.

Elijah la abrazó con fuerza.

-Tengo tan poco que ofrecerte -se lamentó él.

-¿Me amas? -preguntó ella con firmeza.

-Jamás lo dudes, pase lo que pase -se perdió un segundo en el aroma de su cabello.

-Con eso es más que suficiente -afirmó ella. -Y nunca te exigiré nada a excepción de una cosa.

-¿Cuál? -se apartó de ella para mirarla.

-Que no dudes del mío por ti -le pidió.

-Nunca -respondió Elijah volviendo a fundir sus labios con los suyos. Ambos estaban ávidos de su contacto, llenos de necesidad de sus caricias, algo que ese encuentro fugaz no sería capaz de aliviar.

-Te amo, Elena -susurró contra sus labios. -Te necesito tanto.

-¿Ah, sí? -sonrió ella coqueta.

-Te burlas de mí -hizo un mohín infantil.

-Yo también te amo y te necesito de la misma forma, Lijah -le aseguró más seria ahora.

-He de verte -masculló ahogada su voz en la desesperación.

-Pensaré algo, pronto -le respondió. -Pero ahora debemos irnos, no lo estropeemos -se apartó de él.

No se había alejado unos pasos cuando Elijah estiró de su brazo y volvió a atrapar su boca, devorándola, consumiéndola con el fuego abrasador de la suya.

-Pronto -respiró él sobre sus labios.

-Vamos -le instó ella a salir, asintiendo con una sonrisa.

Antes, Elijah ojeó tras la puerta asegurándose de que nadie los vería y abandonaron el saloncito, tomándola del brazo. Al fin y al cabo eso no estaba prohibido ¿no?

-Tu hermana parece nerviosa, debe estar sofocada con tanta atención -señaló el lugar donde se sentaba con Hayley y Camille y rodeada de gente que, con interés, escuchaba su encuentro con El Gavilán.

De repente, por la puerta del salón vieron entrar al Capitán Tyler y al Teniente Damon. Camille se apresuró a saludarlos quienes besaron su mano con caballerosidad. Como era de esperar, Tyler apenas saludó a Elijah, un leve movimiento de cabeza a lo sumo, cosa que no hizo Damon quien, a pesar de recibir una mirada reprobatoria por parte de su Capitán, se inclinó a saludarlo.

-Sólo faltaba él -farfulló Elijah por lo bajo. -La verdad, empiezo a estar harto.

Elena se percató de que, aprovechando la ocasión, Caroline se agazapaba entre la gente y salía del salón.

-Hay novedades desde mi marcha por lo que veo -aventuró Elena.

Elijah se tomó unos minutos para explicarle lo sucedido con Tyler y su cambio de opinión respecto a Klaus.

-Imagino que habrá ido a su encuentro -supuso Elijah. -He accedido a hablar con él.

En el rostro de Elena se dibujó una amplia sonrisa.

-Si pudiera te besaría -murmuró para su oído.

-Ya tendré ocasión de recordártelo -apuntó divertido, justo en el momento en el que Caroline volvía a entrar al salón, con clara decepción en su semblante.

-¿Será que no se presentará después de todo? -se temió Elijah.

-Tal vez se haya retrasado -quiso quitarle ella importancia, hasta que advirtió el rictus severo y endurecido de Elijah, quien miraba hacia la puerta como si hubiera visto al diablo.

Y ahí estaba, el demonio en persona, Esther Mikaelson.

Elena se soltó de su brazo mientras Hayley y Caroline se acercaban a Elijah con el rostro lleno de asombro.

-Espléndida fiesta -saludó a Camille que se aproximaba a ella.

-He sabido que no estabas bien de salud, Marquesa. No esperaba veros.

-De hecho Klaus está muy preocupado por mí, mi pobre hijo -afirmó con voz lastimera. -Ha ido en busca de mi médico personal tras una crisis que me sobrevino esta tarde. Pero no podía perder esta ocasión en la que tengo la oportunidad de interceder por él -concluyó mirando hacia Elijah.

Apoyándose en su bastón y a pasos cortos que parecían costarle un esfuerzo sobrehumano se aproximó hasta él quien observaba sus movimientos contrariados.

-Elijah, te lo ruego, óyeme -comenzó ocultando tras el pañuelo su boca donde acudía un repentino ataque de tos. -Como bien ha dicho Camille, mi salud está muy debilitada y tal vez sea mi última ocasión de presentarme humildemente ante ti.

El joven hizo ademán de protesta pero Esther alzó su mano rogándole silencio, volviendo a cubrir su boca, aquejada por la tos.

-No vengo a interceder por mí -miró de soslayo a Elena. -Mis pecados no se expían únicamente mostrando arrepentimiento, aunque te aseguro que el mío es del todo sincero.

Con los mismos pasos lastimeros se acercó a Caroline y tomó su barbilla, sonriéndole.

-Caroline ha venido a iluminar la vida de mi hijo y el amor que ha nacido entre ellos lo colma de dicha, al igual que a mí.

Se volteó hacia Elijah y lo miró con ojos lastimeros. El muchacho sentía las miradas de todos sobre él, a la espera de su reacción, de juzgarlo.

-Te lo ruego, Elijah, no castigues a mi hijo por mis delitos. Él es un buen muchacho y de sentimientos nobles. El veneno que según muchos corre por mi sangre no ha conseguido contaminarlo. Por favor, Elijah, -comenzó a acercarse a él de nuevo con su dificultoso caminar -Permite que sean felices. Por lo que a mí respecta es la única cosa que deseo.

De repente, un fuerte ataque de tos acudió a ella, robándole el resuello de los pulmones, haciéndola tambalearse sobre su bastón. El primer impulso de Elijah fue tomar sus brazos para que la mujer se apoyara en él, dejando caer ella la cabeza sobre su pecho. Más, la giró poniéndola a la altura de su oído y tomó aire con profundidad.

-Sabe algo -la escuchó carraspear con una voz de inframundo, casi en un susurro pero que le erizó la piel por completo. -Permite que Caroline ponga un pié en mi casa y la haré sufrir todo lo que se merece por haberme robado a Klaus.

-¡Maldita! -exclamó apartándola de él con brusquedad. Un murmullo de censura se alzó ante su actitud.

-Elijah, no actúes así, te lo suplico -continuo la Marquesa con su farsa. -Va en ello la felicidad de estos dos jóvenes -le imploró casi al borde de las lágrimas.

-No se acerque a ella -la señaló con un dedo con gesto amenazante.

-Elijah, por favor -intervino Caroline, pero Elijah la hizo callar alzando su mano.

-Se repito lo que ya le dije a su hijo -continuó con firme advertencia. -No se acerquen a Caroline o juro que los mato.

-Elijah, estás loco -le reprochaba su hermana.

-Tú no lo entiendes, Caroline ¡Ustedes no entienden! -clamó ante todos los asistentes que le lanzaban miradas acusadoras, entre ellos el Capitán Tyler. -¿Pero no saben quién es este monstruo? Asesinó a los padres de la Marquesa Elena, intentó matar a la madre de Caroline y ahora intenta matarla a ella.

Todos lo observaban como si hubiera perdido el juicio, mientras Esther sollozaba contra su pañuelo. Excelente actuación la de la Marquesa, pensó Elijah. Pero no se saldría con la suya.

-Mis disculpas, Camille. Nos retiramos.

Ni siquiera esperó su respuesta, la muchacha titubeaba azorada ante la situación.

-Vámonos -extendió la mano hacia su hermana, quien negaba con la cabeza sin entender nada. -¡He dicho que vamos!

Finalmente tomó su mano y notó como su hermano tironeaba con fuerza llevándosela de allí, como alma que lleva el diablo.

Hayley con semblante avergonzado, se inclinó despidiéndose de Camille para seguir a su marido, no sin antes lanzarle una disimulada sonrisa de complacencia a la Marquesa quien disfrutaba, hundiéndose de nuevo en el dolor de su pañuelo, del sabor del triunfo.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

REVIEWS


	15. Chapter 15

**CAPÍTULO 15**

Esther Mikaelson no podía dejar de sonreír satisfecha mientras su sirviente, Michael la ayudaba a recostarse en la cama. Elijah había resultado un pelele, una simple marioneta cuyos hilos ella había manejado con maestría, de modo infalible entre sus manos. No sólo había conseguido separar a su hijo de aquella maldita entrometida sino que había dejado a aquel conde bastardo en evidencia delante de la alta alcurnia piamontesa.

Dejó escapar una leve carcajada movida por el supremo gozo que sentía, pero escuchó pasos apresurados aproximarse a sus aposentos, sin duda su hijo con Alaric. Tuvo que morderse el interior de la mejilla para que esa punzada de dolor arremetiese contra su alegría, esbozando en su lugar una bien fingida mueca de aflicción.

-Madre, ¿Cómo se encuentra? -se apresuró a tomarle una de sus manos.

-Permítame, Señora Marquesa -le pidió Alaric, que comenzó a auscultarle, comprobando el ritmo de su corazón y su respiración.

Parpadeó varias veces con extrañeza y volvió a concentrarse en los sonidos de su pecho. Sí, era claro que la Marquesa se hallaba un poco agitada, pero no había nada que indicase que tuviera una crisis o la hubiera padecido en las últimas horas.

-Señora Marquesa... -la miró Alaric con cierto recelo.

-No puedo engañarte, ¿verdad? -replicó ella con un deje de culpabilidad en su voz.

-Madre... -Klaus observaba alternativamente a Alaric y a su madre sin comprender, reclamando con su expresión contrariada una explicación.

-Estoy perfectamente, hijo -admitió avergonzada, apretando levemente su mano. -Siento mucho haberte alarmado así.

-¿Qué significa esto, madre? -inquirió molesto.

-Necesitaba una excusa para poder encontrarme a solas con Elijah Forbes, por eso ideé todo esto, a tus espaldas -le explicó.

Klaus soltó su mano y se alejó de la cama.

-¿Por qué has hecho esa locura? -la acusó duramente. -Si no te importa su salud, a mí sí.

-Para mí tú eres lo más importante, hijo -declaró con sentido pesar. -Poner en riesgo mi salud bien lo vale si con eso consigo darte la felicidad.

-Pero madre...

Klaus no pudo evitar sentirse culpable. A pesar de todo, su gesto imprudente e irresponsable, se debía a su amor por él.

-Imagino que ya sabrás que hablé con Caroline el otro día -aventuró, a lo que Klaus respondió asintiendo. -Es encantadora, hijo y te ama, tanto o más que tú a ella.

El rostro endurecido de Klaus se enterneció a causa de sus palabras y volvió a tomar su mano, sentándose frente a ella.

-¿Eso crees? -su voz bien reflejaba la emoción que sentía con aquello.

-Nada me alegraría más que pudieras unir tu vida a la suya y llenaran este frío palacio de amor y risas de niños -le sonrió apacible. -Por eso he ido a hablar con su hermano, para reconciliarme con él.

De repente, el rostro de la marquesa se constriñó por el pesar.

-Hijo, le he pedido que dejara de lado su rencor. Se lo he rogado en nombre de su amor, pero ha sido inútil -Esther guardó silencio, durante un dramático segundo. -Ha amenazado con matarme, Klaus. Nos odia y no permitirá nunca que te cases con su hermana. Nunca.

Klaus se levantó de la cama, dándole la espalda a su madre. Se pasó una mano por el cabello con nerviosismo e impotencia. _Elijah Forbes..._

-Lo siento -sollozó ella hundiendo su rostro en su pañuelo. -Te he fallado, hijo mío.

-No, madre -se volteó para encararla. -Has hecho más de lo que estaba en sus manos. Debías permanecer en la cama y reposar.

-Haría cualquier cosa por ti, Klaus, cualquier cosa -extendió sus manos reclamándolo.

Klaus se acercó a ella y besó su frente.

-Ahora debes descansar -le pidió Alaric. -Será mejor que nos retiremos todos.

Klaus fue el último en dejar la habitación. Antes de hacerlo se volvió para mirar a su madre, quien lo observaba con rostro desconsolado.

-Lo he hecho por ti -musitó ella, al quedarse a solas. -Es por tu bien, hijo. Caroline Forbes no puede volver a pisar el umbral de esta casa.

Caroline deambulaba nerviosamente por su habitación, retorciendo su pañuelo entre sus manos. Elijah se había excedido en su proceder. La Marquesa Mikaelson sólo había tratado de establecer un poco de paz entre las dos familias, la suficiente para que Klaus y ella pudieran estar juntos y su hermano, no solo había despreciado su gesto, sino que la había avergonzado públicamente.

Se acercó a la puerta y agitó el picaporte inútilmente. Cerrada. Necesitaba hablar con Klaus. Ahora ya no era que no contaran con la bendición de Elijah sino que había ofendido a su madre frente a todos y, tal vez, eso haría que Klaus no quisiera volver a verla.

No, Klaus no podía culparla por ello, igual que ella nunca lo había culpado a él por el pasado de Esther. Pero aún así, debía hablar con él. Ahora más que nunca necesitaba escuchar su voz diciéndole que todo iba a salir bien.

Se sobresaltó al oír el sonido de una llave en la cerradura y vio entrar a Katherine.

-Condesita, le he traído algo caliente -colocó una bandeja encima de la cómoda.

De pronto, Caroline tomó su capa y se apresuró hacia la puerta.

-¡No, Condesa! -exclamó Katherine.

-Debo ir, Katherine. Tú más que nadie deberías entenderme.

-Pero su hermano se pondrá furioso y me hará azotar -negó ella con la cabeza.

-Sabes que eso no sucedería jamás -le hizo un mohín. -Yo me haré responsable de todo -Tomó las manos de la doncella, con gesto suplicante. -Por favor...

La muchacha no respondió, sólo asintió y Caroline escapó tras la puerta.

Cuando Caroline se encontró en los jardines del Palacio Mikaelson con Alaric, respiró con cierto alivio. Con seguridad, lo sucedido aquella noche había trascendido hasta el interior de los muros de aquel palacio, y temía encontrarse con algún criado que le negase la entrada o le negase a Klaus. Pero con Alaric... tal vez él pudiera comprender y ayudarla.

-¿Qué haces aquí, muchacha, y a estas horas de la noche? -le había sermoneado él al verla.

-Por favor, Alaric, tengo que ver a Klaus -le pidió. -Mi hermano...

-Por lo poco que sé de él parece un joven bastante obcecado e intransigente -atajó él.

-En cierto modo es comprensible después de lo que Esther Mikaelson le hizo a nuestra familia -le excusó.

_¿Lo que le hizo a su familia?_-reflexionó Alaric, ceñudo.

-En cualquier caso eso queda al margen de Klaus y de mí, Alaric -continuó Caroline. -Necesito verle y explicarle. Por favor -insistió de nuevo.

-Está bien -accedió finalmente. -Acompáñame y guarda silencio.

Con sigilo, se adentraron en el palacio y atravesaron varios corredores. No era apropiado que una joven hiciese ese tipo de visitas a esas horas, además de que, después de lo sucedido, las cosas entre ellos podrían empeorar.

-Aguarda un segundo -le pidió llegando a una puerta. Golpeó levemente con los nudillos y asomó la cabeza. -¿Estás visible, Klaus? -le escuchó Caroline susurrar. Después sintió como la tomaba del brazo y la hacía entrar en la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras ella, dejándola a solas con un más que sorprendido Klaus.

-Caroline -musitó atónito.

La joven lo observó con temor, tratando de averiguar que había tras el verde de su mirada, sin atreverse siquiera a hablar por miedo a su reproche. Pero Klaus tampoco articuló palabra. Caminó hacia ella con premura y la rodeó entre sus brazos, tomando sus labios en un beso lleno de urgencia y necesidad.

-Sé que no debería haber venido pero tenía que verte -se excusó ella con la respiración entrecortada por aquella pasión arrebatadora.

-No sabes cuánto me alegra que lo hayas hecho -susurró sobre sus labios para volver a asaltarlos. Había temido que la negativa de Elijah la hiciera renunciar a su amor y volver a estrecharla entre sus brazos era algo que creía que no volvería a hacer en mucho tiempo.

-Mi hermano...

-No quiero hablar de tu hermano ahora, Caroline -la acalló sin liberar su boca, aprisionándola una y otra vez con la suya, tratando de borrar todo lo que existía fuera de aquella habitación, sin que importara nada más que ellos.

Caroline también dejó de luchar. Lo que menos falta le hacía era discutir sobre Elijah o Esther Mikaelson. Si podía sentir los brazos de Klaus aferrándola con fuerza y sus besos devastadores borrando las palabras y los pensamientos ahora superfluos e inútiles, todo lo demás podía esperar, incluso desaparecer.

Se asió a su cuello y sus labios como un náufrago se afianza a un tronco a la deriva, turbada por aquel calor que irradiaban sus dedos a través del tejido de su vestido y que ya se había tornado en fuego abrasador bajo la exigencia de su boca. Notó la suave caricia de su lengua sobre sus labios como demanda y, tal como hiciera en el arroyo, Caroline entreabrió los suyos permitiéndole el acceso, invadiendo su aliento y estremeciéndose ante el gemido de Klaus al hacerlo. El deseo en él empezaba a oprimirle las entrañas, contagiado por la exquisitez de su boca, su dulzor intoxicante y su tacto terso y cálido y temió no ser capaz de controlarse como aquella vez.

Se separó de sus labios lo justo para ver sus ojos. El azules de sus ojos se había oscurecido, tornándose casi tan oscuros debido a la pasión. Deslizó sus manos desde su estrecha cintura por su espalda, hasta sus hombros, recorriendo con la punta de sus dedos la puntilla que adornaba el escote de su vestido hasta el centro de su pecho. Sintió con cada uno de sus roces como el cuerpo de Caroline le susurraba, cantaba con cada leve presión sobre su piel. Colocó sus manos sobre el nacimiento de sus pechos, que subían y bajaban reflejando su errática respiración y el fuerte palpitar de su corazón golpeó contra sus palmas.

Consumió la distancia que la separaba de su boca y la besó, dominando sus arrebatados deseos y depositando en sus labios toda la dulzura que ella era capaz de provocar en él mientras sus dedos temblorosos comenzaban a deshacer con lentitud los broches delanteros de su corpiño, dándole todo el tiempo del mundo para detenerlo. Más ella no lo hizo. A pesar de su nerviosismo, del fulgor que subía a sus mejillas fruto del pudor y de saber que podría suceder después, lo único que pudo hacer fue aferrar sus manos a su casaca y dejarse llevar por aquel anhelo que le hacía desear sentir la piel de Klaus sobre la suya y no a través de aquel vestido del que Klaus la liberaba poco a poco. Notó como deslizaba la prenda por sus brazos y hundía su boca en su cuello, lanzando deliciosos escalofríos a través de su espalda mientras escuchaba caer la tela de su falda a sus pies.

La tomó de la cintura con ambas manos y la hizo caminar hacia la cama, sus ojos fijos en los de ella, lanzando por última vez al detenerse aquella pregunta silenciosa y que Caroline respondió alzando sus dedos hasta el pañuelo de su cuello, desatándolo, con mayor torpeza de la que ella hubiera deseado. Pero Klaus aguardó paciente, no sólo a que se deshiciera del pañuelo sino de la casaca y de aquella molesta camisa que le impedían gozar de la calidez de su pálida piel. Disfrutó cada uno de los movimientos de sus finos dedos, reprimiendo los deseos de arrancar sus ropas y sentirla de una vez. Notó el temblor de sus manos al desabrocharle el pantalón y acudió en su ayuda para despojarlo de las botas, quedando ya ambos cubiertos únicamente por la ropa interior.

El nerviosismo en Caroline era más que latente. La abrazó contagiándole su calor y la besó con dulzura. No había nada que temer y ella lo supo dejándose embriagar de nuevo por el elixir de sus labios. La sentó en la cama, haciendo él lo mismo a su lado y le alzó los brazos, indicándole con un gesto que los mantuviera ahí, mientras él tomaba su camisola de lino desde su borde inferior y la elevaba por encima de su cabeza, librándose así de la única prenda que cubría la parte superior de su cuerpo. Se inclinó sobre sus labios y los besó mientras sus manos comenzaban a recorrer su piel, imposible de refrenar su deseo. Sus pechos redondeados se estremecieron con el tacto de sus dedos y Caroline se aferró a su cabello sintiéndose desfallecer cuando sus pulgares acariciaron sus cimas hasta endurecerlas.

Klaus la tumbó acomodándola en la cama y su boca retomó la labor que ejercían hasta entonces sus dedos, sintiendo en su lengua una de sus sonrosadas cúspides. Su sensible piel era exquisita, como toda ella y su dulzor era aún más embriagador de lo que imaginaba pero, lo que lo enervaba sin remisión era la respuesta de Caroline, que se arqueaba contra él abandonada a sus caricias.

Sin separarse de su pecho, comenzó a desanudar su pantoleta y, sin dudarlo, Caroline alzó sus caderas para facilitarle su misión y despojarla de la prenda, exponiendo así toda su desnudez. Mas no pudo evitar sonrojarse profundamente cuando Klaus cesó sus caricias separándose de ella y poder entonces observarla. Cerró los ojos con fuerza mordiendo su labio inferior y giró la cara, avergonzada.

-Mírame, Caroline -escuchó a Klaus pedirle tomando su mejilla.

Obedeció, aun reticente y cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con los de Klaus que refulgían con una pasión cegadora.

-¿Te avergüenzas de ser hermosa y perfecta? -susurró con aquella voz suya aterciopelada y que la hizo temblar de pies a cabeza.

La besó con fervor rodeándola con sus brazos, sintiendo sobre su piel desnuda la de Klaus, tan cálida, tan esperada. Sus labios abandonaron los suyos viajando hasta su cuello y desde ahí al valle de sus senos, volviendo a tomar uno en su boca, sintiendo Caroline de nuevo aquel ardor que se comprimía en su vientre. Hasta allí notó descender una de sus manos alcanzando con suma suavidad el centro de su feminidad. Si Caroline había sentido ardor hasta hacía un momento, aquel fuego que la asaltaba en ese instante amenazaba con derretir todos sus huesos. Klaus hundió sus dedos entre los pliegues de su carne y la escuchó gemir su nombre cuando sus yemas alcanzaron su palpitante brote, acariciándolo.

Klaus iba a estallar de deseo con la apasionada respuesta de Caroline. Alejó durante un momento sus labios y sus manos de ella para librarse de su ropa interior, instantes que utilizó para recuperar el aliento y un ápice de sosiego. No podía perder el control que tanto le estaba costando dominar. Sabía que el dolor era inevitable pero debería ser el menor posible.

Se posicionó sobre ella y la besó con dulzura. Sólo una vez más, el último intento. Si Caroline le pedía que se detuviera, lo haría.

-Caroline -comenzó a decirle.

-No te detengas ahora, Nik -le susurró, siendo ella la que esta vez tomó sus labios. Y Klaus fue quien se estremeció ahora de la cabeza a los pies.

Se colocó en su entrada y poco a poco fue recorriendo su interior. Aún no traspasaba su barrera pero se detuvo, esperando que el cuerpo de Caroline fuera acostumbrándose a su invasión y que a ella le resultaba más que placentera. Se separó de sus labios y lo miró, anhelante, deseosa de sentirse suya y sentirlo a él, por entero. Desplazó levemente las caderas hacia él y Klaus comprendió las señales que le mandaba su cuerpo. Con un movimiento suave, aunque decidido se hundió en ella, tomándola por completo y recibiéndolo ella sin nada que se interpusiera ya entre ellos. Notó como el dolor la hacía tensarse y besó sus labios colmándola de ternura y caricias, hasta que sus músculos se relajaron. Quiso asegurarse de que el dolor había desaparecido del todo moviéndose lentamente dentro de ella y aquella leve fricción los hizo gemir a ambos.

A partir de ese momento, perdieron la noción de todo, el universo dejó hasta de existir. Sólo quedaban ellos dos y la armonía con la que se habían conjugado sus cuerpos formando un todo, como una única esencia que ligaba su sangre, su mente, su corazón, su amor y su alma. Klaus recorría su interior una y otra vez mientras Caroline lo aceptaba entregándose a aquella sensación en que los sumía su unión y que los hacía desear sumergirse por siempre en aquellas aguas cálidas y profundas que los rodeaban. Cuanto más se hundían, más deseaban perderse uno en el otro, a pesar de sentir con cada segundo que aquello los oprimía más y más.

Caroline creyó que no lo resistiría por más tiempo. Apretó los dedos contra la espalda de Klaus con fuerza, sofocada, acunando sus caderas hacia las de Klaus en busca de la liberación que su cuerpo parecía exigirle y que pareciera que no conseguiría jamás.

-Nik -jadeó Caroline sin saber muy bien que le estaba pidiendo.

Mas Klaus comprendió, como no hacerlo si estaba tan ligado a ella que podía escuchar hasta sus pensamientos. Acercó sus labios a su oído a la vez que hacía descender una de sus manos entre sus cuerpos.

-Déjate llevar -le susurró con voz incendiada mientras sus dedos comenzaban a acariciar su centro, quebrando así aquellas cadenas y produciendo que aquel mar que los absorbía se alzara violento, rompiendo como las olas en una tempestad contra las rocas. Klaus sintió el impetuoso clímax de Caroline palpitando a su alrededor lanzándolo hacia el poderoso torbellino en que se tornó el suyo, convirtiéndose sus nombres en sendos gemidos en sus bocas.

Aguardaron a que las oleadas de su éxtasis los abandonara uno en brazos del otro, sus respiraciones desbocadas al igual que sus corazones. Cuando Klaus pudo controlar sus músculos, salió de ella muy despacio y su ausencia se reflejó en un dolor casi físico en los de Caroline. Rodó sobre su espalda y la posicionó sobre él, sintiendo su aliento aún agitado en su pecho.

-Te amo -dijo Klaus, más para él que para ella.

-Y yo a ti -le respondió tomando aire y suspirando temblorosa.

Klaus cogió una manta terciada a los pies de la cama y los cubrió con ella, acariciando la espalda de Caroline quien ronroneo reconfortada contra su pecho. Su respiración no tardó en acompasarse y la sensación de tener a Caroline durmiendo en sus brazos lo colmó de dicha. Había tanto que decirle, más ya habría tiempo mañana. Ahora sólo quería disfrutar de aquel calor de su aliento y su piel que lo llenaba de vida. Pronto se unió al sueño de Caroline, donde todo era posible, incluso su amor.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Elijah despertó lleno de desasosiego. Lo sucedido la noche anterior lo había conducido a una agitada vela que lo agotó y lo primero que ahora ocupaba su mente al amanecer fue aquel grotesco susurró con el que Esther Mikaelson lo amenazara horas antes. Caroline no podía acercarse ni a Klaus ni a aquel palacio. Corría peligro si caía en manos de aquella maldita y tramposa mujer. Él había sido un iluso y un ingenuo al bajar por un momento la guardia ante sus lastimeras palabras y su quejumbrosa dolencia. Y así como lo había engañado a él, los había engañado a todos. Pero Elijah no permitiría que dañase a Caroline y si debía prohibirle que viera a Klaus lo haría, aun con todo el pesar de su corazón y sabiéndose asesino de la felicidad de su hermana, mas, puestos a elegir, su felicidad no era más valiosa que su vida.

Decidido a enfrentar los hechos con Caroline, fue hasta su habitación, para encontrar a una inquieta Katherine sentada en un sillón.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?-inquirió Elijah. -¿Y dónde está Caroline? -indagó cada vez más molesto.

-Señor Conde, yo... -titubeaba la doncella, nerviosa.

-Ha ido a ver a Klaus ¿verdad? -farfulló entre dientes iracundo.

-Lo siento -comenzó a sollozar Katherine.

-Ya hablaremos luego -alzó un dedo amenazante.

A toda prisa ensilló su caballo y se dirigió al Palacio Mikaelson. Aquella malvada mujer no lanzaba amenazas gratuitas al aire... Caroline estaba en peligro... mortal.

Quien también se había despertado, pero con unos ánimos y energías renovadas fue Esther Mikaelson. Caminaba lentamente apoyada en su bastón por uno de los corredores del palacio. Una sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios con sólo pensar lo acontecido el día anterior. Únicamente restaba dar un paso más, convencer a Klaus de abandonar Italia para volver a Francia y, con la negativa pública de Elijah en lo que a su relación con Caroline se refería, no sería muy difícil.

Tan ensimismada estaba en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera llamó a la puerta cuando llegó a la habitación de su hijo. Abrió sin más, y, al hacerlo, sintió que la sangre se helaba en sus venas de forma dolorosa al ver la asoladora imagen que tenía frente a sus ojos. Klaus yacía en su cama, dormido, con aquella ramera descansando plácidamente sobre su pecho y, aunque estaban cubiertos por una manta, quedaba más que patente que ambos estaban desnudos.

-Esa maldita zorra -masculló por lo bajo tras cerrar lentamente la puerta y volver a encaminarse hacia su habitación. -¡Maldita seas por siempre! -blasfemó contra el espejo de su cómoda con la respiración entrecortada y los ojos inyectados en sangre por la furia.

Abrió un cajón y tomando unos pliegos de papel, se sentó y comenzó a escribir.

_**Mi adorado Nik,**_

_Eres lo que más amo en esta vida, más cualquier otra cosa en el mundo_ _y muy a mi pesar, para cuando leas estas palabras mías ya te habré perdido para siempre._

_Sin embargo, también te habré salvado del más terrible error que podrías cometer en tu vida_ _al casarte con Caroline Forbes. Es la única cosa que ya puedo hacer por ti._

_Jamás podría permitir que la sangre de los Mikaelson se mezclara con la de esa maldita familia._

_Jamás habría permitido que tú te casaras con la hija de Elizabeth, la mujer que más he odiado y,_ _que a través de ese matrimonio habría obtenido su victoria desde su tumba._

_Deberá pasar por encima de la mía antes de conseguirlo._

_He probado todos los medios, he hecho todo lo que está en mi mano,_ _pero ella está ahora contigo en tu habitación, en tu lecho_ _y no me dejas más opción._

_Yo, **Esther Mikaelson**_ _mato a Caroline Forbes por ti, hijo mío_ _para liberarte de la maldición_ _de su familia y su sangre para siempre._

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

La tibieza del amanecer le hizo despertarse, únicamente para percatarse de otra calidez mucho más vigorizante y exquisita, la de la piel de Caroline sobre su piel. Aun a riesgo de despertarla acarició levemente su mejilla que se mostraba sonrosada ante el calor de los rayos de sol, pero es que era imposible reprimir sus deseos de tocarla y más después de haberla sentido tan dentro de él.

Como era de esperarse, Caroline no tardó en removerse sobre él.

-Buenos días, Señora Mikaelson -le sonrió Klaus al posar ella sus ojos en los suyos.

-¿Y dónde quedó mi apellido en todo esto? -bromeó ella aún un poco somnolienta.

Klaus rodó sobre ella colocándose encima, atrapando sus labios con los suyos con ardor.

-Eres mi mujer, Caroline -le susurró con esa misma pasión. -Y pronto serás mi esposa, así que ve acostumbrándote a ese sonido -la volvió a besar, rubricando aquella aseveración como una firme sentencia.

-Si eso fuera posible -musitó ella con pesar al separarse de sus labios.

-Caroline, tú me amas y yo te amo. Dime ¿Qué más necesitas? -le preguntó Klaus ahora con seriedad.

-Sabes bien que no necesito más teniéndote a ti -repuso ella no sin cierta extrañeza.

-Y tú sabes que no puedo vivir sin ti ¿verdad? -su voz se tornó suplicante.

-Yo sin ti tampoco -admitió ella sonriente.

-Entonces, cásate conmigo -le dijo repentinamente. -Ahora.

-¿Ahora? -titubeó Caroline sin terminar de creerse lo que estaba proponiéndole.

-Iré a buscar a un sacerdote -se levantó de súbito de la cama.

-Pero Klaus -lo detuvo Caroline riendo poniéndose ya él la camisa como estaba.

-¿Es que no lo deseas? -se llenó su expresión de desilusión.

-Lo deseo más que nada en el mundo -tomó su rostro entre sus manos.

-Cuando esta noche te haga mía, lo haré siendo tú mi esposa -rodeó su cintura con sus dedos y la atrajo hasta sus labios deleitándose en el tacto y la dulzura de su piel. -¿Te gustaría despedir a tu prometido desde la puerta? -preguntó en tono divertido.

Caroline asintió, sonrojándose ante la idea de aquel matrimonio furtivo y se separó de él para buscar sus ropas, mientras Klaus sonreía sin poder reprimir su dicha.

Tomados de la cintura se encaminaron hacia la entrada principal y allí Klaus se detuvo para besar a Caroline una vez más.

Esther Mikaelson no podía creer su buena suerte. Había deseado que a lo largo del día se diera algún momento en que pudiera disfrutar de un momento a solas con aquella maldita y ahora, escondida en el piso superior tras una columna de la amplia escalinata, observaba la idílica y repugnante escena.

-Aguarda aquí mi regreso -le decía su hijo -No te vayas a escapar.

_Y tanto que aguardará_ pensó Esther.

Escuchó la puerta cerrarse y los pasos de Caroline adentrándose en la antesala.

-¿Caroline? -la llamó Esther desde lo alto de la escalinata. -¿Eres tú?

-Señora Marquesa -le sonrió ella ampliamente, subiendo a su encuentro. -Antes que nada -empezó a decirle cuando la alcanzó -Quería disculparme por la actitud de mi hermano y expresaros mi inmensa gratitud por lo que ha hecho. Ha sido verdaderamente un gesto muy noble por su parte.

La sonrisa de Caroline se diluyó cuando las desagradables risotadas de Esther resonaron en la estancia.

-Un gesto noble dices -se mofó de ella. -Muchacha ignorante -le miró ahora con desprecio. -¿De verdad pensabas que podrías quedarte con mi Nik?

-¿Qué? -Caroline se mostró atónita. -¿A qué se refiere?

-¡Tú lo creías de verdad, niñita arrogante! -exclamó lanzando otra carcajada. -Tú, maldita, escúchame bien. La hija de Elizabeth Forbes jamás tendrá a mi hijo. ¡Jamás!

Y de repente, como salida de la nada, Esther Mikaelson alzó su mano sobre Caroline empuñando una brillante y mortífera daga entre sus huesudos dedos.

Sin saber muy bien de dónde sacó Caroline sus fuerzas, tomó su brazo mientras aquella mujer forcejeaba por deshacerse de su agarre y hundir aquel filo en su carne.

-¡Marquesa! -le gritaba ella tratando que recuperara la cordura, pero cada vez era más fuerte su afán por matarla y aquello parecía alimentar sus energías, haciéndole a Caroline que le resultara con cada segundo, más difícil impedir su ataque. Tomó su otra mano para tratar de quitársela de encima y lo único que consiguió con aquel movimiento fue sentir la baranda de mármol en su espalda y la hoja de cuchillo aún más cerca de su cara.

En último esfuerzo, y sin saber muy bien si aquello serviría para algo, consiguió alejarse de la baranda siendo Esther la que se apoyó en ella. Aprovechando aquel contacto, se dio impulso acercándose más a Caroline y liberando su brazo de su mano, consiguiendo elevar aún más el cuchillo, lista para asestarle aquel golpe mortal, cuando un disparo resonó en la sala.

Los ojos de Esther Mikaelson se separaron de la mirada aterrada de Caroline para girarse y posarse en la de Elijah Forbes, que la observaba desde abajo con el rostro crispado, cargando en su mano la aún humeante pistola.

Herida de muerte y escupiendo coágulos de sangre por la boca, Esther maldijo para sus adentros el día que su vida se cruzó con la de William Forbes. Quiso lanzar otra blasfemia contra sus dos hijos, que ahora la llevaban a la muerte, pero sólo pudo llevarse con ella la maldita certeza de que finalmente la habían vencido. Por primera vez desde que nació, rogó a Dios, ya no por su vida, sino por su muerte, por que fuera lo que provocara que su amado hijo jamás se uniera a esa mujer cuya sangre odiaba. Aquella plegaria se llevó su último hálito de vida y se desplomó al vacío, cayendo a los pies de Elijah, quien se derrumbó en el suelo ante aquel final.

Agarrada de la baranda, Caroline fue descendiendo hasta llegar hasta su hermano, arrodillada, hundiendo su cabeza en su pecho y sumida en el llanto.

-Todo ha terminado -susurró Elijah con un hilo de voz, sus nervios aún a flor de piel. -Debemos irnos.

No recibió respuesta por parte de su hermana, sólo la negación que le indicaba el movimiento de su cabeza.

-Caroline tenemos que irnos de aquí -la sacudió creyéndola en estado catatónico por lo sucedido.

-Tengo que esperarle -murmuró entonces.

-Caroline, no puedes quedarte aquí -insistió Elijah elevando el tono de su voz.

-No, tengo que esperar a Klaus -repitió con la mirada ausente.

-¿Es que no te das cuenta de que acabo de salvarte la vida, que Esther quería matarte? -la sacudió por los brazos. -Al igual que hizo con los padres de Elena, al igual que intentó matar a tu madre, a nuestra madre.

-Pero Klaus...

-¡Klaus es un Mikaelson! -le gritó exasperado.

-¡Yo lo amo, Elijah! -replicó ella entre sollozos. -Ha salido a buscar a un sacerdote. Íbamos a casarnos.

-Tú has perdido el juicio -masculló comenzando a arrastrarla hasta la salida. -Vayámonos de aquí -le ordenó.

-¡No! -se zafó ella de su agarre con brusquedad.

-Te lo ruego, Caroline, vayámonos de aquí.

-¡No, Elijah! -negó categóricamente con la cabeza.

-Te has vuelto loca, Caroline -espetó Elijah con dureza. -Pero si esto es lo que deseas no seré yo quien te detenga. Ya no más -concluyó él dándola por perdida y dedicándole una última mirada llena de desaprobación y lástima, se marchó de allí.

Su hermano no había terminado de desaparecer por la puerta cuando los gritos de Michael la sobresaltaron.

-¡Maldita! -voceaba -¡Malditos todos los Forbes!

Alaric que seguía tras sus pasos se detuvo en seco al ver el cuerpo de Esther. Se arrodilló frente a ella para tomarle el pulso, aún sabiendo que era inútil, tras lo que cerró sus ojos carentes de vida.

Fue en ese momento cuando Klaus cruzó el umbral de la puerta acompañado de un párroco.

-¿Qué ha sucedido? -se arrodilló también al lado del cuerpo de su madre con ojos desorbitados.

-¡Ha sido él, Elijah Forbes! -recitaba Michael sin descanso con voz desgarrada -¡Ha sido él! ¡La ha matado!¡Le ha disparado, Joven Señor!

Tomando aliento con cada pálpito de su corazón, como si aquello resultase la labor más ardua que el destino jamás le hubiera impuesto, Klaus alargó su mano hasta los labios de su madre por donde aún fluía su sangre cálida. Su rostro constreñido y crispado por el dolor de tener frente a él el cuerpo sin vida de su madre quedó fijo en aquella sangre que teñía de escarlata su mano y su visión.

Con aquella furia contenida y enrojecidos por la ira desvió sus ojos hacia Caroline quien viéndolo así, jamás habría podido afirmar que aquel hombre que la observaba con tanto odio era el hombre que amaba. Sintiendo sobre ella todo aquel desprecio, como si ella fuera una completa desconocida y una total aberración, Caroline deseó ser ella quien yaciese sin vida en el regazo de Klaus y no Esther Mikaelson. Tal vez así no sentiría aquel frío de muerte en su corazón

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X****-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X****-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X****-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X****-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X****-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

REVIEWS


	16. Chapter 16

**CAPÍTULO 16**

Elijah se dejó caer pesadamente en el sillón de la biblioteca tras lo que depositó la pistola encima del escritorio. Al hacerlo aún siguió sintiendo el peso del metal sobre su mano, del mismo modo que pesaba la culpabilidad sobre su conciencia. Se abrió los botones del cuello de su camisa con premura, en busca de aliento, todo parecía querer asfixiarle, incluso el propio aire que entraba en sus pulmones. Con movimiento inconsciente dirigió su vista a sus manos; no era visible, ni siquiera se había acercado a tocar el cuerpo sin vida de Esther, pero estaban manchadas de sangre, la que él había derramado. Una punzada de temor recorrió su espalda, aunque no supo bien a qué le temía más, si a la justicia divina o a la de los hombres. Había sido en defensa propia, Dios era testigo de ello y de cómo Esther alzaba un puñal dispuesta a matar a Caroline. Sin embargo...

Con dedos temblorosos abrió un cajón del escritorio y sacó unos pliegos de papel, tomando la pluma del tintero, tras lo que comenzó a escribir. No eran necesarias ni las excusas ni la palabrería, únicamente la verdad de lo que había sucedido y unas cuantas líneas de su puño y letra reconociendo su autoría, aunque sin ninguna premeditación ni alevosía, deberían ser suficiente expiación. Eso sí, ni siquiera fue capaz de releerla, rememorar aun sólo en su mente lo ocurrido le producía nauseas, así que la firmó sin más.

-Buenos días, querido -lo interrumpió Hayley inmerso en su agonía. -¡Tienes un aspecto terrible! -se alarmó ella ante su palidez. -Es comprensible después de lo ocurrido anoche con la Marquesa Mikaelson en la fiesta de Camille, pero pareciera que no has dormido.

-Hayley...

-No te preocupes -apoyó sus manos en su brazo con gesto conciliador. -Tu hermana terminará por comprender que no puede casarse con Klaus...

-He matado a Esther Mikaelson -atajó bruscamente su palabrería.

-¿Qué? -palideció ahora ella, dirigiéndose su mirada a la pistola que descansaba sobre el escritorio, como prueba testimonial de aquello.

-Debo presentarme ante Tyler -espetó Elijah de repente, tomando el pliego manuscrito y poniéndose en pié.

-¿Cómo? -lo detuvo ella. -¿Has perdido el juicio? Después de lo que me has dicho no puedes hacer eso. ¡Te encarcelarán!

-Fue en legítima defensa -le aclaró. -Esther iba a matar a Caroline. Era su vida o la de mi hermana.

-Y ahora vas a poner en juego también la tuya -le reprochó ella.

-¿Y qué debería hacer según tú? -la miró de pies a cabeza con desdén. No esperó su respuesta. Debía llegar cuanto antes al Fuerte San Bartolomé.

Él mismo volvió a ensillar su caballo y galopó rápidamente hacia el Fuerte. Entrando por el portón que accedía directamente al patio, se encontró con Damon.

-Conde Forbes -se cuadró ante él mientras descabalgaba.

-Buenos días, Teniente. Necesito hablar urgentemente con el Capitán Tyler -le indicó con cierta premura.

Damon le hizo una seña a uno de los soldados para que se encargara de la montura, ofreciéndole entonces Elijah las riendas.

-Acompañadme -le pidió.

Al llegar a su despacho, Damon le indicó que esperase un momento para anunciarle su visita al Capitán.

-Buenos días, Conde -lo saludó sin ocultar su extrañeza cuando Damon se hubo retirado. -¿A qué debo el honor de su visita? -le hizo un gesto para que se sentara frente a él.

-Vengo a informarte de que hace unas horas he matado a Esther Mikaelson -declaró con firmeza.

La sorpresa de Tyler se tornó en desconcierto.

-Estaba a punto de apuñalar a Caroline, ha sido en legítima defensa -añadió.

-¿Debo entender que acudió al Palacio Mikaelson? -quiso saber.

-Sí, Capitán. Al llegar vi a Esther empuñando una daga con intención de asesinar a mi hermana -le explicó.

-Dice que la Marquesa apretaba un puñal -se palpó la barbilla con aire meditabundo. -¿No pudo simplemente arrebatárselo?

-Estaba muy lejos de mí, en lo alto de la escalera. No habría llegado a tiempo de impedirlo. Le habría propinado una puñalada o la habría hecho precipitarse al vacío. Estaban forcejeando.

-Ya veo -se puso en pie mientras lo miraba con cierto recelo. -Conde, me siento en la obligación de recordarte que, anoche mismo, amenazo a la Marquesa de muerte, públicamente. Yo estuve presente en tan desafortunado incidente -apuntó con cierta suficiencia. -Y a la mañana siguiente, resulta que cumplió con dicha amenaza. ¿Qué debería creer?

-Mi palabra de honor -repuso Elijah con seguridad. -No ha sido un homicidio premeditado. Mis palabras de anoche fueron producto de un momento de ira, incontrolable e imprevisto -admitió. -Pero yo no soy un asesino.

Tyler le lanzó una sonrisa de fingida empatía.

-Como comprenderá, debo iniciar una investigación para contrastar los hechos -le informó. -Aunque hay algo que me gustaría que me aclara en este momento.

-Dígame

-¿Qué hacía en el Palacio Mikaelson? -preguntó con suspicacia.

-Fui a buscar a mi hermana.

-¿Y por qué estaba su hermana allí? -el gesto de Tyler se tornó sombrío mientras una sospecha asomaba a su mente.

-Se trata de cuestiones privadas que nada tienen que ver con lo acontecido -espetó molesto. -Tiene mi palabra de honor de que todo ha sucedido tal y como se lo narre. Aquí le entregó mi declaración manuscrita y firmada -dejó caer sobre la mesa el pliego de papel.

-Eres libre de irte, por el momento -agregó airado al ver que Elijah se levantaba sin que se lo hubiera indicado. -Pero permanecerás a mi disposición. Aún tendré que hablar con vos sobre este asunto y pronto.

Elijah asintió con seriedad y se retiró. Tyler tomó el pliego y comenzó a leerlo con interés, mientras una leve sonrisa asomaba a sus labios.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Con la ayuda de Alaric y Michael, Klaus colocó el cuerpo sin vida de su madre en su lecho. Las lágrimas le nublaban la visión y la rabia la mente. Posó sus dedos sobre su mejilla. Su piel aún estaba tibia. Bien podría estar durmiendo si la sangre que la cubría no diera fe de que eso no era cierto. Apretó su puño reprimiendo un quejido.

-¿Cómo ha podido suceder esto? -masculló con un susurro impregnado de ira.

-Cuando llegué sólo alcancé a ver al Conde Forbes escapando -alegó Michael.

-Yo ni siquiera lo vi, así que no sé qué decirte -se lamentó Alaric.

-Yo te diré lo que sé -lo miró con coraje. -Mi madre tenía razón. La unión entre los Forbes y los Mikaelson sólo traerá muerte. La única cosa que tenemos en común Elijah Forbes y yo en este momento es el odio. Él uno hacia el otro.

-Antes de juzgar deberías averiguar qué ha sucedido realmente -le aconsejó Alaric. -Caroline...

-¡Basta! -exclamó iracundo al escuchar su nombre, dedicándole una mirada llena de furia a su amigo. -Michael, prepáralo todo. En su muerte, mi madre recibirá los honores que se le negaron en vida -sentenció antes de salir de la recámara.

Al llegar a la antesala que daba a la entrada del palacio, Caroline lo estaba esperando. Caminó hacia él al verlo llegar, pero Klaus se detuvo en seco, alzando su mano para que ella no se acercase. Su mirada gélida la recorrió estremeciéndola de pies a cabeza, desconocía aquellos ojos que la miraban con tanta dureza y frialdad.

-Klaus...

El joven sacudió la cabeza negando.

-Pero debo explicarte...

-Y yo no quiero escucharte -espetó con desprecio. -Vamos.

Caroline no pudo hacer más que dejarse guiar. Ni siquiera se atrevió a hablarle de nuevo. Klaus cabalgó delante de ella, en silencio y ni una sola vez le dirigió una mirada; sólo sabía que lo seguía por el sonido de los cascos de su caballo. Su corazón se encogía cada vez más, cuan más cerca estaban de Vilastagno, desesperándole su negativa de querer escucharla. Aunque, bien pensado ¿Contarle que su madre había intentado matarla haría cambiar la situación? Si aún conociendo ella sus crímenes pasados le costaban creer lo sucedido, ¿Cómo iba a creerlo él, quien siempre había considerado que el rencor de Elijah era infundado? El amor que había sentido por su madre debía rozar la adoración para haber justificado una naturaleza como la suya, pero, aún así, al menos debería oír de sus labios lo que había ocurrido. ¿Era más fácil pensar que su hermano la había matado sin justificación alguna?

Sus esperanzas también murieron al llegar a la puerta de la finca. En cuanto se aseguró de que ella había cruzado la verja, hizo dar media vuelta a su caballo y salió al galope. Caroline lo vio alejarse derrotada y dirigió su montura hacia el palacio, cabizbaja.

La recibieron Katherine y Trevor, quien la ayudó a desmontar. Katherine la acompañaba hacia su recámara cuando se encontraron en el corredor a Hayley, que caminaba hacia ellas.

-Buenos días, Caroline -la saludó mordaz haciendo que se detuviesen. -Aunque en realidad no son tan buenos ¿verdad? -la miró con desprecio. -Estarás satisfecha. Tu escapada de anoche ha dado sus frutos.

-Hayley, estoy cansada -retomó el camino a su habitación, aunque Hayley la tomó con brusquedad del brazo impidiéndoselo.

-Todos estamos cansados, querida. De ti y de tus estupideces -espetó. -Se te ha pedido miles de veces que seas prudente, pero la pequeña Forbes tiene que hacer su santa voluntad.

Caroline se zafó de su agarre con un firme tirón y continuó caminando.

-¿No te importa haber hecho de tu hermano un asesino? ¡Ha ido a confesar su crimen a Tyler, arriesgándose a que lo encarcelen! -exclamaba Hayley con impotencia viéndola alejarse. -¡Y todo es culpa tuya! ¡Culpa tuya!

Al llegar a su habitación, Caroline se derrumbó sobre la cama, rompiendo a llorar, exteriorizando por fin su propia agonía. Katherine se sentó junto a ella y comenzó a acariciar su cabello, consolándola.

-Creí que iba a matarme -la escuchó sollozar. -Si no hubiera sido porque llegó Elijah...

De súbito se sentó en el cama.

-Elijah ha hecho bien en ir a hablar con Tyler -se dijo en un intento de auto convencerse. -Así su inocencia será reconocida ¿verdad? Y Klaus... Klaus tiene que comprender.

-Claro que sí, Condesita -la alentó Katherine. -Su dolor está aún muy vivo pero, con el tiempo...

En ese instante Elijah abrió la puerta irrumpiendo en la estancia y Caroline se irguió dando un respingo, corriendo hacia los brazos de su hermano.

-¿Que ha pasado? -quiso saber ella.

-Ahora todo depende de Tyler -respondió besando su frente mientras un escalofrío cruzaba su espalda como un mal augurio.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Michael observaba el retrato de Esther que pendía de uno de los muros de la biblioteca. Alzó una de sus manos, haciendo resbalar sus dedos con delicadeza por el lienzo, mientras con la otra sostenía la daga que había pertenecido a su patrona. Nadie la hallaría jamás, se dijo ocultándola en su pantalón mientras con paso abatido recorría la estancia. Todo se veía con otra perspectiva ante la certeza de su ausencia, vacía e inerte. Se dirigió hacia el escritorio y fue cuando vislumbró un pliego de papel lacrado.

**_A mi querido hijo Klaus_** -rezaba la misiva.

Con dedos temblorosos, consciente de estar profanando el recuerdo de su patrona lo tomó dispuesto a leerla, mas ese remordimiento pronto se tornó en satisfacción al saber su contenido. Un suspiro de alivio acudió a su pecho mientras guardaba la carta en el interior de su casaca. Las únicas armas que podrían probar la culpabilidad de la Marquesa estaban en su poder y nadie podría manchar su memoria mientras él estuviera vivo, bien se encargaría él de eso.

-¿Michael? -se recompuso al oír la voz de Alaric acercándose a la entrada de la biblioteca. -Klaus ya ha vuelto -le informó en cuanto entró. -El pobre está destruido.

-Y pobre de mi señora -se lamentó el sirviente. -Asesinada por alguien cuya familia no ha mostrado por ella nada más que odio; asesinada por un Forbes.

-¿Cómo puede ser que este odio no tenga final? -se preguntó Alaric -¿Qué sucedió en el pasado para que se haya convertido en algo tan intransigente y... letal?

-Todo es culpa de Elizabeth -dijo el sirviente con desprecio.

-¿Elizabeth, la madre de Caroline? -lo miró incrédulo. -Pero Michael, Elizabeth murió hace años.

-¿Morir? -negó él con la cabeza. -Su envidia por mi señora no morirá jamás. La mano de Elijah ha ejecutado pero la de Elizabeth lo ha inspirado -sentenció con convencimiento.

El sirviente caminó hacia la salida y Alaric lo siguió con el ceño fruncido. Las palabras de Michael le resultaban un sinsentido y a cada momento se convencía de que había algo más detrás de todo aquello. Aún recordaba como Jenna le había reprochado su opinión sobre Elijah y el pasado de la Marquesa.

Se encaminaron hacia los aposentos de Esther mientras aquella duda revoloteaba en su mente. ¿Que había impulsado a Elijah a actuar de esa manera? Sabía de lo sucedido la noche anterior en la fiesta de la Condesa Camille, pero las referencias que tenía de él lo describían como un joven afable con sus gentes, justo y benevolente, descripciones que no encajaban con un hombre que fuera capaz de empuñar su arma y disparar con tanta sangre fría y sin motivo alguno. Debía haber una explicación, pero Klaus no parecía dispuesto, ni interesado en descubrirla.

Dirigió su vista hacia él. Las lágrimas recorrían su rostro endurecido, si no hubiera sabido su edad habría jurado que tenía muchos más años en ese momento. Su mirada llena de congoja se dedicaba a su madre y la furia de sus facciones a los Forbes, a todos. No pudo evitar pensar en Caroline, en como el odio había triunfado sobre aquel profundo amor que juraba sentir por ella y que ahora parecía haber desaparecido.

El párroco que supuestamente había acudido allí para casar a Klaus y Caroline, irónicamente iba a resultar muy útil; en ese instante le ungía los Santos Óleos a la difunta y recitaba salmos que hablaban de la vida eterna, su luz perpetua y la paz divina.

-Ya no hay tiempo para la paz de Dios -escuchó a Klaus mascullar entre dientes. -Sólo para la justicia, la venganza.

-No hables así, se lo ruego -le pidió humildemente el párroco. -Nuestro destino está en manos del Señor.

-¡No la ha matado Dios! -bramó el muchacho lleno de rabia e impotencia. -La ha matado Elijah Forbes, y debe pagar.

-Señor Conde -se atrevió tímidamente a interrumpirle un sirviente. -El Capitán Tyler está en el Salón.

-¿Qué hace aquí? -preguntó molesto.

-Desea verte, con urgencia.

Klaus maldijo para sus adentros y caminó con premura fuera de la habitación, siguiéndole a la distancia Alaric y Michael.

-Mis condolencias -se apresuró a decirle Tyler, aunque el tono de sus palabras bien denotaban su poca sinceridad.

-¿Y para expresarme sus condolencias es que se presentar aquí con todos sus hombres? -espetó indignado.

-Se ha cometido un crimen y es mi obligación investigarlo -respondió con calma sin apenas poder ocultar su regocijo ante la reacción de Klaus. -Vos también quieres saber la verdad sobre la muerte de su madre, imagino.

-Lo que yo quiero es justicia, Capitán. Pero ¿Ni siquiera podes respetar que aún no hemos sepultado a mi madre para comenzar con sus indagaciones?

-El deber, _mi_ deber me obliga a intervenir inmediatamente aun a riesgo de parecer irreverente -lo miró con suficiencia. -Mi misión es hacer respetar la ley.

-Entiendo. Entonces tengo que alegrarme de que estas tierras tengan tan válido defensor -apostilló con declarado sarcasmo. -¿Qué quiere saber, Capitán?

-El Conde Forbes sostiene que ha actuado en legítima defensa, así que hay que iniciar de inmediato la búsqueda de pruebas o indicios. ¿Sería tan amable de mostrarme la recámara de su madre? Le garantizo el mayor de los respetos -agregó ante una posible negativa de Klaus, quien no tuvo más remedio que asentir.

Caminó indicándoles que les siguieran, haciéndole Tyler una seña a Damon y que Shane tomó por alusión.

-Entraremos sólo nosotros -lo detuvo Damon al ver su intención de acompañarlos. Ya era suficiente con que Tyler y él irrumpieran de forma tan irrespetuosa en el velatorio de la Marquesa como para que lo hiciera alguien más.

Al entrar en la recámara, Damon permaneció en el umbral mientras Tyler se paseaba por la estancia sin recato alguno, incluso empujó al párroco que se hallaba cerca del lecho orando por el alma de la Marquesa para observar mejor el cadáver.

La habían enfundado en un elegante vestido negro de raso y seda, sus manos enguantadas y cruzadas reposaban sobre su pecho y un delicado pañuelo negro cubría su rostro. Damon vio con estupefacción como Tyler alargaba su mano, con la firme intención de retirarlo y descubrirla.

-¡No se atreva! -le advirtió Klaus furibundo. -¿Es éste el respeto del que habla?

Una leve sonrisa de triunfo se esbozo en los labios de Tyler, aunque desistió de su propósito, encaminándose con postura henchida hacia el Salón.

- Reitero mis condolencias -repitió con la misma falsedad.

-No sé qué hacer con sus condolencias -le escupió Klaus que caminaba tras él.

-Siento no haberla conocido mejor a su madre -se detuvo Tyler en la puerta de la sala. -Una mujer espléndida y de gran carácter a la que describiría, con las referencias de que dispongo, como una criminal sin escrúpulos.

-¡Cómo osa! -lo afirmaron de los brazos Michael y Alaric ante su ademán de enfrentarse a Tyler.

-Calmase, Marqués -lo miró con diversión en los ojos. -Lo ha dicho usted; debo buscar la verdad y hacer justicia -alegó con apatía.

-Indaga sobre el delito que se ha cometido entonces, no sobre su pasado y su vida privada -exigió.

-Muy bien, hablemos de los hechos entonces -ironizó Tyler. -¿Estaba presente en el momento del crimen?

-No -repuso escuetamente.

-Pero Caroline Forbes, sí.

-Sí.

-¿Estaba en otra estancia acaso? -aventuró Tyler.

-No estaba en el Palacio -admitió Klaus.

-¿Y qué, si se puede saber, hacía Caroline Forbes en el Palacio si no encontraba aquí? -preguntó con suspicacia.

-Capitán...

-Ya sé -le atajó con brusquedad. -Se trata de cuestiones privadas que nada tienen que ver con lo acontecido.

-Exactamente -vocalizó Klaus.

-Las mismas palabras que utilizó Elijah Forbes cuando vino a relatarme lo sucedido. Curioso -agregó meditabundo. -Michael -se volteó hacia él, -El fiel sirviente de la Marquesa. Estabas presente en el momento del delito ¿Me equivoco?

-Sí, se equivoca -repuso con insolencia. -Llegué tarde y no vi nada. Pero dígame, ¿era necesaria esta invasión? -inquirió alzando su voz.

-No uses ese tono conmigo -le exigió con calmada superioridad

-Y usted, ¿Cómo osa profanar así la recámara de la Marquesa? -alzó su barbilla airado y acercando su rostro al de Tyler, desafiante.

-Llévate de aquí a este viejo idiota -le ordenó a Shane mirando al criado con divertido desdén. -Y da gracias de que no te hago azotar.

-Déjame, perro -se zafó de un tirón del agarre de Shane, caminando por sí mismo hacia la habitación de su patrona.

-¿Y vos, Alaric? -se dirigió ahora a él. -¿Qué puede contarme?

-No gran cosa -admitió. -Llegué detrás de Michael y cuando me acerqué a la Marquesa ya había fallecido.

-Comprendo -asintió Tyler.

Entonces le hizo una seña a Shane y junto con algunos hombres se adentraron en las habitaciones anexas.

-Aún no entiendo que más esperán encontrar -repuso Klaus ante tal intromisión.

-Creí que era evidente. Un arma -le aclaró. -La versión de Elijah Forbes presupone que su madre poseía un arma. Posiblemente un arma blanca como, un abrecartas, una pluma o un cuchillo. Una mujer de avanzada edad como su madre y con su estado de salud tan delicado no tendría la fuerza suficiente para matar a una joven con sus propias manos, ¿no creé?

-¿Está tratando de decirme que la defensa de Elijah se basa en que mi madre quería asesinar a Caroline? -inquirió indignado.

-Así, es. Y lo que está claro es una cosa, Caroline estaba en el Palacio, aunque nadie me aclara porqué -volvió a apuntar. -Evidentemente puedo imaginármelo -espetó con cierto malestar, -Pero le agradecería que me lo confirmarais.

-No tengo nada que decir al respecto -remarcó Klaus cada una de las palabras.

-Ya veo -lo recorrió con la mirada despectivamente.

-No hemos hallado nada, Capitán -le informó Shane.

-Entonces marchémonos. Hemos terminado, por ahora -le dijo a Klaus. -Tengo curiosidad por saber qué tiene que contarme Caroline. -Qué tenga un buen día -agregó con tono mordaz, observando su rostro durante un segundo. Con gusto habría lanzado una carcajada al ver su ceño exasperado.

Tyler y sus hombres salieron con premura del palacio sin esperar a que les indicaran la salida, partiendo de inmediato hacia Vilastagno. El momento de regocijo se había disipado rápidamente. La rivalidad y aprensión que sentía hacia Klaus palpitaban en su sien sabiendo que Caroline lo había rechazado por él y le hervía la sangre sólo de pensar que sus sospechas sobre la visita de la joven al Palacio Mikaelson fueran fundadas. Sin embargo, bien era cierto que Klaus creía a Elijah culpable del asesinato de su madre, resultándole ridícula su referencia a la legítima defensa y eso, sin lugar a dudas, había hecho rotura en su posible relación con ella. Tyler sólo tenía que actuar con cautela, tomando provecho de la situación, mostrando sus cartas en el debido momento. Así que necesitaba interrogar a Caroline y ver qué tanta información podría darle.

Al llegar al palacio se adentraron hasta el jardín de la entrada, descabalgando al acudir varios mozos a encargarse de los caballos. Al pie de la escalinata, Hayley le daba indicaciones a una cabizbaja Katherine, quien se inclinó tímidamente al detenerse los oficiales ante ellas, sin apenas levantar el rostro.

-¡Buenos días, Capitán! -lo saludó la Condesa amistosamente.

-Tan encantadora, a pesar de lo desafortunado mi visita -tomó su mano para besársela.

-Siempre es bien recibido, Capitán -lo alabó ella. -Entiendo que no hace más que cumplir con su deber, aunque creí que mi esposo ya había hablado con vos.

-Sí -le confirmó él. -En realidad quisiera hablar con Caroline.

-Acompañadme entonces -le sonrió ella. -Katherine, lleva algo de licor a la biblioteca -le ordenó con tono desdeñoso.

-Sí, Señora Condesa -hizo una leve reverencia y se alejó apresuradamente.

La doncella respiró pesadamente al entrar en la cocina. El carácter de la esposa de Elijah era insufrible y toda la armonía que reinaba en el palacio se había esfumado con su llegada allí tras su matrimonio. Para colmo, los acontecimientos no eran nada alentadores y todos en la finca habían tenido que soportar durante toda la mañana sus comentarios detractores para con Caroline y sus malintencionadas e hirientes críticas, como si la joven no tuviera suficiente con lo sucedido con su hermano y el rechazo de Klaus. ¿Es qué el amor era así de complejo?

Su corazón le dio un vuelco y tintinearon las copas que tomó de la alacena entre sus temblorosas manos al recordar cómo, hacía un instante, se había topado con la mirada intensa de Damon. Había bajado el rostro temerosa de enfrentarlo abiertamente y verse delatada ante la Condesa. No estaban los ánimos como para agregar una complicación más, aunque le habría encantado volver a escuchar su voz.

-Buenos días, Katherine.

-¡Damon! -se alarmó ella ante aquel sueño hecho realidad, dejando torpemente la bandeja en la mesa de la cocina. -¿Qué haces aquí?

-Es evidente que he venido acompañando a Tyler -le sonrió divertido.

-Me refiero aquí en la cocina -sonrió ella a su vez.

-Quería saludarte pero si soy inoportuno -hizo ademán de marcharse con fingido malestar.

-No seas tonto -se apresuró a tomar su brazo. -Me alegra mucho verte -repuso con timidez.

-Me hace feliz saberlo -entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos.

-Pero puede venir mi hermano -replicó Katherine entonces.

Damon dio un paso atrás soltándola, suspirando pesadamente.

-Katherine, yo puedo hacerme cargo de la situación pero...

-¿Crees que a mí me agrada? -se defendió ella bajando sus ojos.

-Yo no he dicho eso -negó categóricamente tomando su barbilla. -Pero quizás debería simplemente hablar con él.

-No compliquemos las cosas -le pidió ella mirándolo expectante.

-Es que -titubeó -¿No quieres estar conmigo?

-¿Necesitas que te lo diga? -repuso ella.

-¿Entonces?

-Si tuvieras paciencia -se mordió el labio.

-Está bien -resopló Damon. -Pero entiéndeme tú a mí -se aproximó de nuevo a ella. -Necesito verte, Katherine, tenerte cerca.

-Yo también -le sonrió ella.

-Quizás podríamos encontrarnos en algún sitio -le susurró él, sugerente.

Katherine meditó un segundo.

-Mañana después del desayuno, en el bosque. ¿Sabes dónde está la vieja fuente?

Damon asintió sonriendo ante las expectativas de aquella cita.

-Pero con una condición -le advirtió ella.

-¿Cuál? -quiso saber él.

-Que seas prudente y no dejes que Trevor te vea -sentenció volteándose para tomar la bandeja.

Más Damon no se lo permitió. La agarró por un brazo y la atrajo hasta su cuerpo, consumiendo el poco espacio que separaba sus labios de los suyos. Le rodeó la cintura con un brazo mientras su otra mano se deslizaba hacia su nunca, ciñendo su boca a la suya con fervor. No había brusquedad en su beso, únicamente el afán de saborearla sin descanso. La extrañaba cada vez más, con cada segundo que pasaba y le resultaba increíble como su necesidad de ella se iba apoderando de él sin que pudiera establecer una mínima lucha por evitarlo. Pero, ¿cómo luchar sintiendo el toque de aquellos dedos enredándose en su cabello y aquel delicado cuerpo aferrándose al suyo? Bebió de sus labios con pasión, intoxicándose de la suavidad de su piel y volviendo a olvidarse de su inocencia y su candidez, aunque por un solo instante. Se separó de ella sin aliento, dispuesto a excusarse, mirándola a los ojos en busca de aquel reproche bien merecido. Pero sólo encontró fuego, un fuego violáceo que refulgía deslumbrándolo. La vio sonrojarse mientras se tocaba los labios, turbada, sorprendida seguramente por la impetuosidad de su caricia y se maldijo así mismo.

-Katherine...

-Hasta mañana -la oyó susurrar tras lo que, poniéndose de puntillas le dio un rápido beso.

Antes de poder él responderle, Katherine tomó la bandeja con ambas manos y se apresuró a abandonar la cocina, tan rápidamente como sus temblorosas piernas le permitieron. Damon permaneció allí estático, confundido, habiendo esperado un reproche que nunca llegó, pero Katherine desapareció tras la puerta sin voltear a mirarlo, temerosa de lo que él pudiera creer de ella, de su comportamiento. Quizás no debería haber respondido así a su beso. El recato y las buenas formas la abandonaban cada vez que Damon la envolvía entre sus brazos, cálidos y fuertes. Y cuando la besaba... el mundo entero dejaba de existir en el preciso instante en que sus labios tocaban los suyos, quedando sólo aquel extraño ardor que derretía su piel.

Aún sentía el fulgor en sus mejillas y sus labios cuando alcanzó la biblioteca. Caroline y Tyler ya se encontraban allí y, aunque supuso que su conversación era mucho más interesante que el rubor de su rostro, entró cabizbaja y depositó con cuidado la bandeja en el escritorio con el propósito de no atraer su atención, marchándose con premura.

-Capitán, le ruego que crea en todo lo que dicho, es la verdad -le pedía Caroline.

-Le creo Condesa -afirmó mientras se servía una copa de licor. -Creo en todo lo que has dicho pero es lo que no has dicho lo que me interesa saber.

-No sé que estáis insinuando pero...

-Ya sé lo que me vas a decir -la interrumpió secamente, -Que son cuestiones privadas, delicadas.

-Sí, yo...

-No creo que haya nada delicado en lo que has hecho, Condesa -espetó con molestia. -Puedo imaginarme donde ha ido a parar la visita que hizo anoche al Palacio Mikaelson -comenzó a caminar hacia ella con aire amenazante, hostigándola a cada paso, haciéndola retroceder. -¿Tal vez a la recámara de Klaus o… Incluso a su cama? ¿Es por eso que su hermano ha acudido al palacio armado, para salvar su honor, y viendo que ya era tarde, ha disparado...?

Una bofetada resonó en la estancia interrumpiendo aquel alegato. Tyler se palpó la mejilla golpeada mirándola con desprecio.

-Esther Mikaelson estaba a punto de matarme -aseveró ella con voz trémula y profundamente enrojecida.

-¿Y cómo es que estaba sola con la Marquesa? -preguntó escéptico. -¿Su amante había huido queriendo eludir su responsabilidad? -inquirió sarcástico.

-Para su información, había acudido en busca de un párroco -respondió a su provocación, alzando su rostro sonrojado con altivez. -Íbamos a casarnos esta misma mañana.

La copa que Tyler portaba entre sus dedos se estrelló contra el suelo mientras su mirada llena de ira se clavaba en ella. Sin decir ni una sola palabra más se marchó de allí, sin ni siquiera despedirse de Hayley, con quien se cruzó en uno de los corredores y a pesar de que ella había tratado de detenerlo.

-Caroline, ¿Qué ha sucedido con el Capitán Tyler? -irrumpió en la biblioteca dispuesta a saber.

-No me apetece hablar de ello en este momento -quiso abrirse paso para salir pero Hayley se lo impidió de un tirón.

-Vas a responderme y ahora -le exigió, -Porque estoy harta de tu comportamiento irresponsable y caprichoso. ¿Por qué se ha ido el Capitán tan indignado? -insistió alzando la voz. -¿Qué le has dicho?

-Me le limitado a contestar sus preguntas -espetó con firmeza.

-No te hagas la ingeniosa conmigo, querida. Yo no soy Elijah -le advirtió. -¿Qué le has dicho para que se marche así?

-Que Klaus había ido a buscar a un párroco para casarnos hoy mismo -alegó con la misma seguridad que se lo había dicho a él.

-De verdad veo que no te importa tu hermano -repuso Hayley con desprecio.

-No entiendo que tiene que ver eso con la inocencia de Elijah -se defendió Caroline.

-¿Ciertamente eres tan ingenua como intentas hacernos creer? -ironizó. -Acabas de afirmar semejante exabrupto frente al hombre que te propuso matrimonio y que tú rechazaste, ofendiéndole y que tiene la vida de tu hermano en sus manos -exclamó iracunda. -Continúa así, querida y la próxima visita del Capitán será para traernos la cabeza de Elijah en bandeja de plata.

Caroline palideció al instante. Por primera vez desde que la conociera tuvo admitir que Hayley tenía razón... y cuanta.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-****X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X****-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X****-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X****-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X****-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X****-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

REVIEWS


	17. Chapter 17

**CAPÍTULO 17**

Era una mañana extraña. Aunque Alaric era consciente de que Esther Alaric había muerto, su presencia se sentía en el aire, dándole la sensación de que en cualquier momento aparecería por alguno de los corredores, deambulando con su fatigoso caminar. Sin embargo, sabía que no era posible, sabía que no volvería a escuchar el golpeteo de su bastón en el pavimento. El silencio en aquella mañana era casi sepulcral.

Al pasar cerca de la recámara de la Marquesa, vio la puerta entreabierta y, al asomarse, observó a Michael ordenándola, como si aún no hubiese asimilado la muerte de su señora; tal vez no la asimilaría jamás. Decidió no interrumpir su quehacer y continuar su camino hacia la habitación de Klaus. Supuso que no debía haberse levantado al no haber acudido a desayunar pero comprobó que su estancia estaba intacta, al igual que su cama. El único lugar donde se le ocurrió que podía estar fue en la biblioteca y tenía razón. Pero lo que no habría imaginado nunca fue el estado en el que lo encontró. Tras la mesa, sentado en el gran butacón y con una copa en la mano, claramente ebrio.

-¿Se puede saber qué demonios estás haciendo? –le reprochó Alaric duramente apoyando ambas manos sobre la mesa, encarándolo.

-Tienes razón, una copa no puede estar vacía ¿Me pasas otra botella del mueble? –ironizó con voz espesa y embriagada sonrisa.

-Klaus…

-Anímate, Alaric –le señaló otra de las copas.

-Sabes que no bebo, al igual que tú… hasta ahora –le recordó, arrebatándole la suya de las manos. –Creí que tu inteligencia iba más allá del hecho absurdo de querer ahogar las penas en alcohol –se mofó. -¿Eres de ese tipo de ingenuos que piensa que el licor ayuda a olvidar?

Klaus soltó una carcajada burlesca. Sin embargo, su ceño pronto se tornó serio.

-Jamás podré olvidar la sangre bañando el cuerpo de mi madre –recitó con amargura.

-Vamos Klaus. Un baño te despejará y te ayudará a ver las cosas con claridad –le aconsejó.

-¿Qué confusión puede haber? –espetó con rabia. –Elijah asesinó a mi madre. No hay equívoco posible en eso.

Klaus tomó aire en busca de sosiego.

-Déjame Ric, por favor –le rogó con ojos llorosos.

Y qué otra cosa podía hacer él. Accedió a su petición y abandonó la biblioteca con gesto pesaroso.

Decidió salir al jardín. Él sí precisaba de aire fresco y ojalá que algún soplo de brisa le ayudase a comprender pues la situación era poco menos que inverosímil. Según Jenna, Elijah era un muchacho afable y de buen corazón, que trataba a sus sirvientes como a iguales. ¿Cómo un hombre así era capaz de empuñar un arma y disparar fríamente contra una anciana enferma? Sin embargo era cierto, las evidencias eran irrefutables, lo que le llevaba a pensar que Elijah debió tener una razón muy poderosa para hacerlo. El misterio era cuál, aunque Klaus no parecía muy dispuesto a averiguarlo. Y Alaric temía que su dolor lo obcecase y no quisiera ver más allá.

Había llegado casi al otro extremo del jardín en su inconsciente paseo cuando por el camino anexo vio acercarse al palacio un carruaje que se alejó perdiéndose tras los setos; la Condesa Camille en el muchacho, poco después de conocerse ella dio claras muestras de que así era, aun sin confesarlo abiertamente. Y es que Klaus, dándose perfecta cuenta de la situación, y como todo un caballero que era, la disuadió antes de que ella pudiera hacerlo insinuándole que su interés era simplemente fraternal. Sin embargo, ella siempre se había mantenido cercana, tal vez prefería su amistad a nada y a Alaric, en cierto momento, le preocupó que la muchacha pudiese sufrir cuando Klaus se enamoró de Caroline y se alejase de él decepcionada. No parecía que fuese así y no sabía si en ese momento era una visita muy oportuna pero, tal vez, lograría algo más de lo que había logrado él con el joven.

La que con toda certeza no era una visita oportuna era la que se acercaba hacia él. Caroline acababa de entrar a caballo por el portón de la finca adentrándose en ella por el mismo camino que hacía unos minutos Camille había recorrido. Su primer impulso fue interceptarla por lo que la esperó al borde del sendero. No sabía muy bien en qué estado estaría la relación entre ella y Klaus pero si rechazaba verla, como suponía que haría, y ella descubría que estaba acompañado de Camille, definitivamente no traería agradables consecuencias.

-Alaric –se detuvo Caroline al verlo frente a ella.

-Buenos días, Condesa Caroline –la saludó mientras tomaba las riendas del caballo para que la joven descendiese.

-La última vez que nos vimos nos tuteábamos. Por favor, llámame sólo Caroline –le pidió haciendo un pequeño mohín de disgusto.

-Está bien –asintió con una leve sonrisa.

-Necesito ver a Klaus, tengo mucho que explicarle y ayer no quiso escucharme.

-No creo que vaya a escucharte ahora, Caroline –negó él. –Es todo muy reciente y está muy afectado.

-De igual modo quiero verlo –insistió ella empezando a caminar.

-Es mejor para los dos que no lo hagas, Caroline –la detuvo Alaric. –Está muy herido y puede que te diga cosas que no siente en su dolor.

-Entiendo que esté desolado por la muerte de su madre y sé que no es una justificación para arrebatarle la vida a alguien, pero mi hermano sólo trataba de defenderme.

-¿Defenderte? –preguntó un tanto extrañado. –Es cierto que el Capitán Tyler nos dijo ayer que tu hermano apelaba a la defensa propia, pero...

-Exactamente –le ratificó ella. –La Marquesa pretendía matarme.

-¿Qué barbaridades dices? –le reprochó.

-¿Barbaridades? –se sorprendió ella. –Dado el pasado de Esther Mikaelson no sería tan difícil de creer lo que te estoy diciendo. Y sin embargo, a ti te parece más fácil creer que mi hermano la mató a sangre fría.

Alaric se limitó a mirarla desconcertado, sin entender ni una de las palabras que estaba escuchando.

-Ya veo –se lamentó ella. –Si no eres capaz de aceptarlo tú, mucho menos lo aceptará Klaus.

Con manos trémulas llenas de nerviosismo, se aferró a la montura y, con cierta dificultad, montó el caballo.

-Sabes, habría sido mejor si Esther hubiera conseguido llevar a cabo sus pretensiones y ser yo quien estuviera muerta y no ella –proclamó Caroline dedicándole una última mirada llena de dolor y pesadumbre antes de marcharse.

Y él la observó hacerlo aún atónito. Ahora tenía la certeza de que había algo más, algo que parecía conocer todo el mundo menos ellos, pero que debía ser tan vergonzoso que nadie lo llamaba por su nombre abiertamente. Sí, Caroline tenía razón. Algo así Klaus no lo admitiría tan fácilmente, pero él sí, y sabía quién podría ponerle al corriente de todo el asunto.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Katherine aguardaba apoyada en un viejo roble. Después del desayuno Caroline le había contado que iba a salir a caballo a tratar de encontrarse con Klaus y hablar con él, así que sabía que contaba con bastante tiempo para disfrutar de su cita.

Suspiró profundamente con culpabilidad. Caroline se veía tan desdichada por todo lo que estaba sucediendo con Klaus y sin embargo ella apenas podía ocultar su felicidad cada vez que pensaba en Damon.

El corazón volvió a darle un vuelco al hacer eco su nombre en su pensamiento.

Y es que aunque se lo propusiese, le sería muy difícil dejar de pensar en él y en todo lo que le hacía sentir. La euforia constante y aquella emoción al saber que iba a verlo y esa tibieza que parecía que aún emanaba de sus labios como cuando la besaba.

Volvió a suspirar, pero esta vez como un lamento. Sucedía cuando su mente se interponía a todo con la vil idea de que aquello era imposible.

De repente, escuchó el relinchar de un caballo y se dispuso a observar oculta tras el gran tronco sabiendo que sería Damon. El muchacho llegaba cabalgando en ese instante al lugar de la cita y se detuvo al ver que Katherine no estaba allí. Tiró de las riendas del caballo y le hizo rodear la vieja fuente mientras él inspeccionaba el lugar con cierto abatimiento, temiendo que Katherine hubiera decidido no ir. Aquella inquietud parecía que también la sufriese el animal pues resolló varias veces, calmándolo Damon con un par de palmadas en el cuello. Desmontó y lo ató en un árbol cercano dispuesto a esperarla en aquella fuente cuando escuchó una risita proveniente del otro lado del claro.

Katherine asomaba entonces la cabeza y se vio descubierta, por lo que volvió a ocultarse, aguardando tras aquel tronco con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Así que me espías –le dijo Damon como un falso reproche mientras apoyaba sus manos en árbol colocándose frente a ella.

-No, sólo quería mirarte un momento sin que lo notases –se defendió ella aún sonriente escondiendo sus manos entre su espalda y el tronco con aire inocente.

-¿Y cómo soy cuando no me doy cuenta de que me observan? –preguntó inclinándose sobre ella.

-Como un hermoso caballero a lomos de su corcel –alcanzó a responder nerviosa por su cercanía.

-Entonces tú debes ser la dama que inspira sus sueños –susurró antes recorrer esos pocos centímetros que quedaban hasta sus labios. Katherine lanzó un suspiro y liberó sus manos para alzarlas hasta su cabello mientras Damon rodeaba por completo su delicada figura con sus brazos, besándola no sólo con su boca, sino con todo su cuerpo, con todo su ser, aun sin saber si su caricia sería suficiente para transmitirle todo lo que estaba sintiendo.

-Mi corazón va a estallar –murmuró ella separándose un poco, como si temiese desfallecer.

-Al igual que el mío –le respondió él tomando sus manos y colocándolas sobre su pecho para que notase con que fuerza golpeaba en su interior.

-Tengo miedo –dijo Katherine de repente alejándose un paso de él, dándole la espalda.

-¿De qué, Katherine? –preguntó extrañado.

-Es que el amor es tan complicado –se lamentó. –Fíjate en Klaus y Caroline.

-Eso son cosas de nobles que parece que les gusta desaprovechar el tiempo con intrigas y odios. Nosotros en cambio…

-Nosotros somos muy diferentes, Damon –lo cortó ella, aún sin mirarlo. Si lo hacía, no sería capaz de seguir. –Tú eres francés y yo soy de aquí. No puedes ignorar lo que eso conlleva. Y ya no me refiero únicamente a mi hermano Peter. Lo tenemos todo en contra, al mundo entero de hecho, porque tú sólo deberías inspirarme desconfianza, incluso aversión. El ejército cuyo uniforme vistes ha invadido nuestras tierras, saqueado nuestros campos y matado a nuestro pueblo. Tú eres el enemigo Damon. Debería estar odiándote en vez de…

-¿Amarme? –preguntó angustiado tomándola por los brazos y haciendo que lo mirara. -¿Entonces temes amarme?

-Creo que ya es un poco tarde para eso –admitió con un hilo de voz.

Damon respondió a aquella declaración con el primer impulso que le dictó su corazón, besándola intensamente. Y suspiró aliviado cuando la sintió aferrarse a sus labios y como sus dedos se hundían en su casaca.

-Dime sin temor que me amas, Katherine porque del mismo modo te amo yo –le pidió con ternura, mirándola a sus ojos.

-Te amo, Damon –murmuró al fin.

Y Damon sonrió lleno de felicidad, abrazándola contra su pecho. Besó su cabello cerrando los ojos, disfrutando de su aroma y de la fragilidad de ese cuerpo entre sus brazos.

-Puede que tengas razón en lo que dices, Katherine, pero me es imposible luchar contra lo que siento por ti –reconoció él. –Ni tengo la fuerza necesaria ni quiero hacerlo tampoco.

-¿Entonces qué vamos a hacer? –la escuchó decir.

-De momento, y aunque me cueste admitirlo, esperar a que todo se vaya resolviendo –le respondió tomando su rostro con ambas manos. –Y mientras tanto, disfrutar del tiempo que podamos estar juntos ¿no te parece? –preguntó con declarada intención.

Katherine asintió con la cabeza lanzándole una sonrisa pícara, mientras sus ojos dirigían una mirada incitante a sus labios como silenciosa demanda. Para Damon, más que una demanda fue una orden; una que cumpliría muy gustoso.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Era el ambiente ideal, la luz idónea, el silencio que acompañaba de la mano a la concentración, la mejor gama de colores en su paleta y una modelo que hacía que bailaran para él las musas haciendo resbalar sus pinceles con vida propia sobre el lienzo… todo perfecto excepto para ella, para la modelo, que hacía todo su esfuerzo por posar con toda la naturalidad posible, mejor dicho, la poca naturalidad que podía permitirle el portar aquella túnica que apenas cubría su desnudez. _Un retrato de aires clásicos_ había dicho Matt para excusar aquel tejido casi transparente con el que estaba confeccionado su atuendo. Y pensar que jamás habría accedido no hubiese sido por la insistencia de su madre. Según ella toda noble debía poseer un retrato de semejante índole y con mucha más razón si su autor era un artista de renombre como Matt Donovan. Matt Donovan… el nombre ya le producía escalofríos por motivos que no sabía muy bien explicar pero que claramente le resultaba desagradable, igual que sentir su mirada indagadora sobre ella.

-Nunca imaginé que el arte era así de aburrido –lanzó su padre un bostezo involuntario, recostado sobre aquella mullida butaca rompiendo el espeso silencio.

-¿En serio? –replicó el pintor con desinterés. –En ese caso ya sabéis que hacer. Es vuestra hija la que debe posar, no vos.

La madre de Bonnie lanzó una risita de complicidad sobre aquel comentario como si fuese de lo más elocuente cuando en realidad su trasfondo era más bien grosero, al menos así lo era para la joven.

-Maravilloso –repuso el Marqués con sorprendente complacencia. –Desde mañana podré ocupar mi tiempo en otros menesteres más agradables mientras Bonnie posa.

La joven observó a sus padres con temor. Si ya le resultaba un sacrificio haber accedido, la idea le resultaba inconcebible si debía hacerlo a solas con aquel hombre que tanta inquietud le producía.

-El Conde Jeremy, Señor Marqués –irrumpió de repente uno de los criados anunciando la llegada del joven, haciendo que Matt soltase contrariado el pincel sobre el caballete.

-Buenas tardes –saludó el muchacho. –Espero no ser inoportuno.

-Simplemente me ha hecho perder la concentración –rezongó el artista.

-Por supuesto que no –lo ignoró el Marqués. – ¿Venís a alegrarme la tarde proponiéndome una partida de cartas?

-Bueno –titubeó él azorado. –En realidad venía a proponerle a la Marquesa que diéramos un paseo –se dirigió a la joven que le sonreía halagada.

-Como bien ha anotado, Conde, es un poco inoportuno –masculló Matt disgustado sin preocuparle que todos lo escuchasen.

-En realidad no estaría de más tener un pequeño descanso ¿verdad? –sugirió la muchacha. Aquello la liberaría aunque fuese por unos minutos de esa mirada acosadora pero, sobre todo, deseaba la compañía de Jeremy.

Tal vez era demasiado pronto para reconocerlo ante ella misma pero ¿qué extraña y mágica fuerza hacía posible que lo que un instante antes era un momento angustiantemente desagradable se tornase en el momento más feliz de todo el día? No podría decir con exactitud lo que era pero, sin duda alguna, el causante era él, Jeremy; él era el causante de que su nerviosismo apenas le permitiera ponerse la bata para cubrirse.

-¿Le apetece que le hagamos una visita al jardín? –le propuso ella ofreciéndole su mano.

Jeremy la tomó lleno de nerviosismo y asintió, alcanzando a esbozar una sonrisa. Bonnie por su parte también sonrió. Le agradaba su aire de muchacho desvalido con esa timidez suya que casi rozaba la torpeza.

-Con todo mi respeto, se ve bellísima. Como una deidad helénica –lo que había comenzado como una sonriente galantería se tornó de repente en titubeante seriedad, desconcertando a Bonnie. –Tal vez se ofendo con mi comentario.

-A ninguna mujer le ofende un halago si es sincero, porque es sincero ¿no? –lo miró con cierta coquetería. -¿O acaso es de esos tipo de hombre que acostumbra a alabar a cuanta mujer conoce?

-Por supuesto que sí –repuso el tenso. –Es decir, no… me refiero a que por supuesto que sí es sincero y que no soy dado a este tipo de agasajos.

Bonnie emitió una leve risita que apenas pudo disimular, divertida en cierto modo por poder poner en un aprieto al muchacho con algo tan simple.

-¿Está segura de que no la importuno? –preguntó como si quisiera cerciorarse.

-Si así fuera, me habría bastado poner como excusa el hecho de no querer interrumpir la labor del Señor Donovan, ¿no cree?

-Tiene razón –admitió él. –Ha sido muy gentil en aceptar mi visita, aunque no haya dado justificación alguna para ella.

-¿Necesita justificación para venir a visitarme? –inquirió con un tizne de decepción en su voz. Que a ella le bastase el poder disfrutar de su compañía tal vez a él no.

-No, pero si me pides una para poder verte puedo inventar alguna –apuntó el muchacho inocentemente. –Quiero decir que… -trató de excusarse rápidamente al sentirse expuesto.

-Que quieres dar un paseo conmigo por el jardín me parece un buen motivo para que venga a verme –lo interrumpió ella sonriente mientras aquella llamita que parecía apagarse se había prendido de nuevo en su corazón.

-¿Y habría algún otro motivo que también acepte? –sugirió Jeremy con cierto temor. -No me malinterprete –le pidió rápidamente con inquietud. –No es que quiera… es decir, si quiero, pero no… Buenas tardes –dijo de súbito tras haber dado un resoplido de impotencia y desesperación. Hizo una rápida reverencia e hizo ademán de marcharse.

Para asombro de ambos, Bonnie lo detuvo tomando su rostro y lo besó.

Fue un beso rápido, duró lo poco que tardó en despertar en ella la cordura y el decoro y, ocultando con culpabilidad su boca tras sus manos, se apartó de él. Pero esta vez quien no la iba a dejar marchar era él, habiendo roto ella aquellas cadenas creadas por su maldita timidez. La felicidad que sintió al rodearla entre sus brazos dejó atrás todo lo demás y se aferró a sus labios con una impetuosidad desconocida hasta entonces para él. Pero es que el miedo a que aquello fuera una ilusión le hacía querer perderse en la dulzura de aquellos labios que tanto había deseado, sin regresar jamás. Y del mismo modo que ella antes había hecho desaparecer su inseguridad, hizo desaparecer su temor al corresponder a su beso con igual fervor.

-Puede que te parezca precipitado pero me gustaría hablar con tus padres, si quieres claro –le susurró sin apenas liberarla de su abrazo.

-Tan pronto como puedas –le sonrió ella acercándose a él, ofreciéndole sus labios y que Jeremy tomó gustoso.

-¿Ahora mismo te parece bien? –sugirió él aún reticente a soltarla.

-Vamos –se separó de él cogiendo su mano e instándolo a entrar con ella y así, tomados de la mano, se presentaron en el salón asombrándose tanto sus padres como Matt al verlos llegar de ese modo.

-Padres, el Conde Summer quiere decirte algo –les anunció sonriente.

-Yo…

Ambos progenitores lo miraron con cierta seriedad, la indicada para la ocasión, pero lo suficiente para paralizarlo. El cariñoso apretón que sintió en su mano y la sonrisa de Bonnie fueron lo que le alentaron a seguir.

-Marqués, quiero pedirle su consentimiento para que Bonnie y yo nos comprometamos.

-¡Deja! –fue la jubilosa y asombrosa respuesta del Marqués.

-¡Felicidades! –abrazaba la Marquesa a su hija. -¿No es magnífico? –se dirigió al pintor.

-Sí, magnifico –escupió con sarcasmo.

-El Señor Donovan está preocupado por su cuadro –siguió justificándolo su madre para incomodidad de Bonnie.

-Si me disculpa, no me parece adecuado continuar en un momento de tal exaltación –comenzó él a recoger sus pinceles. - Si me lo permite, continuaremos mañana.

-No, por favor –continuó la Marquesa con su incansable adulación. –Esta tarde hay una pequeña reunión y no tardará en llegar mi otra hija. Le desilusionará mucho si no le explicas los adelantos del retrato.

-¿Viene Elijah? –miró Jeremy a Bonnie gratamente sorprendido.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Porque después de lo acontecido el día anterior era lo que menos esperaría. De hecho, Elijah había hecho todos sus esfuerzos por negarse, al igual que Caroline que ni siquiera había acudido a comer tan abatida como estaba. Si normalmente estaba en contra de aquel tipo de reuniones con más motivo después de todo lo ocurrido con Klaus.

Le dolía el corazón, y no era una metáfora como la que se usaba en las novelas. Era un dolor físico. Sentía a Klaus lejano e inaccesible y aquello la desesperaba. ¿Por cuánto tiempo se negaría a hablar con ella? ¿Y cuánto debía esperar para que eso sucediera? Pero lo peor de todo era la incertidumbre porque sabía muy bien que aunque hablara con él, tal vez no desaparecería aquel abismo que ahora se levantaba entre ellos. Si Alaric quien le parecía un hombre racional en su condición de médico no era capaz de comprender, menos lo sería Klaus con el ardor de su dolor cegándolo.

Se tiró sobre la cama con la mirada ausente. No había encontrado a Katherine a su vuelta y casi lo había agradecido pues en ese momento no le apetecía la compañía de nadie. Para su infortunio, la discusión que había escuchado desde el corredor entre Elijah y Hayley y la posterior visita de ésta a su recamara le habían dejado bien claro que debía asistir a la reunión a casa de sus padres, sin objeción alguna. Aunque Elijah pretendía permanecer en la finca buscando algo de tranquilidad después de lo acaecido, Hayley discrepaba diciendo que debían actuar con normalidad, sin esconderse de los demás, sobre todo de su familia, y no olvidó recalcar que Caroline era la culpable de todo lo sucedido y que debía asumir su responsabilidad acompañándolos.

Sabía que en cierto modo Hayley tenía razón. No mostrarse ante la sociedad era como admitir una culpa que, aunque no era tal, supondría dejar en mal lugar a Elijah, así que Caroline no emitió queja alguna de camino a Turín, a pesar de la mirada acusadora de Hayley sobre ella.

Ya en el Palacio Labonair, quien primero acudió a su encuentro para alivio suyo cuando entraron al gran salón fue Bonnie, temerosa como estaba de posibles preguntas desafortunadas por parte de otros invitados. La muchacha se mostraba extraordinariamente feliz, y Caroline observó que era el mismo caso de Jeremy, quien se dirigía hacia su hermano con radiante sonrisa.

-Mi querido amigo –lo saludó calurosamente. –Cómo me alegra que hayas decidido venir. Realmente creí que no lo harías después de lo ocurrido. Discúlpame, Elijah –dijo de repente, apenado. –Perdona mi falta de delicadeza.

-No te preocupes –lo tranquilizó Elijah. –Lo hice por defender a Caroline y tú bien sabes que daría la vida por ella.

-Conmigo no tienes que justificarte –lo alentó el joven. –Además por todos son bien conocidos los crímenes de Esther Mikaelson en el pasado.

-Pero no hablemos de eso –quiso cambiar de tema. -¿Cómo te va todo?

-Pues entiendo que no sea un momento muy propicio pero si hay algo que me gustaría compartir contigo –admitió el joven.

-Si es una buena noticia adelante –palmeó su espalda con afecto. –Eso es precisamente lo que necesito para animarme un poco.

-Bonnie y yo acabamos de prometernos –le anunció sonriente. –La fiesta de compromiso será en unos días.

-Eso sí es en efecto una buena noticia –exclamó dándole un sincero abrazo. –Conociéndote me pregunto cómo lo has conseguido –bromeó.

-Bueno… -atusó sus cabellos, avergonzado. –Todo el mérito es de ella.

-Ya decía yo –concluyó Elijah, echándose ambos jóvenes a reír.

Pero su risa se vio interrumpida por un pesado silencio que cayó sobre todo el salón. Elijah miró a su alrededor y comprobó que todos los rostros se dirigían al mismo lugar.

-Buenas tardes –escuchó entonces la voz del Capitán Tyler a sus espaldas.

Al girarse lo vio en la entrada, con porte erguido e irradiando una insufrible seguridad. Lo acompañaban Damon, Shane y algunos soldados más.

-Discúlpeme la intromisión –prosiguió con voz altiva.

-Capitán Tyler –se apresuró en saludarlo Hayley quien se hallaba en compañía de Matt. –Espero que no lo haya disgustado el no haber sido invitado a esta reunión –trató de justificarse ante él. –Pero ya que esta aquí, entre y disfrute de nuestro licor.

-Mi querida Condesa –la miró con fingido pesar. -Temo que mi visita no será nada agradable.

Y dejando de lado toda su hipocresía caminó hacia Elijah con aire soberbio.

-Conde Elijah Forbes, queda arrestado por el homicidio de la Marquesa Esther Mikaelson –anunció con potente voz, asegurándose de que todos los invitados lo escuchasen.

-¿Qué significa este atropello, Capitán? –inquirió Elijah.

-Me temo que la investigación que se ha llevado a cabo sobre la muerte de la Marquesa no ha corroborado su testimonio –le aclaró.

-Yo mismo me presenté ante vos a narrare lo sucedido y le di mi palabra de caballero de que mi confesión era legítima –le mencionó en su defensa.

-Y yo le recuerdo que estuve presente en la recepción de la Condesa Camille pocas horas antes de la muerte de la Marquesa –agregó con tono mordaz. –En aquella ocasión la amenazo de muerte, frente a todos ¿No debo considerarla de igual modo en aquella ocasión como la palabra de un caballero?

Tyler no pudo evitar sonreír triunfal ante su silencio, dedicándole una mirada más que significativa a Caroline. Esto era a lo que Hayley se refería, temía una represalia por parte del Capitán con tan osada confesión por su parte al narrarle las intenciones de Klaus y ahí tenía las consecuencias.

-Shane –le hizo un gesto al Sargento quien sacó unos grilletes de su casaca.

-No creo que eso sea necesario –se adelantó Jeremy.

-Sólo hago mi deber –respondió Tyler con total autoridad mientras Shane las colocaba en las muñecas de Elijah.

-Está bien –le respondió el muchacho a su amigo.

Caroline quiso acercarse a su hermano pero Hayley se lo impidió tomándola del brazo y mirándola con desaprobación.

-Tú eres la culpable así que mantén las formas –le susurró desafiante.

Sin embargo, Elijah le negaba con la cabeza tratando de darle un consuelo que era inútil.

-Todo irá bien –le dijo igualmente, respondiendo a la mirada llorosa de su hermana.

-Llévenselo –les ordenó Tyler a un par de soldados, quienes tomaron a Elijah por ambos brazos, sacándolo de allí con brusquedad.

-De nuevo pido disculpas por la intromisión –pronunció Tyler entonces lleno de cinismo haciendo una leve reverencia. –Continuen con la diversión, por favor –agregó tras lo que se dispuso a marcharse.

-Qué humillación, arrestarle frente a todos –le escuchó Caroline decir a uno de los invitados mientras, con el corazón roto, veía desaparecer a su hermano por aquella puerta.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

REVIEWS


End file.
